Total Drama: Super Six
by niko56
Summary: Gwen, Bridgette, Izzy, Courtney, Heather, and Lindsay are shanghaied into becoming a super detective force led by the mysterious and illustrious Bruce Wayne their capers take them around the world solving mysteries and meeting interesting characters along the way. Your favorite cartoons combine into an action packed series! Please R&R Full Summary inside! Watch out for Scarlet!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to anything from this fic of sorts. You get it?  
**

**Total Drama owned by Teletoon**

**Batman created by Bob Kane, property of DC Comics**

**Freakazoid! owned by Warner Bros. Animation, created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini**

**Spider-man created by Stan Lee and Mike Ditko, property of Marvel Comics**

**All other cartoons and such are owned by their respective owners that are of which, not me. **

**No voice actors were harmed in the making of this fic**

**. . .**

**Guess what Fanfiction I've done it again! I decided that while I write the TDB sequel "We Are The Night" I am hence forth going to write this story/animated series. I shall call it...drum roll please...Dammit I said drum roll please!**

**[Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap]**

**That's better. Alright I shall call it "Total Drama Super Six: the animated series." Obviously in the title, the animated series part is dropped. **

**Well it tells the story of 6 of your favorite drama girls and mine: Gwen, Bridgette, Courtney, Heather, Lindsay, and Izzy; and how they are somehow shanghaied into becoming a mystery solving world saving brood all orchestrated and lead by the illustrious Bruce Wayne. (Not Trent). **

**The girls basically are Kim Possible, Batman, and the Amazing Spiez all smashed together in a big old pot of Nostalgia soup. Yes, of course there's going to be more total drama castmates what do I look like, pervert-ha-ha-ha-ha-don't answer that.**

**But seriously though this show will be super-freaking fantastic! A lot of the villains and such will be from of course, the big name cartoons we all used to love and enjoy. But of course the heavy hitter, the thorn in the side sort of speak, will be an OC, Scarlet. An evil, redheaded ninja girl, who can best our super sleuths at every turn. All wrapped up in a nice niko56 package...anyone get that joke? No. Okay good. **

**So guys, this show also features fun favs like, Freakazoid! And his friends, Kim Possible-why not? The Biker Mice, Xiaolin Showdown,The Spectacular Spider-man, and many others. And you guys know as well as I do, I'm not re-dubbing any old TV characters with the cast of Total Drama, not this time, you know damn well that Lindsay's gonna be dumb, Heather's gonna be the queen bee, Courtney's gonna be the bitch, Bridgette's gonna be relaxed and klutzy, Izzy's gonna ruin everything, and Gwen is, well...gonna be Gwen.**

**I should hope you all read, REVIEW pretty please! And tell me if this is worth your time and mine. So without further adieu, here be the character listing, in hopes no one sues me!**

"**Total Drama, the Super Six: The Animated Series!" **

**The Super Six**

Megan Fahlenbock: **Gwen Hayden (Midnight)**

Emilie Claire-Barlow: **Courtney Stiletto (Grey)**

Kristen Fairlie: **Bridgette Mason (Hazel)**

Katie Crown: **Izzy MacTavish (Phoenix)**

Rachel Wilson: **Heather Chang (Sly)**

Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay Brewer (Blue)**

**Super Six Super Staff**

Kevin Conroy: **Bruce Wayne (The Leader)**

Jess Harnell: **Alfred Pennyworth (The Butler)**

Corey Burton: **Damian McElroy (The Analyst)**

Kevin Michael Richardson: **Lucius Fox (The Liaison)**

Cle Bennett: **Chef Hatchet (Trainer)**

Mark Hamill: **Gary 'Gunny' Grogan (Trainer)**

Daran Norris: **Clifford 'Cliff' Sanderson (Weapons technician)**

Rob Paulsen: **Scott Turpin (Mechanic)**

Danny Cooksey: **John Spicer (Gadgets technician)**

Tara Strong: **Barbara Gordon (Evidence analysis)**

**Regular Hero Guest Stars**

Kevin Conroy: **Batman**

Paul Rugg: **Freakazoid!**

Loren Lester: **Nightwing**

Scott Menville: **Robin**

Tara Strong: **Batgirl**

Niko56: **Spider-man (Yeah that's right!)**

David Kaufman: **Danny Phantom, Dexter Douglas**

Christy Carlson-Romano: **Kim Possible **

Will Friedle: **Ron Stoppable **

Andrew Sabiston: **Lee Clark**

Alyson Court: **Megan Clark**

Peter Cugno: **Mark Clark**

Julie Lemieux: **Tony Clark**

Jeff Bennett: **The Creeper**

**Regulars**

Frank Welker: **Commissioner James Gordon**

Robert Costanzo: **Detective Harvey Bullock**

April Winchell: **Detective Renee Montoya**

Kath Soucie: **Dr. Leslie Tomkins**

**Principal Villains**

Sparkling-Nexis137: **Scarlet**

Drew Nelson: **Duncan (Slick)**

Peter Oldring: **Cody (Egg-Head)**

Dan Petronijevic: **Geoff (Hailstorm) How ironic is that?**

Stephanie Anne Mills: **Katie**

Lauren Lipson: **Sadie [the Destructo-Duo]**

Jennifer Hale: **Katnappe**

Julia Chantrey: **Eva (Iron Maiden)**

Jeff Bennett: **Cave Guy, Jeepers, Candlejack, Professor Moriarty**

Maurice LaMarche: **Longhorn, The Brain**

Rob Paulsen: **Tetanus, Pinky**

David Warner: **The Lobe**

Tress MacNeille: **Cobra Queen**

Danny Cooksey: **Jack Spicer**

Nicole Sullivan: **Shego**

James Arnold Taylor: **Walker**

**Guest Villains**

Mark Hamill: **Joker (A boy can dream dammit!)**

Arleen Sorkin: **Harley Quinn**

Diane Pershing: **Poison Ivy**

Adrienne Barbeau: **Catwoman**

Steve Blum: **The Green Goblin**

Mae Whitman: **Black Cat**

Richard Moll: **Two-Face**

Cree Summer: **Valerie Grey**

Jess Harnell: **Ronaldo Rump**

**That's all I got for now sports fans, if you have questions, you know where I'm at! If there's a character YOU want on this show, just lemme know, they may see the light of day yet again. Again, I got graduation this evening, and then most unfortunately thanks to project graduation, and then orientation at Wilkes U, I'll be out of Commish' till Monday. Sorry guys, just please R&R, and uh...tell me whatcha think, stay tuned...**

**I do however draw the line at the following cartoons, either cause I don't cause I don't like them, or they won't fit in this show, DON'T EVEN ASK:**

**Adventure Time**

**Regular Show**

**Totally Spies**

**The Powerpuff Girls**

**Any preschool show**

**Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends**

**The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack**

**South Park**

**Family Guy**

**The Cleveland Show**

**Spongebob Squarepants**

**Avatar: the Last Airbender**


	2. Season 1 Episode Guide!

**Season 1 Episode guide! Enjoy dat sh*t! REVIEW! And stuff!  
**

**Episode 1: Orientation (Part I) No Villain**

**Direction: **Ronnie Del Carmen **Story Editor: **Paul Dini

Gwen, Bridgette, Courtney, Heather, Izzy, and Lindsay awaken to discover they're not in Canada anymore. But are in fact, a super secret underground state-of-the-art lair. A man enters the office they are currently residing, that man is none other than Boy Billionaire Bruce Wayne. (Kevin Conroy) He informs the girls they have a golden opportunity of a lifetime to become a crime busting semi-super team. They are reluctant at first, but they all to predictably succumb to the promise of fame and money and eventually agree. Bruce takes them through the underground complex, which is in fact WELL below his home. [winkedy-wink]. They are introduced to the sultry and paranoid Damian McElroy (Corey Burton) Who will be their eyes and ears to guide them through the battlefield. Then they meet Wayne Enterprises VP Lucius Fox (Kevin Michael Richardson) who will assist with public relations. They also meet their trainers, former Vietnam Captain Gary Grogan (Mark Hamill) and much to their dismay, Chef. Then at the R&D room. Where they meet the mechanic, the knowledgeable and slightly klutzy Scott Turpin (Rob Paulsen) The salty, eye patched weapons expert Cliff Sanderson (Daran Norris) And the gadget designers the familiar looking John Spicer (Danny Cooksey) and Barbara Gordon (Tara Strong) Finally they are shown to their rooms by Bruce Wayne's butler Alfred (Jess Harnell) But soon before long they are shown the nemisis they must defeat Scarlet (Sparkling-Nexis137) and her villainous team, who are quite familiar to the girls.

**Episode 2: Orientation (Part II) _Villain(s):_ Scarlet _Featuring:_ Slick, Egg-Head, Hailstorm, Destructo Duo, Iron Maiden**

**Direction: **Bruce Timm **Story Editor: **John P. McCann

While Bruce lectures the girls on their new enemies, which to their dismay were once their friends and loved ones, Damian approaches, saying Scarlet is making her move on an old weapons warehouse in South Gotham. The girls suit up in their flashy new suits, and each are impressed that they can use them to fly. Their plans of running in and breaking things are quickly derailed when they discover Scarlet and her gang have captured Gotham PD detectives Harvey Bullock (Robert Costanzo) and Renee Montoya (April Winchell). Of course the six femme heroes have a different plan of attack and have the damnedest time picking one that will work., this causes them to be captured. So, they try and break free, but to no avail, it appears their first mission will be their last, until they are saved by who else, Batman (Kevin Conroy) He tells them they need more training, and better teamwork. They are confused as to how he knows that. Though everyone minus Scarlet is apprehended, the Super Six know for sure, they need some work.

**Episode 3: If at First You Don't Succeed... _Villain(s): _Scarlet, Jack Spicer, Catwoman, Katnappe**

**Direction: **Rich Arons **Story Editor: **Sherri Stoner&Michael Reaves

Chef and Gary's training takes it's toll on the Super Six. Not even Alfred's cooking can soothe their souls. They still need to function better as a team, and they fear Bruce is already losing faith in them. Later, Izzy overhears John and Cliff talking in R&D. John tells Cliff how disappointed he is in his twin brother Jack (Danny Cooksey) who has always been a bumbling evil genius who can barely tie his own shoes. John claims his brother may be in town. Izzy then watches a TV report about a priceless gem at the Gotham museum. She assumes Jack might try and steal it. So she tries to get the girls to go and stop the likely heist in hopes this may impress their superior. They agree. Still ragtag the girls do a better job than the last one. Now encountering Scarlet, Jack, Ashley Kyle, aka Katnappe (Jennifer Hale) and her aunt, the ever elusive Selina Kyle aka Catwoman (Adrienne Barbeau). Stil shakey, they manage to save the day, and the gem, though Scarlet got away with Catwoman. Batman, along with his team oversee the ordeal, and are pleased with the results, then they disappear into the night.

**Episode 4: Freaka-Crime! _Villain(s): _Scarlet, Hailstorm _Featuring: _The Lobe, Cave Guy, Cobra Queen, Longhorn**

**Direction: **Tom Ruegger **Story Editor: **Paul Rugg

It's 4 am, and the alarm goes off, the girls assume something bad has happened...NOPE! Angered they sit in Bruce's office. He informs them of some mysterious thefts in the Washington DC area. He sends the team to investigate. While there they meet computer geek Dexter Douglas (David Kaufman) who is doing some freelance reporting on the crimes for some extra cash. Another robbery breaks out, courtesy of Scarlet and her new posse consisting of Cave Guy (Jeff Bennett) The Lobe (David Warner) Cobra Queen (Tress MacNeille) Longhorn (Maurice LaMarche) and Hailstorm. The girls, still getting used to the hero thing are quickly in a losing battle, that is until HE shows up, Freakazoid! (Paul Rugg) Assisted by Police sergeant Mike Cosgrove (Ed Asner) his girlfriend Steph (Tracey Rowe) the timid professor Jones (Jess Harnell) and the sarcastic and loud Roddy MacStew (Craig Ferguson) They escape, but the girls are saved. Quick wits and craziness send the team to their new lair, and they are quick to disarm another take-over-the-world scheme. Of course Scarlet gets away. Freakazoid and friends become a valued members of the Super Six, ending the episode. In the B-Story Barbara Gordon teaches John how to be a hit with the ladies, this should be fun.

**Episode 5: Scarlet-CON _Villain(s): _Scarlet, Egg-Head _Featuring:_ Zombies**

**Direction: **Kevin Altieri **Story Editor: **Peter Hastings&Paul Dini&Dan Riba

Scarlet loses a bet with Cody, and he forces her to go to the largest gathering of geeks, nerds, comic lovers, cos-plays, cartoonists, and gaming enthusiasts alike: The San Diego Comic Con! Coincidentally, Lindsay and Izzy Shanghai the other four into attending because they were told there would be free stuff! And you know how they like free stuff? Yeah me neither, but they would. Anyway Gwen and Izzy are quickly enthralled over a new video game released where of course you kill zombies. Scarlet notices the six and gets an evil idea. So Egg-Head devises a plan to turn some of the Zombie standees (Frank Welker and Dee Bradley Baker) around the place to life, wreaking absolute havoc. So it will be up to the girls, and the video game designers Tim Brady (Paul Dini) and Paul Weaver (Bruce Timm) In the B-Story, Heather meets voice actors Tom Kenny and Mark Hamill in an elevator, and they are amazed at her costume. And Cody tries to meet his idol William Shatner (Maurice LaMarche)

**Episode 6: Break-In? _Villain(s): _Scarlet, Slick, Iron Maiden, Tetanus, Professor Moriarty _Featuring: _Arkham Asylum Regulars**

**Direction: **Dan Riba **Story Editor: **Eric Radomski&Jean MacCurdy

Scarlet Breaks into Arkham Asylum in hopes of breaking out Slick, and Iron Maiden as she needs them for her latest plot. They inadvertaintly run into two trying to escape the Ghostly Nicola Tetanus (Rob Paulsen) and the sophisticated Professor Moriarty (Jeff Bennett). They try their mightiest to escape whilst the Super Six, who are assisted by Nightwing (Loren Lester) Batgirl (Tara Strong) and Robin (Scott Menville) go in search for them. It's a battle of wits, strength, cunning, and who can be the quietest when trying to hide. Though in the end, and other familiar hero helps save the day, Danny Phantom (David Kaufman). Scarlet barely escapes, but the other criminals are back where they belong. In the B-Story Lindsay develops a small crush on Danny. Though shes good looking he promises her he is taken, though she has a hard time taking a hint.

**Episode 7: Mission Kim Possible _Villain(s): _Scarlet, Shego, Ronaldo Rump _Featuring: _Brand-Something, Lex Luthor**

**Direction: **Dave Marshall&Bruce Timm **Story Editor: **John P. McCann&Paul Rugg

Bruce Wayne is called out of town for a seat at a World Poker Tour match with some high rollers at Casino Royale in Montenegro. With some evil influence at the game including business tycoon Ronaldo Rump (Jess Harnell) his cousin the British industrialist Sir Richard Brand-Something (Jeff Bennett) and Lex Luthor (Clancy Brown) Bruce knows there will be a Scarlet among them. And he would be right. Rump is assisting Scarlet, he plans to win the tournament, and use the winnings to fund her new evil scheme. While she is assisted by the green girl Shego (Nicole Sullivan) The Super Six gets help from her arch nemesis, world saver Kim Possible (Christy Carlson-Romano) her klutzy sidekick Ron Stoppable (Will Friedle) and his naked mole rat Rufus (Nancy Cartwright) They are also inadvertently helped by the Biker Mice From Mars! Modo (Dorian Harewood) Vinnie (Ian Ziering) and Throttle (Rob Paulsen) and their mechanic Charley Davidson (Lisa Zane) In the B-Story Courtney joins the tournament to help win it for the good guys, and Vinnie gets roped in as well.

**Episode 8: Same Thing We Do Every Night Scarlet _Villain(s): _Scarlet, Egg-Head, The Destructo Duo, Pinky, the Brain**

**Direction: **Rusty Mills **Story Editor: **Peter Hastings

Acme Lab Mice Pinky (Rob Paulsen) and the Brain (Maurice LaMarche) are disturbed from their rest in their cage by Scarlet, who shanghai them into her latest take-over-the-world scheme. She is shocked to discover they are not interested. But she takes them anyway. She wants them to build a massive ray gun that can level cities. Of course they will need many supplies, that Scarlet and friends must steal. The Super Six fail to stop their stealing spree but catch up to them at their lair, though they are captured. Scarlet knows world domination is in their grasp, but as it seems all hope is lost, the ray gun goes haywire, Brain had actually sabotaged it, as he wants the world to be taken over by him and Pinky, and no one else is to assist. This is also the episode Scarlet discovers the girl's true identities inadvertaintly. In the B-Story, Alfred meets a woman, and it seems he can't enjoy his dinner date with something always going awry back at the house.

**Episode 9: Sweet Dream's Aren't Made of These _Villain(s): _Scarlet, Scarecrow, Tetanus, Walker _Featuring: _Skulker, Box Ghost, Vlad Plasmius, Sidney Poindexter**

**Direction: **Alan Burnett **Story Editor: **Butch Hartman

It's a quiet night at Wayne Manor. Well into the evening, everyone seems to be drifting off into a deep sleep. BUT, that will soon change, Scarlet employs Gotham villain the Scarecrow (Dee Bradley Baker) to cause everyone in the house to have terrible nightmares. This includes the girls, Alfred, and Tim Drake, Bruce...seems to be late getting home, hmm...anyway their dreams are haunted by ghosts Tetanus, the prison warden Walker (James Arnold Taylor) Skulker (Kevin Michel Richardson) the pathetic box ghost (Rob Paulsen), Sidney Poindexter (Peter MacNicol) and Vlad Plasmius (Martin Mull). The girls will have to use all their training to survive the undead onslaught of their nightmares, plus conquering their own worst fears. It will take a certain bat to help save the day. In the B-Story Danny Fenton is grounded and any opes of him helping the girls is derailed. Oh well, they didn't really need him anyway.

**Episode 10: That's Not Funny! _Villain(s): _Scarlett, Joker, Harley Quinn**

**Direction: **Dan Riba** Story Editor: **Paul Dini&Bruce Timm

Batman and Batgirl are patrolling the Gotham skies, when they spot Scarlet entering a seedy rundown building. The building itself is occupied by Gotham villain the Joker (Mark Hamill) and his hench-wench Harley Quinn (Arleen Sorkin). She wants to employ the two for yet another deadly take over the world scheme. Joker being the douche that he is captures Scarlet and plans to use her as a hefty ransom. The Bats try to put a quick end to that but get caught as well. Next morning the girls cannot seem to find Bruce anywhere. Alfred lies and tells them he must have been called on urgent business. They find this suspicious as Barbara isn't around either. Then they accidentally discover the Bat-Cave. Alfred and Tim confess, Bruce Wayne is Batman. The formalities are quickly dispensed when the Joker broadcasts about his latest captives so he can make that quick buck. So the girls must go on their most dangerous caper yet to bring forth justice. And Scarlet finally gets apprehended, and it seems all ends well...or will it? In The B-Story the girls enjoy the Bat-Cave and try not to break anything.

**That's Season 1. If you have any story ideas, just drop me a line, don't forget to REVIEW and tip your waitresses!**

**GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!**


	3. Orientation, Part I

**No Villain**

**Written By: Niko56**

**Story Editor: Paul Dini**

**Directed By: Ronnie Del Carmen**

**Casting Direction: Ginny McSwain**

**Voice Direction: Andrea Romano**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Episode 1: Orientation (Part I)**

Our story begins like none other. Inside a state of the art office, with white walls, and a whole bunch of technological...stuff everywhere, we find our six lovely protagonists sitting on a large couch. Well, four on said couch, while Bridgette and Heather sat on two easy chairs on either side diagonal to it. In front of the girls was a large steel office desk, with a nice big chair behind it. They started to awake.

"Huh?"

"Wha?"

"What in the hell?"

"Where are we?"

"Where is this place!"

"Someone better answer me!"

"Uh-crab cakes-crab cakes-crab cakes." Izzy moaned still asleep

"G-Gwen?"

"Courtney?"

"Heather?"

"Lindsay?"

"Bridgette?"

"...Oh, Izzy." Heather noticed she was sleeping away.

"Where are we?" Courtney asked, she stood up looking around

"It looks like the set to that one movie...which one was it again?" Lindsay asked

"Well, I see you haven't changed." Heather sighed

"Have you?" Gwen asked with a glare

"What's that supposed to mean weird Goth girl?"

"Yup, same old Heather." Bridgette smirked shaking her head. "Still, why the hell are the six of us here?" she asked looking around

"Hmm." Courtney pondered. She walked to the desk and looked it over.

In the middle was a square leaflet most desks had to help with organization...at least I think that's their purpose. To the right was a desk lamp angled towards the center. To the lest was a coffee mug, with a stack of various pens and pencils inside. Close to the mug she also noticed a scissors, a tube of White-Out, a letter opener, and a blue highlighter. And in the middle of the leaflet was a fancy pen, and in the middle inscribed in gold were the initials-

"BW?" Courtney raised an eyebrow, and turned to the other girls who were admiring the office, all except for Izzy who was fast asleep. "Anyone know someone with the initials BW?"

"Brian Waters, he was in my Junior Algebra class." Heather shrugged

"Brent Weaver my old Field Hockey Coach?" Gwen shrugged and shook her head

"Beatrice Watson my Babysitter?" Lindsay asked

"You still have a babysitter?" Courtney asked "Never mind, I can see why that's legit."

"Brendan Wallace, my first boyfriend?" Bridgette asked realizing that opened up another can of worms.

"Anyway...clearly it's no one we know." Courtney changed the subject taking her eyes back to the pen.

"Really professor, and how long did it take you to come to that amazing observation?" Gwen snapped, Courtney sneered

"Ignoring that from peanut gallery, I thought given our...how should I put it...unique history, perhaps Chris might be behind this." she looked back at the pen "Clearly that's not the case."

"Which sucks, cause at least with Chris we know what to expect." Gwen added

"Don't be so sure, he's been known to surprise us over the years." Bridgette reminded her

"Yeah but with Chris it's all for the pursuit of TV." Heather interjected "For all we know this- "BW" guy could be out to rape us or something, after all, look at us, we are pretty rapeable."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment...I think." Lindsay said...then thought

"Yeah, makes you wonder though." Courtney sighed, and put the pen back down on the table.

In another location at the facility, a dark silhouette looks at a manasory of camera monitors. an older gentleman with a British accent is with the man.

"Quite the Detectives they are sir." the Brit said in a proper accent.

"Hmm, they've made a good first observation Alfred, better than what I had expected." the man said in a deep voice.

"Well, they're not at each others throats like their personalities imply."

"That's always a plus. But I think a good Baptism by fire is exactly what they need to wake up."

"I concur, shall I get the hot towels ready for when they finish."

"Yes Alfred, do that." suddenly another silhouette enters, this man sounded like Morgan Freeman and Denzel combined.

"Mr. Wayne, our specialists are in their positions for the first...test-hmm-hmm-hmm." he chuckled

"Very good Lucius, thanks." The man left.

"You know sir, in my opinion, perhaps your latest challenge would be better suited for professionals?"

"No...you know how I just messed up with that, it's time." the man said slamming his fist on the table "What I created will never happen again, I was foolish to think it would work...no, my philosophy of people has changed. It's gonna take these girls and then some to help change it back, and to help save the world." he moved his finger to a button. "From here Alfred, the Super Six will be born." he pressed it.

. . .

"Huh?"

"What in the-"

"Hellllllllllllllllllll!" the floor dropped beneath them, and all six girls fell into a tunnel. Izzy suddenly woke up

"What the-whoooooooooooooa!"

"What's happening?" Lindsay yelled

"I don't know!" Bridgette yelped. Suddenly a body suit was dropped on each girl, a tight fit, each complete with a mask that pieced itself together from the back and morphed onto each girl's face, though their hair was totally visible. They had a utility belt loaded with weapons. On the torso of the suit was a raised number 6. Gwen's suit was colored in Teal. Courtney's in Grey. Bridgette's in a light blue. Heather's in black. Izzy's in bright green, and Lindsay's in a dark blue. They finally hit the bottom, a large room, dark. Each girl stood up

"Ugh, that hurt." Lindsay sighed

"What the hell are we wearing?" Heather asked

"I dunno, I kinda like it...what the hell happened?" Izzy asked

Suddenly the lights turned on revealing the room was large in size, but not so tall. The walls were vaulted and white, with blast shields. On one end of the room a man stood blocking the exit. The exit area was dark so they could only see the man up to his upper body. He wore military green pants, combat boots, a brown trenchcoat over an Army Shirt. In his hands, was a remote.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." he chuckled "You're all pathetic." he said in a sinister voice. "You think cause you wear a fancy suit you look tough! HA! I've seen tougher looking security guards."

"Hey!" Heather pointed "One: who the hell are you?"

"And Two!" Bridgette added "What gives you the right to talk about us!"

"You don't know us!" Gwen added

"Wait...is this BW?" Lindsay asked

"Maybe." Izzy agreed trying to get a better look.

"Ha-ha, my name's not important right now." he pressed a button on a remote and from two doors in the wall, two torsos being moved by mini combat engines barreled towards the ginger.

"Izzy!"

"Watch out!" the girls warned

"Ho-ho-ho." Izzy laughed "This is gonna be fun. Hi-YEAH!" the red head kicked the heads off all the torsos, Falcon Kicks, Falcon Punches, man she had it all, and even stuck the landing. "Well, how was that?" she asked

"Well done MacTavish." the man smirked "Not bad, not bad at all for a first time."

"Let's see you come over here hotshot!" Courtney ordered

"Plenty more where that came from." The redhead assured him getting back in a fighting stance.

"Though your individual performance was good...the other five, I'm not happy." he began "You just stood there and watched. In combat, you must always be there for your partners, no matter the cost." several more robots joined the fight, this time heading towards the others.

"Whoa!"

"Come on we got this!"

"Hi-yeah!"

"Key-yeah!"

"Hi-yuh!" they destroyed them all.

"Well." the man shrugged "We definitely got some work to do." with the press of the remote they fell through another hole...but first some air suspension.

"Oh no."

"Not again..."

"AHHHHHHH!" this tunnel brought them down, then pushed them horizontal, then back up to another room.

"OOF!"

This room was a firing range, the girls noticed at each firing station was a combat fitted M4 Rifle, with a loaded magazine out to the side. Down range, a torso and head at each station 50 yards form them. The room was colored like the test range, and the office.

"Well, what are you waiting for!" A man yelled nearby.

They could see this one. Caucasian, looking like he's seen combat, he wore a wool cap, a dark indigo turtleneck, and black slacks. And a cool eye patch around the left eye. He spoke in a very salty voice.

"Don't just lay there! Load the rifle and take down the targets!"

"But-" Bridgette tried to protest.

"NOW!" he yelled

"Guess, were loading the rifles then." Courtney sighed, they stood up, and ran to a station. Izzy of course, had the gun loaded in no time, and fired 7 shots at the target, until fake blood spewed from it.

"Great Blazes MacTavish, and her I thought you were a sleeper! Got dammit that was fantastic!" he turned to the others "Well, you want an open invitation, I said shoot!" The other five weren't as skilled as Izzy, and had trouble loading the gun.

"Well, hope Call of Duty taught me something." Gwen sighed, she loaded, and flicked the firing hammer on the left side, and put three shots into the head.

"A Slow start Hayden but that accuracy is something else, well done."

"Uh...thanks I guess." Gwen shrugged

"I don't know how to load this damn thing!" Heaher complained

"Ugh." the man took out a Glok pistol from a holster at his right and tossed it at Heather, and a magazine. "Glok 19. Just load the mag and it'll cock itself." he explained

"Uh...okay." Heather did as she was told, and aimed the weapon. And fired, missing every shot. "What I'm shaky!"

"I can see that, ugh, I gotta work on all of you." he pressed a button, and the girls fell into yet another tunnel.

"NOT AGAIN!" this time the girls fell into what looked like a nice twisty go-kart track, and what a surprise the girls fell into a go-kart, one each. On top of a balcony, they saw another silhouetted guy, this one looked like a mechanic, and spoke in a rather raspy voice.

"Well, what's to tell, step on the gas, and follow the course, and oh yeah, don't crash." he warned them. "First one to the finish wins the satisfaction of winning."

"That's it's own reward!" Izzy smiled "Eat my dust losers. They started down the track

"Competition is a good thing!" the man yelled "but teamwork is just as important, you don't cross unless everyone else does, so you all win, cause you're all crossing first."

"What!"

"That's a load!" the girls yelled

"Then I guess you'll all lose."

"What's that supposed to me-ahhhhhhhh-[crash]" not paying attention, they all crashed into one another.

"Ugh...I can't train them, I'm just the damn mechanic!" he pressed another button.

"Dammit!"

"Not again!"

This time they were thrown into a state of the art gadgets lab. It didn't take long for a robot to knock Lindsay on her perfect ass.

"Oof!" suddenly a redheaded guy in a lab coat was above her.

"Not good Brewer, if this were real, you'd be dead. My John-bots aren't exactly unfriendly."

"Who are you?" she asked still a tad dazed

"Not important." a redheaded woman said from a balcony, she wore a nice black shirt, and a gray skirt. "Forget it John, you're teaching a Penguin to fly!"

"It got her by surprise!" he defended "They'll learn, you might want to look in your belts." he warned them.

"Pretend those stupid robots are the damned Russians!" a well dressed man joined the girl on the balcony, he wore a typical three piece, and yelled when he talked. "And fight your way to victory."

"Oi." the girl rolled her eyes.

"Damian...you scare people, you know that?" the guy asked the well dressed guy.

"Just trying to motivate them."

"Looks like they did well, look." the girl noticed the 6were taking out the flying robots.

"Ha, take this you-" Bridgette suddenly noticed what she was throwing from her belt "A bat shaped ninja star?" BONK a robot nailed her

"Ooh."

"That's gonna leave a mark.

"_That's enough." a deep voice came from over the loud speaker "This training exercise is over." _the girls were sucked into another tunnel.

WHOOOOOOOA!"

"Well Barb, looks we got a mess to clean." the guy said

"Yeah looks that way, hey Damian you wanna-" she turned to see the other guy had vanished

"Typical." they said in unison.

The girls were sucked back into the office, where the well dressed bald, British man, with the two piece mustache was waiting for them with a platter of...towels?"

"Hot towel ladies?" he offered

"Yes please."

"Finally, some service." Heather sighed happily.

"What the hell was all of that anyway?" Courtney asked

"All will be explained in due-" the office door opened, and a built man with slicked back hair entered

"Alfred did you give the girls the towels?" he asked in a cheery voice

"Yes sir as you requested Master Bruce."

"Bruce?"

"BW?" the girls put the pieces together

"BRUCE WAYNE?"

**To Be Continued...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Orientation, Part II

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Wait a minute, you're the one who dragged all of us here?" Courtney snapped. Her and the girl's masks dissipated back into the back of the costume.

"Believe me ladies, he's done stranger." Alfred sighed holding up another platter "Tea?"

"Uh...tea sounds good." Gwen shrugged with a confused look.

"Explain Wayne!" Izzy ordered

"Ladies-ladies please, there is a perfectly logical explanation as to why you're all here and I can assure you-"

"Did Chris Mc-Lame put you up to this?" Heather asked

"No-no, nothing like that at all." Bruce assured them.

"Then in that case!"

"Huh?" Heather rushed up to the Billionaire, and started to flirt, the other five rolled their eyes. "Ha-ha, you ever get lonely in that mansion of yours Brucey?" Bruce playfully pushed her away "Not really, I have Alfred to keep me company, and my two adopted sons, well one doesn't live there anymore, but; it's not terribly lonely, and besides, it is about to be more filled. Very soon. So I hope." Bruce explained vaguely, he took a seat at his desk.

"Question, why would the sixth richest man in the world-" Bridgette began

"Fifth actually, I recently beat out that guy from France." Bruce corrected

"Ugh, fifth, whatever, why would you want six girls who...let's be honest, are complete opposites."

"Well, opposites attract."

"Wait till you hear his plan."

"That'll be all Alfred. Go set up the rooms please." Bruce said sternly

"Right away sir." Alfred left the office chuckling.

"Anyway, the reason why you've been brought here is simple. I'm not going to bore you with a story and too many details, I'll get right to the point. What this world needs is a-a new breed of hero. A detective force willing and able to take down any evil threat in the world-some threats our world's military's wouldn't dare to touch."

"So, you picked the six of us?" Lindsay asked

"Correct."

"HA! HA!" Heather scoffed "No way, not a chance rich boy, I'm through playing someone else's game, and this one I know will be too deadly! I'd rather take my chances with Chris, I'm out of here!" Heather approached the door.

"Yeah."

"As much as it pains me to say it, Heather's right." Courtney agreed

"I'm not busting my hump for this." Bridgette added

"Yeah let's go girls!" Lindsay added

"Okay fine, go." Bruce shrugged like it was no big deal.

"What?" the girls stopped in disbelief

"You mean, we can just go?" Izzy asked

"Right-er-rooney."

"Go...right now." Gwen interjected

"Affirmative."

"Right now." Bridgette added

"What aren't you ladies getting, if you wanna leave, then leave, no skin off my bones, course there's the matter of the 3 billion dollars it cost for this lair-BUT, it's only money, right?" Bruce asked like this was no big deal.

"Alright then."

"Were leaving." Gwen said

"Goodbye." they seemed hesitant to leave.

"Alfred will show you the way out." Bruce said turning away from them in his chair.

"Okay."

"Were going."

"So long." they closed the door. Bruce smiled and looked at his watch

"And they'll return in three...two...and one-[ker-slam]" the girls barged back in, and angrily surrounded the Billionaire.

"Alright Wayne, what's your deal?" Courtney asked

"You haven't even heard the deal." Bruce said

"No one just lets us walk off and leave from a golden opportunity that easily with no apparent repercussions!" Lindsay screamed

"You're messing with us somehow!" Heather pointed getting all in his face.

"Hmm-hmm, girls, wouldn't you at least like to hear my proposition, and not think I'm trying to fool you?" Bruce asked calmly

"Well." the girls pondered

"I did enjoy the free tea and the hot towel." Bridgette shrugged

"And I like the suit, so slimming, and comfortable." Lindsay added admiring herself

"Alright Wayne, you bought yourself 5 minutes-BUT not a second more." Courtney warned,

"Are you done?" Bruce asked un-phased

"Yes." they took their seats.

"Right then, direct your attention to the projection behind me please." Bruce used a remote to control the large plasma projection screen behind him. "You six were chosen because I believe you each posess a hidden skill you only find in a true hero."

"And when did you come to that? She asked as if she cared." Heather asked

"Well, for one, watching you from Total Drama, Alfred Tim and I are big fans of your show."

"Oh thanks." Lindsay smiled

"Anyway, moving on, it has come to my attention that the heroes in this world are far too overworked to handle the excess, if you will-of the world's crime. People like Freakazoid! Kim Possible, The Amazing Spiez, The Spectacular Spider-man, The Biker Mice From Mars, even greats like Batman and Superman need a little help."

"So let me guess, we get to handle the "excess", right?" Gwen asked

"Precisely." Bruce said turning slightly to her. Should you accept this colossal responsibility, you will have what all six of you have most desired...fame...glory...and for course, money. Unbeknownst to the rest of the world, the United States government along with the United Nations is secretly helping me fund this task force, and sent me a liaison from Washington to help spearhead it. And unlike Mr. McLean, I guarantee the money."

"You say money...I say sold." Heather smiled

"Hang on there Kardashian, 2 minutes ago you wanted to smack him silly." Courtney reminded her.

"Things change, and I'm in." Heather agreed.

"Fantastic, any other takers?" Bruce asked

"What the hell, it's either this or prison." Izzy agreed

"I got two, do I hear three?"

"Oh count me in." Gwen smiled

"I'm in too." Bridgette added

"This should be oodles of fun!" Lindsay agreed

"Erg...well, it would be uncanny for me to leave alone, count me in too." Courtney sighed

"Excellent, ladies, you are now, the Super Six!" Bruce announced

"Woot." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Now, speaking of the excess." Bruce began more solemnly than before "Here is your primary target.

A picture of a girl around their age appeared on the big screen. Caucasian, with the bluest eyes. She had hair red as fire, in a style much like Bridgette but with a longer ponytail. Her body suit looked more like a one piece bathing suit. Colored in blue matching her eyes, with some red detailing. Her legs were uncovered, and that was about it besides her face. Her mouth actually was covered by a half mask in blue. She also wore blue boots.

"If you could only see the expression on her evil-evil little face." Bruce sneered

"Who is that?" Lindsay asked

"Ladies, this is Scarlet, leader of E.V.I.L. Or: Enormous. Villains. International. League." Take that Spongebob, my acronym's way better than yours! "That there is the face of the purest...not niceness, for lack of a better of word." Bruce explained "I expect you to see her a lot. She, already knows about the six of you, that's how crafty she is, and...I'm sorry to say, shes recruited some of your friends, and made them evil beyond repair. Thanks to an evil nerve agent designed by Dr. Hugo Strange."

"What?" Bridgette jumped when she saw a picture of Geoff on the monitor

"I'm sorry." Bruce sighed. "She does however believe I have passed up on you, so your identities to her will remain a secret, depending on how you can keep them secret. Which by the way, I'm not so keen on those masks after seeing them in training, I prefer something a bit more traditional." he tossed the girls an eyes only mask to cover their eyes, each colored like their costume.

"This is much better." Gwen agreed.

"I like this, better eye room." Izzy agreed.

"So, I assume we have a deal?" Bruce asked

"Catch the bad guys?" Bridgette repeated

"Save the world?" Heather added

"And kick ass!" Izzy finished

"DEAL!"

"Wonderful, you've just joined the elite of the elite, now; let me show you to our...Super Six Super Staff, follow me please."

"Try saying that five times fast." Bridgette whispered to Courtney.

They followed Bruce down the hall. Their search took them to another office with a million camera monitors in it, and the well dressed man who seemed to dislike the Soviets sat in a swivel chair, going over the said monitors and such.

"Ladies, this is our man from Washington, Department of Defense Deputy Director of Foreign Affairs: Colonel. Damian McElroy."

"What's with all the tongue twisters?" Lindsay asked

"Nice to meet you all, oh and, don't mind Spicer, him and those damn robots are like father and son to him, nice work in the training sess."

"Damian here has worked with the D.O.D. For over 20 years, he is going to be your eyes and ears on the battlefield, helping you out of jams." Bruce explained "Watch out though, he can be a tad paranoid and defensive-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damian jumped

"Case closed." he lead the girls out the adjacent door

"Hey Bruce, you try having my job for two decades! We'll see how sane you turn out!" Bruce simply smirked.

He led them downstairs to the training bay with the gel robots on the small rovers, cleaning up the mess was the man from earlier who talked smack, he was also Caucasian with neat brown, and slightly graying hair.

"Well-well, look whose back already."

"Ladies, meet Captain Gary Grogan, former marine, served in Vietnam for 5 years during the war."

"Please, call me Gunny, everyone does."

"Gunny here is going to to help train you in the ways of martial arts and physical discipline."

"Don't forget mental discipline as well." Gunny reminded him

"How could I forget."

"Wait-wait, you said help train us?" Gwen asked

"I did."

"Then whose the other guy?" Heather asked, suddenly the nearest door opened

"Knock-knock, guess who maggots!"

"CHEF!" they screamed

"Chef Hatchet here jumped at the opportunity when I gave it to him." Bruce explained "He also helped us obtain you in the first place."

"Why am I not surprised." Bridgette crossed her arms

"Make no mistake girls Chef here is a retired Navy Seal, he's served in more combat that makes even me jealous, he will be a helluva ally for us." Gunny explained

"As long as he's not cooking." Lindsay sighed

"Hey! I'm a damn good cook! McLean was just too cheap to buy y'alls good food!" Chef defended "And don't worry ladies, Gunny ad I are gonna make yo training extra fun-ha-ha-ha-ha!" The girls gulped

"Right, come-come, I've more for you to meet.

Next it was onto the rifle range, where they met the eye patched man from earlier.

"Ah, Bruce, I thought I heard you come in."

"Super Six, meet Cliff Sanderson, retired Army Ranger of 15 years, specializes in Sharpshooting, and long range combat. He will train you in weapons discipline, but make no mistake, the weapons you will use are non-lethal...I don't like lethal."

"He really doesn't for whatever reason." Cliff added

"Now time for our vehicle guy, then were almost done."

They were taken to a hanger, with a million vehicles inside. A catchy 50's song was being played on the radio, I don't remember which one, but it has no lyrics. The man in question was working on the go-karts, he was balding, and greasy looking.

"This, is our master mechanic, Scott Turpin, I'd be hard pressed to find a vehicle he couldn't fix."

"Hey girls, long time no see." he wiped his hands off. "As you can tell, I'm still a little flustered from your last little fiasco." he motioned to the karts. "Oh hey Bruce, before I forget, Barbara's looking for ya, shes in R&D with Johnny Boy and Lucius."

"Oh good, were headed that way next, don't dawdle ladies." Bruce warned they rolled their eyes.

They were taken upstairs to the R&D room, the redheaded guy was repairing his broken robots, while Barbara helped him, the well dressed black man was on top of the balcony surveying their work.

"Man oh man, they sure did a number on your bots there John Boy."

"You know Lucius, instead of pouring it on, you could give us a hand."

"Yeah!" Barbara added

"I would really, but...my back."

"Uh-huh."

"Sure I'll bet!"

"Ahem."

"Oh, Mr. Wayne, uh, these must be the girls."

"Yes, this is Lucius Fox, Vice President of my company Wayne Enterprises, Lucius is also going to help us with public reaction and the news to keep you guys secret and on as much of the DL as possible, so you're covers aren't blown." Bruce explained.

"Yeah, bout all he's good for." the boy said sarcastically

"Shut it Johnny!"

"The boy you see is John Spicer, he will be your guide to gadgets."

"What's up."

"And that's Barbara Gordon, police commissioner's daughter, she also assists John and help you analyze evidence you may encounter."

"Hey girls! Love your show!"

"Thanks!"

"Alright, I'll show you to your rooms, which I think Alfred finished by now."

Next thing they knew, they were in an elevator which took them right up to Wayne Manor.

"Whoa!"

"This place is cool." they went to their rooms, furnished as they would have been back home.

"If your parents ask, you're on a top secret internship with Wayne Enterprises." Alfred explained.

"Sure thing!"

"This is gre-"

"Hey!"

"Damian?" Bruce looked around, to see Damian exit the elevator "Hate to break it to yous, but there's a Break in, at the old armory in South Gotham! The girls gotta pack it up."

"But you saw how they-"

"What choice do we have, it's not like we can just go and call Batman." If only he knew

"Yeah...alright right girls, it's time to get your feet wet for real this time."

"B-but-" Bridgette stammered

"Were not trained!" Lindsay defended

"You're gonna have to-but not to worry, I have faith in you all...and you knows, you might get a little help. Now let's go!"

**To Be Continued...PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Part II up next, get ready for Scarlet's big debut! YEAH!**

_**Starring the voice talents of...**_

**Megan Fahlenbock: **Gwen

**Emilie Claire Barlow: **Courtney

**Kristen Fairlie: **Bridgette

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay

**Katie Crown: **Izzy

**Kevin Conroy: **Bruce Wayne

_**Guest Starring...**_

**Jess Harnell: **Alfred Pennyworth

**Mark Hamill: **Gunny

**Daran Norris: **Cliff Sanderson

**Rob Paulsen: **Scott Turpin

**Danny Cooksey: **John Spicer

**Tara Strong: **Barbara Gordon

**Kevin Michael Richardson: **Lucius Fox

**Corey Burton: **Damian McElroy

**Cle Bennett: **Chef Hatchet


	5. Orientation, Part III

**Villain(s): Scarlet, Slick, Hailstorm, The Destructo Duo, Iron Maiden, Egg-Head**

**Written By: Niko56**

**Story Editor: John P. McCann**

**Directed By: Bruce Timm**

**Casting Direction: Lisa Shaffer**

**Voice Direction: Andrea Romano**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Episode 2: Orientation (Part II)**

Once again the girls were led down into the elevator, and back into the tunnels below Wayne Manor.

"Alright, head to R&D for the gadgets!" Bruce ordered "Then meet me in my office."

"Yes sir!" The girls jumped. And they headed through the tunnels down to R&D.

"Someone remind we why we just gave our lives to a Billionaire Playboy in order to save the world from some ninja girl crazier than Izzy?" Heather asked

"Don't tell me your chicken?" Gwen smirked

"I am not!" Heather snapped.

"Hey, clam it the both of you!" Courtney jeered "I'm not going to hear you two fight while the rest of us concentrate! Okay!"

"Well, who died and made you miss queen of the Super Six?" Heather asked

"Hey! This outfit needs some kind of leader, I of course-"

"Let me guess, I'm a CIT, I help people, I'm amazing, I got drunk and kissed Izzy and Owen's party-blah-blah-blah." Gwen rambled

"I am a good leader thank you!" Courtney got in Gwen's face "And don't think I've forgotten about what you and Duncan did." she sneered then retracted "Wait a minute I kissed who, and where was I?"

"Uh..." Izzy whistled innocently.

"Kidding-kidding." Gwen said sweetly, then turned to the camera and winked

"Yeah, you better be."

"Hey girls, we can't be fighting like this." Lindsay interjected

"Yeah, we gotta redheaded ninja girl to fight." Bridgette added

"Anyone else realized she looked so harmless?" Lindsay added

"Yeah this should be so easy." Gwen smiled

"Don't underestimate your opponent Gothy!" Courtney warned

"You wanna start something you conniving little-"

"Oh you wanna dance!"

"Let's do it!"

"No, don't start now." Bridgette whined

"Screw it, this is funny." Heather chuckled

"Yeah, Izzy likey, I needed a good laugh!"

The girls ended up tumbling over each other, and then conveniently into the R&D room, where they stopped under the feet of John and Barbara. They smiled innocently

"This is the big world saving task force?" Barbara asked in disbelief

"That's it were doomed!" John threw his arms up.

"Hey!"

"Yeah no ones doomed yet we haven't even done anything!" Lindsay defended. Barbara and John looked at one another

"Were doomed."

"Oh ye of little faith." Bridgette sighed. They stood up and dusted each other off.

"I should say we deserve it." John added going to his work bench.

"What's that supposed to mean you freak?" Heather asked

"You couldn't even survive against my John-Bots, how you supposed to deal with a bigger threat?"

"You mean like your brother's Jack-Bots?" Barbara chuckled

"That ain't funny Barb!"

"So, you two got some gadgets for us or what?" Izzy asked

"Come-on come-on we gotta mission here!" Courtney demanded

"Alright-alright keep the panties on." John insisted "Alright, just gonna walk you through the standard gadgets you gots here." he picked up the ninja bat star...thingy "It's a Batarang, nice sharp edges, will come right back to you, super accurate, and collapsible."

"So...why do we have stuff Batman would use?" Bridgette asked

"Uh...wholesale?" Barbara shrugged nervously

"Oh."

"Alright."

"That sounds logical."

"Sounds cool."

"I respect that."

"Whose Batman?" Lindsay said that one.

"Whose Bat-never mind." Barbara pulled herself back. Trying to not throttle Lindsay in the face.

"Anyway." John tried to un-awkward the situation. "We also got this, Bat-hook, point, shoot, glide like Spider-man. Smoke pellets, makes it look like you're not even there." he said with a dramatic effect, and he got 7 weird looks.

"You haven't been laid have you John?" Heather asks

"I have a very good looking GF thank you very much!" he defended

"Doesn't mean you've been laid." Gwen whispered

"Ignoring that." John went back to work "This here is the lightening lasso, a super strong version of the typical lasso, except this one is very unbreakable I can assure you that."

"Sounds great." they said

"And don't worry we'll have more awesome stuff for you once we get it." Barbara assured them.

"Head on over to Cliff, maybe he's got more stuff for you." John suggested. They headed out

"Good luck girls!"

"Thanks!"

"Don't worry, we gots full faith in you." John assured them, the door closed.

"Were so doomed." Barbara did a face palm

"No kidding."

On over inside the range.

"Well, I regret to say I haven't anything for you on this one, thanks to mister Party-Pooper. But not to worry, I'll have good stuff for ya lickedy-split." Cliff assured them.

"Thanks Cliff."

"No problem, head on over to Scotty he'll give you the rundown on your rides-oh a word of warning, stop him before he starts to blabber on about the entire intake under the hood, he likes to do that.""Don't worry, it's dually noted." Courtney assured him.

. . .

"Okay so under the hood, you got your carburetor, your custom V-8 engine, purrs like a kitten, fresh alternator, brand spanking new Transmission, you got your head lights-"

"Oh my God! They're motorcycles!" Heather blurted. Each bike by the way were colored to match the girl's costumes.

"They don't even have a hood, why did you even say that?" Izzy asked.

"But I haven't even explained in depth of the cool things yet!" Scott complained.

"Fine, but keep it under 5 seconds, were pressed for time!" Gwen warned him.

"They can transform into stuff, cool stuff, you'll see."

"Great."

"They'll be waiting for you once you go see the boss man."

"Which we will go do." the girls scurried away, lest he bored them with a vehicle lecture.

"God that sucked." Gwen groaned

"You think?" Bridgette added.

They walked along back up to Bruce's office. He was waiting for them.

"What took you?" he asked

"Gadget talk and a loooooooong lecture from Scott." Courtney rolled her eyes

"Yeah he'll do that."

"Alright, so...where we going?" Lindsay asked pretty eager.

"Good question Lindsay, direct your attention to the monitor if you would." they turned to the monitor behind Bruce. "This old weapon's armory simply housed old weapons stockpiled from the Vietnam War and other conflicts from that era, I would assume that's Scarlet's goal is to pilfer them, go in, grab her, and bring her to justice. According to Damian, there are no heat signatures at the exterior of the building, so your good until you get inside, but stay frosty none the less, we square?"

"Oh yeah." Heather smiled

"Good, by the way, I have thought of individual hero names for you six, Gwen; you are now midnight."

"Cool, it's fitting."

"It's fitting." Courtney mocked

"Erg."

"Anyway, Courtney you are Grey. Bridgette you are Hazel."

"I like that."

"Lindsay you are now Sapphire." (I changed it, it sounds cooler!)

"Okay."

"Heather, I like this one, you're Sly."

"That's putting it lightly." Gwen crossed her arms

"Watch it." she warned

"And Izzy, you're Phoenix."

"Ooh, Izzy likey!"

"Okay, those are you're names when in costume." Same as in the dialogue direction "Understood?"

"You bet!" Grey cheered

"Good, alright girls, go get em!"

"Yes sir-whoooooooooa!" the floor dropped beneath them, and they fell.

"Ah, that'll never get old." Bruce smirked.

The girls fell right onto their respective bikes, and they were driven off to a secret tunnel entrance below the cliff's of Wayne Manor. Then, they were on their own.

"Alright, I have coordinates, follow me guys!" Grey yelled

"Hey!" Sly jeered

"Who says you get to be the leader?" Sapphire added

"Just let's go!" Hazel sneered "Gosh!"

At Command Central Bruce entered to see Damian and Lucius were looking over camera feeds of the battleground in question.

"Holy molly, I haven't seen that many M-16's since McNamara's reunion party!" Damian gasped

"Is he dead?" Lucius asked

"Yeah, 2009."

"Oh, sad."

"Yeah Rob was a good man, great strategist-"

"Ahem." Bruce appeared above them "What do we got?" he asked all serious

"Enough guns and ammo to make Ted Nugent jealous." Lucius explained

"No sign of her though-wait...wait a minute, I got something."

"Where Dame?" Bruce asked

"Second floor, main room...some dude with blonde hair in a cape."

"Capes are my specialty." Bruce smiled

"We know." they both said. Chef and Gunny entered

"I wanna watch those maggots crash and burn!" Chef said taking a bite of some popcorn he had

"Me too."

"How could you say that?" Bruce asked "We want them to win."

"Yeah well the sad fact is, they won't." Gunny added

"Not unless we train them some more." Chef said

"And it's gonna take a lot more training, I guarantee it."

Over at the warehouse, the girls peaked into a window.

"I see a few people." Lindsay said looking through binoculars "They look oddly familiar. "All in costumes."

"Lemme see." Courtney insisted "I'll be damned, Duncan...Geoff...Katie, Sadie...Eva, well I could expect that, and Cody too!" she put them down "Wow...I guess, Bruce was right."

"Our friends are evil." Bridgette sighed, scared

"Oh well, we'll make new friends, come on, let's go bust em!" Izzy insisted

"Slow your roll there smokey!" Gwen brought her back

"What?"

"Look!" Heather gave her the binoculars. "See the two tied up, by the balcony?"

"I-I dunno, who am I looking for?" Izzy asked

"The only two people tied back to back upstairs you moron!" Heather snapped

"Wha...oh, okay now I see em."

The one wore a typical detectives outfit. Colored shirt, tie, trench coat, fedora hat, he looked very heavy set, and slovenly. The girl, black turtleneck, trenchcoat, and dark hair.

"Damian...Damian come in." Hazel said over her ear-piece com link

"_Go ahead."_

"We found two hostages."

"_Can you tell who they are?"_

"A little, they look like detectives, one guy is really greasy looking...and very fat."

"_Bullock." came a collective response_

"Say again, who?"

"_Harvey Bullock, he's a top cop over at GCPD, very repulsive, very rude. Whose the other?"_

"Dark hair, possibly Latino."

"_Ah, that's Renee Montoya, Bullock's partner."_

"Okay, were gonna try and go quietly."

"_I would, but that's just me."_

"Hmm-hmm, right."

"Ha! Quietly?" Phoenix asked "I'd rather rush in and start breaking things!"

"We can't you crazy idiot!" Sly jeered

"Yeah they got hostages! Now I think we should-"

"No one asked you Ms. CIT."

"You know what Midnight?"

"What?"

"How bout I-"

"Oh screw you people, I gotta end this! AHHHHHHH!" impatient as ever, Phoenix rushed in.

"Dammit!"

"No!" they chased in after her, and all six inevitably tripped over one another...again

"OOF!"

"Aieee!" they stumbled until they were at the feet of some dark figure above them

"Well-well-well...this must be the Super Six...welcome to our...little party-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

**To Be Continued...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Orientation, Part IV

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Scarlet I presume?" Hazel asked with just a smooch of venom.

"No I'm the freaking ice cream man-ha-ha-ha." she snickered sarcastically. Her voice sweet-YET sinister

"Ooh, can I get a double dip twist come with sprinkles?" Sapphire asked like the delightful idiot we know she is. "But can you make it low fat, I'm watching my weight-eh you know what...just skip the sprinkles." Everyone was speechless at the stupidity.

"Is she serious?" Scarlet asked the others

"Believe me it gets worse." Sly sighed

"Couldn't imagine how." Scarlet whispered nonchalantly "Anyway, yeah I'm Scarlet...And I'll be your villainous host for the evening."

"Sure, and hey afterwords you can be the host of whatever cell they throw you in at Arkham Asylum." Midnight said smugly

"Cute." Scarlet cupped Midnight's chin "Did Bruce teach you his witty banter already?"

"How did you-"

"Oh I know...believe me I do, now, unless you all wanna be Swiss cheese right here." she said as several lasers were pointed at them from the ceilings "I I suggest you all follow me." reluctant the girls had their hands raised, and followed Scarlet.

"So, do I get my ice cream where were going or-"

"Zip it Sapphire!" Phoenix ordered

"I must admit, I had predicted for a more formidable challenge, Bruce Wayne did pick the best after all...or did he?"

"How do you know about Bruce?" Grey asked

"Believe me we go way back." Scarlet stopped for a moment, hung her head, and clung her right hand to a locket she wore around her neck FUTURE PLOT POINT "Way...way...back."

. . .

"What the hell is she saying Bruce?" Damian asked

"I uh...I don't know, sounds like gibberish to me, she is crazy after all." Bruce chuckled nervously.

"Ahem." Alfred nervously cleared his throat

"Something wrong Alfred?"

"No-no sir, no-nothing at all."

"Is there something you're not telling us Bruce?" Gunny asked

"No-no nothing like that. Uh-Damian, look for possible escape routes for the girls."

"Sure thing boss...uh-let's see here...ah-...no, I'll keep looking."

"you do that."

"Think the Bat should make an appearance Mr. Wayne?" Lucius asked

"Believe me, they'll need it." Chef chuckled

"Yeah, I think that would be wise, uh Alfred, could you walk with me for a moment?"

"But of course Master Bruce." the two exited the room. And waited for the door to whoosh close behind them. "They need to know sir."

"They can't know Alfred...not yet. Not...not yet." Bruce walked away Alfred remained behind

"We all need to except our failures at one point...if you could figure that out now Bruce." he said to himself.

Anways, were at the main floor of the warehouse, Scarlet led the girls to the second floor balcony whilst they were tied up by people who were once their friends...or, at least their acquaintances at one point or another.

Geoff, was wearing a teal and dark blue-almost gray outfit with a big silver H on the front. He wore a cape with snowflakes on it. He still had his hat and even sported a snowflake like cowl..which looked bad to the ass. Hailstorm he called himself.

Duncan wore a green and black body suit, looking similar to Scarlet, but with more costume, and less leg. He had on a full mask, though his Mohawk was visible. Slick was his name.

On to Katie and Sadie. They wore matching orange and black body suits, with one in a black masl, and one in an orange mask. They too sported capes, and they went so forth as to decorate their outfits.

Eva. She had on a yellow and black body suit, with a face mask cover up like Scarlet. Eva however also wore a ninja headband. Her most unique features were her weapons. On a back sheath was a fancy new Katana. The premier Japanese fighting sward. On two sheaths on either side near her shoulders two curved Nepal blades, a farming tool that the Gurkhas would use as a weapon. She also sported two daggers on two hip sheaths. And on her fists, two iron gloves. Iron Maiden they called her

As for Cody...well, just picture a half assed white outfit, with an egg mask. And a cape. He was the brains, he was Egg-head

"Bruce wasn't kidding." Grey whispered to Sly.

"I know, but I think I can make her confess." she whispered "Wow, these uh...hench people of yours sure look familiar."

"They should, I picked them up from some dumb reality show from Canada, Total Something-I dunno." Scarlet explained "All it took was some stuff I got from some weird scientist guy-A very STRANGE man, gave them the potions, the rest was history, their now evil."

"Speaking of looking fmailiar." Slick said looking the girls over "You all remind me of people we used to know...but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"I know, the masks have me baffled." Hailstorm added

"Super Six, meet Hailstorm, Slick, Egg-Head, The Destructo Duo, just call them Katie and Sadie, and uh the Iron Maiden. Do you like their costumes, I designed them myself, do you like?" she asked all excited

"Eh?" the girls shrugged

"Hit and miss." Midnight said honestly

"Yeah, definitely hit and miss." Hazel agreed

"See I told you the egg thing was a completely bad idea!"

"Shut-Up Cody, and bring the crane with Montoya and Bullock around...I want them to see this."

"Ya vole!" he sneered sarcastically.

Egg-Head controlled an overhead crane which spanned the entire warehouse, he moved it across the floor, and still tied up, suspended back to back under the crane hook, was the fat ass of Bullock and the snappy Montoya.

"Oh great. Dis is our big rescue team? Da new faces a Gotham PD and beyond? Oh we are so doomed." Bullock said in his trademark Brooklyn accent, and his trademark sense of compassion

"Shut-up Bullock, they're doing better than we are." Montoya warned him

"Ha, I don't care, last thing dis town needs is mo' freak-shows in frickin' Halloween costumes." he whispered coldly

"You'll have to excuse Harvey he's not fan of costumes." Monoya explained

"Hey, we are...will do a good job!" Grey countered realizing their current situation

"Ha! At least Pointy Ears has da semblance to make an attempt ta stop da bad guy before getting caught." Bullock snarfed

"Pointy Ears?" Sapphire asked with that same old confused look.

"You know, Batman." Montoya explained

"Oh." Sapphire got it. But had little time to celebrate, as the girls were now tied up by their wrists, attached to the crane, and moved over towards a large bucket of goop along with the detectives

"Lovely isn't it?" Scarlet asked

"Ew."

"Gross."

"What is dat stuff?" Bullock asked

"I dunno, it's what you get when you combine chemicals lying around that once belonged to Scarecrow, Mad Hatter, Joker, and Killer Croc!" Scarlet smirked

"Hey...wait a second." Sapphire got the thinking look

"What?" the others asked

"I'm starting to think that girl isn't an ice cream girl at all! I think that's Scarlet! The villain from the TV!" Everyone who was able to, did a face palm.

"Nothing gets by this one does it?" Scarlet asked

"Nope."

"Not much." the girl sighed

"Still got faith Montoya?" Bullock asked

"...Slowly losing it." she whispered disappointingly.

"Well I'd like to say it was nice knowing you all." Iron Maiden chuckled "But I'd be lying."

"Oh shut-up!" Sly sneered

"No you shut-up, and you had better before I cut you up!"

"What's that gonna matter?" Egg-Head asked

"Yeah, they're going to disintegrate anyway." Katie added

"What color do you think they'll disintegrate into?" Sadie asked

"I dunno...maybe magenta."

"Oh-oh-oh, maybe a nice purple." Sadie added

"How bout black...soulless and black." Iron Maiden suggested

"They'll probably be bloody, and flesh colored you idiots!" Egg-Head added

"Hey, let them have their fun." Hailstorm defended

"Yeah, it'll be pretty amusing...ha-ha-ha." Slick chuckled "I want the gray one who reminds me of Courtney to go slowly."

"HEY!"

"And the one that reminds me of Gwen..."

"Watch it." Midnight warned

"Watch it? What the hell do you care." Slick asked suspicious.

"Uh...no reason."

"Anyway, a nice green color to match the goop would be nice."

"I'm actually cool with red." Hailstorm added

"Oh, or maybe-"

"HEY!" Scarlet blared getting annoyed. "Can we make with the SHUT-UP! Who cares what color they'll turn into, as long as their dead it doesn't matter to m-[crash-rumble-rumble]-What the?"

"What the hell was that?" The duo asked nervous

"Our real rescue." Montoya smiled in relief

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." Bullock chuckled "He's heeeeeeeeeeere. Yo Cowl Head I know it's you and I know yous can hear me. You mind making dis quick, I wanna go watch Phelps get his ass handed to him in da trials."

"Gasp." Scarlet gasped "Batman." she turned to her villains. "Fan out, go search for him."

"B-b-b-b-b-bb-b-b." they stammered

"I said GO!" they fanned out

"Is Batman really-"

"Shh!" the girls shhed Phoenix, who was super excited.

Slick turned a corner in the warehouse, even a tough guy like Duncan was nervous.

"Okay...ww-w-where are ya?" he whispered, "WHOA!" he was suddenly picked up, and he faced Batman, who was hanging upside down, and his silhouette was darkened.

"Oh my God-Oh my God!"

"Answer me one thing." he asked "Why Harold, what did he ever do to you?" Slick was too mortified to answer.

Over with the Duo, they were walking scared.

"Okay...s-s-s-s-so far s-s-s-so g-g-good." Sadie said nervously.

"Not to worry Sadie, we'll just pile drive him like we practiced and-[whip-whip-whip]-HEY!" a Bat bolo tired them both up together.

Now over to Hailstorm.

"I must warn you Batman, I can conjure up a wicked hail storm, and then-and then...well...you will be in for quite an inconvenience you will!" a Batarang knocked him down "OOF!"

"Yeah, that was surely inconvenient alright." Batman said taking the weapon from the fallen Geoff.

Now over to Iron Maiden, who had her Gurkha knives at the ready.

"Ha-ha, I wonder how chopped Bat tastes-aha-ha-ha-ha, why don't we find out."

"and I wanna know what incarcerated Canadian teenager looks like, let's find that out."

"Huh? Where are you, come out and fight! Where are you?"

"Right here!"

"Huh...AH!" a net fell from above, trapping her. Batman jumped down, still shadowed.

"Alright Batman, it's just you and me!" Egg head came into view "I must warn I am surely vicious when-[thwack]"

"Cut it out." Batman warned after knocking him into a wall.

Scarlet waited on the Catwalk, hand at the controls

"Hello...where is everybody? Hello...?" she called

"Their all tied up Scarlet."

"Gasp!" Batman came into view

"And so will you."

"Oh my God."

"It's him, it's really him."

"It's Batman."

"I don't believe it."

"Ha, don't look at him so nicely girls, you don't know Batman like I do...trust me." Scarlet glared.

"Erg." Batman gritted his teeth.

"You know Bats, if you want em, you got em, we'll settle this by ourselves, one day. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" she threw down a smoke pellet and disappeared, but not before giving Batman a curve stomp.

"UGH!" he shouted

"Later losers! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" her voice trailed.

"Boy do you have some issues freak." Bullock shook his head

"Shut-Up Harvey!" Montoya warned.

Everyone was untied, Batman got a more in depth debriefing with the girls.

"You all need some work, that's for sure, make sure you're better trained, and you definitely need to function better as a team. That's for sure." he fired a Bat hook at another building

"Wait!" Hazel stopped him "When can we see you again."

"Real soon...very...very soon." and with that, Batman flew away.

"Well...nothing left to do, but go home I guess." Sly shrugged

"Yeah."

"Come on, let's go...before I think about Duncan too much." Midnight sighed

"Oh zip it already." Grey groaned. Sapphire stayed behind briefly to ponder

"You know...I'm starting to think that guy was Batman?"

"Give it a rest Lindsay!" Phoenix warned

. . .

"Weren't we supposed to help them?" Lucius asked taking a bite of his Chinese takeout from mission control

"Hell I don't know...but I do know those Chinamen make a mean kung-pow chicken." Damian smiled

"Mm-hmm." Lucius agreed.

**THE END**

**Episode 3 up next! YEAH!**

_**Starring the Voice Talents of...**_

**Megan Fahlenbock: **Gwen/Midnight

**Emilie Claire Barlow: **Courtney/Grey

**Kristen Fairlie: **Bridgette/Hazel

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather/Sly

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay/Sapphire

**Katie Crown: **Izzy/Phoenix

**Kevin Conroy: **Bruce Wayne/Batman

**Sparkling-Nexis137: **Scarlet

_**With the Additional Voice Talents of...**_

**Drew Nelson: **Duncan/Slick

**Dan Petronijevic: **Geoff/Hailstorm

**Julia Chantrey: **Eva/Iron Maiden

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Katie

**Peter Oldring: **Cody/Egg-Head

**Lauren Lipson: **Sadie

**Robert Costanzo: **Detective Harvey Bullock

**April Winchell: **Detective Renee Montoya

**Jess Harnell: **Alfred Pennyworth

**Mark Hamill: **Gunny

**Daran Norris: **Cliff Sanderson

**Rob Paulsen: **Scott Turpin

**Danny Cooksey: **John Spicer

**Tara Strong: **Barbara Gordon

**Kevin Michael Richardson: **Lucius Fox

**Corey Burton: **Damian McElroy

**Cle Bennett: **Chef Hatchet


	7. If At First You Don't Succeed, Part I

**Villain(s): Scarlet, Jack Spicer, Katnappe, Catwoman**

**Written By: Niko56**

**Directed By: Rich Arons**

**Story Editor: Michael Reaves&Sherri Stoner**

**Casting Direction: Leslie Lamers**

**Voice Direction: Andrea Romano**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Episode 3: If At First You Don't Succeed...**

The previous night, a dark and slender figure in a catsuit tiptoes through an art gallery, her prize, a priceless ruby. She looks at the glass and licks her lips...Yes, it's Catwoman.

"Ha-ha-ha, almost too easy." she backed up a little, when she did, she bumped into something large, almost like a brick wall "Oh crud." she turned around to see Batman, arms crossed, tapping his fingers, with that steely gaze of his.

"Ha-ha-ha, hey you, you're looking well you join a gym-and please don't say the "justice gym" it's getting old."

"Up to your old tricks again, eh Selina?" Batman asked

"Well...come on you know what they say about cats and old tricks, right?" she started to back away

"I believe it was about old dogs and new tricks." Batman countered

"Oh shoot...oh well, cats, bats, dogs, potato-pototo, guess I'll just have to-MEOW!"

"Gah!" she scratched him, and headed for the nearest window

"You won the battle Batman, but you know damn well, you're not winning the war." she said as she disappeared.

[TWEEEEEEEET]

"Stiletto! Get that Got damned piano off your back!" Gunny ordered

"Would if I could..." Courtney struggled "But I'm afraid I'd have to get rid of this ruck sack first."

Fast forward to the next evening. The girls were doing some training. HARD training. Chef and Gunny forced the girls to wear ruck sacks filled with rocks, and then forced them to climb up a man made simulation hill in the training bay. Fortunately the girls were given nice workout clothes in which to use...fits them well.

But one by one, the weak little girls-(I say weak cause this is training you would expect from the Seals or the Marines or something)-fell at mercy to the hill, and pounds of rocks on their backs. Sweaty and tired, they gave up.

"Pathetic." Gunny groaned, wiping some sweat from his head "What say you Chef?"

"Well Shakespeare, I've come to know these girls for some time now, and I must admit all they need-is-i-is a goog-g-good-good ch-ch-ch-AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" he couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing "Damn I couldn't even say that with a straight face."

"...Shakespeare?" Gunny raised an eyebrow "Never mind, the point is, you all could not be getting more worse!"

"Hey!" Bridgette defended

"That's not fair!" Gwen added, face on the ground

"Yeah and I was able to move out of this very awkward and otherwise painful position, I'd kick your ass for saying that!" Izzy yelped

"Gary...were tired." Heather pleaded, next to him "We can't move. Our backs are like...disintegrated...there's...nothing...left." she said weakly.

"Well that's five complaints from the peanut gallery." Chef rolled his eyes

"Yes." Gunny scratched his chin "Were short one busty bubble headed blonde."

"I'm...I'm right here!" Lindsay called. She was crawling at the base of the hill, in absolute pain "Just...j-j-j-just gimme a minute...al-almost there!"

"Ugh." the trainers did a facepalm.

"Alright, were done." Gunny ordered

"WHEW!" the girls threw the sacks off their backs.

"Hit the showers, you all make me sick to look at!"

"Don't matter anyways, it's dinner time." Gunny looked at his watch.

"Please don't tell me Chef's cooking?" Heather begged

"Oh God no!" Bridgette followed

"Screw you both I'm a damn good Chef, I only followed Chris's orders cause he as a sadistic, ranting, narcissistic lunatic, and not the good kind." Chef explained

"Yes."

"So true."

"Whose Chris?" Lindsay asked in pain

"I swear she just got that much more dumb." Gunny noticed

"Naw, shes just tired." Chef insisted. "Go eat, Alfred's cooking anyway."

"Alright!"

"YES!" the darted away as quick as they could.

"Hey! Where was that urgency during training huh?" Gunny called. "Aw forget it." they disappeared

"Give em time Gary, they'll shape up, they've only been at it for a week."

"True, true. Hey you wanna hit that new Panini place on Main?" Gunny asked

"Sure beans, I hear they got some bomb-diggity soup." Chef licked his lips

"Don't ever use that phrase in my presence ever again." As they were walking out, they noticed John walk-er-stagger across the training floor, with a bottle of some alcoholic beverage in his hand.

"Hey John-Boy, wanna get some Panini's?" Gunny asked

"And soup?" Chef reminded him

"Yeah-yeah right, and soup?"

"Ah-screw off-you...you...aw forget it!" John slurred

"John, are you drunk?" Chef asked

"Well I'm certainly not whistling Dixie now am I?"

"Oh yeah, he's drunk." Gunny said

"Mm-hmm." Chef nodded "But how man, it ain't even 5." Chef said looking at his watch.

"Yeah well it's 5 o'-o-o'clock on San Tijuana-jose-juanamico!"

"What the hell does that mean?" the trainers asked

"I don't know I'm drunk!" With that John disappeared behind the next door.

"Well...someone has a bad case of the piss ants disease." Gunny shook his head

"You know it."

Anyway Izzy was the last to shower in the lair's showering room. The girls liked to shower there cause, the less time they stunk up their own bathrooms at the manor the better. Izzy stayed longer, probably to think of a reason of how the six of them could better themselves, and think as to why the trainers have such low hopes for them. And mostly to get the feeling back in her upper body.

She dressed in her street clothes and headed down the corridor, which meant she would have to pass right next to R&D. Where she overheard john who was between beverages, and Cliff, who was sober. She wall crawled by the door entrance and listened in.

"Aw come on Johnny you only turn 21 once! Let's go celebrate."

"It's John's Birthday?" Izzy whispered

"Why bother Cliff B-bes-[burps]-besides, you know how I feel about my birthday." he sighed

"Yeah, but come on, the big two-one is a big right of passage." Cliff insisted

"Yeah." John sarcastically held up his empty bottle "I know, I've been right-of...passaging all day." he slurred

"Look, I know you're bummed that your twin brother's kind of a...a...a...what's a good word?" Cliff asked

"Twin brother?" Izzy whispered

"Oh you mean dumbass? That's what I-what I...w-what I called him!" John slurred angrily. One of his John Bots brought the genius some seltzer for the headache slowly forming "Thank you. Anyway, where was I Cliff?"

"Uh...something about your twin bro being a dumbass?"

"Yeah-right-that, anyway...for whatever reason Jack decides-HEY! I wanna be an evil genius, I want to have attention, my best friend is a 1500 year old spirit, ghost...thing-look at me! Jack was such an attention hog-albeit negative attention, but no one ever gave a damn about me...I got a full ride to Harvard for engineering and robotics, did mom and dad care? No! I graduated a year early then everyone else-FROM HARVARD, and with honors, did they care? No. I get to design gadgets not just for the Six, but for Bruce Freakin' Wayne! One of the most powerful and wealthy men in the world, but do they care?"

"Wait-wait, I know this one...No." Cliff rolled his eyes

"NO!" John rebuked "All they care about is dumbass Jack, always coming up with some new stupid robot or some takeover the world scheme-which he sucks at by the way."

"Well I should hope so."

"All because he was born 5 minutes after me...big brothers always get the raw deal I swear." John rubbed his temples "I make the dean's list, Jack gets arrested, I work my ass off, Jack whines like a little girl, I make over 100k a year from this gig, Jack doesn't even have two nickels to rub together! But mom and dad, always liked him better! And her I am, nearly a mile below sea level, downing a bottle of Disorono on my 21st birthday, I got nowhere to go but up, literally...and I'm sitting here in absolute misery." John finished...now the studio audience goes awwwwwwwwww.

"Look John, maybe your parents gave you less attention cause they thought you had all the potential, and could look after yourself."

"Yeah-that's what I've always guessed, and you're probably right-cause man, Jack is a screw-up and a half-I swear sometimes we were both condom babies."

"Anyway look, I know you said, no presents, but I had to get you something, happy birthday." Cliff presented John with a wrapped box.

"Is it more liquor?" John asked a little excited

"No, but I think you'll like it even more?" John tore the box apart

"Aw man, the new microchip that'll power my machines twice as fast."

"Yeah, it's the new Apex Pinnacle chip." FUTURE SEASON FORESHADOWING "I hear their neato-torpedo!"

"Yeah they are, anyway, thanks big guy."

"No problem John Boy, happy birthday." Izzy walked away feeling very sad that they forgot John's birthday, or more to the fact he never told anyone.

Izzy continued for the main elevator, when she ducked behind a small crease in the hallway, for...no real reason other than the fact she was Izzy. Bruce and Damian stepped out.

"Come on Bruce."

"I think I have to." The billionaire hung his head.

"But they've only been here a week, and they had one helluva Baptism by fire." Damian defended

"Yeah, and what have they accomplished in this week? I give them many small opportunities, and all the training they can muster, but all I get is 6 girls who can hardly stand each other, they can't function as a team, they're so worried about their own little problems-"

"They forget the big picture?" Damian finished

"They forget the big picture. Maybe I should have went with 6 boys." Bruce pondered "And at any rate, Batman won't be there to help them every time, I can feel it...if they don't shape up soon, I'm pulling the plug on the Super Six."

"No."

"I have to."

Near to tears, Izzy sneaked away to the elevator, and went up, the smug billionaire and governmental kingpin smiled, their plan worked

"You think she got the message?"Damian asked

"They better, I'm sure they'll hear about the gem, and I know damn well that's what they'll go after to "surprise" me. I tell you Dame they had better do this right."

"Were you close?" Damian asked

"Dame, I had Selina in my freaking hands, and I just let her go! I'm went all in on this one and all I got is a 7 and a Queen. They better deliver or else I bust."

"I told you, left hook Bruce-Left hook!" Damian reminded him

"I let her go deliberately you jamoke, come on, you gotta building to scan."

"That I do." they headed for Damian's office.

Upstairs, the girls were enjoying some food in the kitchen, too tired to even eat, Izzy walked in, dperessed and whatnot.

"So tired." Lindsay complained

"This...blows." Gwen said head in her food

"Can't take...much more...of this." Bridgette faded

"My word, this sounds like it was a day off to me, compared to the rigorous training I received in the Special Air Services that is." Alfred smiled

"No offense Alfred, but your training wasn't designed to hurt...and you're old." Heather groaned, for lack of anything better to say.

"Oh, typical teenagers, I thought dealing with one was hard enough, now I have 6 more more...and girls?" There's a perfect recipe for disaster. Alfred looked up to see Izzy slumped on the wall "Ah, miss Izzy, please join us for supper won't you?"

"What took you?" Courtney asked. Izzy simply took her seat. "You know today is John's 21st birthday, and he never told anyone?"

"It is?"

"wow."

"Aw."

"This is most unacceptable, I shall surely make him a cake at once!" Alfred decreed

"That can't be the only reason you're sad Iz." Bridgette continued to pick her brain

"Come on, what's troubling you?" Gwen asked

"Sigh...I overheard Bruce and Damian talking...they don't like our performance, and Bruce wants to shut us down if we don't shape up." the girls were outraged

"No he can't!"

"What!"

"OUTRAGE!" Lindsay shouted

"No way, we've got our asses kicked in Gunny's and Chef's hell camp way too many times to get the boot now!" Heather sneered

"Heather's right!" First time for everything "Were in too deep now girls, I for one wanna personally toss Scarlet into Arkham myself, I'm not resting till I do, and neither should you all!"

"YEAH!"

"But wait!" Gwen stopped them

"What?"

"What are we gonna do?" she shrugged

"Uh ladies, if I may make a suggestion how about-" Alfred was interrupted by the TV in the main living room turning on, the girls rushed in.

_One night only at Gotham's premier art gallery Second Floor, feast your eyes on the Cat's eye Ruby. At the Operation Smiles charity fundraiser, hosted by Rob Paulsen, many gems must be sold and auctioned off to the highest bidder. Except of course for the Cat's Eye, remember, tonight and tonight only!_

"Huh, that was convenient." Courtney shrugged

"And you know damn well a certain redhead would love to get her greedy hands on that." Bridgette sneered.

"You know what, it's time to make our worth to Bruce and the others, let's gadget up, get some wheels from Scotty, and make sure Damian's on board as well, no one else knows." Gwen suggested

"Sounds good." Lindsay smiled.

"Let's go!" with the flick of a scene the girls were dressed.

"Ta-ta ladies!" Alfred smiled, he pulled a secret lever, and the girls fell through a breakaway floor

"Oh we could have taken the elevatOOOOOOOR!" they fell.

"Aha-ha-ha, Master Bruce you've done it again." Alfred smiled. He then pressed the button on the house wide intercom "Oh Master Timothy, your supper is ready!"

The girls fell right into the garage.

"Whooooooooa-[thud]" they missed the cushions Scott set up on the floor below the tunnel drop...which he placed incorrectly.

"Aw, crud." Scott ran over "Missed it by that much, I knew I was off."

"It's alright Scott." Midnight said

"Scotty, what we need is a fast set of something to get us to the second Floor art gallery." Phoenix said putting her arms around his shoulders

"Something quiet." Sapphire added

"And environmentally friendly!" Hazel suggested

"With rotors..ooh-ooh, and guns." Phoenix smirked

"Ha-ha-ha, I git just the thing." he pressed a button, and a nice armed, and quiet helicopter was brought over by conveyor belt from the other end of the hanger. "This outta do."

"PERFECT!" Phoenix squeaked.

"And hey!" Scott stopped them "While you're there get me an autograph from Paulsen will ya?"

"We will!"

"Good luck!" they flew away "You'll need it." Scott shook his head.

**To Be Continued...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. If At First You Don't Succeed, Part II

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Hey-shh-quiet-shh-everybody shut-up!" Midnight ordered, she was calling Damian, hoping no one else was around to hear their call. "Damian, Damian, come in, it's Midnight, over."

Over at the lair...That's what I'm calling it...the Lair...Anyway, Damian and Bruce were residing in Damian's office waiting for said call.

"Crud, it's them!"

"Answer it." Bruce whispered

"Right...uh, yes Midnight, I read you, loud and clear, this is Damian, over." Bruce knocked the com away from his hands. "What?" he whispered

"Don't make it look suspicious, just talk naturally!"

"Okay, okay." Damian cleared his throat and talked again over the com "Midnight, you still there, over?"

"_Uh yeah-is anyone else with you...over?"_

"Uh-uh-uh-uh." he stammered, he looked over to Bruce simply shaking his head "Nope, totally alone."

"_Good." Grey said from her own com link (her and Midnight were flying the bird.)_

"So uh...what do you need, what uh...whatcha doing?"

"_Oh you know...a little of that, a little of this?" Grey said trying to be nonchalant _

"_Just quit beating around the damn bush and tell him!" Sly ordered in the background_

"_You're not the boss of me!" _

Bruce did a facepalm, this alone was not boding well, Damian of course had to stop the bickering.

"GIRLS!" he bellowed "Just someone-ONE OF YOU- tell me of what...you are doing." he said...sort of calmly.

Cutscene to the chopper. Midnight took the com

"Were doing a little moonlighting if you catch my drift."

"Gimme that!"

"Hey!" Grey took the com from her

"This isn't the mob you idiot! Anyway, look Dame, we wanna prove to Bruce that were not 6 screw-ups, we wanna make him believe were worth the money he's paying." Midnight took the com back

"So, were gonna catch a caper by ourselves without the old man's approval."

. . .

"Old man?" Bruce raised an eyebrow

"Hmm-hmm-hmm." Damian chuckled slightly "Uh...yeah girls, I think that would be a great idea, where's the situation." as if he didn't know

"_Well, we uh...sorta have reason to believe the Cats Eye Ruby is in danger, at the Operation Smiles Charity tonight at Second Floor Art Gallery." _

"Ah yes, I should say I have that building on file. You should be okay, they're sure to have top grade security but uh...heh-heh, you just never know in this city." a hologram of the place came up over his monitor. "Hmm..."

. . .

"_The whole gallery is riddled with huge windows, so watch out for helicopter attacks and be wary of sharpshooters at all times, and uh, if you do run into Scarlet, make sure shes brought in, comprende?"_

"You bet!" the girls yelled

"_Alright, good luck, don't break anything, and make us proud, end transmission." _

. . .

"Old man?" Bruce asked a tad annoyed

"Ha-ha-ha, it's kinda funny when you think about it."

"Not really Damian, not really." he approached a separate com, on a separate channel.

"Just in case they do futz up, and you know they will, I got an ace in the whole." Bruce explained

"You mean a "Bat" in the hole, right?" Damian asked

"Precisely." Bruce smirked "Barbara "willingly" decided to attend the auction with her father, so just in case they mess up, she can hopefully pick up the slack." Bruce sent a message "How is it?" Bruce asked

. . .

At the gallery, Barbara sported a nice black evening gown, and had a blue tooth like thingy to act as a com link to Bruce.

"Ugh, total snoresville, you member the time Riddler trapped you me and the squirt and went on that hour rant as to how superior he was?"

"_Vaguely."_

"This...is so much worse."

"_Well that's good, but I know if Scarlet isn't showing her face, I know a certain Cat who will."_

"Oh come on, I can handle Catwoman." she smiled sipping her free martini "Totally."

"_And how many martini's are you on?"_

"Just two...and a half."

"_Well you'll be happy to know the Six will be assisting you."_

"Oh great, you're better off arming 6 of the neighbor kids and sending them my way." she sighed

"_Hey-hey Barb they're new, they're trying, and look I'm sure the seven of you can handle Selina and Scarlet." _

"I hope so cause-[bump]-hey." a waitress bumped into Barbara by accident, she had short dark hair, and looked very familiar.

"Oh, so sorry." she nonchalantly headed form the closet at the other end of the gallery. Barbara glared

"Confirmation on Selina."

"_Okay, just wait until she makes a move, and where the hell are the girls?"_

"Who knows, with my luck they probably-"

"Barbara who in the world are you talking to?" her father, the aging Commissioner Gordon asked

"Uh-uh, no one daddy." she said innocently

"Well come on, they're gonna auction off the next item."

"Oh boy." she rolled her eyes.

Everyone approached the auction table, where the auctioneer, was none other than the host, Rob Paulsen himself.

"Alright everyone, I just wanted to thank you all for coming, we still have a lot of stuff to auction off. But before we do, has anyone took a gander at how freaking awesome the Cats Eye Ruby is?" he pointed to the ruby displayed in the middle of the gallery, and for some reason everyone clapped. Barbara looked around.

"Alright Cat, make your move already." she squinted.

"Say something?" Jim asked next to her

"Oh, nothing."

"Alright everybody, our next item here is a genuine, pearl necklace, let's start the bidding at 100, do I hear 100?"

"100!"

"Super! Do I hear 150, 150 anyone."

"150!"

"150, awesome, how bout 2, 200?"

"I'm in for 2." Jim raised his hand

"For a necklace?" Barbara whispered

"What, it's a good necklace."

Inside the closet Selina Kyle had disappeared to, she poked her head out to see the bidders not pay any attention to her. She closed the door.

"How are the goods auntie Selina?" a young female voice asked

"Excellent Ashley, I've never seen quite a spread, still; as easy as this job may seem, I may know of a certain Bat who would just love to ruin everything."

"Ha! Batman doesn't stand a chance, not with my superior Jack-Bots-"

"Give it a rest Spicer!" Scarlet warned coming into view "You're Jack-Bots are a giant piece of crap."

"Thank you-"

"Shut-up Ashley!"

"Enough! Jack if you were going to do anything useful you would connect that geeky remote...whatever the hell it is-to the power panel."

"Keep your shorts on Scar, it got it." the boy said attaching a remote to the circuit breaker conveniently inside the closet.

"Good, now let's move-and don't break anything-that means you Jack!" Scarlet warned

"Humph, shes worse than Wuya." he whispered.

. . .

"500 do I hear 550...no? Are you sure-you sir, how bout it? No? Okay, 500 going once...500 going twice...SOLD for 5-[sheooooooooo]" the power failed.

"What?"

"What the hell?"

"Who killed the lights?"

"Someone turn them on."

"And, that would be my cue." Barbara whispered as she disappeared to go change

"Barbara?" Jim asked "Barbara where did you go?"

Up above the gallery, which had a nice skylight, the girls chopper was idling, all six poised to repel in and attack...er, defend!

"Huh, looks like they started the party without us." Hazel noticed

"Oh, I hope they still got some chips and dip! I like chips and dip." Sapphire added disappointed

"Not that kind of party you nitwit!" Sly slapped her upside the head

"Ow, rude."

"Alright shut-up, we gotta prove something here, let's focus." Grey warned them. They nodded up with their repelling gear. "The bird's in idle, so it won't go anywhere."

"But Grey, this is helicopter, and were in Gotham, not Idle you silly goose." Sapphire chuckled acting like she knew something "And they say I'm stupid."

"You are stupid, stupid." Sly sneered

"Come on dammit, let's go!" Phoenix yelled

They crashed through into the dark auction.

"What the hell?"

"TERRORISTS!"

"Relax citizens were not terrorists." Midnights assured them

"Were here to rescue you." Hazel added

"Yeah!" Phoenix yelled "Were the Super Six!"

GROOOOOAN!

"That's even worse!"

"You guys suck!"

"Hey, we don't suck!" Sapphire defended "Do we?"

"No, we don't!" Midnight snarled "Were saving the day if it kills us, oh good a light switch."

When the lights came on, everyone was surrounded by some floating robots that resembled John's, only flimsier. Scarlet was next to Rob at the auction table, and Catwoman had got right to work pilfering some stuff.

While two people no one was really familiar with, was holding the huge Cats Eye Ruby. The one was a boy who looked exactly like John, except he wore a huge black trench coat, and had an odd hook like birthmark under his left eye. And yellow goggles resting on his head. The other was a girl, dressed in a similar cat suit like Catwoman, she had a whisker like war paint on her cheeks. And some of her blonde hair could be seen on the edge of the face side of her suit. They both seemed to be struggling with the heavy ruby.

"God this thing weighs a ton." the boy struggled

"I know." the girl added

"Hey!" Midnight warned

"Drop the Ruby!" Sly ordered

"Believe me we'd love to." The girl stammered

"But they won't." the six turned to the auction table to see Scarlet.

"Scarlet!"

"We knew you were behind this!" Grey sneered

"Well doy!" Scarlet said like a moron "I'm the big criminal kingpin around here now...pretty soon, I'll be the biggest in the world. And, that nice ruby will be part of my ticket to achieving said domination."

"What? I thought you said this was my birthday present!" The boy jeered

"I meant something smaller Jack! Oh by the way, everyone, today is Jack's birthday, so everyone wish him a good one."

"H-Happy Birthday Jack." the crowd said in a monotone-I-could-give-a-crap-voice

"Thank you-yipe." Jack waved letting go the Ruby slightly

"Watch it!" the girl warned

"So...you're Jack Spicer?" Phoenix asked

"Yeah that's me."

"As in...twin brother to John Spicer?"

"You know my brother?" he asked

"Yeah we do." Hazel said "Nice guy, a little headstrong though."

"Yup, that's Johnny."

"So who's the girl?" Sly asked, she was causing a distraction as Midnight and Sapphire made a move on Scarlet. (Not what you're probably thinking...perverts)

"Why, I'm Katnappe!" she said in a frisky voice "Niece to the great Catwoman." she motioned to Cat who was still stealing.

"It's fitting." Hazel shrugged

"No, what'll be fitting is a striped suit over at Arkham Asylum!" Sly boomed

"Ooh I hear they got a nice meal plan." Jack elaborated

"Shut-up Jack." Katnappe sighed

"No ones going to Arkham, not while these morons are on the case that is." Midnight and Sapphire were ready to strike

"Not likely!"

"Hi yeah!" they pounced, however they missed, and ended up tackling Rob instead

"Hey!"

"Heh-heh, would now be a bad time to ask for an autograph?" Sapphire asked sheepishly

"I don't know, why don't you ask my pelvis considering-YOU'RE LAYING ON IT!"

"Ha-ha-ha, too easy, even more than last time, alright you two, let's get that Ruby and be on our way, and let the Loser Six, writhe in their pain and agony."

"Don't count on it Scarlet!"

"Huh-oof!" she was then drop kicked by-

"Batgirl!"

"Hey look it's Batgirl!"

"Erg...damn, someone competent." Scarlet sneered getting up.

"Hey! Were competent!" Grey yelled

"Prove it then!" Katnappe yelled

"Yeah! Jack-Bots! Attack!" Jack yelled

His robots went to work as the people ran away in fear, the girls started to wreck his robots, while Midnight and Katnappe got into a battle of wits, after she dropped the ruby on Jack's foot

"Owwwwwwwwww!"

"So, uh, Midnight is it?" she asked

"That's me?"

"Puuuuuurfect, cause that's I'll carve into your chest with my claws-MEOOOOW!" she lunged, and Midnight fell on her back "Huh?"

"Time for kitty to go outside!" then she kicked Katnappe over to the nearest wall.

"Me-ouch." she groaned

"Ha!" she turned to Jack

"Yipe."

"You're next Spicer."

"Aw come on, you wouldn't beat up a guy on his birthday would ya?" he asked sheepishly

"Why don't you say that to my fist."

"Um...can it take a message?" -[THWACK]

"Nope."

The girls were for some reason having the damnedest time trying to kill the robots.

"Dame, any options?" Grey asked

. . .

"They're just like the John-Bots, only flimsier, Batarang to the eyes outta do it."

"_Gotcha." _

He ntoiced Bruce was leaving

"They're doing pretty good, where you going?"

"Where do you think." he lifted his walkie-talkie watch "Alfred, have Tim be ready."

"_Yes sir."_

_. . ._

By now the robots were completely obliterated. The only people fighting were Batgirl and Catwoman, by the windows.

"By jewels!" Catwoman sneered as Batgirl tore her bag of goodies open

"Tough luck Cat!"

"You're really starting to piss me off Bratgirl, I think it's time I gave you a claw-ectomy!"

"Not on our watch Kyle!" the Six mobilized by her. Suddenly, their helicopter shot through the nearby window. [Shmooth-crash]

"Hey, that's ours!" Sapphire complained

"Was ours, and I bet I know whose piloting it." Hazel glared. Sure enough Scarlet opened the door

"Jump in!" she called to Catwoman

"But I can't leave Ashley-"

"No, it's okay, I understand." Katnappe said weakly. Reluctant, Catwoman jumped in, as they flew away.

"Ugh, again?" they groaned.

"Gotta say though, you guys did pretty well, way better than last time...and uh, you got two nice consolation prizes." she pointed to Katnappe and Jack, getting hand cuffed

"On your feet, let's go."

"Hey, I ain't done nothing copper-erg, this is the worst birthday ever."

Yeah, hey thanks Bat...girl?" they turned to see she had vanished

"Where's she go?"

"You get used to it." Jim told them.

Batgirl, Batman, and Robin were across the street on the rooftops

"Not bad." Robin commented

"thanks squirt."

"I think they got some potential, what do you think big guy?" Robin asked Batman

"A little more training Robin, and they'll be good to go...but that's a long ways away."

**The End...**

**Alright guys, Freak is up next, review and stay tuned!**

_**Starring the Voice Talents of...**_

**Megan Fahlenbock: **Gwen/Midnight

**Emilie Claire Barlow: **Courtney/Grey

**Kristen Fairlie: **Bridgette/Hazel

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather/Sly

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay/Sapphire

**Katie Crown: **Izzy/Phoenix

**Kevin Conroy: **Bruce Wayne/Batman

**Sparkling-Nexis137: **Scarlet

_**With the Additional Voice Talents of...**_

**Danny Cooksey: **John&Jack Spicer

**Jennifer Hale: **Ashley Kyle/Katnappe, Additional voices

**Adrienne Barbeau: **Selina Kyle/Catwoman

**Tara Strong: **Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Additional Voices

**Frank Welker: **Commissioner James Gordon, Officer

**Rob Paulsen: **Scott Turpin, Himself, Additional Voices

**Corey Burton: **Damian McElroy, Additional Voices

**Jess Harnell: **Alfred Pennyworth

**Cle Bennett: **Chef Hatchet

**Mark Hamill: **Gunny, TV Commercial

**Daran Norris: **Cliff Sanderson

**Scott Menville: **Tim Drake/Robin


	9. Freakacrime, Part I

**Villain(s): Scarlet, Hailstorm, _Featuring: _Cave Guy, The Lobe, Longhorn, Cobra Queen _Cameo: _Armando Gutierrez **

**Written By: Niko56**

**Story Editor: Paul Rugg**

**Directed By: Tom Ruegger**

**Casting Directon: Ginny McSwain**

**Voice Direction: Andrea Romano**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Episode 4: Freaka-Crime**

It is a calm night in the wealthy Gotham Estates outside the city. On the bluffs Wayne Manor resides, the gentle waves below said bluffs nonchalantly crash against the rocky walls, the moon is out, ready to be replaced by the sun in a an hour or two, everything seems just so peaceful-

[SIRRRRRRRRRRREN-SIRRRRRRRREN]

"Gah!" Courtney jumped from her sleep "The emergency siren!" She leaped from her bed and went in search to warn the others of the siren.

"Heather get up!"

"Erg." the queen bee threw a pillow over her head, but not before throwing another at Courtney

Yah!" who managed to dodge it "Rude!"

"Erg...either the world just got conquered, or someone had better be dying!" Heather snarled getting out of her bed. Courtney moved onto Bridgette's room.

"Bridgette get up."

"5 more minutes." the surfer girl said half asleep

"Don't you 5 more minutes me! I said get up! Let's go!" she borderline threw her off the bed. Then she dashed out to see Gwen had already risen, her hair a mess.

"Remind me to not get Bruce a nice birthday gift." she sighed

"Talk later, world save, now!"

"Who died and made her Kim Possible?" Gwen asked a tired Bridgette and Heather

"[Yawn]-let it go Gwen." Bridgette sighed

"Yeah, one day it'll bite her in the butt." Heather added.

Anyway Courtney dashed into Lindsay's room.

"Up and atem' lazy bones, we gotta world to save!"

"Oh, but it's not even morning yeeeeeeeeeet!" the blonde complained

"Bitch later, save now!"

"Erg!" Lindsay stormed out to meet the other tired three "Who died and made her Kim Possible?"

"Thank you!" Gwen threw out her hands

As for Izzy, Courtney stormed into Izzy's room. Who for some reason looked like she hadn't slept, she was in her bed, watching TV

"Izzy wake up, we gotta-huh?" the walked in. Izzy was intently watching her TV completely ignoring the alarm "Have you...have you been watching TV all night?" Courtney asked in disbelief

"Freakazoid marathon...all 24 episodes...so much Freak...so much." she said in a trance.

"You mean you've been watching some canceled cartoon from the mid 90's for 12 straight hours?" Courtney asked still in disbelief, this time raising an eyebrow.

"No damn you!" Izzy jumped

"Yipe."

"It wasn't canceled, they were finished with it-COMPRENDE?" Izzy asked with venom.

"Uh-s-s-sure, whatever you say, but uh, hate to interrupt your Freak, but uh, alarm, mission, now."

"Right-right-ooh, just one more episode." Izzy glued her eyes back to the TV.

_Super Teen Extrordinaire_

_Freakazoid! Freakazoid!_

"What a nice theme song-"

"Let's go crazy!" Courtney tore Izzy from the TV and they walked out the door. "Come on." she sprinted down the hall

"Jeez, who died and made her Kim Possible?" Izzy asked

"And that makes three." Gwen smiled.

"Hey slow pokes!" Courtney yelled from down the hall "Less talkie-more hustle-y."

"I might strangle her." Gwen snarled

"Get in line." Heather groaned

Alfred too responded to all the commotion. He exited his room and rubbed his eyes

"Oh bloody hell, Master Bruce sometimes I think I dropped you on your head as a child." he wasn't watching where he was going, and Courtney plowed right into him "Oof!"

"Oh sorry Alfred! Can't talk, mission!"

"No, don't mind me, I'll just wallow in my own pain." Bridgette helped him up "Thank you miss Bridgette, now ask me, who died and made her-"

"Don't say it." Heather warned "It's been done."

Anyway, down the secret elevator the six went, which dropped them right into Bruce's office, where the billionaire was happily sipping an espresso.

"Ah, good morning ladies?"

"Morning where? England?" Bridgette asked

"Bruce...it is 4 in the morning." Izzy sighed "I am very tired, and missing the all night Freakazoid-Freaka-thon!" she screamed

"I'm so sorry to hear that." he sighed taking another sip "But duty calls."

"Dare I ask which number espresso that is?" Gwen asked

"Ooh I don't know, I lost track after seven." he shrugged "Make that eight." he finished that cup

"Like I said before, the world better be in some kind of danger, bad danger." Heather wailed slamming her fists on his desk.

"Oh there is danger alright, monitor please." the girls looked at the all too familiar monitor. "The helicopter Scarlet and Catwoman stole was recovered...and destroyed-"

"Oh come on! It took me forever to build that damn thing!" Scott shuffled in angrily, along with Lucius, Damian, Barbara, and John.

"Were short a few?" Bruce noticed

"If Cliff, Gary, and Chef had any brains they're probably fast asleep, as should we." Barbara complained.

"Yeah Mr. Wayne, what the hells the problem?" Lucius asked

"Like I was telling the girls, the chopper Scarlet stole crash landed outside of Washington DC, Selina was quickly captured but Scarlet remains at large, now DC is home to it's own uh...unique and interesting rogues gallery, she might befriend them."

"And...this couldn't...wait til...MORNING?" Heather boomed

"Um...nope." Bruce smiled

"GRRRRRRRR!" she ground her teeth together

"Alright-alright, come with me ladies, provided we don't fall asleep on the way, I'll getcha another bird set up." Scott said half asleep.

"I'll pull some strings and see what I can't dig up on Washington." Damian followed him out. "Same old gadgets girls, I'm still in the planning stage with Barb right now." John yawned "God why did you do this to me-for all you know-for all you know Bruce, I could have been macking it with a hot lady."

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ha-ha-ha." Bruce laughed heartily "Oh John you kidder. I needed that laugh today."

"Grr, I'm not hopeless, am I?" he asked

"Maybe." Barbara put her hand around his shoulders, come on, I'll teach how to ask a girl out."

"What are you gay?" the door closed behind them, leaving only Bruce and Lucius.

"You really think Spicer will get with a lady?" Lucius asked

"No, and Barbara will not make matters any better."

Now were in the skies over Washington as the sun arose. The girls were traveling in style this time, they got a nice jet...plane...thingy. As usual, Midnight and Grey drove

"Alright, someone has to stay behind to watch the plane, and hope the feds don't blow it up." Midnight explained

"I volunteer Lindsay."Sly blurted

"I second the motion." Hazel added

"Hey!"Sapphire complained

"Any reservations?" Grey asked

"Can it be a nice restaurant?" Sapphire asked

"Did you have to?" Midnight asked

"Eh, thought it'd be funny." Grey shrugged

"I volunteer myself." Phoenix volunteered brazenly

"You do?" came 5 surprised responses

"But you love wrecking villains?" Hazel asked

"It's your thing." Midnight added

"True, but I can watch the rest of the Freaka-thon from the plane! And God help the person who gets in my way!" she sneered

"...You know...something tells me Izzy would be perfect for the job." Sly shrugged

"Alright Phoenix, you gots plane-sitting duty." Midnight decreed

"Can do!"

Before long they landed in the WWII Memorial, which was between the Lincoln Memorial reflecting pools, and the Washington Monument. Believe it or not, it was too early to attract attention.

"Alright, let's go Scarlet hunting." Grey said.

"you sure you'll be alright Phoe-"

"Shut-up Hazel, I'm Freaka-sizing!" she warned

"Alright." Hazel shrugged

"Ha-ha-ha! Oh Freakazoid you just can't stop getting hit by those bricks! What a classic!"

Outside the girls walked towards the Washington monument.

"Wow, makes Ottawa look like Cleveland...or-Winnipeg." Midnight groused

"Or Drumheller." Sly added.

"Alright, we may stick out like sore thumbs, but so will Scarlet." Hazel smiled, slamming her fist into her other hand.

"Let's get moving." they soon wandered right in front of a camera shoot.

"Hey, you're in my shot!" the boy said in a dorky accent

"sorry."

The kid wore a T-shirt underneath a jacket, and gray cargo shorts, he wore glasses, and had messy brown hair. The girl he was taking a photo or two with, was perky, around his age, with blonde hair in a ponytail, she wore a nice white shirt with a single horizontal pink stripe, and she wore jeans.

"Hey a sec, we know you." the girl said "You're the Super Six!"

"Oh yeah." the boy put the camera down "You guys rock, we totally watched the newscast of how you stuck it to those jewel thieves at that charity auction."

"Wow thanks-uh..." Sapphire asked

"Douglas-Dexter Douglas, and uh this lovely lady here is my girlfriend Stephanie Rowe."

"Hey, you can call me Steff, wow were both such huge fans."

"Really, we have fans?" Sapphire asked excited

"Wow, that was quick." Midnight shrugged

"Gee we do one mission right, suddenly everyone likes us." Grey smiled Suddenly, a police cruiser pulled up, and a rather gruff, and older looking man in a uniform stepped out

"Cosgrove!"

"Hey Cosgrove."

"Not that I don't want to interrupt your photo shoot, but we have a string of robberies in the DC area, Cave Guy, Lobe, Cobra Queen, Longhorn, some guy in a cowboy hat, and some redheaded ninja girl-thing." he spoke in an accent that spoke of his physical appearance.

"That's Scarlet!" Sly jumped

"And Hailstorm no doubt!" Hazel added

"Uh-look, over there, the horror!" Dexter pointed, the girls looked away

"What?"

"I don't see anything."

"Oh-FREAK-OUT!" he yelled, with a flash of lightening, the red suited blue skinned psycho appeared.

"Now that, is an entrance!" Freakazoid said clandestinely. The girls turned

"What?"

"Freakzoid?"

"He's real?"

"And...where did the kid go?" Midnight asked

"Oh...he's around." Freak winked. "Now wait a minute, with those 5, we can pair up, and each go and take down one of the villains, once we get Roddy and Jonesy to tag alone." Freak explained

"I'll go solo, I want the cowboy. Hazel sneered

"Well with that, I'll take the redhead-" Freak turned to the camera "I like redheads anyway-"

"ahem." Steff heard that and tapped her foot

"Uh...heh-heh." Freak chuckled sheepishly "Let us-MOVE-OUT!"

"Can you believe Izzy is gonna miss this?" Midnight chuckled to Sly

"Just let her go, it's funnier that way."

Sly and Steff ran into the big blue dude known as Cave Guy, a well read and sophisticated neanderthal wearing a loin cloth.

"I thank you gentlemen for the nice and most generous withdrawal, and I'd love to stay and chat, but I must be going, ta-ta." he chuckled he turned around and saw the two.

"What...is that?" Sly asked

"Don't let him scare you Sly." Steff explained "That's just Royce Mumfy, but he's better known as Cave Guy, as far as villains go, he's so...polite, and well spoken."

"Why thank you for the lovely introduction Steff, and who pray tell is your litle friend?" he asked

"Oh I'm Sly."

"Charmed, now where is Freakazoid-oh wait, I happen to know you're all stretched as thin as it is-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm." he chuckled

Next we go over to Cosgrove and Grey as they pursue Longhorn, a man who looks like an actual bull that walks on two legs, and speaks in a very Texas accent, he was leaving, you guessed it, Longhorn's steakhouse, with a ton of stolen steak.

"So long losers! Now I gots all the steak and chicken I wants-ha-ha-ha!"

"Not for long-Longhorn...right?" Grey asked

"Yeah, he's real name is Jubel Nixon, and uh...he made one possibly two bad decisions throughout his life." Cosgrove explained

"You don't say."

"He does say missy, and you know that when you mess with the bull-you get the horns!" he charged

"Cliche-but YIKES!"

Over to the local jewelery store, where Professor Jones, Freakazoid's British Butler who was once on an old TV show, and who is extremely timid, joined Sapphire where they met the cobra skinned venomous of Cobra Queen...perhaps they should have sent someone else?

"Yah-hah-hah!" Jonesy yelped "Don't eat me."

"Hissssssssss!" Cobra Queen hissed, her two snakes now visible

"Um...Mr. Professor Jones, whose that?" Sapphire asked afraid

"Audrey Manatee, pro shoplifter, but after a mishap with some experimental perfume-well...you can figure out the rest, can't you?" No she can't!

"Sssssssssssso." she hissed again "They ssssssent the whimp, and...who are you?" she asked venomously

"I'm Sapphire."

"Really, and tell me Sssssssapphire, have you ever been ssstrangled by a ssssnake before?"

"No...but, can you tell ym why you sound like Sylvester the cat?"

"Erg, damn Freakazoid! I don't ssssound like Sssylvessster the cat!"

And over to Midnight, and Scottish, kilt wearing computer whiz Roddy MacStew, at a local Computer manufactures, the Lobe, whose head was basically a big brain, was stealing some micro chips.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-oh."

"Crud! Were too late!" Roddy yelled

"Not yet...whose the brain dude Roddy?"

"That's the Lobe, a pile of crud he is, evil as they come."

"Very good MacStew, too bad I really don't care for your introduction, so in the spirit of things, hows about I do some of this!"

"Aw CRUUUUUUUUD!"

Finally, Scarlet was on top of the Washington Monument watching all the events unfold, while if Phoenix just looked up, she might have seen it.

"Ha-ha, I knew hiring those guys would be a good investment."

"Yes, but will prison be worth it?"

"Gasp? You...Freakazoid?"

Hello, I'm Joe the Announcer, and I think it's high time we went into a commercial break wouldn't yu say? Well too bad cause were gonna anyway, so there!

**To Be Continued...PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And to my fellow Americans I wish you all a happy Independence Day!  
**

**And to our Canadian viewers a happy belated Canada Day...which ever day it was  
**


	10. Freakacrime, Part II

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

First, cause this will be funny as hell, Barbara and John were driving around Gotham looking for girls...for John. They eventually stopped in front of the Plaze shopping center in Midtown.

"Alright, there's your first assignment, go get em tiger." she said

"What? I thought you said you were going to teach me how to pick up girls."

"Yeah, and I thought the best way would be to just send you off on your way and tell you to be yourself, go get em!" she said thumbs up.

"Did you really want to help me, or was this just an excuse to see me crash and burn so you could laugh about it?"

"Uh...define laugh?"

"I'm outta here." Jack frowned slumping into his seat, arms crossed.

"John, don't be like this."

"Take me home!" he ordered

"Aw John come on...you can do it."

"No, I'm hopeless." John pouted

"And with that attitude you will be Mister! Look, girls like guys who are themselves, they don't like posers, the worst they can do is say no, right?"

"Huh, I never thought of it that way Barb, you're right, I am going to talk to those girls!"

"Atta boy! Think John, you must succeed!"

"I must...I must succeed, I MUST SUCCEED!" John sprinted from the car and over to the girls.

"Oh, this should be good." Barbara smirked "Hmm, John does have cute hair...and he is so smart and-grr, don't think about it Barbara, just think about how John's gonna-oh my God, they're beating him up.

"OW! Ouchie! THIS IS NOT FUN! I thought you said the worst they could do was say no! This is so much worse!" John screamed.

Back in DC, we go to Phoenix, who would notice Scarlet and Freakazoid above her at the Washington monument if she just looked out and up a window! She was watching the Hero Boy Episode.

_Freakazoid and Prof. Jones gasp when they see Gutierrez on the video they were watching_

_Gutierrez: Hello Freakazoid, my old dear friend._

_Freakazoid: Gutierrez!_

_Gutierrez: it has been much too long my friend since we uh...exchanged cordialities face to face. _

_Jonesy: that's not a word_

_Freakazoid: shh!_

_Gutierrez" this is something I wish to rectify lickedy-split. Meet me at the old deserted wiener factory near the wharf._

"Ha! It's funny cause they always call him a weenie!" Phoenix chuckled

_Jonesy: we don't have a wharf!_

_Freakazoid: shh!_

_Gutierrez: if you are not there at exactly 1 pm, I will have no choice but to-[the camera suddenly pans upward]-Jocko keep the camera still! [it moves back into place]-I will have no choice but to vaporize the entire earth, and everyone in it, 1 pm my friend...goodbye. [10 second pause] Fade out Jocko!_

_Freakazoid: [looks at his watch]: Aw nut bunnies, only 8 minutes! I must succeed!_

"Ah, if only I could meet the real Freakazoid...that would be so cool." Phoenix mused

And if she looked up she could. Anyway, back to Cave Guy, who was manhandling Sly and Steff

"Oof!"

"Aiee!" came their collective responses after being thrown around like good looking ragdolls.

"Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm!" he chuckled "Oh come on." he laughed

"Erg." Sly managed to stand up and find her voice. "Dame, options?"

. . .

"He's got a low center of gravity, aim low." Damian said

. . .

"Roger that." Sly went for the flying nut shot "Hi-yaaaaaaaah-[until cave guy grabbed her in mid air]-crud." Cave Guy then aimed her at Steff

"No don't-[CRASH]" they laid there in pain.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, well ladies I thought this was a marvelous first date, let's do this again sometime." Cave guy said activating a jet pack

"Where'd you get that?" Steff asked

"Oh it was a gift given to me by my new acquaintance, Scarlet, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ta-ta!" he flew away.

"Ugh, crud." the girls groaned.

Over to The Lobe.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Dude...I mean, you're just a brain!" Midnight groused

"Oh and like your a huge prize! You strike me as someone who enjoys listening to screaming noise, which doesn't even deserve to be called music, the color black, and slitting your own wrists to relieve pain, am I close?"

Midnight was fuming.

"Aw crud, I think shes gonna blow!" Roddy warned

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh dear. Was it something I said?" Lobe asked Midnight drew a few smoke bombs

"NO ONE! And I mean NO ONE compares me, to an emo, COMPRENDE!" she threw the smoke bombs to conceal herself, then she lunged

"Oh my! Hope this jet pack is worth it." Lobe activated his, then flew away as Midnight missed

"Have a good one MacStew and emo!" he chuckled.

"ERG!" Midnight screamed

"CRUD!" Roddy complained as he threw his beret to the ground. "Come on, we better regroup with the others."

Now for Cobra Queen, whose skin is green, and Cave Guy thinks that's keen. Her snakes had Sapphire and Jonesy all but tied up.

"Sssssssstill think I ssssound like Ssssylvesssssster the cat Ssssapphire?" Cobra Queen asked, resting on the very snake constricting the two

"Well...a little." she struggled, the snake squeezed harder

"How bout now."

"Still there." more squeezing

"Now?"

"Well-"

"Oh put a sock in it!" Jonesy warned "You're killing us, uh sound just fine Cobra Queen."

"Thank you, now if you both will excussssssssse me, we mussssssst be going." the snake let them both go, and she got away.

"Huh, still sounds like Sylvester."

"Oh shut-up." Jonesy complained.

And over to Longhorn, Cosgrove and Grey, Longhorn was treating them to a good old fashioned bull fight, guess who the matadors were.

"Mooooooo!"

"Yipe, look out!" Grey warned

"You know I always wanted to be a matador." Cosgrove said randomly as he dodged the beast.

"Really, what changed your mind?" Grey asked as if she cared, then jumping over Longhorn

"I was afraid I couldn't eat any meat." ah, you can't beat the classics.

"Okay then." Grey was confused "Any options for me Dame?"

"_Given your situation, just run."_

"I'm sorry, say again, did you say run?"

"_That's affirmative." _

"Alrighty then-RUN!" Grey grabbed Cosgrove, and they both dashed away from Longhorn

"Well, that was easy, so long losers!"

As for Hailstorm, he was nearby the Monument, carrying a bag of stolen...I dunno, think of something he would like-over his shoulders, guess who showed up in front of him.

"Ahem. Hello Hailstorm." Hazel smirked

"Hazel...what brings you here?" he asked nervously

"Oh you know...a little of that-a little of this...mostly THIS!" she lunged

"Gulp-not in the face-OOF!"

"You lousy rotten evil little!" she screamed

Finally over to the top of the monument where Freak and Scarlet were duking it out.

"Well, you know I was once a fan of your show."

"So were most people." Freak countered

"If I had a childhood I had a childhood believe me I could have truly benefited from it."

"You didn't have a childhood?" Freak asked

"Long story...too painful." she clenched her fists.

"Oh come on, I can relate, I'm just the spirit of the Internet inside of an alter ego, I was born this way-DON'T PLAY THE SONG! FOR THE LOVE OF HUMANITY DON'T PLAY THE FREAKING SOOONG! I'm sorry, bad concert memory, where were we?" Freak asked

"It's too painful...almost as painful as this!" [THWACK]

"Ungh!" Scarlet powed Freak right in the kisser, knocking him right out...well not before this comedic bit of slurring.

"Did I with punches make and do, for the nice chubby baby make a surprise?" then he passed out

"Ha-ha, can't beat the classics." she smirked "Now to get my plan into action, thankfully they made a nice distraction those villains." she pressed a button on a remote, and the top of the monument activated into a large antenna beacon...thing. "You'd think America would be on top of this."

The team regrouped at the mall (The stretch of land in the middle of the Smithsonian museums) where they saw Hazel wreck Hailstorm

"Take that! And that-And that-and that!"

"Hazel easy!" Midnight and Cosgrove pulled her off.

"That hurt my face." Hailstorm said weakly. Cosgrove cuffed him.

"Well, we got one."

"Aw crud." Roddy said looking through some binoculars

"What's wrong Roddy?" Jonesy asked

"Not good Jonesy, not good, see for yourself lad." he handed him the binoculars.

"...Oh dear...oh my."

"We see it too." Sly said.

"Scarlet's on top of the monument!" Grey shouted

"So's Freakazoid!" Steff screamed scared

"Were going to have to find a safe place to plan." Hazel suggested

"Why not the Freaka-lair?" Jonesy asked "I just cleaned it, it smells all lemony and fresh." Everyone looked at him funny "I've also stocked up on snack cakes."

"Oh, okay."

"That sounds good."

"Let's do that."

"But how are we going to get there, we gotta hurry!" Greay warned

"Not to worry." Steff smiled

"Yeah it's a cartoon, all we have to do is move the scene." Cosgrove said taking the side of the screen and moved the current picture to the side, leaving them in the next scene, the Freaka-lair, a more man-cave style version of the Bat-Cave. "See?"

"Oh, that works." Grey shrugged.

"Now come on, we must plan!" Roddy insisted "And then eat snack cakes."

Back to Gotham, a beaten John sat at a table at an Alfresco style restaurant.

"Ugh, last time I ever take advice from Barb...though she is pretty." a waiter approached

"What can I get you?"

"Something with liquor." John spurted

"ID please."

"Right here."

"Very good." he walked away, and to John's surprise, he was joined by a beaten Barbara

"What the hell?"

"I saw they were beating you up, so when they finished, I went to go tell them off, and then they beat me up!" she groaned

"This city I tell ya." John shook his head

"I know!" she looked for the waiter "Waiter! Something with liquor!" she tossed him his ID

"Very good miss."

"So uh...sorry about the piss poor advice."

"It's alright, it's just...why can't I just meet a nice, honest woman."

"I know, I just left a relationship, and all I want to do is get back, someone different though, nice, smart."

"Someone like..." John shrugged

"Someone like you!" they said at the same time, then they blushed, then retracted

"Oh."

"Oh...heh-heh."

"That was-"

"Weird?"

"Yeah." John sighed. But suddenly they leaned into one another BUT-

"Hey!"

"Is-is that John and Barbara!" Cliff, Gunny, and Chef were across the street

"I'll be a monkey's uncle it is!" Cliff yelled

"Barb, John." the two had retracted from one another again.

"Friends!"

"Friends!"

"Hey friends!"

"Friends!"

"Were coming over friends!"

"Groooooan." they rna across the street

"Fancy running to you guys huh?" Gunny asked

"You waiter, three Coors on tap!" Chef yelled

"So, what were you guys doing?" Cliff asked

"Uh...nothing important." they said at the same time.

The team was now flying towards the monument each carrying one of Freak's team, while Dame explained to them what they were up against.

"_It's an interesting device, it actually harnesses the sun's energy, condenses it, and then shoots it like a beam that can destroy most anything."_

"Anything?" everyone asked

"_Anything, which is bad, especially with the White House, Capitol, Supreme Court, Pentagon, and all the department buildings in such close proximity, you better work fast." Damian warned_

"_And he means fast!" Bruce added, entering the room "Good luck girls!" _

"Let's go! We gotta freak and a country to save!" Sapphire shouted

. . .

"YESSSSSS!" Scarlet yelped with glee "Just seconds to go before I harness the sun's energy, and destroy the nation's capital, the nation will crumble, and once i take it over, the world will be next-Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Scarlet laughed, she looked at the confused faces of her new villainous friends. "Laugh with me! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Are you ssssscared now Freakazoid?" Cobra Queen asked. Freak of course was tied to the antenna

"Uh...little more than a smooch."

"Well you should be old boy!" Cave Guy warned

"Oh yeah I've been meaning to ask, are you and Cobra Queen...like...you know, an item now?"

"Yes, I have been wondering the exact same thing as well." Lobe added

"Well..."

"Uh..." the two stammered

"You know Audrey perhaps I think it's time-[OOF]" Cave Guy's relationship proposal was vanquished when Cosgrove and Sapphire crashed into him

"Sorry, still learning how to fly."

"You did good kid." Cosgrove admitted

"No!" Cobra Queen yelled "No one doesssssss that to my future boyfriend and getssssssss away with it." she said with venom.

"Myfrnd?" Cave guy said with his head muffled to the ceiling of the monument

"No one but us! Go ahead Midnihgt, drop me!" Roddy yelled

"Okay." she let go

"CRUUUUUD!" oof, he fell onto Cobra Queen.

"Ouch."

"That'll teach ya!" Roddy warned

"Lobe! Longhorn! Get them!" Scarlet ordered. "It's almost powered up, and with the first blast, it also mean the end of Freakazoid! Ha-ha-ha-ha."

"Gulp." Freak gulped Scarlet had her eyes on the White House.

"Hope your having a good evening Mr. President...cause it's about to change, real quick."

"OOF, oh, the pain, no-no-no not the fa-[smash]" Hazel gave Lobe a pow right in the kisser "Now I know what Gutierrez feels like." he passed out

"No-no please, have mercy con-carnet!" Midnight and Grey were working on Longhorn

"Guess what's on the menu tonight?" Midnight asked

"Fresh beef!"

"no-no-no-no-[THWACK]

"Ha! You're too late Stupid Six! All I have to do is press this button, and the there will a nice big crater where the White House is!" everyone gasped as she pressed the button "Huh?" nothing happened "What the hell?"

"Ahem?" she turned to an untied Freakazoid, holding some of the crucial wires to make it all work

"Oh...did me, with the wires, mess it up?" Freak asked in that crazy high pitched voice of his "Oops."

"Erg, foiled again."

"It's over Scarlet!" Grey warned

"You're under arrest!" Hazel ordered

"Yeah-yeah, heard it all before, see around losers!" she activated her rocket boots and flew away real fast.

. . .

"Oh yeah!" Bruce cheered

"Nice work girls!" Damian added

"Up high!" Lucius raised his hand

"And down low!" Bruce added

. . .

Down below at the plane, everyone said their good byes.

"Remember, you guys are honory members, if you're ever in Gotham, look us up!" Grey explained

"See you soon!" Sapphire yelled

"Thanks guys!" Steff yelled holding Freak happily

"See ya around!"

"Bon voyage!" Jonesy yelped

"Hey, watch out for other planes in the sky!" Cosgrove warned

Inside, Phoenix just finished the marathon.

"Well that, was one helluva marathon, sure would be glad to meet Freak...Hey guys, what happened?"

"Oh Iz you missed it, we-mmfmfmfm." Midnight and Hazel muffled her mouth

"It was pretty uneventful." Midnight chuckled

"Let's just go home...and get some sleep." Grey sighed

"Sounds like a nice tub of good things!" Phoenix cheered!

**The End!**

**Get ready for some CON! Coming up next. Review and stay tuned!**

_**Starring the Voice Talents of...**_

**Megan Fahlenbock: **Gwen/Midnight

**Emilie Claire Barlow: **Courtney/Grey

**Kristen Fairlie: **Bridgette/Hazel

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather/Sly

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay/Sapphire

**Katie Crown: **Izzy/Phoenix

**Kevin Conroy: **Bruce Wayne

**Sparkling-Nexis137: **Scarlet

_**With the Additional Voice Talents of...**_

**Paul Rugg: **Freakazoid!

**Ed Asner: **Sgt. Mike Cosgrove

**Tracey Rowe: **Steff

**Craig Ferguson: **Roddy MacStew

**Tom Kane: **Professor Jones

**David Kaufman: **Dexter Douglas

**Jeff Bennett: **Cave Guy

**Tress MacNeille: **Cobra Queen

**David Warner: **The Lobe

**Maurice LaMarche: **Longhorn

**Dan Petronijevic: **Geoff/Hailstorm

**Corey Burton: **Damian McElroy

**Kevin Michael Richardson: **Lucius Fox

**Danny Cooksey: **John Spicer

**Tara Strong: **Barbara Gordon

**Rob Paulsen: **Scott Turpin

**Jess Harnell: **Alfred Pennyworth, Waiter

**Mark Hamill: **Gunny

**Cle Bennett: **Chef Hatchet

**Daran Norris: **Cliff Sanderson

**Joe Leahy: **the Announcer

_**Featuring the Archived Voice Talents of...**_

**Paul Rugg: **Freakazoid

**Ricardo Montalban: **Armando Gutierrez

**Johnathon Harris: **Professor Jones


	11. Scarlet Con, Part I

**Villain(s): Scarlet, Egg-head, _One-Shot appearance: _Zombies!**

**Written By: Niko56**

**Story Editor: Peter Hastings&Paul Dini&Dan Riba**

**Directed By: Kevin Altieri**

**Casting Direction: Lisa Schaffer**

**Voice Direction: Andrea Romano**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Episode 5: Scarlet CON**

"ERG! I can't believe I let you talk me into going to Dorky Con!" Scarlet crossed her arms. She and Egg-Head entered the main exhibit floor

"Um, it's Comic-Con thank you. And not just any Comic Con, the super-double-mega-awesome-San Diego Comic Con International!" he explained

"Dorky Con's more like it." She muttered under her breath.

"Hey don't be sore just cause you lost a bet and now you gotta pay up." he reminded her.

"How was I supposed to know Katie and Sadie couldn't go one lousy minute without saying EEEEEE." the redheaded ninja girl mocked

"And that's why I only make the bets I know I'm gonna win." Egg-Head smirked

"Oh, but why did we have to come here?" she complained

"Uh because this is perhaps the greatest place on the face of the earth!"

"No, it's just a bunch of dorks, freaks, and weirdos dressing up in costumes of their favorite super heroes! Lame!" she then noticed a lot of people in cos-play outfits were giving her the glare "Oh I wasn't loud enough? LAME! Go get laid you bunch of losers!"

"Hey! Were in in costume!" Egg-Head defended

"Yeah, to throw the cops off our tail, if there was ever a time to wear this and know no one would notice us, it'd be now." Scarlet explained "Look at all these freaks Cody, a fat Superman with his gut hanging out eating a hotdog, oh that's attractive." she noticed some younger girl near him "You sure picked a winner there!" she mocked

"Uh, that's my daughter."

"And what a life she leads." the two walked away.

"Uh, do you have to be that mean?" Egg-Head asked

"Just stating the obvious Cody. I mean just look at these losers! All kinds! They don't even do the costumes right."

"I dunno, that guy dressed as Batman looks pretty realistic."

"What?" Scarlet saw the guy, and gave him a death stare

"Batman." she sneered "Ruined my life!" she lunged

"Uh, yeah how much for the Harley Quinn figur-[smash]-eeeeeeeeen!" she lunged at him, and tore him to the ground.

"Scarlet! Oh man!" Egg-Head ran over

"Hey, get off of me!" the kid warned

"You stupid lousy-rotten-you ruined everything for me!"

"SCARLET!" Egg-Head pulled her away "You're causing a scene...and-THAT'S NOT THE REAL BATMAN!" he fumed

"Oh...r-right, sorry." Egg-Head pushed her away.

"Man that was weird." the shop owner said

"Hey, only at Comic-Con man."

When they were a far enough distance away, Egg-Head talked some sense into her

"Okay, that was weird, you punching, and and the screaming it was very-uh..." he waited til no one was around "Good God boss what the hell is the matter with you, are you trying to get us kicked out?"

"Well that would be nice."

"Don't ruin this for me."

"Fine." they continued on their way "And by the way, why do you always get so worked up over Batman, I know you said you both had history, but what did he do to you?" Egg-Head asked

"Boy you have no idea-so, you mentioned there was a reason we were here and not just to paw through comics, figurines, and video games?" she asked quickly changing the subject.

"Oh yes, I am here to meet the man who made me the man I am today?" Egg-Head cooed

"Too bad you're still not a man." she chuckled. "Kidding-kidding." then she whispered to the camera "Not."

"Anyway...I'm here to meet, the one, the only-William Shatner!"

"What?" she sounded disappointed "You mean the guy whose basically a smoother talking version of Christopher Walken?" Scarlet asked

"Yes!"

"Ugh." Scarlet hung her head. "Alright, where is Senior Star Trek?"

"I don't know, let's go ask these guys at this conveniently placed information kiosk." Egg-Head and Scarlet walked over to a nice lady at the desk.

"Can I help you both?" she asked sweetly

"Ooh, someones been hitting the crack." Scarlet chuckled

"Ha-ha-ha-ha." Egg-Head chuckled sheepishly "Shut-up you stupid moron." he chuckled teeth gritted "Ignore her, shes a little cranky." he whispered

"Cranky?" Scarlet raised an eyebrow

"That's quite alright, what can I do you for?" the girl asked

"Just wondering where William Shatner's panel was."

"Oh, just down this corridor here to your right, but you better hurry, seats are filling up fast."

"Really?" Scarlet asked shocked

"Quickly, we gotta go-Go-GO!" Egg-Head grabbed Scarlet by the arm, and pulled her away

"YIPE!"

Back at the Lair in Gotham, Scott was busy fixing a few vehicles in the garage, he was under a rolling board to work under the axle, all seemed to be of the norm...then this happened.

"Aha-there you are you pesky, rusted son-of-a-gun." Scott said as he pulled out a rusted worn bolt.

"YO TURPIN!"

"Wha-[pwank]-OW! Mother-[network censor]!" Chef beamed into the garage, holding an empty box. He seemed disgruntled

"Scott, did you jack my Cheese Nips?" Chef asked Scott rolled from under the truck, and rubbed his head that he just donked on the axle

"So sorry Mr. T, but I'm a Cheez-It's kinda guy, besides I ain't been in the galley all day, go ask Dame, he knows everything around here, or maybe Gunny knows something."

"Yeah...yeah-yeah that might work." Chef agreed as he tapped the empty box against his chin. "Alright, I'm off."

"You, go pity some fools, and such." Scott mocked, he got right back to work. "Dammit that hurt."

Gunny was in the dojo, which was right next to the nice training bay. He, Cliff, and Bruce were doing some meditating.

"Alright gentlemen, just relax...take a deep breath...let your mind fall completely at ease." Gunny said calmly

"This feels good." Bruce said eyes shut.

"I feel at one with peace." Cliff added

"Yes, peace, that's very good Cliff...now, think with me...all is peace...all is calm...all is well."

"All is well." Bruce said

"All is calm." Cliff breathed peacefully

"All is peace, all is tranquil, all is-"

"GUNNY!"

"All is crap." Gunny opened his eyes, losing his Zen. "What's wrong Chef, if you didn't notice, the sign read do not disturb? Or did you forget how to read?"

"Who ate my damn Cheese Nips?" he asked ignoring the previous statement

"Alfred's at the grocery store right now Chef, he'll get more." Bruce assured him

"I know that boss, but it's the principle of the matter by God! Someone other than me ate my Cheese Nips!"

"You know Chefy, perhaps you're looking for the wrong parties in question, I always see Damian in the galley sneaking food that isn't his, you might want to inquire about that." Cliff suggested

"Of course, it was so obvious it was right under my damn nose the whole time! I'm gonna go find him." Chef stormed out

"Well, that worked." Gunny shrugged

"Were you serious about that Cliff?" Bruce asked

"I don't know, but it sure got him out of here didn't it?"

"Quite."

"That it did."

"Alright gentlemen, back to Zen...all is peace...all is calm...all is tranquil." Gunny said as they got back to work.

And now back at said comic of Con. The Super Six, also dressed in their outfits, were strolling through the exhibits, only two of the six seemed to be eager to do so.

"Ugh, can't believe I let crazy girl, and Lindsiot talk us into going to Geeky-Con." Sly crossed her arms

"I hate to admit it, but shes right." Midnight added

"How did we ever let this happen?" Grey asked

"Because there's free stuff of course!" Sapphire cheered raising her swag-bag clearly ignoring the previous comments.

"congratulations Sapphire, you got a Batman mug, a Superman T-shirt, a comic book-which you won't even read, and a Mrs. Fields' Chocolate Chip cookie." Hazel counted her things.

"Yeah but it's all free!" Phoenix cheered "Where else can you get a free cookie?" she asked popping hers into her mouth

"Gee, I don't know like...home!" Grey blared

"Alfred did say he was going to the store." Hazel added

"Good, hope he gets more Cheese Nips, I've been stealing Chef's." Phoenix smirked

"That's one way to stick it to him." Midnight added

"And, at least since were here in costume, at least no one we know will recognize us." Sly sighed.

"Yeah that's a good-" Midnight stopped in her tracks

"Good what?" Sly asked

"Hello?" Hazel added "Earth to Midnight? Anyone there?"

Midnight was in a trance, what she was looking at was the panel for Zombie Slasher: Zombie-geddon, an upcoming video game from Electronic Arts, Activision, and Ubisoft. In a trance like state, she approached the sigh

"Must...game...so good."

"Where's she going?" Sapphire asked

"Beats me?" Hazel shrugged

"Oh my God, I know! I know!" Phoenix ran after her

"What?" the remaining four asked

"Zombie Slasher: Zombie-geddon! It's kinda like the greatest video game of all time!"

"What's so good about it?" the girls asked

"It's like COD zombies, but you can do so much more, and the whole point is to kill zombies-great way to blow off steam." Phoenix explained

"Sounds...really lame." Sly rolled her eyes

"How dare you say those horrible words!" Midnight snapped coming out of her trance like state. "This will be the best game of all time, and were just in time for the panel!"

"Oh yeah, Tim Brady and Paul Weaver, the guys who created it...sounds fun." Phoenix said.

"It's more than that." a familiar voice said behind them

"Lucius?"

"Hey girls, what brings you to the Con?" he asked

"Shanghaied, seems to be our lot in life." Grey shook her head

"What are you doing here?" Sapphire asked

"Wayne Enterprises is supposed to promote this game, and I volunteered to do just that." he explained.

Not far away at Shatner's panel, Egg-Head was enthralled, the whole audience consisted of mainly geeks, most of which in costume.

"Ugh, this is gonna suck." Scarlet sighed

"This is gonna rule!" Egg-Head cheered

"Yeah well, enjoy your ruling there Mr. Dork-Of-The-Year, I'm gonna go steal a cookie." she said walking away

"Steal me one too will ya!" Egg-Head called

"Not likely!"

"Crud!"

Scarlet continued down the corridor

"A whole day wasted! Damn you Katie and Sadie!" she muttered angrily to herself "Oh well at least here there's no..." she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the girls talking to Lucius. "No way...The Stupid Six...here? At the Con?" an evil grin crept on her face "They are so asking for it." she noticed all the zombie standees around the panel they just entered. "And I think I just got a brilliantly evil idea." she headed back to Egg-Head, again, who was enthralled with a William Shatner personal story

"And-that's why-I never-leave my house-without a-pair-of scissors." everyone clapped "Will there be-any-questions?"

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-me-me-me-Mr. Shatner-Mr. Shatner! Will! WILL!" Egg-Head yelled. He was interrupted by Scarlet grabbing him "Hey! What the hell, I was gonna ask him a question!"

"Cancel that Egg-Head, were going to work." she drug him over to the Zombie panel. "See those Standees for Zombie Slasher: Zombie-geddon?"

"No, I think they just turned invisible." Egg-Head mocked

"Don't push me, look Cody just make them come to life, and wreak havoc will ya?"

"Okay, dare I ask why?" he asked

"The Stupid Six, that's why!"

"Alright, and this will be a perfect opportunity to try out my Matter-converter!" he took out a small ray gun "Guaranteed to make all inanimate objects come to life."

"Make it so." Scarlet smirked wickedly. Egg-Head fired at the standees.

Inside the panel, Lucius stood up on the stage, as he was the host of said panel

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Lucius Fox, Vice President, and Company Manager of Wayne Enterprises, I'm sure you're all excited to meet Mr. Brady, and Mr. Weaver isn't that right?" the crowd cheered "Alright, well wait no more, people of Comic-Con I give you-"

"ROOOOOOAR!" the zombies came to life

"What the?"

"Roooooooooooar!"

"It can't be." Grey squinted

"It is!" Phoenix yelled

"THE ZOMBIES ARE REAL!" the people screamed

"Run for your lives!"

Chaos slowly engulfed the panel as said Zombies began to wreak havoc.

"Well, it's time to work." Midnight shrugged

"You know this has Scarlet written all over it." Hazel sneered

"Of course, but, this will be perfect to test out the new stun laser prototype Cliff made me." Sly smiled

"How did you get that on the plane?" Grey asked

"Never mind."

"There's too many Heather, you're gonna have to go to an upper floor and snipe em from above, at least then they can't get to you." Midnight suggested

"Can do, just keep em busy!" Sly dashed towards the nearest elevator

"And while she does that." Sapphire began

"We go Scarlet hunting." Grey smirked

**To Be Continued...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Scarlet Con, Part II

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Back at the lair, it was business as usual in R&D for John and Barbara, or was it? Both were occasionally looking over at each other, then glancing away as the other noticed. The silence was getting far too awkward.

"S-S-So-" John began

"So." Barbara cut him off confusedly

"Uh...so-"

"Yeah-yeah, so."

"Uh...s-so Barb-"

"Yeah?" she asked. Both were rubbing the backs of their necks nonchalantly, as the awkward seemed to get worse.

"Look we uh...w-we uh-" John stammered

"Need to talk about the other day?" she asked finishing his sentence.

"Totally."

"Well...uh-to be fair, I uh...I-I-I-I saw a smudge on your face, and being the good person that I was I just had to get rid of it." Barbara explained

"Really?" John asked

"Yes."

"You wanted to get rid of a smudge...with your lips...on my face?" John asked matter-of-factually. Barbara realized her statement was slowly losing authentication...let alone it just made her look like an ass.

"Uh...yeah, yeah I did."

"Sigh." John rolled his eyes "Look Barb-"

"You know Johnny, I really must get back to work, if that's okay with you."

"Barbara wait." he grabbed her arm, and turned her around (mushy crap warning) "Do you...you know..." he shrugged

"Like you?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes."

"Well...I-I mean you are kind of-"

"Yeah so are you." John cut her off

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." he assured her

"Well." she playfully looked away "You are smart...and funny, and you got nice hair."

"I always liked your hair." John complimented

"Really?" Barbara asked kindheartedly

"Sure." he leaned in a little bit, still grabbing her hands.

"And uh...I like the way you twitch sometimes when you bolt some of the gadgets together." she cooed

"Really?"

"Yeah." the two leaned in again-BUT-

"I'm telling ya Hatchet, it was the damn Russians!" Dame and Chef entered the room, giving the couple enough time to look like they were doing something else.

"You and your damn conspiracy theories are really pissing me off McElroy! Why in God's name would the Rooski's come all the way over here, to our top secret underground lair, just to steal my damn cotton-pickin' Cheese Nips?" Chef fumed

"That's the mystery, isn't it?" Damian shrugged

"Erg." Chef fumed then turned to Barbara and John who were nonchalantly whispering "How bout you guys, you see anything weird around my nips?" Goodnight Everybody!

"Uh-"

"No." they said

"Good...now where was I...oh yeah, you're an idiot Damian!"

Over at the Con-

"_Attention Comic Coners, We are currently being over run by mutant zombies! But please note that Mrs. Fields Cookies are now ½ off, better hurry, they're going faster than the Zombies." _Said the announcer

Sly dashed into the nearest elevator.

"Come on-come on!" two more gentlemen entered casually, the doors closed, and Sly slammed the fourth floor button. The one gentleman who seemed to be the older one was around 5' 10" neat brown hair with some gray. A small scar was on his cheek, he wore a nice Comic-Con T-shirt, and a colored unbuttoned short above it. And jeans. He seemed to be in his late 50's early 60's. The other genteman, had neat, yet slightly bushy brown hair, he wore glasses, he was taller, around 6'. he wore a Hawaiian Shirt, over a T-short that looked like it had a picture of Spongebob on it. He too wore jeans. He was most likely in his later 40's.

"I tell you what man, zombies?" the younger guy told the other

"I know, give me a break; I think they're starting to get desperate to get people's feet in the door." the other added

"They-they don't even look real Mark, that's the sad thing."

"I know, and yet everyone is running like chickens with their heads cut off." then the two noticed Sly, and her fly costume.

"Hey, check out the cos." the younger guy said

"That's pretty good, so detailed, excuse me miss."

"Hmm?" Sly looked up

"I don't mind saying, that's a nice costume you got there." the younger guy said

"Is that custom?"

"Uh...yeah." she shrugged

"Well, this...this is incredible, Tom feel this fabric, it almost feels like a Kevlar polymer." he said

"Oh yeah."

"Okay you too, I get it, I have a nice costume, blah-blah-blah."

"Which hero or villain are you dressed as?" the young one asked

"Original, call me Sly." she said a tad coldly. "Besides who are you two anyway?"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you...Sly, I am Mark Hamill." the older one said

"Hi, Tom Kenny." the young one a shook her hand

"Never heard of you."

"Uh...I'm not one to brag, but I was Luke Skywalker." Mark said

"Not ringing any bells?"

"Oh, okay, I was the Joker in the 1990's Batman show."

"Um...no."

"Okay, I'm Skips on Regular Show?"

"Regular who?" Sly asked

"What?" Mark raised an eyebrow "Well I bet you heard of this guy." he patted Tom on the back "He's the voice of Spongebob Squarepants."

"Oh...nope." Sly shrugged, the two men just let their chins fall to the floor. Suddenly, a few rumbles and the elevator stopped moving "What happened?" she asked frantic

"Oh, looks like were stuck." Mark noticed

"Oh God...oh no-oh no-no-no-no-no."Sly cringed

Back on the floor it was pure pandemonium

"Help!"

"Save us!"

"Get these beasts away from us!"

"HELP US!"

The Super Six were in fact doing all they could, but it seemed like it just wasn't cutting the mustard, even with the cool, state-of-the-art ninja turtle gear they were packing.

"I'll give johnny this-[thwack-thwack-thwack]" Hazel said after ka-powing a zombie to it's doom "He sure makes good carbon fiber nunchackas."

"Yeah, all this stuff's pretty cool!" Grey agreed, tossing two Batarang's at the head of another

"Roar-roar-roar!"

"ROOOOOOOAR!"

"Got dammit, where's Heather with that stun gun." Grey looked around, she was nowhere to be seen. "I knew she wouldn't pull through-" suddenly, her com link rang "Grey, go!"

"_Grey, code red." Sly whispered_

"No kidding, what happened to you, get lost in a shoe sale or something HI-YEAH!"

"ROOOOOOAR!" she drop kicked a zombie to the ground

"_Ha, don't I wish. The elevator's busted, and I'm trapped inside with two of the dorkiest guys in the world!"_

"_Uh, hello?"_

"_Kinda standing right here."_

"_Help me!" Sly warned _

"Well just be happy you get to miss work, we'll get you out when were done."

"_No! You can't!"_

"End transmission Sly."

"_No-" ended_

"That was close."

. . .

"So like I was saying before Mark, I'm not liking the "new direction" with this "New 52 thing."

"I know, but what can I do? I mean I could buy DC Comics, but, if only I had the money know what I'm saying-"

"Somebody help me." Sly whined, as she slammed her head against the wall.

. . .

Over at the panel, Kevin, and Midnight were trying to get the two creators to help them with their apparent zombie problem.

"What do you mean you can't help us?" Midnight asked

"Well...where to begin?" Tim asked "How about...THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE STANDEES!"

"But you Egg-Heads built the damn game! And since they're lifelike, they gotta have the same weaknesses as they do in the game, right?" Lucius asked

"Well...in theory...yes." Paul shrugged

"Well, make with the cheat codes you...Egg heads." Lucius looked over a few panels to see the real Egg-Head had tied up a scared Shatner in order to ask him those questions.

"Shes gotta be here!"

"I see him too." Midnight grabbed Phoenix

"Hey! What the hell, I was about to shish-kabob that Zombie!" she complained

"Later, look!" Midnight pointed to Egg-Head harassing Shatner

"Let's go get him. Hey you still think Cody has a crush on you?"

"With this mask, what does it matter?"

"Hmm, good point."

Over to Egg-Head and Shatner, he had the former Sci-Fi legend tied with special molecular rope...things.

"Struggle all you want Mr. Shatner, but you're not getting out of there, it would take more than anything Mr. Spock could give you to save you now."

"Kid-that was-a-long time-ago!" he pleaded

"Yeah, but now I got you to answer all of my questions! Question 1...what was it like on the set of Star Trek?" he asked eagerly.

"It was-an-awful lot of-fun."

"Good second question-[thwack]-I'm hurt now." Phoenix knocked him forward, crashing through the table.

"Who-are-you?" he asked

"Your rescue." Midnight said sweetly

"Well-well-well, loser six."

"Scarlet!" they saw the girl on top of a panel wall.

"Look at you all, ruining my evil fun at every turn-but I fear that now, with my unstoppable Zombie army, that our little games have had their end, yes? Hmm-hmm-hmm." she chuckled

"The jig is up Scar!" Midnight boomed

"Yeah! As we speak your stupid Standees are losing left and right! It's only a matter of time until everything just goes right down the tubes for you!" Phoenix explained "So give up already!"

"Never! And if I can't have the perfect zombie army." she raised Egg-Head's gun. "I'll just have to find another source of comic gold in which I can use as a suitable army." she looked around "Hmm-oh, how would you girls like to deal with a life size Megatron!" she pointed to the Transformer's panel where there was in fact a large standee of Megatron.

"No!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Yes, that is the plan. Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-laugh with me-hmm-hmm-hmm." in the midst of her laughing a Batarang was thrown at the gun from across the panels "Huh?"

"Huh?" the other two were just as confused

"Who dares?" Scarlet asked gritting her teeth. And they saw in a finishing stance, none other than Lucius Fox.

"Hmm, nice shot." Paul complimented

"Thanks, I was voted most likely to use a track-and-field like instrument to save the day, when in high school."

"And you have succeeded." Paul agreed

"That's great and all fellas!" Hazel struggled as a zombie had her pinned

"But we could really use that cheat code...now." Grey and Sapphire added, also pinned

"Hold your horses." Tim was on his computer "I got it! Their weak spots are the foreheads, just tap it, and they'll all dry up."

"That's it?" Sapphire asked

"Sure beans."

"Okay." they girls flicked the two remaining standees

"ROOOOOOOOAR!"

"Rrrrrrraor rooooar!" sure enough, the disintegrated.

"Ha!"

"Take that!" Midnight and Phoenix cheered

"Curses! Oh well, there's always tomorrow!" she activated her rocket boots, she grabbed a knocked out Egg-Head, and headed for a hole in the roof "Until next Time Stupid Six!"

"Erg, she got away again!" Phoenix greived

"Yeah, but at least we saved the day. And ruined Comic Con."

"Whew...good job fellas, sounds like a helluva game." Lucius agreed.

The Six...minus Heather exited the center as the fire department was on their way, they were having a communicator chat with Bruce.

"_Yeah Damian wished he could have helped you, but he and Chef were fighting...something about Cheese Nips?" The girls looked over at Phoenix who was whistling innocently "Anyway, I'm very proud of you all, you're finally starting to come together, I'll see you at home."_

"Well, now what?" Midnight asked

"Oh my God, we forgot about Heather!" Grey noticed

"Eh, let the fire department worry about her." Hazel smirked

"She owes us anyway." Phoenix added

"Besides, shes in good company." Midnight smiled

. . .

"So Mark, you were never in Kim Possible, not once?" Sly was ready to pass out from boredom

"No, Disney never cuts me a break, I guess Joker was too dark for them, typecasted again."

"Oh will you too please, for the love of humanity...shut up!" a tired sly begged

"Shes right...we should sing a song." Tom said

"Good idea." Mark agreed

"NO!"

"Alright guys this ones a classic, I call it, the Campfire Song Song...Let's gether round the campfire and sing our campfire song-our C-A-M-P-F-I-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she shouted

**The End**

**Alright, a little trip to Arkham is up next, review and all that such...and remember kids, choose equality, and be kind and nice to your neighbor, go to school and study hard, cause supremacy of any kind is evil and wrong...and that is your food for thought of the day [Blows a kiss] GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!**

_**Starring the Voice Talents of...**_

**Megan Fahlenbock: **Gwen/Midnight

**Emilie Claire Barlow: **Courtney/Grey

**Kristen Fairlie: **Bridgette/Hazel

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather/Sly

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay/Sapphire

**Katie Crown: **Izzy/Phoenix

**Kevin Conroy: **Bruce Wayne

**Sparkling-Nexis137: **Scarlet

_**With the Additional Voice Talents of...**_

**Peter Oldring: **Cody/Egg-Head

**Kevin Michael Richardson: **Lucius Fox

**Mark Hamill: **Gunny, Himself

**Tom Kenny: **Himself, Comic Con Announcer

**Paul Dini: **Tim Brady

**Bruce Timm: **Paul Weaver

**Frank Welker: **Various Zombies

**Dee Bradley Baker: **Various Zombies, Additional Voices

**Maurice LaMarche: **William Shatner

**Jennifer Hale: **Kiosk Girl, Additional Voices

**Tara Strong: **Barbara Gordon, Additional Voices

**Danny Cooksey: **John Spicer, Costumed Batman

**Corey Burton: **Damian McElroy, Additional Voices

**Cle Bennett: **Chef Hatchet

**Rob Paulsen: **Scott Turpin, Dorky Kids

**Daran Norris: **Cliff Sanderson, Fat Superman


	13. Break In? Part I

**Villain(s): Scarlet, Slick, Iron Maiden, Technus, Professor Moriarty _Featuring: _Arkham Regulars**

**Written By: Niko56**

**Story Editor: Eric Radomski, Jean MacCurdy **

**Directed By: Dan Riba**

**Casting Direction: Leslie Lamers**

**Voice Direction: Andrea Romano**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Episode 6: Break-In?**

The Somerset District of Gotham, on the eastern end of the city. Well known for it's lush open green fields, nice back woods, and of course, who could forget the most foreboding of destinations: Arkham Asylum, the place for the criminally insane to in fact become less criminally insane...or the place to go when Stonegate penitentiary was filling up fast.

But on this seemingly routine night of nights, the far-too-laid-back guards were...well, far too laid back to notice our favorite evil ninja girl sneak into the asylum-wait a minute, say what? Sneak in? What kind of malarkey be this?

"Idiots." Scarlet scoffed. She easily sneaked passed the guards at the front gate. She moved to the nearest barred window on the first floor and cracked open her metal-mini-saw-thingamajig. "Ah, it's good to be evil." she smiled. Before she could cut through the bars she was interrupted

"That's a fine piece of machinery you got there." A rather squeaky and and nasily voice came from behind her

"Why thank you, it's perfect for-[gulp]" she realized she was caught, and turned around slowly.

What seemed really odd was who was speaking to her. The man was floating, as he had no legs, his skin was green. He had very ghostly white slicked back hair. And lots of it. He wore shades, and a nice trenchcoat.

"Well you're not a guard...but, who are you?" she asked nervously

"The name is...or, was-Nicolia Technus, I am the king of technology, nothing with wires, broadband, or a battery is safe from my controlling wrath! I will one day lay waste to humanity in a fiery hell storm with all their precious gadgets! . . . And you are?" he then asked calmly

"I am Scarlet W-I mean just Scarlet."

"Okay then just Scarlet, what brings you to the metaphorical latrine of Long Island?" Technus asked

"No-no, Scarlet, my name is Scarlet, and I am here to bust out a few chums of mine."

"Well isn't this a coincidink, me too! I'm here to bust out Professor Higgins-Bradford Moriarty, everyone calls him HB for short, he is the one who will-"

"Yeah-yeah, wanna work together and get this over with?" Scarlet asked trying to move the situation along

"Sounds groovy!"

"Hey!"

"I heard it over here!" two guards were closing in

"Crud."

"Yeah, you yell a lot." Scarlet sighed angrily

"Well we'll just have to get in the Asylum that much quicker won't we?" Technus asked

"No problem, with this saw, I'll have us in Lickedy-Split."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha." Technus chuckled "Lickedy-Split she says, I'll get us in Lickedy-Split." he grabbed Scarlet's arm, and the two phased into ghosts, and flew through the walls, he shh-ed her, as the two guards were now outside the window.

"Thought I heard something?"

"Ah relax Joe, it's late, we'd probably hear anything." they disappeared. Then the two morphed back

"Wow...did you make with the phasing do?" she asked astonished

"Ghosts are good for that." Technus smiled

"Wonderful, let's go."

Over at the lair, it was the end to another long day, and the girls were taking a well deserved shower, which was hard considering Cliff was unknowingly standing right outside.

"Well you're accuracy is greatly improving girls, but I still think-"

"Cliff! Trying to shower here!" Courtney said shooeing him out in her towel

"Well yes, I would like one too, but the boys shower is across the-"

"OUT!" they yelled

"Alright-alright, jeesh, try working with kids." he muttered. Cliff entered the R&D room, where John was busy assembling a few things together.

"Alright Alfred, this should fix the blender." he said

"Wonderful, I've had quite the Jones for fruit smoothies." the butler smiled

"Alright, fixed your TV remote."

"Good work there John Boy, what was wrong with it?" Chef asked

"You were out of batteries." John said dryly

"Oh...aw well, time to get back to my Dancing with the Stars...I mean get back to the military channel! Is what I meant to say." Chef said sheepishly. everyone gave him weird looks "I'm going now." he walked out with a heavy sigh.

"Okay then, uh Scottie, here's that new, power-drill...thingamabob you said was broken."

"Thanks Johnny what happened to it?" Scott asked

"Nothing, you didn't plug it into a power outlet."

"Oh...well, now I can go fix that new boat Bruce said was leaking. See you guys."

"Got my new gun Johnny?" Cliff asked

"Yeah-"

"Let me guess." Alfred interjected "He forgot to load it?"

"No, the firing pin was loose, here you go Cliff."

"Thanks John Boy." Cliff took his nice gun and left.

"So." John asked Alfred "Think the old man's working?"

"Only one way to find out." the two approached a secret door, which led them to a secret elevator. Which the elevator music was a softer version of the original B: TAS theme music score.

"Nice music." John nodded

"I know."

The two exited the elevator which took them to the secret cave which was right below Wayne Manor...The Bat-Cave. Inside said cave, Barbara was at the big computer, one cowl short of her Batgirl outfit, Damian was with her. In the training area, Gunny was working with Robin.

"Come on Tim, it's just a fighting robot, not the Joker."

"Yeah, that's not making it any easier to fight!" Robin groaned.

"Yeah-yeah, always with the complaints." Gunny turned to see the two "Oh goodie, is the blender fixed?"

"Better than fixed!" John announced

"Good, I can...go for a...pick me up." Robin struggled as he tried to fight the robot.

"Ah, miss Gordon, how goes the fight against evil?" Alfred asked

"Alright I guess, the old man decided to go out on his own, so the squirt and I are just waiting for trouble to brew."

"And you know it will." Damian added "And I get to control battle scenario's for the six from here, besides I like the cave, there's air conditioning."

"Yeah, it's kinda nice." Barbara agreed. She decided to call you know who "You there old man?" she asked

"_Yes." Batman said_

"Where are you?" she asked

"_Midtown, it's been an interesting evening."_

"Sounds like a typical Tuesday evening." Alfred sighed

"_Anyway, Batgirl, I need you, Robin, Nightwing, and the girls to investigate at Arkham, a silent alarm was tripped, and no one knows how, and no ones escaped. But, someone might. Nightwing's already on his way."_

"So, crazyville huh?" Robin asked, ending his training "Well seems fitting doesn't it?"

"_I've also contacted an uh...old friend from Amity Park California, he's got his own crew but I told him to come alone on this one, names Danny, nice kid, he'll be very invaluable for your mission."_

"Alright boss." Barbara sighed, putting on her cowl.

"I'll make sure the girls get the message to meet you at Arkham." Damian took the chair. "I've already got the layout of the place. Everything should be in order for your evening excursion." he explained

"Well good, we'll make our way over there, won't we squirt?" Batgirl asked grabbing Robin by the cape

"Yeah-yeah, let's go." he said dryly, they took to their Bat-Cycles and were off.

The girls on the other hand were inside R&D, all trussed up and ready to go for their night's patrolling, but no one was there to greet them.

"Hello?" Midnight called

"John?" Grey called

"Barbara?" Sly added

"Chef, even?" Hazel shrugged

"Where is everybody?" Sapphire asked

"If they had any brains they went home." Sly crossed her arms

"Yeah, maybe if-" suddenly the floor dropped beneath them

"Crud." Phoenix said dryly

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They were then dropped in the garage, Scott was in fact working on the leaky boat.

"Evening girls!" he yelled

"Ugh, what's up Scotty?" Grey asked with little enthusiasm

"Well I wish I could tell ya, but evidently it's on a need to know bases and I guess I, don't need. All I know is, take the stealth jet to Arkham Asylum, Damian's orders."

"What about Bruce?" Sly asked

"Uh...Bruce, he's uh...working late."

"Typical." Midnight sighed

"Well thanks Scott." Hazel sighed

"No problem, good luck, whatever it is."

The stealth jet had obvious stealth capabilities, as in, to be completely cloaked.

"Well, they weren't fibbing, Bruce is obviously working late, I can't get in any contact with him at all." Hazel said, she was on radio, as usual, Grey and Midnight were driving

"Please don;t there be a riot." Sapphire begged

"That's the last thing we need." Phoenix agreed "Of course it would be fun to have at it, with the unruly prisoners."

"Well get ready to throwdown Crazy girl, cause were here." Sly pointed to the radar.

The plane landed on the roof to the main cell block building, where most of the prisoners were kept. The girls kept the plane in stealth mode so as not to spook anybody, and crept off of to the roof.

"So, where's the best way of getting in?" Sapphire asked

"Gee-"

"GASP!"

"How bout, the skylight maybe?"

"Batgirl?" Grey asked confused

"Hey, what about me? Where's my collective gasp and introduction?"

"Robin?" Midnight asked

"That's more like it." the Boy Wonder jumped down from the perch of where he was

"What are you doing here?" Hazel asked Batgirl

"Helping you out...your boss sent us, thought you'd need it in this place." she explained

"Bruce Wayne knows you guys?" Sly asked with a confused look

"More than you think."

"GASP."

"Were old friends." a shady fellow with dark mullet exited from cover "Names Nightwing."

"Yes you are." Sly smiled wickedly

"And if we know our villains, this has that Scarlet girl of yours written all over it." Nightwing explained

"So, it would be nice if we just got this over worth, and not attract too much attention, k?" Robin asked

"Easier said then done." Grey scoffed

"Yeah squirt, we don't exactly have the best track record for being...how should I put it...?" Batgirl asked to apparently anyone

"Inconspicuous?" Grey asked

"Subtle?" Midnight asked

"Quiet and out of the way?" Sly asked

"How bout all of the above, so; like I said." Batgirl approached a skylight "Were taking the skylights."

Inside the corridor to Cell Block D. THE place for the costumed nut-cases. Technus and Scarlet sauntered in.

"Moriarty is a pretty high profile kind of guy, he'll be here, as should your friends." he explained

"Well it would be a solid place to start wouldn't it." Scarlet looked around.

Apparently lights out, simply meant shut-up, cause all the villains, albeit quiet, were all starring at the two. Menacingly.

"Just passing through-heh-heh, no need to get excited." Technus chuckled nervously "I do hear though they house the worst of the worst in this place. Prison's where I'm from are...different, to say the least."

"Welcome to to my world."

"Yes." a familiarly sinister voice called out "But welcome to ours."

"Who...who made with freaky voice?" Technus asked

"An Arkham regular." Scarlet explained "And there's nothing regular about him. She approached his cell "Perhaps the world's most notorious criminal, even more so than I...The Joker!"

"That's right-Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Oh I always love it when I get an introduction. And you...miss Scarlet, I've heard stories about you...none of them good, but then again, those are my kind of stories-hah-hah-hah-hah-hah-hah!"

"Zip-da-lip clown, were not here for you." Scarlet snarled

"Hey!" a cheery-yet squeaky, yet annoying voice called from across the hall "No one speaks to Mistah J like that!"

"Whose this?" Technus asked

"I dunno...wait-wait don't, play on the word Harlequin...named resembles the motorcycle company and the reasonably famous NFL Quarterback...don't tell me...don't tell me...hangs out with the Joker a lot...eh, I'm stumped."

"Um...Harley Quinn!"

"Oh, crud totally my second guess, drat!" Suddenly the floor in the middle of the room shook a little, something ecto was rising up, and then changed back to it's "human-ish" form. He had hair as white as the snow, his eyes were a bright green, and his suit, black and gray with a gray D insignia in the middle.

"Okay, I'm definitely in the right place."

"Danny Phantom?" Scarlet asked in disbelief.

"Wow, people out here know me? Ha-ha, I'm touched." he blushed

"Stow the mushy talk ghost boy, everyone knows who you are!" Two-Face sneered in his nearby cell.

"Quite, your picture was on the latest cover of Hero's and Villain's Monthly!" The Mad Hatter added

"Wow really? I didn't think I would make the cut."

"Ghost Boy, what are you doing here?" Technus asked

"Well I was asked to help out some friends for an old friend, but, I guess I'll be catching you as well technus."

"Oh gimme a break!"

"Oh come just make it easy." Danny said, as he accidentally leaned against the wall by the door...and right on a button. Which opened all the cell doors. "And I just opened all the cell doors didn't I...Ha-ha-oops." Sneers and smirks from the villains looked right at the ghost hero. "Gulp...too late to retract my insults?"

"ROAR!" they roared

"Ha-ha, I thought so." Danny aid nervously.

**I'd also like to add a little Rest In Peace to the late great:**

**Ernest Borgnine (1917-2012) God Bless**


	14. Break In? Part II

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Well ha-ha...this is bad." Danny chuckled nervously.

"And it's gonna get a whole lot worse." Two-Face pounded his fists together

"A-A-Aren't you the one who likes to flip for stuff?" Danny asked

"Hmm, he's right." Two-Face held up his coin "You live." he turned it over "You die." he flipped it... "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"YES!" the ghost boy cheered

"That piece of silver and brass might work for Harvey, we on the other hand." Poison Ivy smirked

"Like to do things our way." Harley chuckled

"Ha-ha-ha, dammit."

"Get the Ghost Boy!" Technus yelled

"YAH!" Danny phased through the walls, as every villain, minus Scarlet, and Two-Face chased after him.

"So...you looking for anyone in particular?" he asked

"Duncan Riley and Eva Chekhov." she said matter of factly

"The new kids, right-right, next corridor."

"Gee thanks."

"No problem, now if you'll excuse me, I need some sleep."

The Six, and The Sidekicks weren't far behind, but sneaky they were, no guards were alerted yet.

"Well if were gonna get anything done, we need to split up." Nightwing suggested "Before we-"

[SIIIIIREN-SIIIIIIIIREN]

"Crap!" Sly screamed

"And we were doing so well too!" Phoenix jeered

"Oh well, since were here, might as well kick some butt, no?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hold fast there Robin, if were doing that, were gonna cover some ground." Nightwing suggested

"Split up?" Midnight asked

"Exactly."

"I'll go with Midnight and Hazel to cell Block D, maybe some of those monsters are around." Batgirl suggested

"We'll hang here, they gotta be coming this way anyhow." Nightwing shrugged

"Alright let's do it." Phoenix cheered.

Batgirl's team jumped into the vents, and crawled forth! Whereas everyone else prepared for the worse.

"Alright, whose ready?" Robin asked

"Gulp." Sly gulped

"Bring em on!" Phoenix cheered, having her two new lasso tools at hand (a handle with a phosphorous and Kevlar whip lasso at the end, perfect for apprehending enemies). Suddenly the door was flung open. It was Danny.

"[pant-pant-pant]-Villians...[pant-pant-pant]-trying to kill me!"

"you that guy Batman sent?" Batgirl asked

"Y-yeah [pant-[pant-pant]-D-Danny P-P-P-Phantom!"

Sapphire looked at this new ghost boy in ways she hasn't looked at another guy since...Tyler. Who, thanks to him moving to Midway, their relationship had to end (There! Now you all know!) She suddenly got the swooning look seeing him sweat. I guess she just has a thing for the unathletic and dorky type. But unbeknownst to her, the poor bastard was already taken...by someone like Gwen, if irony were ice cream, we'd be eating sundaes...or something like that.

"Hi." she rushed up to him in a sexual voice "Danny is it?"

"Y-Yes...villains...mobilizing...PISSED!" he shouted between breaths

"Oh, never we trouble ourselves with those baddies, I'm sure we can all handle ourselves.

"Yes, that's very nice...uh-attractive super teen girl with...very nice features." Danny said giving her front a brief look over.

"Hmm-hmm, thank you." she chuckled in a flirtatious manner. Nearly having him pinned against the wall.

"Is...is she falling for him?" Grey asked Sly

"Sure looks that way."

"God she sure has some low standards."

"Low standard brain Grey, what did you expect-" the door flung open again, and there stood the villains

"Parties here." Nightwing smirked getting into a fighting stance

"Well...what a surprise this is." Ivy smiled.

"Where's the Big Bad Bat, hmm?" Joker asked looking around "All I see are his new Barbie Dolls and you two."

"Big words coming...c-coming...f-from a...a...a-small brain Joker!" Phoenix stammered trying to think of something better. A hush fell to the room.

"Where's the crickets when you need them?" Joker shrugged "You're pathetic Red, you call those Jokes?"

"Hey, I didn't say anything clown!" Ivy sneered

"Not you Pam, I mean the other Red!"

"Oh...Oopsie."

"Hey, are we gonna do anything, or simply stand around, hmm?" Johnathon Crane asked

"For once, old Scare-face has the right idea!" Robin chanted

"Bring it on bird boy-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Oh I've been waiting for this for far too long." Phoenix smirked "HI-YAH!" they lunged

"YAH!" the villains did the same, while amongst that, Sapphire kept her flirt on with Danny, who was having none of that...I reiterate, poor bastard.

"So...where did you score that nice costume?" she asked

"Eat my lasso you wicked Clown!" Phoenix yelled

"Oh I won't be eating, but you Missy will smelling, Defeat that is-Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Look uh, lady, we r-really should get back to the fight." Danny insisted, he was completely pinned now.

"Oh don't worry about it...my names Sapphire by the way Mr. Phantom."

"Danny-call me Danny-everyone does." Danny said with his sentence rushed as he tried to get away.

"Really? That's not a cool super hero name, but cute nonetheless!"

"If I had my plants you would feel my wrath!"

"Oh shut-up Ivy, I spit on plants!" Sly yelled

"GASP! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Well, some people used to call me Invis-o-bill." Danny confessed

"Gasp! You were on Freakazoid?" she asked

"No-no-no-no, not Invisibo, Inviso-BILL! BILL." he emphasized. But, he might as well have talked to a pile of hammers.

"I-I don't get it."

"You don't get much do you?" hey, he catches on quick

"Erg-[whack-whack-whack]" Phoenix was on top of Crane's shoulders like he was giving her a piggy back ride, only all she was doing was whacking him. "Take this Scarecrow!"

"You foolish girl, you don't know who you're messing with!" he yelled

"Oh but I think I dooooooo!" she chanted in a sing-song voice

"Listen uh, Sapphire, you're so very sweet and all, but I have my own girlfriend back home in Amity Park." Danny explained trying to let her down gently

"Oh, but is she prettier than me?" Sapphire asked

"Not even close, heh-heh, but nevertheless...she is mine, so though your advances are cute, and very nicely flirtatious-"

"Take that-and that-and some of that, yesterday's tuna salad-Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Joker yelled

"Ew, gross!" Robin jeered

"-I must very respectively...and painfully, decline." gosh that hurts from here."

"Aw, are you sure?" Sapphire asked sweetly

"Gulp..yes." Danny sighed

Anyway, the good guys seemed to have the villains beaten, they were laying on the ground, in great amounts of pain.

"[Pant-pant-pant-pant]-Were too old-[pant-pant-pant]-To be fighting kids-[pant-pant-pant-pant]-like this." Hatter panted

"Quite, and without our gadgets and cool stuff were a bunch of nothing." Joker sighed

"Even I'm...beat." Technus fell

"Didn't you say you were a ghost that could control technology?" Ivy asked

"There is none...when was this place built...Industrial Revolution?"

"Some days it seems that way." Hatter explained sorrowfully

"Hey, were not done yet." Crane said taking out a small remote from his pocket

"Huh?" Joker asked

"What is that thing?" Technus asked, finally happy cause he now had technology.

"Their ticket out of here."

"huh?" the good guys asked, who were standing far too close to the outer wall.

"You'll see, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" with the click of the button, the wall exploded, and the imploding shock wave sent the good guys hurdling outside towards the yard.

"Nifty piece of work you got there Crane." Joker said admiringly

"I made it in arts and crafts, now come on, let's finish them!"

"This is turning out to be a wonderful evening wouldn't you say Harl?" Ivy asked, assuming her BFFL was nearby the whole time "Harley? Harley?"

'Hmm, I wonder why it's been so quiet." Joker pondered "Oh well, let's go!" the villains jumped down towards the yard, where our heroes lay in agony.

"Oh no." Nightwing sighed in pain.

Meanwhile, in the other D corridor, Scarlet let out Duncan and Eva, her original targets to begin with.

"Took you long enough boss." Eva said

"Yeah, we heard all kinds of commotion." Duncan added

"The Phantom boy was here my d-Batman, must have sent him."

"Figures."

"Are the six here too?" Duncan asked

"Yeah, now let's hurry, is there an easier way out?" Scarlet asked

"Oh yeah." Duncan scratched his chin

"There's like 5 escape tunnels in the rec room alone, this way, not far." Eva led them

"Oh wait before we go, I'm helping out some weird ghost guy-speaking of phantoms, you know where HB Moriarty's cell is-"

"Right over here miss." a cheery and proper British accent shouted from down the corridor.

"Oh, thanks."

The evil kids approached the cell, which was more like a suite. Complete with a nice bed, built in fireplace, which was roaring, the man sat in a nice easy chair, reading the days paper. Instead of the typical stripped overalls the prisoners wore, he wore a nice robe. He had gray hair, a sick monocle, and one of those mustache to beard combo things.

"Whoa, where can I score a cell like this?" Scarlet asked

"Yeah HB has some deep pockets." Eva explained

"He lives quite well." Duncan added

"Yes, Higgins-Bradford Moriarty the IV is the name."

"Yeah, some dude named Technus, needs your help...connecting the dots are ya?" Scarlet asked

"Oh Nikolai of course, alright, let me just let myself out." to all of their surprise his door just opened "Right then, off we go." they walked like zombies at the current sight that beheld.

Over nearby in the rec room, Batgirl, Hazel, and Midnight were all set to go to pounce on them, though they did notice an eerie prescience in the air.

"Alright, when they sneak in, we nab em." Batgirl explained

"Yeah, Scarlet...whatever her last name is-won't know what hit h-[mhmnmhmmn]"

"Midnight..."

"Midnight?" Hazel asked, before being taking into the darkness herself

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Haz-oh no...no not now, where are-[mhmhmnmhmm]" within seconds they were all captured.

Back outside the the mids of the fighting the guards seemed to have everything worked out.

"Alright nobody move!"

"Freeze!"

"All of you hands up."

"Erg."

"Could you have perhaps found a better medium for this Crane?" Hatter asked

"Well I don't see you coming up with all the good ideas."

"A job well done indeed kids." the warden walked over "Quincy Sharp, warden, I don't think they'll be doing much escaping anytime soon...and if I miss my guess, that would be your boss now wouldn't it." he pointed up to the roof, Batman did in fact have the Riddler in his hands.

"Well I'll be a son of a gun." Nightwing shook his head.

"Guess we did good." Sapphire said still looking at Danny who sucked Technus into the Fenton thermos, very anti-climactic like.

"Well thanks guys, I'll be seeing you around." he flew off."

"Bye Danny."

"BYE DANNY!" Sapphire called

The four escapees entered the dark rec room, immediately knowing somehting was not right.'

"Something's not right." Duncan said

"Yes, this lights always on." HB said flipping the switch, and who should stand there, but an angry Harley

"You!" she pointed at Scarlet

"Gulp."

"You insulted my Puddin...nobody-and I mean nobody does that!" she instantly drop kicked Duncan and Eva.

"Gah, why is it always the kiwis!"

"Why is it always the boob!" guess which one said which [blows a kiss]-Goodnight everybody!

"Oh dear." Mriarty backed against a wall.

"You're gonna pay you little witch!" she grabbed Scarlet by the neck

"Yipe."

"I nearlt offed B-Man you think I can't get you too-"

"Ahem!" With Riddler in hand, Batman entered the room

"Hey everybody." he said awkwardly.

'Hey Eddie." came a collective response.

"Drop her Harley."

"Nut B-ma-"

"I said-DROP IT!"

"Okay." she reluctantly let go, Scarlet stood up

"Well, thanks a lot Bats, but since multiple escape seems out of the question, I'll just have to try harder next time...ta-ta." and with a cloud of smoke, she got away again.

"Every stinkin time!" Hazel slammed her head.

"You know where your cells are, get to them!" Batman ordered

"Yes sir."

"Don't need to tell me twice."

"Goodnight B-man!" he walked over to the girls "I'll bet Damian's taping the whole thing."

"Oh crud." they sighed as he untied them "But i'm sure your boss will be happy with the footage." he winked at Batgirl

. . .

"Ah, another subtle job well done." Alfred said watching everything closed circuit TV

"Yes Alfred quite good, but...more dangers lie ahead I'm sure."

"Why you say that?" the butler asked

"Just a hunch." he handed Alfred a letter to Bruce, from Montenegro "Casino Royale." Alfred smirked

**THE END!**

**Alright, our Casino Royale parody is up next, here's to not getting sued!**

_**Starring the Voice Talents of...**_

**Megan Fahlenbock: **Gwen/Midnight

**Emilie Claire Barlow: **Courtney/Grey

**Kristen Fairlie: **Bridgette/Hazel

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather/Sly

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay/Sapphire

**Katie Crown: **Izzy/Phoenix

**Kevin Conroy: **Bruce Wayne/Batman

**Sparkling-Nexis137: **Scarlet

_**With the Additional Voice Talents of...**_

**Rob Paulsen: **Scott Turpin, Technus, Arkham Guard

**David Kaufman: **Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom

**Tara Strong: **Barbara Gordon/Batgirl

**Scott Menville: **Tim Drake/Robin

**Loren Lester: **Dick Grayson/Nightwing

**Mark Hamill: **Gunny, Joker

**Corey Burton: **Damian McElroy

**Jess Harnell: **Alfred Pennyworth, Arkham Guard

**Danny Cooksey: **John Spicer

**Cle Bennett: **Chef Hatchet

**Daran Norris: **Cliff Sanderson, Warden Quincy Sharp

**Jeff Bennett: **Prof. HB Moriarty, Arkham Guard, Additional Voices

**Drew Nelson: **Duncan

**Julia Chantrey: **Eva

**Arleen Sorkin: **Harley Quinn

**Richard Moll: **Two-Face

**Diane Pershing: **Poison Ivy

**Maurice LaMarche: **The Mad Hatter

**Dee Bradley Baker: **Scarecrow

**John Glover: **Riddler


	15. Mission Kim Possible, Part I

**Villain(s): Scarlet, Shego, Ronaldo Rump _Featuring: _Sir Richard Brand-Something, Lex Luthor, Senior Senior Senior**

**Written By: Niko56**

**Story Editor: Brian Swenlin&Kurt Weldon&John P. McCann**

**Directed By: Steve Loter&Bruce Timm**

**Casting Direction: Lisa Schaffer&Tom Tataronowicz **

**Voice Direction: Andrea Romano**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Episode 7: Mission Kim Possible**

Everyone packed for the big trip to Montenegro, Bruce's big... "business" trip as it were. The nice van which would take everyone to said airport was ready to go.

"That's the last of it!" Courtney called

"Good." Bruce turned to the rest of the team that was supposed to watch the house "Since Alfred's going with us, I need someone with some semblance of responsibility to watch the place...so Lucius is in charge." Bruce decreed

"You won't regret it Mr. Wayne, everything will be in great working order upon your return, don't you worry." he shooed them away

"Well I'm sure I am putting the trust of my house, my property, and all the things I hold near and dear that I'm not already taking with me in good hands Lucius, we'll be back in 3 days." he called, the team drove away.

"That's right, buh-bye now..." Lucius called. John met him on the front porch

"And...he's...GONE! YES! Party!" He yelled

"You know it! If anyone deserves this, it's us!" the two walked back inside to see Barbara and Chef waiting with baited breath

"Is it true?"

"Are they really gone?"

"Pardon the cliche, but like the wind." Lucius explained all cool and such

"Sweet, I'm inviting all my old buddies from the Harvard robotics club!"

"Yeah, all 4 of em." Chef mocked

"Hey! There was 9 of us thank you!" john defended

"whatever, I'm inviting my old crew from the Seals!" Chef decided

"I think the Wayne Board could use a nice party, we work hard enough as it is." Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Do my paranoid ears deceive me? Are we really having a party?" Damian asked

"Shush yeah!" John yelled

"Wonderful, I think I'll invite my old Navy Seal team, I think most of them are still alive."

"Cool, so we got my friends, Lucius's board, your team-"

"Don't forget the staff I still manage at the D.O.D." Damian explained, who was listening at the top of the staircase.

"But isn't the Foreign Affairs division operated by hundreds of people?" John asked

"Yesiree!"

"...Alright!" John jumped not realizing the Project X slowly forming. Suddenly, Cliff, Scott and Gunny arose from the secret elevaor

"Not to mention my old platoon from the rangers, Gunny's friends from the VFW, and Scott's mechanic buddies." Cliff explained

"Should be one helluva party." Gunny shrugged

"Let's make it so!" Barbara jumped

Anyway we cutscene to the van, en route to Thomas Wayne Memorial International Airport; Bruce was ready to brief his kids.

"Well I think this goes without saying, our little redheaded friend will be there."

"What makes you say that?" Bridgette asked

"Yeah, I thought you said this was a vacation!" Heather jeered

"It is, call me Damian, but I think something bad is going to happen while were there for this World Poker Tour match...or Baccarat, I'm not sure which."

"Ugh." the girls groaned

"Why does something bad have to happen?" Lindsay asked

"Because it always does." Alfred explained

"Besides, a lot of high rollers are at this game, most of them not nice, Business Tycoon Ronaldo Rump, his cousin, the British Air Passenger&Shipping Magnate Sir Richard Brand-Something, we will NOT be flying on his airline, Lex Luthor, the Biggest name in Metropolis, also there's retired Latin Industrialist and possibly part time super villain Senior Senior Senior, who ironically happens to be a good friend of mine." Bruce explained "All possible targets for Scarlet to either work for, or even against."

"Well we'll just have to be extra on our toes then." Courtney shrugged

"Speaking of which." Bruce turned back to see the girls "Any one of you lovely ladies any good at Baccarat?" he asked with a wink

"Uh..." came a collective response

"Well...no." Bridgette sighed

"Not a chance." Heather blurted with a straight face

"What's that? Bac-a-wha?" Lindsay asked

"Haven't seen 007 do it enough, sorry." Izzy shrugged

"Uh, welll...nope." Gwen sighed

"Ooh-ooh, I can! I can!" Courtney yelled excitedly, like she knew the answer and the whole class did not.

"Do you?" Bruce asked

"Oh yeah, it's like Poker right?" she asked

"Yeah, sorta, just higher stakes." Bruce explained (I know both games are different, I know I said WPT, let's pretend their similar for this episode, okay?) "See we were each allowed a +1 for the game. I may need one of you while the rest are on their toes, comprende." 6 heads nodded "Good."

"Why don't you just ask Alfred to be your +1?" Bridgette asked

"Not his game." Bruce smirked

"Quite, I'm more of a 21 kind of guy."

"Huh?" the ditz asked

"Blackjack miss Lindsay."

"Ohhhhhh-still don't get it."

"There's a shocker." Heather whispered

"By the way I almost forgot." Bruce turned back around "Rump and Brand-Something are two high profile enemies for another group of...old friends, so; odds are, they'll help you out as well."

"Okay." Gwen said

"Keep in mind ladies...they're...how should I put it...out of this world." Alfred chuckled

"That's putting it lightly." Bruce chuckled.

Well the plane ride was nice and pleasant all the way to the nicer Casino Royale in Podgorica, the capital city.

The six exited their limo like a secret agent celebrity kind of person...so, yeah Daniel Craig style. However, up in the second floor suite, a fat looking guy in a huge topee and small mustache, with a large ass looked down at them.

"Wayne." he said in an uneasy Latino voice. "And I see he has an entourage." a shadowy looking figure with a familiar voice approached the window "Typical Bruce Wayne, always got more women then he knows what to do with. They look so familiar though."

"What is this new...uh-Super Squad you tell me about?"

"Let me and my new friend worry about them Rump, you just win the game."

"Alright, well better get ready, I sure hope you and your friend are worth the effort?" Rump asked

"Hmm-hmm, you'll see when the world is ours."

"Yeah, okay."

In their suite, everyone was getting settled in, Bruce put on the nice tuxedo, while Courtney, a nice and racy golden dress. Did I mention it was racy?

"Wow, you clean up nice." Bruce said

"Hmm, don't expect that compliment to get you far Mr. Wayne." she said in a seductive voice

"Aren't you like 18?" Bruce asked raising a sarcastic eyebrow

"Hey, if were going James Bond, I want the James Bond experience."

"Okay." he rolled his eyes.

"Well sir, I'm off to gamble away my paycheck." Alfred said "Wish me luck."

"With your luck you'll be richer than me in a matter of hours."

"That's the idea sir, ta-ta."

"We must be going too, it's not fit to show up late." Bruce insisted

"Yeah well, while you too get to go and gamble, we'll be enjoying our vacation." Heather said pulling up her bikini.

"If you see you know who-get to work!" Bruce said raising his finger "I mean it."

"Yeah-yeah." the five rolled their eyes.

"Shall we?" Bruce asked

"After you." they left the suite. The door closed, Heather rolled her eys

"Ugh, anyone else wanna swim?" she asked

"I'll go!" Lindsay jumped at the opportunity

"Erg-let's go Lindsiot." the two left.

"Well I don't know about you, but I am wiped from that plane, I think I'll just stay here and watch some Russian TV." Gwen smirked plopping on her bed "Any takers?"

"No go Goth-o, I'm-a teaching Malibu here how to beat the house!" Izzy chirped

"If I call you Gwen it means I'm in jail." Bridgette sighed

"I know what to do."

"Much obliged." Bridgette sighed again as Izzy pulled her out the door.

"Ugh, finally some peace and qui-[veroooooom]-huh?"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, stop girl stop!"

"No big guy! That's someones-[CRASH]-room."

"Ugh, ugh." Gwen stood dumbfounded at hat crash landed through her balcony.

A huge, and jacked gray mouse, with red antennas a purple and red body plate, jeans, boots, a left eye patch, and a really cool metal arm stood over his motorcycle, which crashed with him. He was accompanied with two more big jacked mice with red antennas. A white mouce with a metal plate on the right half of his head, purple ascot, and double bandolier on his body, as well as jeans and boots. While the other, brown, with green Oakley sunglasses, bangs of hair, a black vest, red ascot, and jeans and boots stood next to him. All three had motorcycles

"Heh-heh, sorry about that ma'am." the gray one chuckled in embarrassment.

"Told ya, this wasn't the casino." The White one whispered to the brown one

"Can it Vincent." the brown one said like a young Clint Eastwood.

"Uh...You fellas wouldn't happen to know a guy by the name of Bruce Wayne would you?" Gwen asked raising an eyebrow

Downstairs in the VIP lounge, Bruce and Courtney looked around for their fellow players.

"Okay." Bruce whispered handing Courtney and himself a martini "See the Latino guy, with the cane, elderly fellow, slicked back hair, red jacket, he's at the table?"

"Yeah." she whispered back

"That's Senior Senior Senior." Who I'm calling Senior to save time "Wealthy man, secretly a world renown villain and villain enthusiast, he has since become more of a philanthropist after many failures, nice guy though, good friend."

"Uh-huh...you have interesting friends." Courtney whispered

"I know, alright, the well built blonde haired one with the facial hair, British, powdered blue polo, red paints, red scarf fluttering. Flirting with those ladies."

"Yeah."

"Sir Richard Brand-Something, cousin to our host, means well, but still has his bad side, more or less a supplier for his cousin's operations, due to recent Interpol investigations he has been very quiet about his...lawless activities."

"Alright." Courtney nodded

"The bald guy, just ordered a drink, nice suit."

"How could I miss him."

"Lex Luthor, don't get him started on Superman, he's his number 1 enemy, Lex himself, unless on that topic he's a straightforward business tycoon."

"Oh."

"Last but not least, the fat ass in that chair by the table, very quiet."

"Oh, big time." Courtney sighed

"That's our host, and possibly our perp, Ronaldo Rump. Just play it cool, and play the game, and we'll be fine."

"Gee Bruce you sure know a lot about criminals." Courtney noticed

"Yeah I...I-I know a thing or two." he stuttered "Come on, let's take our seats." the gamblers slowly made their way to the table.

"Well-well."

"There he is."

"Bruce Wayne."

"Senior!" he said with swagger

"It has been much too long my friend."

"I know-I know."

"I insist you join me for dinner once were finished." Senior insisted

"Of course, where's your son?" Bruce asked

"Oh, spending time with his girlfriend, you know how kids are."

"Yeah, don't I know it, anyway, this my +1, close friend of mine, Courtney Stiletto."

"Hello." she said nervously.

"Jolly good to meet you miss, Sir Richard Brand-Something." the man said in a jolly English voice. "Here." he handed her a card "That's half off your next flight, remember, fly Brand-Something."

"Thank you."

"Rich, you're always with the coupons!" Senior jeered

"Well I am a businessman." he shrugged

"Yes, but you don't know how to mix business with pleasure, nice to meet you Miss Stiletto, Lex Luthor." he said in a deep and commanding voice, he kissed her hand

"Oh, ha-ha, thank you." she blushed, Bruce rolled his eyes

"Uh, Ronaldo Rump." he said with no additional hand gesture.

"Ladies, gentlemen ." the dealer approached in a Russian accent "The game is Baccarat-Poker." (Just play along! Its my story) "You have your chips?" their chips were presented to them. All six nodded "Let's begin."

Now in the nice indoor pool, Scarlet, and a few of Rump's nice and well dressed goons were near.

"Those girls were with Wayne, get them." she ordered

"Yes Miss Scarlet." they slowly approached the pool room. Inside, Heather took notice to them. Both girls were relaxing in lawn chairs

"you ever think we need a change in profession?" Lindsay asked. Heather was too busy to notice them

"No, but I think we need to go change." Heather stood up, and took Lindsay by the arm

"what makes you say that?"

"Oh, just a hunch."

In the casino, our other suspicious female leader was nearby Izzy and Bridgette with some Rump goons as well.

"Scarlet says those girls who were with Bruce Wayne need to be in our hands, let's make it so."

"Yes Miss Go."

Izzy and Bridgette were playing craps.

"There's a certain way to throw them?" Bridgette asked

"Sure, it's all Physics and geometry." Izzy blew on her dice "And a little luck never hurts." she threw them.

"Seven." the dealer said

"Come on baby." a hand was placed on Bridgette's shoulder

"Huh?"

"You're coming with us."

"Three."

"Yes! Bridge were doing-huh?" she noticed they were surrounded as well "Oh crud-[CRASH]" the skylight above was broken, and two sets of feet touched down on the table.

"Not you!" the woman on the ground sneered

"Games over Shego!"

"you've gotta be kidding me!"

"We should change." Bridgette whispered

"you think?"

**To Be Continued...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Mission Kim Possible, Part II

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Wa-hoo!"

"Yeah, chug that -[network censor]"

"Ha-ha, come on fellas, gimme a break!" Dame begged

"Ah come on Damian!"

"Just one more?"

"Oh...oh alright, one more!"

"YEAH!"

The party at Wayne Manor was slowly turning into the party of the century, minus the 2 million dollars in combined damage stemmed from Project X.

"And then I say to him...That's not a VC, that's my wife!"

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Gunny that story gets funnier, and funnier every time you tell it!" his war buddies said

"Thank you-thank you."

Over in the kitchen, John and Barb were finally intertwined into some much needed canoodling. Where now we all get the fact that they're a couple! That only took half of season 1. Anyway, John was sitting in a chair by the phone, while his redheaded dame straddled him and they shared a kiss of fiery passion...needs some nudity-WHO SAID THAT-anyway, the broke for some air.

"This was the best idea ever." she said lustfully

"I know! This is like the biggest party of the year!"

"No John not that, I was talking about us." she explained

"Oh...ohhhhhhhhhhhh...oh." they were about to go back to another Bridgette&Geoff tongue wrestling tournament when the phone rang. John picked it up "Wayne Manor, Professor Love speaking." he cooed. Barbara chuckled "Gah! Alfred!"

"Yah!" thud-

In a surprise outburst John arose from the chair and sent Barbara's ass on a collision course with the floor.

"Uh...uh—h-hey buddy, how are things at Casino Royale?" John asked nervously

"_Well from what I can see, miss Scarlet seems to know no boundaries, but I'm having a chipper good time, how are things at the manor?"_

"Uh-great-great, everything's fine, ha-ha, right as rain, spik and span. Ha-ha." he chuckled sheepishly

"_Well good, uh; might I speak to Lucius?"_

"Lucius? Uh, he's uh..." John looked out into the living room where Lucius was doing a keg stand.

"Go Lucius! Go Lucius! Go Lucius! Go Lucius!"

"Uh...he's in a meeting." John said as straight faced as possible

"_Hmm, alright then-oh I almost forgot, things have taken an unexpected turn, and we will be coming home earlier than expected."_

"Earlier!"

"How much earlier?" Barbara asked who was listening in

"_Oh...tomorrow morning...bright and early."_

"BRIGHT AND EARLY!" the redheaded lovebirds screamed.

"_Bright and early, I should hope to see a nice clean house upon our return, that won't be a problem will it?"_

"Uh...no-no-i-i-in fact-"

"It'll be so good...you won't recognize the place-[crash]" Barbara said nervously with her teeth gritted

"_Well good, see you tomorrow." the call ended_

"WERE SO DEAD!"

. . .

"Ha-ha-ha, that'll teach them to throw a party." the butler smirked "Oh to me? I stay." Alfred said to the dealer of the table he was at.

. . .

"Crap!"

"Alfred's gonna kill us." John whimpered

"Alfred? No! Bruce is gonna kill us, we gotta get these people out of here-[crash]-and fast."

"Yeah fast would be good."

"Yo J-Spice, cool party bro!"

"Y-thanks-Damian!" they rushed over to the paranoid Bureaucrat.

"What up guys?" he asked

"Damian, they're coming home early!" Barbara warned

"As in tomorrow!"

"W-What?"

"Alfred just called, they're coming home tomorrow." now a close-up to Damian's face

"Oh-[network censor]" . . . "EVERYBODY OUT OF THE HOUSE! THERE'S A BIG BEAR IN HERE! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" and like that, the place cleared.

"Hey what the hell?" Lucius asked

"Yeah, what's the big idea, it was my turn for the keg stand!" Cliff yelled

"Stand later! Clean now!" Barbara yelled

"I don't follow?" Chef asked

"Don't follor just clean they're coming home tomorrow!" John yelled

"NYAH!" everyone got right to work.

"So help me if this is a joke I'm killing you both!" Lucius shouted

"That goes double for me! I was so close to getting lucky!" Cliff complained

"TMI dude!" Gunny yelled

And now back to the Casino. First we go to the craps table where the mission decked out redheaded-cheerleader-save-the-world-cliche stood starring daggers at her green nemesis, joined by her dimwitted boyfriend. IE Ron Stoppable

"Can I just get one break from you princess?" Shego asked in annoyance

"Ooh, let me think-no."

"Erg!" her trademark green glowing hands lit up. BUT, Kim was then joined by Hazel and Phoenix.

"Evening! I'm Hazel, that's Phoenix."

"And we'll be kicking your butt this evening."

"Oh-KP look, they have nice outfits, why don't we have any of that stuff?" Ron asked

"Well maybe because ours was paid for by the US government and by a wealthy benefactor-and I probably have said too much." Phoenix looked at an angry Hazel sheepishly

"You nitwit-" [CRASH] a wall crashed open, Sly, Sapphire, and Scarlet appeared

"Two against one? No problem!" she now had two new toys, two circular saws as gloves.

"Oh, this is bad." Sapphire and Sly backed away

"Gee you think."

"Whoa." Kim looked at the situation "What...what is this?"

"Were the Super Six Kim Possible...I'm a big fan by the way." Hazel swooned

"Oh thanks-"

"Hey, battle! Let's-hey...one-two-three." Shego counted "Where's the rest of you?"

"Well one's playing Bacca-whatever!" Sly yelled alluding saw slashes

"The other is-[crumble-crumble-crumble-CRASH]"

"Right here!"

the ceiling collapsed in an open area, and the three mice on their motorcycles fell to the floor, with Midnight riding on the back of the gray mouses.

"Hey guys! Look who crashed into our room!"

"Uh, are those giant mice?" Ron asked

"Yes sir citizen." the brown one said "Were the Biker Mice Drom Mars, names Throttle."

"I'm Vinnie." the white one added

"I'm Modo...and uh...you can send us the bill." he sighed

"So...let me see if I have this right." Scarlet pondered as she kicked Sly and Sapphire silly into a few slot machines

"Ahhhhh-oof-[jackpot music]" Casino chips rained on them

"Hey, we won." Sapphire slurred

"Great." Sly rolled her eyes

"So, now in addition to guarding Rump so that fat ass will win the tourney, I got three over-grown rats-"

"What!" Vinnie yelled

"My mamma didn't raise no rat." Modo sneered, his one eye glowed red

"Yeah-yeah-later mammas boy-and aside from that, now I got Kim Freaking Possible-and...the other guy who loses his pants." Ron frowned

"Typical."

"So, are we gonna stand here and surrender, or are we gonna tear this multi-million dollar casino floor to pieces?" Kim asked. Everyone available to fight gave her that look. "Ugh, it's gonna be one of those fights." she looked at her wrist kimunicator "Hey wade we n-[slash]" in a cloud of green lightening Shego destroyed it

"Huh, wonder why I never did that before?"

"Oh you are so gonna get it!"

"Bring it on Princess!"

"Oh, it's on now boys!" Throttle chanted

"Let's rock, and ride!"

"BONZAI!" Phoenix shouted

And now because the network said a 7 minute fight scene was out of the question, we go to the big game.

"Flop." the dealer said "7 of diamonds, queen of hearts, 10 of spades."

"Erg, I fold." Lex threw his cards

"I am out as well." Senor sighed

"Crud, nothing going, I'm out." Courtney threw her cards out as well.

"Fourth street." Dealer said "10 of clubs."

"Blast, I fold." Brand-Something sighed

"Game is now Wayne and Rump."

"Send the river." Rump smirked looking at Bruce

"Very well...King of hearts."

"You in Mr. Wayne?"

"Of course."

"Gentlemen, call."

"Pair of Queens, King high." Bruce said

"Oh too bad, three 10's, ha-ha-ha."

"Hand goes to Rump." the dealer said

"Why do you snicker every time you win a hand Rump?" Senor asked

"Yes, I have wondered this as well?" Courtney pondered.

"Explain yourself cousin." Brand-Something demanded

"I...just like winning, now please, next hand." Rump insisted nervously

"Very well."

Back to the fighting, Shego and Midnight were locked in a battle of kick-ass

"Yah!" thwack

"Erg!" punch-punch-jab!

"You six aren't too bad."

"You're not so bad yourself." they circled around each other, and Gwen drew her quarter staff (An old Irish fighting tool, but this one is made of titanium)

"Correction, I'm very bad, here's an example-YAH!"

"Oh no-[THWACK]"

"Yaaaaaaah-oof!" she landed by Alfred's table, where he was raking in a killing.

"How goes it?" he asked nonchalantly

"Ugh, worst caper yet, got any old English words of encouragement?"

"Yes, watch out behind you." he warned

"Huh?"

"Hi-yeah!"

"Whoa!" Shego and Midnight got back at it.

"Sir, hit or stay?" the dealer asked

"Hit me." Alfred said smoothly

"That's 20."

"Hmm...hit me."

"What?" the dealer asked in disbelief

"You heard me."

"But that's absurd you have 20!"

"I know."

"You won't get that ace I can guarantee it!"

"So, let's see it then." The butler demanded

"Alright." the dealer sighed "I'll be damned, ace-21! We have a winner...again."

"Ooh, Alfie's on a roll!"

Meanwhile, Ron managed to escape to the bar, just enough to bypass Rump's goons giving Sapphire and Hazel a hard time.

"Take that!"

"Yeah and you take that-[thwack]-ow, that hurt!" Sapphire complained

"Whew, that was close, huh buddy?" Ron asked his trusty naked mole rat, Rufus

"Mm-hmm!"

"Well, I could use a drink-yo barkeep! Gimme something with coconut...oh, and liquor, I forgot I can drink in this country!"

"Coming right up sir."

"Oof!" suddenly Phoenix landed right next to him "Whoa...neat-o torpedo naked mole rat!" she cheered

"Thanks, meet Rufus."

"Hey." he said shyly

"So, anyway h-[oof]" she was knocked silly by one of the goons.

"Ew, had to hurt." Rufus sighed

"You said it buddy." Ron added

Anyway Scarley was after the mice, who were after her. She of course was using her new grenade launcher.

"Take this!"

"Whoa!"

"Hit the deck bros, taking fire!" Throttle yelled

"Oh please, my baby here can handle any-[ka-boom]-thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing-[oof]" Vinne was thrown from his bike and right into the baccarat game, coincidentally right next to bruce, the mouse painfully stood up

"The rodent!" Rump yelled

"Hey-hey Rumpy, thought I'd see your mug he-oh and your snooty cousin's here too."

"H-snooty, I take offense to that!" Brand-Something protested

"So, what are we playing?" Vinnie took a seat

"Well we were playing Baccarat." Rump crossed his arms

"Sweet, can I play."

"sorry, no rodents allowed." Brand-Something sneered

"Up yours, I'm in." Vinnie insisted

"You have no chips." Rump smirked

"I will give the white mouse some of mine, he can be my +1." Senor said generously

"Whoa, thanks dude."

"In fact, you can have what's left of mine, I'm off my game as it is." Lex added

"Thanks-wait, I'll be right back!" Vinnie ran back to the Casino

"Oh now where is he going?" Rump asked

Vinnie ran to Throttle

"Throttle man, I need your shades bro! For my poker face!"

"What? No way Vincent I need those to-"

"Thanks man!" Vinnie took his shades

"Vincent I need those to...see." he slumped down, then threw his hands up "I'm upset!"

"Relax boss, this battles almost over, and we got victory in our grasp." Modo said

"Yeah, doesn't change the fact I can barely see 3 feet in front of my-[crash]-face."

And now back at the table

"Alright, got my poker face shades, let's do this." Vinnie said all serious.

"You know some weird friends." Courtney whispered

"I know, and aren't those Throttle's?" Bruce asked

"Yep."

"Isn't he blind without those?"

"Nah, just hopelessly near-sighted, he'll be fine-"

"No throttle that's-[splash]-the pool!" they heard Modo from the background.

"Erg-VINCENT!"

"He's fine-call to me-oh no...Full house b-[network censor]"

"Damn." Rump groaned

In the heat of battle, with nearly everyone else defeated, Kim Possible had Scarlet pinned.

"Well, it's been nice, but red's really not your color, how bout something in a-black and white striped uniform?" she asked

"God, who writes your material? Nick Durdan?" YES!

"No, John McCann!" Aw

"Well you're too late anyway!"

"How so?" Kim asked

"Under their poker table, is a bomb; a little insurance, just in case Rump loses, if anyone else but Ronaldo Rump wins, it will explode, he doesn't know it...and neither does anyone else." she smirked

"No."

"Yes."

"Erg!" Kim decided to let her go.

"Well everyone, as always it's been real, but I really gotta jet!" Scarlet activated a jet pack, and crashed through the skylight.

"No!" Sly sneered

"Every freaking time!" Phoenix yelled

. . .

"Hmm, Possible proved to be a pretty formidable opponent...she'll be of good use down the rode, ha-ha-ha-ha." Scarlet snickered.

"KP, where you running to?" Ron asked

"The poker table! Scarlet planted a bomb!"

"A BOMB!"

"Quick!" Hazel yelled. They sprinted to the table

. . .

"Gentleman, this one wins it, shall I show you the river?" the dealer asked Rump and Vinnie, the only two left.

"I'm all in." Rump smirked

"So am I!" Vinnie brazenly followed

"Hope you know what your doing Vinnie." Bruce whispered

"River...6 of diamonds. Call is to Rump." Dealer said

"Six...Six...Six." he smirked

"Three pair six, call is to Vincent."

"I got-"

"WAIT!" the heroes dashed in

"The Bomb!" Kim lunged forward. The bomb was right under the table, "Go Rufus!" he leaped from Kim's hand, and clicked the disarm button.

"Got it!" the mole rat cheered

"YEAH!" everyone else cheered

"Oh gee Rump...I...I...Kicked your sorry lard butt-Royal-FLUSH! I win! I win!"

"What! No!"

"Good, now gimme those!" Throttle took his glasses background"Game, set, match, winner, Vincent." Dealer said.

"Guess we did good after all huh?" Courtney asked

"Yeah, we did." Bruce sighed of relief, chugging down another martini.

Later, everyone said their goodbyes

"See ya Senor!" Bruce yelled

"Adios Bruce, and send my congratulations to young Vincent!"

"I will."

"Well Bruce, we gotta shove off too." Modo shook his hand.

"So soon?"

"Yeah, but we'll be helping you out again soo-"

"So, someone wanna help the winner, move his nice check?" Vinnie asked

"Sigh, let's go." Throttle sighed.

"I guess Kim and Ron left too?" Bruce asked the girls

"Yeah, but I think they'll help us again." Sly shrugged "Think we should go home?" she aske dlooking at the mess

"Perhaps." Alfred approached them with a sack of cash

"Alfred, see I told you it was his game."

"I think our lovely home will be in excellent working order when we return."

"What makes you say that?" Sapphire asked

"Oh...just a hunch."

**The End...**

**Well time to start Narf-ing, Cause Pinky and the Brain are up next, Narf!**

_**Starring the Voice Talents of...**_

**Megan Fahlenbock: **Gwen/Midnight

**Emilie Claire Barlow: **Courtney/Grey

**Kristen Fairlie: **Bridgette/Hazel

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather/Sly

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay/Sapphire

**Katie Crown: **Izzy/Phoenix

**Kevin Conroy: **Bruce Wayne

**Sparkling-Nexis137: **Scarlet

_**With the Additional Voice Talents of...**_

**Nicole Sullivan: **Shego

**Jess Harnell: **Alfred Pennyworth, Ronaldo Rump

**Dorian Harewood: **Modo, Gunny's friend

**Rob Paulsen: **Throttle, Scott Turpin, Party Goers

**Ian Ziering: **Vinnie, Party Goers

**Christy Carlson-Romano: **Kim Possible, Additional Voices

**Will Friedle: **Ron Stoppable, Party Goers

**Nancy Cartwright: **Rufus

**Earl Boen: **Senor Senior Senior

**Jeff Bennett: **Brand-Something, Blackjack dealer, Party Goers

**Clancy Brown: **Lex Luthor

**Corey Burton: **Damian McElroy, The Dealer

**Kevin Michael Richardson: **Lucius Fox, Additional Voices

**Danny Cooksey: **John Spicer

**Tara Strong: **Barbara Gordon, Additional Voices

**Mark Hamill: **Gunny, Craps Dealer

**Cle Bennett: **Chef Hatchet

**Daran Norris: **Cliff Sanderson,


	17. Same Thing Every Night, Part I

**Villain(s): Scarlet, Pinky, The Brain, The Destructo Duo, Egg-Head**

**Written By: Niko56**

**Story Editor: Peter Hastings**

**Directed By: Rusty Mills**

**Casting Direction: Ginny McSwain**

**Voice Direction: Andrea Romano**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Episode 8: Same Thing We Do Every Night...**

At Acme labs, in a cage, a dimwitted lab mouse, tall-ish, by the name of Pinky, was running on his wheel, while his companion, the smaller, and smarter mouse, the Brain, stood by the bars of said cage.

"Gee Brain, what do you wanna do tonight?" Pinky asked, in his cockney accent

"The same thing we do every night Pinky, try and take over the world!" Brain mused raising a fist.

_Their Pinky and the Brain! Yes Pinky and the Brain_

_One is a genius, the others insane. Narf! _

_They're laboratory mice, their genes have been spliced_

_Their Pinky, their Pinky and the Brain Brain Brain Brain-[RECORD SCRATCHES]_

"Hello my evil little lab mice." Scarlet suddenly stood over their cage, with an evil grin.

"Hey, she stopped our theme song!" Pinky complained

"No one interrupts our theme song." Brain said crossing his arms

"Well, of course there was that one time." Pinky pondered.

"Yes-yes, I remember Pinky." Brain remembered

"With Barbara Streisand?"

"Uh, no-no-no you're thinking of that time at the Emmy's." By now Scarlet was frowning

"Oh right, silly me-narf." Pinky smiled "Oh wait, I remember now, it was the time with Reese Withers-"

"HEY!" Scarlet bellowed "Can you two cease the stroll down memory lane, and listen to me? Good. You two little geniuses, are gonna build me a death ray, something that I can use to enslave the earth."

"But...but, were supposed to one day enslave the earth." Pinky corrected

"Yeah right, I've seen your show, 65 episodes of failure is what it is."

"Sigh, don't remind me." Brain sighed

"Ah, don't forget about the 20 segments on the Animaniacs, so; technically it's 85 episodes of failure-"

"Pinky, do shut-up before I smash your head with a blunt object." Brain sighed

"Ha-ha-ha, oh Brain you're such a kidder, ha-ha-ha-narf!"

"Anyway." Scarlet interrupted "I happen to have quite the proposition for you two."

"You already said we are to build you a death ray, well I can assure you, you glorified tricker-treater, My genius, and Pinky's building skills are not for you to simply exploit, when the world is up for the taking, we shall have control, no one else, are we, copacetic?" Brain asked

"Yeah, what Brain said-narf!"

"Tricker-treater?" Scarlet raised an eyebrow "Now you see here mouse, I am an evil genius, perhaps the best the world has ever known."

"Well if your so super, then why don't you have the world yet?" Pinky asked

"Where Pinky lacks in brains, me makes up for that it with wit, so; why aren't you controlling the world, hmm?" Brain asked

"Two words: Super Six, me and my team and keep them at bay, while that leaves you two to make my death ray." Scarlet explained "And I will gladly make it worth your while, all the cheese you can eat."

"Cheese?" Pinky asked intrigued

"Oh yes, any cheese you want."

"Even Velveeta?" Pinky asked

"His pallet is as simple as his Brain. Besides, cheese will not persuade me."

"Well...see here's the thing, you can have the cheese, but I am not giving you a choice." Scarlet sneered

"And how do you suppose you can just simply...mouse-nap us?" Brain asked

"Well gee, I don't know?" The ninja girl asked sarcastically as she picked up their cage.

"Curse these cages." Brain did a face palm

Scarlet left the lab and approached the EVILmobile, where Egg-Head drove. She sat the cage on her lap.

"Ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah, let's get the hell out of here...so my new...friends can help us with our latest scheme, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." Scarlet chuckled

"Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Brain asked, a little perturbed

"Um...I think so Brain, but I don't think they're gonna let us go find 5 zebra's, but we can try!"

"Oh Pinky...If I had a bigger foot I'd kick you in the ass with it." Brain sighed

_They're Pinky, Scarlet and the Brain Brain Brain Brain Brain Brain Brain Brain Brain_

_-Narf!_

The next morning, The girls were each enjoying a nice bowl of 100% Bran Freaka-Flakes, the only thing advertized by Freakazoid! (Not really, he has nothing but a DVD)

"Yum, now that's a quality cereal." Izzy licked her lips.

"I like the Cosgrove marshmallows the best!" Lindsay added "so good."

"Humph, Freaka-Flakes indeed." Alfred scoffed while reading the box "In my day all we had in the ways of cold cereal were Cheerios, cardboard, and Rusty nails, and believe me, you were quite uppity if you had the cardboard, and even above middle class to get the rusty nails, believe me I had quite my fair share of rust and steel for breakfast when I was your age."

"What were you if you had Cheerios?" Courtney asked

"The queen."

"So...dare I ask, but what did the lower classes eat?" Gwen asked

"You had your choice of dirt, mud, and if you were lucky you got a piece of leather and a blatherskite."

"What's a blatherskite?" the girls asked

"It's a piece of leather!"

"Ohhhhhhh." Bruce yawned and walked in

"Another late night?" Bridgette asked in disbelief

"That's the fourth one this week." Gwen added in equal disbelief

"Uh, M-Master Bruce tends to lucubrate well into the night, the life a busy CEO never gets easier you know." Alfred explained

"No."

"Can't say we do."

"Alfred's right, I uh...I work late, that's all." Bruce sighed, he poured himself a tall glass of 2% milk. "By the way, a couple high tech robberies last night, several devices in which to build a quote unquote "death ray" were stolen, not sure who, but someone did it...oh yeah, and uh...two lab mice from Acme labs went missing, the scientists believe they were taken, get a jump on that won't you?" Bruce asked

"No problem." Courtney said in that same can-do attitude

"And before I forget, last evening I met a woman." Alfred said

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" everyone fell over laughing

"I'm serious!" Cliff and John walked into the kitchen

"Morning." john said

"What are we all chipper about huh?" Cliff asked

"Alfred met a woman." Izzy chanted between laughs

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Oh that's rich!"

"Erg, knock it off!" Alfred warned "I mean it!"

"Oh, were sorry Alfred." Heather wiped a tear from her eye.

"Good joke Alfred, but-" Bruce started

"I am serious damn you! I met a nice woman who just moved here from the old country, were going out on a date tonight, so try not to need me okay?"

"Okay." Bridgette said pretending to be serious

"We'll try." Lindsay added

"Come on girls, we've all had a nice laugh, I'll go get you acquainted on the new gadgets." John insisted

"Okay."

Now over to Scarlet's nice lair at the old and abandoned observatory on the top of Mt. Gotham, Scarlet, Egg-Head, and the Destructo Duo had put all the supplies needed for their death ray.

"Alright, I think that's all the materials we need." Scarlet said counting up their loot

"Wrong!" Brain protested, he and Pinky were still in their cage nearby

"What's wrong?" Katie asked annoyed

"You're all forgetting what will give the ray it's true power, a simple, yet flashy, flawless diamond, any karat size will do, but it must be as flawless as it gets, and you don't have that."

"And where are we supposed to pick up this flawless diamond, any old jewelry store?" Sadie asked

"Well...yeah." Egg-Head agreed.

"And don't think your threats and free cheese will suede Pinky and I into building it, right Pin-" Brain was interrupted by the sound of chewing. The dimwitted mouse just pounded away 2 full bricks of Velveeta cheese (Damn that's like 16 bucks worth of cheese!)

"Oh, I'm sorry Brain, I couldn't hear you over the deliciousness of this cheese-narf!" he chuckled

"Pinky that's just processed-erg, why do I bother." Brain sighed

"So "Brain." Scarlet appeared over the cage "If we get the diamond, will you and Pinky build our ray, or will you face the consequences?"

"Oh anything would be better than-" Suddenly, Brain gotta Brainstorm "You mean, while you and your team go in search for our diamond, Pinky and I will be left completely unsupervised to build your ray?" Brain asked

"Yes, but don't think you'll escape, I got the place booby trapped."

"But we will be completely unsupervised, right?" Brain reiterated

"What are you a parrot, yes, just build the damn thing!" Scarlet yelled

"Oh, yes; we'll do it."

"We will?" Pinky asked

"Yes Pinky, haven't you noticed we've been bested by the superior will power of these villains?"

"But Brain, you said-mmfmfmfnm." Brain quickly muffled Pinky's mouth with cheese,

"Yes Pinky we will build Scarlet her death ray."

"Ooh goodie, come on gang, we have a nice rock to filch! To Whitman's Fine Jewelry N' Things!" quick as a flash, they departed from the lair. Brain managed to pick the lock to the cage

"Quickly Pinky there isn't much time!"

"But Brain-"

"Don't but Brain me Pinky, if Scarlet wants a death ray so badly, we'll just have to give it to her won't we?"

"Well sure, oh lookie, they left the instruction manual, that's a help right?" Pinky asked

"Pinky-Pinky-Pinky, what have I told you?" Brain asked taking the manual from him and then tossing it aside

"Uh...never wake you when you're asleep."

"Yes, but the other thing."

"Uh...Only losers and squares take one free sample?"

"No, the one about manuals!" Brain asked

"Uh...oh, I know, the manual gear shift is just an excuse for people to think they know how to drive?"

"Ugh..." Brain grabbed the manual and hit Pinky with it "No-[thwack]"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-narf." Pinky slurred

"Manuals are for 40 year old Do-It-Yourselfers, and for those too lazy to watch Bob Vila or Norm Abram do it!"

"Oh...right."

"Okay, now let's get some Elmer's craft glue, and a blunt object to use as a hammer."

"Uh, Brain." Pinky interrupted

"Yes Pinky?"

"Shouldn't we...uh...you know, use a mallet and welding torch to build this thing?"

"Gasp! And risk damaging the metal?" Brain asked sarcastically

"Huh, I haven't thought of that."

"That's because you're a simpleton and I'm the evil genius. Oh Pinky I have much to teach you, now go use this Scotch tape to attach the wheels to the platform."

"Aye-aye Brain!"

Back at the Lair, the girls and John were in R&D.

"Now I wanna make a gadget that can cause you to phase in and out of walls like Danny, but Barb and I just can't seem to get it to work-"

"Yo, trouble at Whitman's Fine Jewelry and Things, Scarlet, get to it!" Damian ordered rushing in.

"Sigh, and our work is never done." Courtney sighed "Let's get dressed and get moving."

In their nice new helicopter, the girls rocketed their way to the jewelry store. Only to find it had already been broken into.

"Well looks like were already too late for the party." Midnight sighed

"Alright, let's go crash it then." Phoenix smiled

The Super Six leaped into action, only to realize the whole store seemed completely empty.

"FREE-huh?"

"Scarlet...?"

"Yoo-hoo?" they asked

"Where is everybody?" Sly asked she entered the vault to see several employees gagged and tied up "Well I found the em-[SPROING]"

"Sly...?" Hazel ran in after her, to see her knocked out on the ground "Oh [SPROING]"

"Hazel!" Sapphire and Midnight ran in after her, only to get a double dose of destructo

"Watch o-[OOF]" Grey's warning came too late. The Destructo Duo initiated their most painful takedown move, the Twister. Featuring them spinning around to build up speed, and they then thrust at their enemies. This left Phoenix and Grey.

"Alright, parties over you two!" Phoenix yelled

"Yeah, for you maybe!" Sadie smirked, the two raised a gun that fires a spring loaded boxing glove.

"Quick D-[SPROING]" this knocked them out as well. Scarlet exited the vault with a nice diamond

"Well-well, not only do we have a nice rock...but six lovely captives as well, hmm-hmm-hmm-ha-ha-ha-ha."

**To Be Continued...NARF!**


	18. Same Thing Every Night, Part II

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Alfred had entered the nice restaurant all gussied up and looking fancy and such, hoping his date wouldn't be a total flop. Well that's why I'm here to make sure it is a flop.

"Good evening." The Matre De said as if he cared

"Yes, good evening sir." Alfred kindly "I'm here on my date."

"So where id she?" the rude guy asked

"Oh well, she said she was meeting me here, Ms. Tenderloin."

"Pardon the expression sir, but I think you've been punked."

"No-no-no-no believe me, I am certain this date is, as they kids say, legit."

"Yes and I am...as the kids say, bored as [network censor]- but, if it will keep you from making a scene I'll check our registration list." he sighed, and took out a book "Let's see...ah yes here we go, Tenderloin Gloria, with...you must be Alfred Pennyworth."

"Yes sir, that's me."

"Follow me." the Matre De sighed. He lead Alfred to the nice Alfresco patio out back. Alfred's date was quite skinny, about his age (gross) with long black hair, and milky blue eyes...gross. "Excuse me miss...I'm sorry but is your actual last name Tenderloin?"

"Why yes."

"Well I'm so sorry for you then, here's your date, enjoy, he said as if he cared." The Matre De walked away

"Prick." Alfred muttered under his breath he took his seat.

"Good help is so hard to find these days isn't it just?" she asked

"I outta know."

"So Alfred, you mentioned something about being a butler?" Gloria asked

"Not just any old butler the-[phone vibrates]-excuse me I have to take this."

"Of course."

Alfred excused himself, and walked behind a nearby pillar.

"What?" he asked a little angered, now we split screen to Wayne Manor

"Uh, Alfred, slight problem."

"What is it Chef, I'm on a date."

"Yeah whatever Romeo, uh, Lucius and I are in a bit of a pickle."

"What kind of pickle?" the butler asked with gritted teeth

"Uh, the kind where the stove's on fire."

"Make sure you tell him we tried to turn the gas off!" Lucius yelled in the background trying to fan the flames with a broom.

"Yeah-yeah and we tried to turn the gas off."

"You simpleton's just use a fire extinguisher to put out the blaze."

"Oh right." Chef did a face palm

"Now why didn't we think of that?" Lucius asked

"Goodbye gentlemen and don't interrupt me again!" he hung up. The waiter was already at their table, taking their drink order. He had quite a passable French accent.

"What can I get you?" he asked Alfred

"I don't care what it is, but so help me there had better be alcohol in it."

"Coming right up, and for moncherie?" he asked...yeah I don't...I don't know French.

"Amaretto sour please."

"Very good, I will be back to take your orders later." he walked away

"So, Gloria, tell me more about yourself?" Alfred asked

"Well..."

And because that is out of the question, we go now to the control room with Damian and Bruce.

"Where the hell are they?" Bruce asked

"With their luck I bet the mob got to them, ever since the six came along racketeering has started to decline, more so than usual."

"No-no Dame, I'm certain Scarlet had something to do with this."

"Okay." Dame shook his head.

"They must have killed their homing beacons so we can't find their location, wait, the chips!" Bruce remembered

"Ah yes, I do seem to recall the tracking chips we've installed into their wrists while they slumbered...that was a job and a half." Damian sighed

"Think you can activate them?" Bruce asked Damian turned around in his chair

"It's worth a shot, I don't see why I couldn't." Damian shrugged

"Obviously she doesn't want you...or Batman interfering." Bruce scratched his chin. "This must be big, really big."

"Hmm and what's worse, I still can't establish any connection between Scarlet and the other robberies, look what she took, it doesn't make any sense." Damian said pulling up the list of stolen goods. "Then of course there's those missing lab mice."

"Hmm." Bruce got a closer look at the list. "From what they've taken I bet they could make a pretty decent death ray."

"Seems appropriate...now how do we connect that with two mice, assuming Scarlet took them too." Damian asked

"Lab mice...death ray...lab mice, world domination...The Brain." Bruce snapped his fingers.

"I'm sorry?" Damian asked

"Uh-n-nothing, let's focus, where would one want to build a nice death ray while trying to be inconspicuous about it?" Bruce asked

"Well for my money if I was an evil dictator, I'd go for one place, and one place only." Damian turned around and clicked a few keys "The old observatory."

"Of course."

"And how do you like that, after activating their tracking chips, lookie at where they are." Damian pointed to the grid, the girls were in fact at the old observatory. "Feel like making an app-" he noticed Bruce had vanished "I think he got the message."

Scott was in the Bat-Cave putting some finishing touches to his repairs to the Batmobile, while of course listening to some classic 50's car fixing song. He was finsihing up, when he turned around, and guess who he saw.

"There we go, there's that, and-GASP!" Batman was right in his face.

"Is it ready?"

"Got dammit Bruce, you're gonna gimme a heart attack one of these days, how many times have I said-NEVER sneak up on me?"

"Sorry." Batman said half-heartidly

"Yeah, I can tell, anyway, she'll run great, nothing with her." Scott explained

"Beautiful." he slipped into the driver's seat "Quick question?"

"Yeah shoot." Scott asked wiping his greasy hands off

"Remember when you used to work at Acme labs as an automotive technician?"

"Yeah, worked there for almost ten years, they let me go cause of budget cuts, and then you picked me up for this gig, why?" Scott asked

"Uh...this may seem like an odd question, but were there two certain lab mice that seemed...I don't know-out of the ordinary?" Batman asked. Scott scratched his chin.

"Huh, you know, come to think about it...yeah, Pinky and the Brain, one looked like a moron, the other looked like he could put Einstein to shame. Why you ask?"

"Just...just pondering." the door to the Batmobile closed, and he sped off. "I should have figured." he shook his head.

Over at the lab, Pinky and the Brain were nearly done with the nice new death ray.

"Hurry Pinky time is of the essence! Did you fix the magnetic wires into the batteries as I requested?" Brain asked

"Uh, about that Brain, uh should I really be putting + and + together like I did the - and the -?" Pinky asked

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Well, shouldn't it be + and -?"

"Well..." Brain had to think of a lie "Sure, I mean if this were Japan...or Mexico, but dammit Pinky this is America, and we like to do things our way! The right way."

"Oh right, silly me, ha-ha-narf!"

Good, now with that assembled, the death ray should be operational." just as if on cue, Scarlet, and her team came in with her prisoners.

"Ooh, goodie-good, you guys sure work quick." Scarlet nodded quite impressed

"Well we told you, Pinky and are the best." Brain insisted

"Huh, are you sure?" Egg-Head asked in disbelief "Because form my angle it looks-"

"Oh put a sock in it Cody! This from the boy who put a self destruct button on the last doomsday device, and the one before that...and the one before that!" Scarlet jeered "Now then." she turned to her shackled prisoners, who were waking up "Wakey-wakey." she said sinisterly

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Oh good, you're awake, nice of you to join us girls."

"Erg." Phoenix spat

"Yeah and like seeing your evil face brightens our day." Heather sneered

"Hmm-hmm." she chuckled "Charming to the last, Egg-Head, D squared, head outside and guard the place should any...uninvited guests show up, I gotta stay here and talk to our...friends." the ninja girl smiled and looked at her captives

"Yes sir!" the three called. Now you know they're asking for trouble

"So, I thought you'd all like to be conscience to see your demise, as well as the world's." she said tossing The brain the Diamond they stole. He and Pinky assembled it "And with that diamond my nice death ray is finally complete."

"Oh joy." Midnight rolled her eyes.

"What do you do in your spare time Scar? Spit on puppies?" Hazel asked

"Goodness no! I love animals, I'm a vegetarian."

"Me too!" Hazel yelled cheerfully

"Oh my God I so don't care." Scarlet said in the nicest possible way.

"Well someone's not nice." Sapphire frowned

"What was your first clue idiot?" Sly asked

"You know, there...there is something familiar about you six...but I could never put my finger on it...well, until now!" with one quick swipe, all six masks were off of there faces.

"Gasp!"

"Crap." they groaned

Anyway we cutscene back to Alfred's-oh, let's call it a date. He was behind the pillar, again, in a split screen conversation with John

"Johnathon, you have a degree from Harvard! How can you not make toast?" the butler asked in disbelief.

"Well you have a degree from Oxford Mr. Butler-man! How's that treating you, and anyway, it's not that Barb and I can't make toast, the toaster's on fire." John sighed

"What?" Alfred asked "What is it with-I can't leave any of you-erg." he stammered

"Alfred, we need assistance, and hurry!" Barbara begged

"It's called, a fire extinguisher-USE IT!"

"We tried, but Lucius and Chef already took care of that." Barbara sighed

"Sink, take the water from the sink and splash it on the fire!"

"Ohhhhhh."

"Why didn't we think of that?"

"Good, now goodbye!" Alfred stomped back over to his date.

"Another problem?" Gloria asked

"Believe me my sweet, a butler's job is never done-[vibrates]-son of a-[network censor]- I'll be-"

"I know, I know, right back." Gloria sighed. He stomped back over

"Someone better be dying!" Alfred fumed...and split screen

"I will be if I can't find the channel that has Pretty Little Liars!" Gunny complained

"You can't be serious?" Alfred asked

"Hey, I gotta stay regular on my teen shows you know!"

"No Gary I can't say that I do, look just find the TV guide, and stop bothering me!"

"Alright, alright keep the big boy shorts on Alfred, jeez!"

the call ended "Pretty little liars indeed, what is he a prepubescent girl?" Alfred muttered stomping back to his table "Okay my love I am totally-[vibrates]-"

"Yeah-yeah-yeah, I get it." Gloria sighed

"You know what-nyah!"

"Ghah-ugh-[thud]"

"Did...did you just throw your mobile at the Matre De?" Gloria asked

"Yes I did."

"Well alright, now, where were we?" Alfred asked

Scarlet stood flabberghasted at the sight of the drama girls chained right in front of her

"Oh my gosh-Gwen...Courtney...Heather...Bridgette...Lindsay...Izzy-EEEEE! I can't believe it, I am actually talking to six of the most popular total drama girls!" she went into fan girl mode "I used to watch you guys all the time before...b-before...

_But daddy, total drama is on do I have to train now? You never let me have any fun! Why did I have to do this! Kids my actual age are finger painting, and I have to train to catch bad guys! No I just wanna sit down and relax a little, erg! You're the worst dad ever-EVER-EVER-EVER._

Wait to you see where this foreshadowing is going at the end of next season...anyway Scarlet clenched her fists and hung her head.

"Before I decided to do this." she sneered. She turned around "Brain! Start her up!" Scarlet ordered

Outside on the observatory deck, the duo looked around for anything suspicious.

"Well, it all looks to be quiet." Katie said

"Still looks eerie to me Katie."

"Yeah, very eerie Sadie, ver err-mmfmhmmnmhm."

"Katie...Katie...?" Sadie asked knowing her friend had disappeared "Kat-gasp!" Sadie looked to see a dark shadow draw nearer "No...no...NOOO!"

"Huh?" Egg-Head heard the noise and came running. "Girls what's going-oh no."

"You're the brainy one, right?" Batman asked

"Y-y-y-y-y-yeah."

"Well if you have any brains you'll surrender now."

"N-ot likely!" out of impulse Egg-Head drew a gun that fires sun rounds, right into Batman's chest, with no effect, the Dark Knight slammed a Batarang right into it. "Aw crud!"

"...Wow, that tickled." Batman said dryly. Suddenly, as he got Egg-Head, he heard a rumble from down in the obervatory

"Excellent, with the push of a button, I shall level the entire city of Los Angeles, for no good reason at all! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" she laughed

"No!" Batman yelled, but then suddenly, the ray started to crumble.

"What? No! NOOOOOO!" Scarlet's dreams literally came to a screeching halt, as the ray nearly disintigrated.

"No!" she ran over to the rubble "My death ray...gone...GONE!" she turned to the mice "What did you do to it?"

"Well isn't it obvious? We sabotaged it of course." Brain explained

"We did?"

"Shut-up Pinky...now where was I? Oh yes, like I told you before, the world is to be mine and his...no one else's, get the picture?"

"Whatever, I'll be back, real soon, and now that I got some dirt on my super friends, it'll be worth my while in the long run, see ya later losers!" Scarlet disappeared into the smoke.

The girls, unchained due to the blast put their masks back on, and looked up to see Batman give them a wink

"Well look who showed up." Hazel smiled

"How do you like that?" Grey asked

"So...whose up for home?" Phoenix asked

"Game!" they all yelled. And now we cutscene to Pinky and the Brain, who were exiting.

"Come Pinky, we must get back to Burbank, and prepare for tomorrow night."

"Why Brain, what are we doing tomorrow night?" Pinky asked

"The same thing we do every night Pinky, try and take over the world!"

_They're Pinky, They're Pinky and the Brain brain Brain Brain brain Brain Brain Brain Brain-Narf!_

**The End...Narf!**

**Get ready for some nightmares up next boys and girls! Stay Tuned**

_**Starring the Voice Talents of...**_

**Megan Fahlenbock: **Gwen/Midnight

**Emilie Claire Barlow: **Courtney/Grey

**Kristen Fairlie: **Bridgette/Hazel

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather/Sly

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay/Sapphire

**Katie Crown: **Izzy/Phoenix

**Kevin Conroy: **Bruce Wayne/Batman

**Sparkling-Nexis137: **Scarlet

_**With the Additional Voice Talents of...**_

**Rob Paulsen: **Pinky, Scott Turpin

**Maurice LaMarche: **The Brain, Waiter

**Peter Oldring: **Cody/Egg-Head

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Katie

**Lauren Lipson: **Sadie

**Jess Harnell: **Alfred Pennyworth

**Corey Burton: **Damian McElroy, Matre De

**Mark Hamill: **Gunny

**Tara Strong: **Barbara Gordon

**Danny Cooksey: **John Spicer

**Daran Norris: **Cliff Sanderson

**Cle Bennett: **Chef Hatchet

**Kevin Michael Richardson: **Lucius Fox

**Tress MacNeille: **Gloria Tenderloin


	19. Sweet Dreams Aren't Made of This Part I

**Villain(s): Scarlet, Scarecrow, _Featuring: _Vlad Plasmius, Skulker, Technus, Box Ghost, Walker, Sidney Poindexter**

**(Scene excerpt from Animaniacs short: And Justice for Slappy, Written By John P. McCann) **

**Written By: Niko56**

**Story Editor: Butch Hartman**

**Directed By: Alan Burnett**

**Casting Director: Leslie Lamers**

**Voice Direction: Andrea Romano**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Episode 9: Sweet Dreams Aren't Made of These**

Twas a bright and moonlit night at Wayne Manor. Seemed like any other. Everyone was fast asleep, all except for Bruce who was...well, you know. Anyway, the mansion was quite silent, peaceful sleep was filling the entire-you know what, we get it, here's Scarlet and Scarecrow outside the manor.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, are you sure these are the people you want scared Ms. Scarlet?" he asked in quite an ominous voice.

"Yes, just make sure they feel completely unwelcome in their own dreams."

"Dreams? Ha-ha-ha, surely you jest, I'm a nightmares kind of guy you see." he explained

"Uh, sure-yeah do that." she shook her head.

"Alright then, uh; where will you be, if you don't mind my asking?" Scarecrow asked

"Making sure they stay scared in case they wake up." Scarlet winked, she took out a familiar thermos. "Took a lot of getting to get this baby."

Meanwhile, over in Amnity Park at the home of the Fenton's We Cutscene, to the...very heavy I would assume-Jack Fenton look over some things in the Fenton lair...really their basement (It sucks when you have to explain cutaways, cause that's exactly what they are-cat-away, not explain-away-dammit I'm doing it again)

"Maddie! Maddie!" Jack called upstairs for his wife

"Yes honey?"

"Have you seen the Fenton Thermos, I can't find it anywhere?"

"Oh I loaned it to a nice looking redheaded girl with a pony tail, said she wanted to get into the ghost catching business, and she had a nice smile."

"What! You just gave it away to any random stranger?" Jack asked-hey for once in his life he's actually making sense.

"It sounded like a good idea at the time hon, I'm sure she'll give it back, and besides, we have three more." Maddie called. She yelled carrying a tray of soup. "I'm giving Danny his dinner!"

"Try not to give it away to a random stranger on the way up!" Jack called

"Oh hush!"

Yeah I've noticed that on most every Butch Hartman show, the grown-ups are typically morons, so this seemed logical to happen. Anyway, cutscene back to outside Wayne Manor.

"Plus, I have another addend of insurance just in case." Scarlet smirked "Now g do your thing, I'm gonna go in the bushes and laugh maniacally." she turned to leave

"Are you sure it is wise to...do this to the occupants at Bruce Wayne's house?" Scarecrow asked

"Why, you chicken?" Scarlet asked

"N-no, of course not, I mean...it is Bruce Wayne though."

"Don't worry, something tells me old Brucey is out doing something else." and with that Scarlet disappeared into the bushes.

"Well, alright." Scarecrow picked the lock, and quickly headed inside.

"Alright, time to get some good vocals going...ahe-he-he-he-hem-" before she could chew up more air time, a figure suddenly appeared, a vampire looking person with pale skin, and dark, devilish looking hair.

"Oh please don't even, I'm not in the mood to hear any laughter at the moment."

"Plasmius, good you're on time, for once." Scarlet muttered the last part

"Hey! I had a very important mayor's meeting in Amnity Park, and I rushed all the way over here just to scare off a few people from one of the most powerful men in the world, who could tear me limb from limb!"

"Hey, you're just as powerful as Bruce Wayne! Come on, you own the Greenbay Packers for cheese sake!" Ha, inside jokes are funny.

"Yes, but he recently bought the luckiest team in American Football, the Giants, and could squash me!"

"Not as Plasmius he can't now go get ready to scare." Scarlet smirked as she held up the thermos.

"Oh, that thing, one of jack's lame brain attempts at Ghost catching? Humph, he couldn't catch the box ghost if he tried!"

"Speaking of whom, I figured you could use some help on this...unholy of expeditions." Scarlet smiled

"Oh no." Plasmius groaned

"Yup, time to meet some old friends of yours." with the flick of a switch on the thermos, multiple ecto specimens appeared there with.

One of course being Technus, another, a large being with several holstered weapons, his hair, green flame, same as his goatee, named Skulker, another, looked like a ghostly prison warden from the turn of the previous century, just call him Walker, then there was a ghost who looked like a 1950's nerd stereotype Sidney Poindexter, and the last ghost, looked like a chubby boy who looks like he works at a rail yard or shipping port. He being the Box Ghost

"Oh no." Plasmius did a face palm.

"Now, with an army of ghostly beings, it will be impossible for the super six to escape now-ha-ha-ha-ha." she noticed everyone looked at her with confused looks "Come on laugh with me, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Inside, Scarecrow had gotten right to work. He sneaked about the house, spreading his fear gas into the rooms of it's occupants.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." he laughed sinisterly "That's it, keep drifting off into slumber, and let your worst fears invade your dreams-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

First we go to Gwen. Who seemed to be waking up in total darkness.

"Yaaaaaaaaaawn, hmm-I hope Alfred made pan-[crack]-ow, what the?" Gwen suddenly raised her head slightly, which caused her to hit it against what appeared to be a board "Huh?" she reached to her sides, more boards. "Am I in a box?" she asked, then it hit her "Oh no...no...NO! Someone get me out of here! Ah! Help me! I've been buried alive! AGAIN!"

Next up, Bridgette; she found herself merrily prancing through the woods...alone, but that's not what's gonna get her. She was pulling a wagon full of yummy cakes, when she suddenly saw, the cutest little brown squirrel in the world crying. It was in fact Skippy Squirrel.

"Wah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha."

"Why Skippy, the cutest and most adorable little squirrel in the world, what has become of you my friend?" she asked hugging the small squirrel

"A-A-Aunt Slappy, y-y-yelled at m-me for no good r-reason at all!" he managed to utter between tears.

"Oh, there-there, it's perhaps because her brain hasn't gotten enough oxygen since the 70's, shes old you know." she explained

"I-I-I-I k-k-know."

"Listen, I know what will cheer her up, some nice cakes I have made, everyone likes that, here, take one." she said politely and handed Skippy a treat

"Wow, t-t-t-thanks Bri-Bri-Bridgette."

"No problem." she waved goodbye, and then pranced on her way to Slappy's tree, which looked quite dark and ominous.

She knocked on the door, it opened, fire spewed out, and there stood a devilish, and older version of Slappy squirrel-oh boy these 20 years have not done her any favors.

"Erg, Bridgette Mason you miserable do-gooder!" she sneered

"Greetings Slappy, I've brought you some yummy cakes to help you out of your foul mood."

"Look at your feet." she pointed. Bridgette looked to see they were in the middle of a rope snare...rope snare trap 435 to be exact.

"What is the meaning of this my old friend?" Bridgette asked

"I'm gonna get ya Bridgette, and you know why?"

"No, why?"

"For no good reason at all!" she pulled a lever, and the snare pulled Bridgette upside down over a tree, she was dangling but a few feet above the ground, being slowly surrounded by a horde of demon squirrels.

"No-No-No!"

"Alright little ones, go teach this no good-goodie-goodie, a lesson." Slappy ordered

"NOOOOOOOO!" Bridgette wailed

And for next we have Courtney, she seemed to be swimming a very nice pool, seemingly enjoying herself...now here's how today's animation can easily ruin her good time with a few strokes of a paint brush.

"Ah." Courtney breathed as she went into a back stroke. "What a peaceful and relaxing pool." she leaned up against the side, and then realized the water had turned green. "What the? Green water?" she asked "What's the meaning of this?" she swam to the middle of the pool. "Definitely has a weird smell to it...kinda like...like...green gela-oh no!" she gasped, but to her dismay, the green jello smelling pool turned into a giant bowl of the stuff, and was far too viscous for Courtney to swim out of, she was trapped.

"Oh no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-NO!"

Alright, who's next on my chopping block of horrors? Ah yes, Heather; what the flippity-floop was she afraid of-Sumo Wrestlers that's right. Now how to replicate this, without being blatantly bigoted, stereotypical, and downright culturally challenged...

I got it! A more Anime version of Heather found herself in the seedy area of Tokyo, in what seemed to be in the middle of an arena floor. An announcer stood in the middle of the circle

"Ladies-and a-gentlemen, who's-a ready for some of-a da super-sumo-action?" the crowd cheered

"Huh, what?" Heather asked

"In-a this-a corna! We have-a here, a-weighing in a just 119 lbs." I don't know the metric equivalent "Heatha-get-out-a-my face-loser-Chang!" the crowd cheered

"Hey! What gives you the right to-"

"And in-a this corna! Weighing in at-a just-a shy of a 500 lbs. Kyoko Masudo!" That sounds Japanese right?

Anyway the lights came on, and there he was, a huge sumo wrestler. Heather stood there traumatized

"S-S-S-S-Sumo?" she asked with big wide anime eyes.

"Wrestle!" the announcer yelled

"AHHHHH!"

And for that of next is of which-Lindsay! Who as we recall was scared of bad hair cuts, or bad hair pieces-whatever, that's boring! So, here she is...uh...uh...putting on her make-up (And this is why we have story editors)

"Okay, just a little more here." You know just to add to the 35 lbs she has on already "And there! I should be good to go til lunch." she looked at herself one more time and to her dismay found "Ew, a zit! That's okay I can cover that up." as she did she noticed another "Oh another one, okay, that's okay, easy fix." only three more zits appeared nearby "Huh-erg!" she just kept covering, but then that only created more zits "No! Erg! Go! A-WAY! AHHHHHHHHHH!" she broke down crying

And now for Izzy, to make this nightmare short and sweet, the redhead that wrote the book on crazy found herself in prison (What else is new) and also she must have been in there a long time as she was in fact a very old lady. And her chained arms could barely move

"Eh...oh...my poor frail old bones...only 2,468 more days until they let me go...hopefully I can male up for the lost time for the 79 years I rotted in here-gah, there goes my hip."

With those six down, we go to Alfred. Who was dreaming he won the lottery...that is until-

"Yes-yes-yes! I am so getting a better job n-"

"Alfie!" a loud and British voice called out

"Oh no..n-not her!"

A prim and proper British woman holding a ruler approached him

"Nanny Stritchbottom?" Ha!

"Alfred Pennyworth! What have I told you about yelling and making loud gestures?" she asked flapping her ruler.

"Uh...n-n—ne-don't do it?"

"That's right young lad, I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you for such an act."

"N-no! NO!"

And because I've spent way too long on this chapter, it's time to end it post haste! Tim Drake was in the kitchen enjoying a midnight snack, and happy he wasn't on patrol.

"Ah, there you are, my cupcake flavored Oreos." Wouldn't that be a nice flavor. "And where's the milk-"

"Hey watch it!"

"You watch it Poindexter!"

"Hey, all of you shut-up!"

"What are you worried about Plasmius, Scarecrow's making sure they're good, scared, and sleepy, let's just enjoy Wayne's house, and watch his TV?"

Tim tiptoed around the corridor between the columns that led into the living room, and there in fact were the ghosts in question.

"Uh-oh." he whispered "Guess it's hero time after all." Tim snickered as he tiptoed away, along with his oreos.

**To Be Continued...PLEASE REVIEW!**

**By the way guys, I have gotten a recent question, on top 15 male cartoon villains, I have that list here below, but what has since perplexed me, are the top 10 female cartoon villains, (cause there's less) if anyone wants to make me that list, please do (please no Disney movie crap, they are a dime a dozen, i mean strictly cartoons)  
**

**15. Armando Gutierrez (Freakazoid): Ricardo Montalban  
**

**14. Cad Bane (Star Wars the Clone Wars): Corey Burton  
**

**13. The Huntsman (American Dragon: Jake Long): Jeff Bennett  
**

**12. Two-Face (Batman: the Animated Series): Richard Moll  
**

**11. Lex Luthor (Superman: the Animated Series): Clancy Brown  
**

**10. Dr. Claw (Inspector Gadget): Frank Welker  
**

**9. Venom (Spider-man: the Animated Series): Hank Azaria  
**

**8. Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles): James Avery  
**

**7. Lawrence Limburger (Biker Mice From Mars: 1993): W. Morgan Sheppard  
**

**6. Megatron (Transformers: the Animated Series): Frank Welker  
**

**5. Hobgoblin (Spider-man: the Animated Series): Mark Hamill  
**

**4. The Kingpin (Spiderman: the Animated Series): Roscoe Lee Browne  
**

**3. Ra's Al Ghul (Batman: the Animated Series): David Warner  
**

**2. Magneto (X-Men: the Animated Series): David Hemblen  
**

**1. Joker (Batman: the Animated Series): Mark Hamill  
**


	20. Sweet Dreams Aren't Made of This Part II

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"AHHHHHHH!"

"GAHHHHHHH!"

"YAHHHHH!"

"GRAHHHHHH!"

"AWWWWWWWWWW!"

Everyone ran from their rooms screaming. And converged in the central hallway with a nice overlook of down below.

"Pimples!"

"Sumo!"

"Jail!"

"Buried!"

"Gelatin!"

"Squirrels!"

"Alright!" Gwen yelled "Before we do this over again...what happened? Did you guys have bad dreams too?" she asked, 5 heads nodded "Okay, we've established that, this is good."

"I don't get it." Bridgette gulped "One minute I'm merrily trotting through the forest helping little woodland creatures...and the next they're trying to eat me!"

"I was just swimming in a pool, and then...it turned to...green jello!" Courtney cringed

"I just remember...the sumo." Heather shivered

"Hmm, and I dreamed my old nanny was about to punish me like was a child." Alfred added coming out of his room "Seems we've all suddenly been experiencing our worst fears in our own dreams."

"And it being so suddenly and simultaneously just makes it all the more suspicious." Izzy pondered

"Yeah but who would do such a thing?" Lindsay asked

"I think I know." Alfred snapped his fingers "Pop quiz girls, who do we know whose sole purpose in life is to scare people, reality or not?"

"Scarecrow." six voices whispered

"Exactly, now all we have to do is-"

"Did you hear something?"

"You're hearing things again Poindexter."

"Shh." Courtney ordered. They looked over the railing by the staircase, and saw into the living room below, all the ghosts, just watching TV.

"Of course." Heather sighed

"I know those ghosts." Gwen squinted her eyes

"This looks a job for our old pal Danny." Courtney quietly sneaked back into her room to grab her cell phone.

And now we cutscene back to Amnity Park, in Danny's room. He is laying on his bed sighing, cause he is grounded. And then his phone rings

"Ugh...who could that be, he asked as if he cared." Danny sighed "Hello?"

"_Danny, hey! Member me, I'm Grey, you know from the Super Six?" Lindsay suddenly rushed in _

"_Ooh-ooh, is that Danny! Is it? Lemme talk to him."_

"Goodie, just what I need." the ghost boy slammed his head against the baseboard

"_Hey good looking..."_

"Are you the one with the nice chest and ditzy persona?" Danny asked

"_Oh, you think I'm nice? That's so cute."_

"Yup, it's you alright." Danny sighed again "What's wrong?"

"_Well, you're not here that's one thing." Lindsay said flirtatiously twirling he hair _

"_Oh gimme that!" Heather took the phone from her "Listen here Phantom! Several of your ghost buddies are wrecking our house, we need you now! Like now!"_

"_Sooner would be better!" Lindsay hollered _

"Sorry girls, I'd love to...and would love to get molested by the really hot one and help you save the day, I can't, I'm grounded."

"_So, ghost up, bust out, do whatever you have to do, just do it, were desperate!" Heather jeered_

"Can't, my parents are ghost hunters, and my dad's real serious about his groundings, if I so much as leave, I'll set off the ecto, and regular sensors, and I really don't wanna do that, sorry, but good luck though!"

"_Erg, some help you were!"_

"Sorry, believe me I would so much rather help you guys anyway, see ya." Danny sighed, and slammed the phone. "Figures, the one time a really hot girl decided to get all flirty, and I'm taken-erg, get it together man, you like Sam-you like Sam-you like Sam." he sobbed into his pillow.

. . .

"Well, he's not gonna be of any help." Heather sighed "Anyone got any ideas?"

"Oh-oh-oh!" Lindsay raised her hand

"Any logical ideas?" Heather reiterated, Lindsay sighed, and put her hand down

"I got one!" Izzy raised her hand

"Any ideas that will not get Master Bruce's manor burned to the ground." Alfred added

"Shoot." Izzy snapped

"Speaking of Bruce, where is he?" Bridgette asked

"Yeah, I didn't see him run in terror from his room?" Courtney added

"Oh uh...M-Master Bruce is w-w-w-working late, like I said-"

. . .

"No man, wait-I-I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-didn't mean to?" Batman was holding a mugger upside down over a building in Gotham city.

"Really?" Batman asked

"Cause it sure looked like you really wanted that money from that old man." Batgirl added, who was right next to Batman.

"Uh-uh, okay-okay man, you got me! You got me okay, I did it, but I'm sorry man, I'm sorry! Really! I'll-I-I'll never do it...again!"

"Hmm...should we let him go?" Batgirl asked sarcastically

"What do you think?"

"Aw come on man!"

. . .

"Well whatever, time to go hero, Bruce or no Bruce." Gwen said

"Yeah, and team or no team, we WILL succeed." Courtney added "What, too corny?"

"If it could get any more corny popcorn would spew from your ears miss Courtney." Alfred said dryly

Downstairs, Skulker and Technus were flipping through the channels on the nice TV.

"Boring...Boring...boring..." Skulker sighed "Ooh...boring. Why is there never anything good on at 1 am?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because nobody is awake yet?" Plasmius explained...rudely

"I disagree, everyone should be enjoying lunch right now in China." Poindexter rebuked

"Why are you even here?" Plasmius asked "The only ghost more useless than you is-"

"Ooh, check out all these old Postal Boxes they were just going to recycle, I call dibsees!"

"Well, that just explained itself rather nicely." Plasmius pointed out.

"Swear I heard thumping upstairs." Walker said looking up at the ceiling

"Nah, you're hearing things again Walker." Skulker assured him "Emphasis on again."

"Hey, I made my peace with y'all, so don't you start with me, compadre. I know what I heard-yo Crane! I thought you said that stuff was supposed to keep them nice and asleep." Walker asked Scarecrow who just walked from the kitchen with a plate of something

"I never said that, I said it would scare them to death, why do you think you're all here? To eat Bruce Wayne's food, watch Bruce Wayne's Television, procure Bruce Wayne's Postal Flat Rate Boxes, and admire Bruce Wayne's nice things?" everyone shrugged "Well you're not, Scarlet-for whatever reason told us to permanently scare the people in this house, and that's what were gonna do. Besides, the less time spent here the better, or in this whole city more or less. Gotham is a dump anyway."

"Hey! Watch your mouth Crane!" Walker jeered

"Yeah, it's not so bad." Box Ghost agreed

"Good beaches." Plasmius pointed out

"I grew up in this city, hell I was the first warden at Stonegate, this town's been good to me."

"So, that's your back story, eh Walker?" Tecnhus asked

"Why, what's not authentic about it?" Walker asked

"Well see we just always pictured you as a...western kind of guy." Poindexter pointed out

"Humph, I like the way I dress, besides, I'm just waiting in the ghost zone anyhow, waiting for Joe Chill, the same bastard who killed me years ago...and when he bites the bullet, so help me he'll get his justice, I'll have his ghost in my prison just like the devil will have his soul...closure." Walker clenched a fist.

"Nice Dirty Harry-"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"For a corpse." Robin appeared atop the columns

"Robin!"

"The Boy Blunder's here, peachy." Plasmius groaned. "Oh well, at least we get a good fight."

"You bet you do!" Robin lunged and smacked Vlad with his metallic quarter staff. THWACK "Work on that lunge, k fruit loop?" he asked smugly as Plasmius laid there in pain

"Ow, I'm I getting called that on every show-a, my back-erg, I'm getting too old for this."

"Whose next?" Robin asked sticking the landing

"You're too smug Boy Wonder." Skulker said dryly.

"Let's just fight already! We've chewed up enough air time as it is listening to the warden over there!" Scarecrow jeered

"Erg-you wanna fight boy?" Walker asked

"No, I thought we'd just sit here and watch some terrible late night TV."

"Oh, but Letterman's on!" Technus complained

"Too bad!"

"WHAT!" an injured Plasmius yelped as the Super Six jumped down.

"Robin?" They asked

"Hey girls long time no see-[THWACK]"

"UNGH, ouch." Robin effortlessly whacked Poindexter into submission.

"What are you doing here?" Sly asked semi-suspicious

"Oh you know, enjoying the scenery-[WHACK]"

"OW!" Scarecrow went down.

"Dammit, Skulker, quit standing around, you're our muscle!" Plasmius yelled trying to stand up

"Hey What about me?" Box Ghost asked disappointed

"Oh please you're only useful if we were in a FedEX sorting facility or cargo ship!"

"Hey, that's not nice!"

"Nope, and neither is this!" Phoenix did a nice lunge. Whacking out the most useless ghost there is.

"Hmm...rude little girls you are." Walker pondered after manhandling Midnight and Sapphire into the nearest wall "You could all due to pay a debt to society."

"Yeah-ow." Midnight tried to say something witty. "Ah, screw the wit, come on Sapphire, let's just lick butt!"

"Right behind ya!" threw threw a portable new missile, with ecto capabilities, which pinned Walker to the wall.

"Hey! Erg! Get me down!"

"Not likely!" the two high fived. "WAHHH!" and then were pinned to the wall by one of Skulker's nets

"Nice shot." Technus complimented.

"Thank you, now to rid the world of these welts once and for all!"

"Except you forgot about one guy, me!" Robin trapped Skulker in a bat bolo, also ecto rated.

"Aw, COME ON!" Technus also met that same fate.

"Dammit."

"And the Boy Wonder, does it again!"

"Or does he-[BLAST]" Plasmius knocked Robin out with one of is ecto blasts, Phoenix, Sly, and Grey, who were taking down Scarecrow met the same fate

"Gah!"

"Aw!"

"Man that hurts." And, so did Poindexter.

"Hey, why did you do that for?" he asked weakly

"Cause I don't like you."

"Okay, at least you're honest." he passed out.

"Now, who does that leave." Plasmius had his greedy eyes on Hazel.

"Gulp."

Outside, Scarlet was realizing that her situation was not improving too much and took to leaving.

"Well, it almost worked, but horse shoes and hand grenades this is not."the ninja girl took off, but was knocked by a familiar character in the woods.

"Gah-[thud]-Brat-girl!"

"Well-well-well, what's going on Scar?" she asked. Scarlet stood up

"Not bad, hanging in there, hows it working for the old man Barbara?"

"Pretty good."

"Where is he?"

"Around." the two started to circle around each other. "That thermos doesn't belong to you Scar."

"Like I care Babsy. In fact, since I care so little...and am running low on time, here, you can have this!" she threw a ball and chain and tied Batgirl up.

"H-hey!"

"Ha, I knew I'd win, I always did beat you in sparring toots, now to escape, with the Fenton th-[gulp]" she held it up, and it flew out of her hand. Scarlet looked around, guess who held the thermos. "Brucey, what's up?"

"What did you do this time Scarlet?"

"Oh you know, a little of this, a little of that?"

"I'm not playing games!" Batman growled

"Yeah games...like the games I wish we could have played-save it, you've done enough, you want the damn thermos so bad, it's yours, it's a rental anyway, ta-ta guys, see ya soon-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" with the throw of a smoke pellet, she vanished

"Erg, gone again!" Batgirl complained

"Come on, there's probably trouble at the house!" Batman hurried her

"Right!" she got untwisted.

At the house,Plasmius did his doppleganger thing, and a circle of Plasmius's surrounded Hazel

"No-NO!" she yelled

"Well, are you scared now little girl, can you find the real Vlad? Come on, which ones the real one-"

"Who cares!" the door flung open

"Gasp! Batman!" Plasmius jumped

"No!"

"Not again!" the ghosts jeered.

The thermos opened, and Plasmius, and everyone else, was sucked in

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he closed it.

"That should do it." Batgirl nodded "Hey girls."

"We were in the neighborhood." Batman added

"Small world." Robin stood p and said weakly. He joined them

"And if I were you all, I would get this place in better working order after you bring Scarecrow to Arkham...I'm sure your caretaker would appreciate that." Batman turned to Alfred up on the balcony, who winked.

"Wait!" the girls got out of their predicaments and tried to follow him out

"Batman!"

"Batman wait-huh?" they all had vanished

"How does he do that?" Grey asked

"You don't think...he's a ghost too...do you?" Sapphire asked, the five shrugged

"Who knows, come on, let's go get what's left of our sleep." Midnight insisted

**The End...**

**Alright y'all, Season finale up next, and then, when you're done...in 2 days from now-GO SEE DARK KNIGHT RISES! **

_**Starring the Voice Talents of...**_

**Megan Fahlenbock: **Gwen/Midnight

**Emilie Claire Barlow: **Courtney/Grey

**Kristen Fairlie: **Bridgette/Hazel

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather/Sly

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay/Sapphire

**Katie Crown: **Izzy/Phoenix

**Kevin Conroy: **Bruce Wayne/Batman

**Sparkling-Nexis137: **Scarlet

_**With the Additional Voice Talents of...**_

**Scott Menville: **Tim Drake/Robin

**Tim Curry: **Vlad Plasmius

**Jess Harnell: **Alfred Pennyworth, Sumo Announcer

**Tara Strong: **Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Skippy Squirrel

**Rob Paulsen: **Technus, Box Ghost, Jack Fenton

**Kevin Michael Richardson: **Skulker

**James Arnold Taylor: **Walker, The Mugger

**Dee Bradley Baker: **Johnathon Crane/Scarecrow

**Peter MacNicol: **Sidney Poindexter

**Kath Soucie: **Maddie Fenton, Nanny Stritchbottom

**David Kaufman: **Danny Fenton

**Sherri Stoner: **Slappy Squirrel


	21. That's Not Funny, Part I

**Villain(s): Scarlet, Joker, Harley Quinn**

**Written By: Niko56**

**Story Editor: Paul Dini&Bruce Timm**

**Directed By: Dan Riba**

**Casting Direction: Lisa Schaffer**

**Voice Direction: Andrea Romano**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Episode 10: That's Not Funny!**

Premise: It's a dark and ominous looking night in Gotham City. So, basically a typical night you see. Or is it? Our favorite redheaded ninja girl wanders the warehouse district of South Gotham near the harbor.

"Finally! My evil genius is finally recognized. Muwah!" Scarlet yelped happily, she kissed the piece of paper she held in her hand. "I'm finally being recognized by the Villainous community! I'm finally getting a Golden Death Ray Award." I couldn't think of something evil that could satirically coincide with Oscar, Grammy, Emmy, or Annie, so...there you go, I'm not Paul Rugg ya know. "But what an odd place to except an award of such caliber." Scarlet looked up at the one warehouse in front of her. A poorly written sign that looks as though Ed, Edd, n' Eddy wrote it read: Villain's Banquet Hall. "Well the address is right, and random addresses have never steered me wrong before!"

Too excited to realize she is clearly walking into a trap, Scarlet meandered her way into the dark warehouse. I guess a hint of fame can really mess with ones psyche.

"Hello...Helloooooo! Anyone?"

Outside atop a nearby dock yard crane stood Batman, and Batgirl, the pinnacle Bat duo's to our show. They looked down to see Scarlet enter said house of ware. Again, these are the jokes people.

"Well...what do you make of it?" Batgirl asked

"Not good."

"Humph, I was hoping for something in a-Evil book club-or...or-evil, dessert mixer-or, something besides; not good." she said with a slight imitation. "Come on, they're good jokes."

"Jokes?" Batman asked looking over her way just slightly. "I don't do jokes, or did you forget?"

"Sch, right, what was I thinking." Batgirl scoffed. The two launched bat hooks to something sturdy, to in which drop into the warehouse.

And back into the darkness of the warehouse, we go to Scarlet...still possessed by fame.

"Alright guys, where are you? Come on, parties here! Hmm...okay, surprise is over, I'm here, here to except my award?" no answer "Where is everybody?" She felt a slight breath behind her

"They're right here ya brat!"

"Huh-[KER-SMACK]" the lights turned on, revealing a smirking Harley Quinn with her comically oversized cartoon mallet.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" The Luke Skywalker that once was approached her after turning the lights on. "Veeeeery good Harl." Joker said petting his wench on the head.

"EEEE." she squeaked. The two looked at the knocked out pile of evil at their feet.

"What a nice prize she is, what do you think her criminal friends would pay-200-no-no-no-500." he better add more zeros to that.

"It is a pretty nice prize Puddin', but it's missing something." Harley pondered

"Quite right poo...but I can't quite tell what that something is..."

SMASH-found it.

Batman and Batgirl smashed through one of the skylights

"Ah, there it is!" Joker pointed "Ah, Bats and Brats, you're just in time for the festivities!" Joker danced around his emotionless adversary since 1940.

"What's the game this time Joker?" Batman asked

"No game at all Batman."

"Well, unless if you call kidnap and ransom a game, then...yeah, that's our game." Harley explained with a smile.

"Some game...and some ransom." Batgirl said pointing down to the knocked out ninja girl.

"And...not to be an ungracious host." Joker said dancing to a button on a remote nearby "But you two get to join her." he smiled, the button clicked

"Batgirl look out!" Batman pushed her out of the way, as a huge box of bowling pins, baseball bats, footballs, and other sporting equipment fell on top of him. [SMASH] "Unh!"

"Gosh Batman, and here I thought someone of your athletic quality would be good at sports-Aha-ha—aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Really?" Batgirl asked, with her fingers full of Batarangs "That the best you got?"

"Hey! I'm old! I'm not as funny as I used to be!" Joker defended.

"Humph, like you ever were funny." OH-NO SHE DI'NT!

"What...did...you...say...Brat." Joker approached Batgirl angrily.

"Uh-Puddin?" Harley asked

"Outta my way!"

"Yes sir." she squeaked

"I'll ask again...what. Did. You. Say?"

"I said, you never were funny." she said smugly "Want I should spell it?" Oh just shut -up! She threw a hand full of Batarnags, which Joker, thwacked away with his right hand "Gulp-ha-ha, not bad." Batgirl tossed her other hand, same results. "Oh crud-NYAH!" Joker grabbed her by the throat and put his knife to her mouth

"So...I'm not funny says you?"

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-er-" her eyes filled with tears.

"Batgirl...do you wanna know what happens to those who say I'm. Not. Funny?" he said slowly "Bad things happen...you see, I used to be a stand-up comic when I was your age. Oh I thought I'd have those jamokes rolling in the isles...but I didn't. They mocked me...they, threw things at me...they said if I were any unfunny was the word they used, I would be, like a sad-sad clown-oh the irony. Feeling lost I joined the mob, later quit, started my own gang, and thanks to HIM!" he pointed to a down Batman "I became this. And...n-now I can't stop laughing-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! And now I'm funnier than anyone could ever possibly imagine! I've told some BS stories about myself in the passed...but this ones legit I assure you...So, am I funny now?" the knife nearly digging into her mouth

"Y-Y-Y-Yes."

"I don't hear you laughing."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, I'm laughing Mistah-"

"Harley I said be-QUIET!"

"Yipe." she cringed.

"Now, where were we?" Joker asked looking back at Batgirl. "Oh yeah, you were going to laugh weren't you-here, let me help you out." Joker's lapel pin sprayed his Joker laughing toxin right at her face...now with 45% more HA!

"Ha...ha-ha...ha-ha-ha-ha-AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Batgirl fell down, laughing uncontrollably

"Ah, now that's more like it!" then Joker's smile faded again "And it had better stay that way-HARLEY!"

"Yes sir?"

"Truess these three up, I...I need some time alone."

"S-s-s-s-sure thing Mistah J."

The next day, our heroes were in Weapons training with Cliff.

"Next target fire!" six shots were fired simultaneously "Good-again! [BANG] "Again! [Bang] "Hayden, just left of center, MacTavish, excellent as usual-next target, fire [BANG] Bravo. Bravo. Alright cease fire."

"Whew." the girls breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bravo." Alfred commented from nearby

"Yeah-yeah, I guess it's alright...I guess." Chef rolled his eyes.

"You, were ignoring." Heather squinted her eyes

"Are we showing any improvement Cliff?" Courtney asked

"Marvelous improvement sweet cheeks, but there's always room for improvement, Bruce taught me that one."

"Well, he has yet to steer us wrong." Bridgette shrugged

"Girls, before we start wasting away at our air time, get showered up and meet in R&D, John has a surprise for you all." Alfred explained

"When doesn't he?" Gwen asked sarcastically.

"See you later girls, keep on...yeah." Cliff wanted to say something but they left "Finally, time for some nice peace and quiet." he loaded a clip and started to fire.

Gunny, John, and Scott were in R&D.

"God, they're still not back yet?" Gunny asked

"No, haven't heard from him or Barb, I had Nightwing call Commissioner Gordon, he hasn't heard anything either." John added "But he put Bullock on the case so-"

"So, you can expect a rude, half assed job, with a trail of doughnut crumbs everywhere." Scott scoffed "Harvey Bullock couldn't find Batman if were the Joker."

"I'm sure Montoya's with him Turpin." Gunny added "He is right thought."

"What are ya gonna do?" John asked Just then the girls entered

"Johnny!" Izzy screeched

"Where's our new stuff?" Lindsay asked

"It had better be cool and worth my time." Heather as usual.

"Oh believe me ladies, it most certainly is." John explained "John Bots, assemble!" the robots appeared in a straight line, each holding a weapon matching each girl's hero color.

"Before we move on." Gwen smirked

"Where's your main squeeze lover boy?" Bridgette asked, she and Gwen made kissy faces.

"Missing-[STOMP]-OIL!" Scott yelped when Gunny's foot slammed on his own...hard.

"Uh-ha-ha, she just hasn't come in yet, girl problems you know." Gunny added

"Oh."

"Right-right."

"We know what that's like."

"Anyway, check it out, each of you will have your own signature weapon tailored to home each of your unique skills. Gwen, the quarter staff."

"Sweet."

"Bridgette, the laser goggles."

"Are you sure she should have those?" Heather asked

"Shut-up!"

"Courtney, the sting balls, cause you know...you sting."

"Ain't that the truth." Gwen muttered

"Erg." Courtney looked at her with disgust. "Thanks John."

"Lindsay, the invisible spray!"

"YAY!"

"Heather, the iron fists."

"Cool."

"And Izzy, the stun laser gun."

"Neat-o Torpedo! I wanna try these out!"

"No, I wouldn't do that!" Gunny warned

"Come on Gwen, let's go mano y girl-o." Izzy challenged her

"You're on!"

"No wait!"

"Don't!" [Smack]

"Huh?"

Gwen accidentally smacked the wall, which activated the secret elevator to...you know.

"What the-"

"Ooh, secret elevator!" Lindsay squeaked

"We gotta get in there!" the girls piled in.

"No!"

"Don't go in there!" the three uncomfortably joined them just enough for the doors to close.

"Hmm...nice music." Gwen agreed. DING

Inside the Bat-Cave, at the Bat-Computer, Dick Grayson and Damian were trying to find their missing comrades, but having about the same luck a 5 year old does in trying to find Waldo.

"Erg, any news from the Commish?" Damian asked

"No, and I already checked twice this morning, what about you?" Dick asked

"Nada, finding Saddam was easier than this."

"Well keep looking Dame, they're bound to show up soo-[DING]"

"Whoa-whoa!" the party fell from the elevator.

"Ha-ha, hi everybody." John chuckled nervously

"Look who we just happened to run into, in the secret elevator." Scott added

"Aw crud." Dick did a face palm

"Eh, took em three months, I'd say that's a good run, huh?" Damian shrugged

And to add to the hilarity of it all, Alfred walked down the stairs holding the Nightwing suit.

"Master Dick, I took the liberty of making hems and repairs to your Nightwing outfit but I seem to be having the darnedest time sewing up these bullet holes by the-gasp-oh dear." Alfred noticed the confused girls. "Uh...hello girls, you look well."

"It's alright Alfred, it's time they-" Dick tried to say, but of course, the elevator opened again, this time Chef and Cliff filed out, unaware

"Harry!"

"Walker!"

"Harry!"

"Walker!"

"Harry!"

"Walker!"

"Harry!"

"Dammit Chef why won't you understand, Walker Texas Ranger would kick the [network censor] of Dirty Harry in any fight, on any day!"

"What? Has all the gun powder gone to yo head Sanderson! I am tired of all this Chuck Norris crap, Dirty Harry would totally beat Walker Texas Ranger in a fight!"

"Fine, we'll just see what Bruce says when he gets back!"

"Fine, I guess we w-oh." then they noticed. "This is bad."

"Uh, hello, Walker would totally beat Dirty Harry!" Izzy said randomly.

"What is this place?" Courtney asked looking around

"It's so cool." Bridgette added

"Isn't it obvious girls?" Alfred asked

"You're in the Bat-Cave." Dick explained

"Really?" The six asked

"Gasp! I-it's really under hear-dd-d-d-d-does Bruce know?" Lindsay asked. Everyone else did a face palm.

"Guys...Bruce Wayne IS Batman." Dick finished

**To Be Continued...PlEaSe ReViEw  
**

**Ah-aren't I just a douche? But stay tuned! Cause we got Courtney, and Gwen, Bridgette, and Iz-and all your cartoon pals!Stay Tuned guys!  
**


	22. That's Not Funny, Part II

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Wait so...Bruce Wayne..." Courtney began

"Is really one of the most powerful and intelligent heroes in the world? AND a successful business man?" Gwen asked

"Who just so happens to be a snappy dresser!" Lindsay added.

"Yes, yes...and the last one's debatable." Dick said.

"But...b-b-b-but why keep this from us?" Bridgette asked looking around

"I feel a little betrayed." Heather sighed

"Start explaining Dickie!" Izzy ordered

"Don't call me that!"

"He doesn't like that." Damian added

"He does not." Alfred agreed

"Look, Bruce, and us, wanted to tell you girls...but we needed to know we had your trust, as well with the fact that you can keep a secret."

"We can keep secrets!" Courtney yelled

"Yeah, your track records say otherwise." Chef added

"Why do you think we knew so much about you, and made a quick decision?" Scott asked

"We evaluated you on your TV show constantly." Gunny added with a slight sneer.

"To make sure we were picking the right six for the job." Cliff continued.

"Believe me girls, I laughed when Master Bruce asked me about the idea at first, I thought shanghaiing three kids into our little...business was enough, and to take six more from a reality show?" Alfred asked "I was rolling in the isles."

"Especially cause Bruce ain't the kind of guy to just take anybody...and watch reality TV." Dick explained

"But by God he did it, but knew a secret of this caliber, and of this magnitude would be too much if it got out..." Alfred continued

"So, we hid it from you." Gunny said

"Until the right moment." Damian added

"Which...might as well be now." John sighed

"So...you like?" Cliff asked throwing his hands in the air.

"Of course!" the six chanted

"This place is incredible!" Izzy shouted

"Ooh, what does this d-"

"NO DON'T TOUCH THAT!" they took a clumsy Bridgette away from something dangerous.

"Look guys, this is cool and all." Gwen began checking out the Bat-Wing.

"But...we can understand Alfred knowing about Bruce...and obviously Dick cause he's of course Nightwing, but what about everyone else?" Courtney asked

"What about us?" Chef asked

"How did you all seem to know?" Heather added

"I knew Thomas Wayne for many years, we went to college together." Damian explained "Been friends with Bruce since he was a baby."

"I was the Wayne family Mechanic for 24 years." Scott said

"Cliff and I knew Bruce cause he helped us out a few times while he did his world traveling." Gunny explained

"Got us out of a jam or two." Cliff shrugged

"Bruce gave me my gig in the first place." John added

"Uh...I guess I'm just special." Chef shrugged.

"But what about Barbara?" Lindsay asked

"Exactly one of two of our missing problems right now." Dick explained "Shes Batgirl."

"Whoa." the six whoaed

"Both she and Bruce went on patrol last night, and hadn't returned since, last I remember they were in South Gotham, I don't know anything more, darn the luck!" Damian complained

"Okay, well what about Lucius?" Izzy asked

"I designed a lot of Bruce's weapons." he said walking down the stairs as if on cue "Should of figured this cat was gonna get let out the bag eventually."

"Afternoon Mr. Fox."

"Alfred, wheres the big boy? Still missing?" Lucius asked

"Yup." Dick sighed

"And we have no word of-

"_Surprise!"_

"GAH!" everyone jumped when Joker appeared on the monitor.

"_Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Is this thing on, hello, hello?"_

"Joker." Dick glared

"Should of figured." John added

"_This is a message to the Bird Brain, or the Big Bird Brain, if you haven't guessed by now, I have your boss, see." the camera turned over to three poles, Batman was just coming to, so was Scarlet, and Batgirl was still laughing uncontrollably. "Now if you haven't guessed, they are both right as rain...well, one just won't shut-up ha-ha-ha-ha, but; all three will become less...how should I put it-alive, unless my demands are not-" the camera went a little below Joker's head "Harley! Hold the camera still!"_

"_Oops, sorry Puddin."_

"_Erg, you're worse than Jocko I swear! ERG, now then, where was I...oh yeah, unless my demands are not met, Scarlet, Bratgirl, and Bat-chump, will be...sleeping with the fishes-hah-hah-hah-hah-hah! Better stay by a phone kiddies, and wait for my call, I hope you have the cash, cause I don't take credit-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" the transmission ended._

"I know where they are!" Gunny jumped

"You do?" Everyone asked

"Sure, Warehouse 27 at pier 9 at the port in South Gotham, I used to be a deckhand at a boat docked by there part time. I know the place."

"Are you absolutely sure Gunny?" Cliff asked

"Oh yeah, it's there all right."

"Well, it's the only solid lead we got, Tim and I will have to go up against him." Dick turned to the girls. "And I guess you will too, eight against two, cause I know his wench is with him, can't be too hard."

"Yes well you know quite well Master Dick to never underestimate the Joker." Alfred reminded him

"You're right, so girls, up to the challenge?" he asked

"Does bear like donuts?" Izzy asked

"Not sure, but Bullock does, make sure you call him." Dick told Damian

"Of course, and Gordon too, should be quite a show."

"Alright, Scott, give us a bird, and let's get going!" Courtney yelped

"I know just the thing."

"Good luck all!" Lucius called

"We have the ut most confidence in you!" Jack yelled as they disappeared in the elevator "They're doomed." he sighed once they left.

Over at the warehouse, Batman did in fact come too once Joker and Harley left to the command room on the second floor to make demands

"Ha-ha-ha-Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-Aha-aha-ha!" Batgirl still couldn't stop laughing.

"Erg...uh...uhm."

"Oh goodie, Mr. Big Shot's awake." Scarlet glared "Hey if you don't mind I'd like to start with some stimulating conversation, like this one over here will gimme anything."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-s-ha-ha-st-sto-aha-ha-ha-ca-can't-hel-hel-p-iaha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Batgirl burst again.

"The toxin." Batman sneered.

"No the cookie dough-yes the toxin Bat-Brain!" Scarlet said sarcastically "I could have told you that."

"Not the time Scar. Where is he?"

"Upstairs with his hopeless [network censor] making ransom demands for the three of us." she jerked her head towards the catwalk

"Perfect." Batman tried to use his tied hands to each into his belt to get something that could untie them.

"Ooh, got some spare Bat-breaking-out-of predicament-spray, cause I'm out." Scarlet scoffed

"Erg, you know I could do without the sarcasm!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Oh who cares, you I'm this way thanks to you! Look Bruce, not that this is the place for this, but what you did to me was unforgivable, I know it was for good intentions...but what about mine?" she asked a little whole heartily. Batman, had no answer except "You know I'm sorry, but what you've become is a monster, and you have to be brought to justice."

"If that's how it has to be...then that's how it has to be."

"ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha."

Anyway we cutscene now to inside the girl's jet.

"So Tim." Phoenix asked Robin "That's how you able to help us with the ghosts so quickly, cause you were actually living in the house!"

"Yup, basically."

"Wow, no wonder." Hazel shook her head.

"And yeah, I knew bout you all the entire time...I liked the secrecy, but, eh, this is alright too." Robin shrugged

"Hey look, were almost there." Sapphire looked on the monitors

"Alright, you're all in the big leagues now, time to start acting like it!" Nightwing warned "Bring us in slow."

"Yes sir!" Midnight and Grey complied.

And now for some comedy, Joker was in the command center with Harley, making a ransom call to EVIL HQ.

"Yes hello, this is the Joker here, might I be speaking with the one they call Duncan...well you don't have to be rude, it's an honest question...well don't start mocking me all I want is...hey Mister, I don't appreciate your tone...d-...d-d you know who I am...No I did not forget you worthless little-erg-look-look, I have your boss Scarlet with me, and if you ever wanna see her ag-...Keep her? I don't want to keep her I want money in exchange for her safe return...yes, I will not release her until my demands are made so...hello, hello? ERG!" Joker angrily hung up "Smug little dork hung up on me!" Joker slammed the line into the receiver.

"It's alright Mistah J, we don't need him." Harley said calmly giving him a back rub.

"Yeah-yeah you're right Harl, I'm sure we can fetch quite a nice payoff for the Bats, and they might take Scarlet as a nice consolation prize."

"There you go Puddin!"

"This plan is still crazy enough to work Harl I can feel it, there is nothing and no one that can possibly ruin it!"

[CRASH]

"What!"

The Six, with the Bird's jumped through one of the Skylights. Joker and Harley rushed out to the balcony

"YOU!"

"Hey Clown, heard you were throwing a party." Robin began

"So, we thought we'd drop by." Midnight added

"Oh thank God, never thought I'd be happy to see you all!" Scarlet yelped

"Yeah, cause seeing your face brightens us up as well." Sly rolled her eyes.

"Enough, this plan of mine isn't getting ruined, Harley!"

"Yes sir Mistah J!" she leaped into action with her huge mallet. "YAAAAAAH!" she charged at Phoenix who aimed her stun gun

"Say hello to my little friend!" she said Tony Montana like...what a good movie. Anyway she zapped the clown girl right into submission.

"Yipe...ung!"

"Untie them, We'll get Joker!" Robin yelled. Nightwing, Sly, Hazel, and Robin followed the clown, while the other four went to the aid of the captives

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"What's wrong with her?" Sapphire asked

"Joker toxin." Batman explained "far right pocket, get what's in it." Grey reached in and found a syringe gun.

"This?"

"Yeah, shoot it into her arm!" he ordered

"Alright." Grey put a small shot into Batgirl's left ar,

HA-HA-HA...ha-ha-ha...ha...h-ha..." she slowly passed out

"Will she be alright?" Midnight asked

"Once the anti-venom kicks in she will be." Batman said

"Hey-ho there little ninja girl, you ain't getting away that easily. Phoenix smirked apprehending Scarlet

"Whatever, jail's gotta be better than this."

Up on the Catwalks Joker was finally cornered, or was he.

"No where to run clown!" Hazel sneered

"Just give it up Joker." Nightwing said calmly.

"Sorry, don't think so!" Joker beat his way passed the super teens and jumped out a...closed window. "You'll never take me alive HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Joker fell to the parking lot below, and landed into the arms of somebody

"Gotcha!"

"Ha-ha-huh?" only to see it was Commissioner Gordon

"Erg, of all the rotten luck." the clown sighed.

Joker, Harley, and Scarlet were then taken away.

"Make sure they can't escape Montoya." Gordon told her

"Yes sir, did you get that Harv?"

"Yeah-yeah." Bullock said eating a doughnut. "Make sure dere secure, capice? I don't want no monkey business on da way ta Arkham!"

"Make sure they're tied down!" Montoya added

"Ya-yeah, tied down, tied down!" Bullock repeated

"Who do you think we are, Houdini?" Scarlet asked

"I'm not taking any chances with you three." Gordon snarled.

"We'll make sure dey get dere Commish, don't worry bout it." Bullock assured him.

"I'll make sure he does Commissioner." Montoya said

"Yeah make sure he does, alright get em out of here."

"You heard him, get em outta here!" Bullock ordered. Gordon looked up to see the heroes on top of the warehouse

"Good job." the commissioner said to himself.

. . .

"So, I guess you found out huh?" Batman asked "I was meaning to tell you, but it slipped my-"

"Oh, don't start." Sly said playfully

"They know the truth Bruce." Nightwing explained.

"Well, never the less, I'm glad you all know, now we can stop hiding secrets from one another."

"You sure there are no more secrets?" Midnight asked

"Uh...positive." before they could protest his stutter "Well, we should go get Batgirl back home, before something else happens, come on, I'm sure everyone will be happy to see us."

**The End...**

**End of Season 1**

**K guys, glad you enjoyed, be sure to look for Season 2, and for the TDB sequel "We Are the Night" coming in August!**

_**Starring the Voice Talents of...**_

**Megan Fahlenbock: **Gwen/Midnight

**Emilie Claire Barlow: **Courtney/Grey

**Kristen Fairlie: **Bridgette/Hazel

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather/Sly

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay/Sapphire

**Katie Crown: **Izzy/Phoenix

**Kevin Conroy: **Bruce Wayne/Batman

**Sparkling-Nexis137: **Scarlet

_**With the Additional Voice Talents of...**_

**Mark Hamill: **Gunny, Joker

**Arleen Sorkin: **Harleen Quinzel**/**Harley Quinn

**Tara Strong: **Barbara Gordon/Batgirl

**Loren Lester: **Dick Grayson/Nightwing

**Scott Menville: **Tim Drake/Robin

**Jess Harnell: **Alfred Pennyworth

**Corey Burton: **Damian McElroy

**Daran Norris: **Cliff Sanderson

**Cle Bennett: **Chef Hatchet

**Rob Paulsen: **Scott Turpin

**Danny Cooksey: **John Spicer

**Kevin Michael Richardson: **Lucius Fox

**Frank Welker: **Commissioner James Gordon

**Robert Costanzo: **Detective Harvey Bullock

**April Winchell: **Detective Renee Montoya


	23. Season 2 Episode Guide!

**Here is the season 2 guide for Super Six! **

**Episode 11: **Spectacular Six! **_Villain(s): _Scarlet, Slick, Hobgoblin _Featuring: _Green Goblin **

**Direction: **Bruce Timm **Story Editor: **Paul Dini&Dan Riba

The Super Six end up in the Big Apple, in a fight with the famed Green Goblin (Steve Blum). It's an intense, brutal, and comical fight which of course ends in their favor with some help from the famed web slinger Spider-man (Niko56). Though the goblin gets away, all the stolen merch was returned, so it was a good day. Unbeknownst to them, they are being watched by someone of much ire to the goblin, Hobgoblin (Mark Hamill). He explains later to his new associate, Scarlet of what amazing fighters they have become. She simply shrugs it off. The two then embark on their latest mission, to rip off the famous Kingpin (W. Morgan Sheppard) who Scarlet is working for, while spying for Hobgoblin, to find a weakness in his criminal regime. Though it pains the six to do it, they must help their greatest enemy in trying to take down one of the most powerful crime families in all the world. The boss never aware of Scarlet's deceit, helps her escape in the end. But, with ally's like Hobgoblin, can you truly trust him? You would have to be, quite spectacular. In the B-Story, everyone plays pranks on Damian by saying the Nazi's have invaded. (I say this not to offend any other country, and this will probably prove to be funnier.)

**Episode 12: **Blockbuster Brawl **_Villain: _Scarlet _Minor Nuisance(s): _The Warner Bros. And the Warner Sister, Mr. Director. **

**Direction: **Rich Arons&Rusty Mills **Story Editor: **Tom Ruegger&Peter Hastings&Paul Rugg

Bruce Wayne gets an office visit from Warner Bros. Executive Thaddeus Plotz (Frank Welker), who is aware he is harboring the Super Six as he has his ear to the street when it comes to the govt. He offers the girls a chance to act in a new movie starring their hero personas, most likely because he'll save money that way. Bruce is quick to decline, but after reading about a string of crimes in LA, matching crimes Scarlet would commit, he ponies up to the idea. So the Six, Bruce, and Gunny (because he's good at negotiating) are Hollywood bound, they meet with their producer Mr. Ruegger (Niko56) and their director, a crazy, eccentric and overly excited man, Lewis Jerry Director (Paul Rugg). The Six are excited to be in a movie...more or less starring themselves, but are quick to discover, life on the big screen wasn't really meant for them. The stunts seem to only be getting them injured, which Mr. director fails to notice, and the suspicious stunt coordinator only makes things worse. This person turns out to be Scarlet. Can the Super Six stop this terrible and dangerous movie from being made? It seems the only help they can get are the Warner brothers (Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell) and the Warner Sister (Tress MacNeille) for help. In the B-Story, after being strung out from a concert, causing a hate slur-a-thon, Bridgette and Gwen drunkenly marry themselves so people will stop hitting on them. (_NO_ sex, _NO_ Yuri, don't worry about it, we are a kids show)

**Episode 13: **Evil Vs. Wicked **_Villain(s): _Scarlet, Camille Leon _Featuring: _Hailstorm, Slick, Iron Maiden**

**Direction: **Steve Loter **Story Editor: **Sparkling-Nexis137&Kurt Weldon

A seemingly normal mission to stop Scarlet at a munitions warehouse in the east end of Long Island seems normal for the Six, on the way the Six are of course fighting, which...let's face that's also normal. But Heather eventually explodes, and calls them all out on their various faults and pitfalls. This hurts them and they say that Heather clearly isn't a hero, and always was the villain, they even go as far to say Heather would betray them for a few bucks. Heather brushes these comments beside, shes been called worse. The six them arrive to battle, each splitting up to try and find the enemies in question. HOWEVER, Heather was ambushed while separated, by none other than the shape shifting villainous Camille Leon (Ashley Tisdale) employed by Scarlet for some cash. As usual Scarlet gets away but the Six still celebrate a victory. Not knowing that Heather is not what she seems to be. Now the real question is, how can you tell someone evil, from someone who was formally evil? And in the end, we have the classic, picking out the fake game. Who will win? Will Scarlet succeed in destroying their operation? In the B-Story: Gwen and Bridgette start receiving wedding presents and cozy up to the idea of their...more or less friendship marriage.

**Episode 14: **Spies at the Summit **_Villain(s): _Scarlet, Penguin, Most Everyone _Featuring: _Poison Ivy&Harley Quinn**

**Direction: **Kevin Altieri **Story Editor: **Michael Reaves&Paul Dini

The Six are in Bruce's office, Where he shows them Harley and Ivy (Diane Pershing) in one of the cells in the lair, without their costumes. He explains once every year the villains have an annual mixer at the Penguin's (Nolan North) Chateau in the Hamptons. Where they kick back from all the villainous schemes, and just...relax. The mixer is also an excuse for the villains to talk about all the various take-over-the-world schemes they plan to initiate in time. This would prove to be a perfect opportunity to do some spying. Bruce selects Lindsay and Izzy to go undercover as Harley and Ivy (I mean, who else would he choose?). While the other four are sent in stealthy-like. They are also assisted by their old friend Freakazoid. Lindsay and Izzy seem to be doing an...pretty-adequate-okay-terrible job at acting as the femme fatals but no one seems to notice, until they inevitably slip up. But will they escape, will Scarlet finally destroy them, or will they obtain all the information about the villains that they need? In the B-Story, the staff are forced to wait on Harley and Ivy, while milking them for more information about themselves so Damian can feed it to the girls.

**Episode 15: **Scarlet Fever **_Villain(s): _Scarlet, Ember McClain _Featuring: _Hailstorm**

**Direction: **Butch Hartman **Story Editor: **Sparkling-Nexis137&John P. McCann

Club Pyro opens in Gotham City and it has quickly become the HOTTEST hang out spot around. So the Six, and most of the Staff go to party one evening, all except for Bruce as we all know he hates things that are nice and fun. Courtney also stays home as she is sick with a cold, and...hates clubs as well. At the club the D.J. Known as DJ Flame is premiering her latest song titled: Scarlet Fever. DJ Flame is none other than Ember McClain (Tara Strong) in disguise, employed by Scarlet, who watches from the VIP sound proof booth from above. They are of course unaware on what's happening to them. They arrive home the next morning everyone arrives back at the manor at 6 am, and decide to just stay there and hit the sack. BUT, 8:01 strikes, and their eyes pop open like zombies. They are suddenly under Scarlet's and Ember's control thanks to the song. With one thing and one thing only on their minds: to destroy Bruce Wayne. He and Courtney, obviously not under control, are able to escape in the Bat-mobile, and escape, each assuming something happened at the Club. They arrive at the club to find more zombies on their tail. The two, with help from Danny Phantom must stop Ember from broadcasting more mind control songs all over the globe, and stop Scarlet from killing him. In the B-Story, John is unhappy when nearly every guy at the club muscle's in on his girl.

**Episode 16: **A Mouse In the Hand **_Villain(s): _Scarlet, Brand-Something, Rump, Pinky, Brain**

**Direction: **Ronnie Del Carmen **Story Editor: **Rick Ungar&Paul Rugg

The Beachy Beach town of Wildwood New Jersey is suddenly being over run by a new big business and a seemingly thriving condominium market. The citizens of the Doo-Wop destination are outraged more so than usual. The business is a consolidated partnership of cousin Rump and Brand-Something. Damian, who is of course playing the paranoid card as usual, secretly takes the girls there to investigate, against Bruce's orders who just thinks they want to expand. While in the city, the girls discover that this is a villainous plot to turn Wildwood into a working city for Brand-Something and Rump to enslave the citizens to make their various products. The responsibility for the quick condo and factory installations is a ray gun developed by Pinky and the Brain. And of course, their primary piece of muscle is Scarlet. The girls, and the Biker Mice join forces to eliminate this new threat. In the B-Story, the girls try to balance fun and work while at the lair, everyone is forced to cover for Damian and the girl's disappearance to Bruce.

**Episode 17: **Shanghaied In Singapore **_Villain(s): _Scarlet, Jack Spicer, Katnappe, Panda Bubba, Wuya.**

**Direction: **Eric Radomski **Story Editor: **Alan Burnett&Peter Hastings

The Super Six are in a routine fight, in an antiques shop in the Chinatown district of Gotham. Everyone of the crooks manage to get away, all except for one, unlucky idiot. Who explains to them he is working for the criminal Kingpin Panda Bubba (Kevin Michael Richardson). The only item stolen was a dragon statuette made of pure jade. The crook didn't know why he wanted the dragon, so the story ends there. Bruce, Damian, and Lucius explain that the dragon may hold mystical and otherwise otherworldly powers beyond their control. Bruce enlists the help of some old friends in China to help them out. The Xiaolin Monks. Taught by the Master Fung (Maurice LaMarche.) The small four monks are led by the fearless Raimundo (Tom Kenny). With the small, round headed Omi (Tara Strong) the tech savvy Kimiko (Grey DeLisle) and the hospitable farm boy Clay (Jeff Bennett). Turns out the dragon acts like a magnet which can bring all the devices the monks use in their battles, the Sheng gong wu, to it. Again, like a magnet. Everyone learns thanks to their dragon (more or less taxi) Dojo (Wayne Knight) that the jade dragon is in Singapore. Guarded not only by Scarlet, but by Katnappe, Jack Spicer, and the human, and just as annoying former demon, Wuya (Susan Silo) Everyone will have to do what they can to retrieve the dragon before it's too late.

**Episode 18: **The Trials of Youth **_Villain(s): _Scarlet, Egg-Head _Special One Shot Appearance: _Evil kids**

**Direction: **Dan Riba **Story Editor: **Brian Swenlin&Peter Hastings

Alfred has come down with a case of the Fishing Pox, and delegates for Bridgette and Heather to do the grocery shopping. Much to both their dismay. What really sets Heather off, are the spoiled, whiny children in the store, of all ages, whether they are toddlers, little kids, even teenagers but a year or so younger then they. Bridgette asks her to look in a mirror, causing a large anti-Child rant by Heather, which is interrupted by the two being surrounded by children...who respond by beating the Maple Syrup out of them. They return home beaten, and full of groceries. Later Bruce gets some startling reports of thefts in the Gotham area, done by kids! The girls go to investigate, and assume this being an easy battle, only for them to be destroyed by an army of children zombies. Scarlet, has of course controlled them, using microchips invented by Egg-Head in the various electronic devices the kids use. She wants to use them to help her take over the world, and they receive Fruit Gushers as payment. The girls suddenly realize this could be the end of them, and will have to use the parenting skills they all clearly lack, to coerce the kids out of their trance. In the B-Story, Lucius, Scott, and Cliff go to the movies, but can't decide which to see. Funnier than it sounds.

**Episode 19: **Thanks for the Memories (Part I) **_Villain(s): _Scarlet, Kim Possible, Camille Leon, Slick, The Destructo Duo, Egg-Head, Iron Maiden, Hailstorm**

**Direction: **Bruce Timm **Story Editor: **Sparkling-Nexis137

On the rooftops of Philadelphia, where as we all know it's always sunny-NOT! Kim Possible is chasing Scarlet along the roofs in the city of Brotherly Love. Eventually she has the ninja girl beat, only to realize, it's not her, but Camille Leon. The real Scarlet knocks Kim out. She wakes up to find herself strapped to a table, and that Scarlet is nearby, holding a picture of Kim and her family, obviously procured from Kim's room. Scarlet explains to Kim how lucky she must have it, a loving family, and a nice childhood, when she never had any of that! She asks Kim what would her life be like if she never had any of those things, would she be like without her, perfect and totally possible life. With the snap of her fingers, Egg-Head appears with a device called the Mind Swiper. He places it on the teen hero's head. The device allows one to look through ones memories, and actually take them away, and replace it with new ones. Scarlet tells Kim she may not like her right now, but soon they'll be best friends. Scarlet replaces Kim's good memories, with fabricated ones she designed herself. Memories of being wronged, forgotten, and abused by the Super Six in their own unique ways, and her only friend, being a fellow orphan, who shared in her pain, Scarlet. These memories are placed in Kim's head, while the rest remain in limbo. Kim is then taken to a friendlier location. Scarlet assures Bruce that his end is Nigh. Bruce then wakes up in a cold sweat. Next morning all seems normal, everyone eats their stereotypical breakfast, and again, all seems normal until they get an urgent call from Lucius that Wayne Enterprises is under attack! The six, and Batman arrive to see Scarlet and her usual crew, vandalizing the place, and she has a new girl, masked, and in a similar outfit to Scarlet, calling herself Crimson. Turns out this is none other than Kim Possible! Who was just a distraction for Scarlet to pilfer stuff, and leave a bomb they must defuse while she escapes. What will become of the teen hero? Stay tuned.

**Episode 20: **Thanks for the Memories (Part II) **_Villain(s):_ Scarlet, Kim Possible, Senor Senior Senior, Senor Senior Junior, Shego, E.V.I.L. **

**Direction: **Steve Loter **Story Editor: **Sparkling-Nexis137&Kurt Weldon

Turns out, the only items stolen from the Wayne Labs were just a few experimental new tools for the military, but knowing the intensity of the break-in, Bruce knows this is huge. More huge to discover that the tools stolen were simply decoys to throw everyone off Scarlet's trail. She has complete control of the Wayne network including all of it's Satellites, she CAN control the world with information like this. With help from Lucius, John, and Damian, they are able to trace Scarlet and EVIL to their new lair on a small island in the middle of the English Channel. With the help of Ron Stoppable and Rufus, they make their way their only to realize the island is heavily defended. She even enlisted the help of Shego, and the Seniors. Their plan to sneak in ends horribly, and they are all captured, minus Ron. Now aware on how bleak their situation seems, Scarlet forces them to watch as Egg-Head hacks many government mainframes at once using the satellites. Which are can steal data using a new device called the Jacker. Scarlet plans touse all this data to plunge all the country's of the world against one another, causing certain armageddon, where she will then rule the world. Scarlet then thanks Batman saying it was all his fault...Daddy.

To be continued...

**Alright bros and brodettes, there it is, please review and I hopes you like it. PEACE! **

**...And God Bless the World! Why? Why not. **


	24. The Spectacular Six! Part I

**Villain(s): Scarlet, Hobgoblin, Kingpin Featuring: Green Goblin**

**Written By: Niko56**

**Story Editor: Paul Dini&Dan Riba**

**Directed By: Bruce Timm**

**Casting Direction: Leslie Lamers**

**Voice Direction: Andrea Romano**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Episode 11: Spectacular Six**

Atop the busy Manhattan skyline, somewhere near the Chrysler building, our six lovely super sixers were locked in a rooftop battle with their most fiendish foe yet. The Green Goblin.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! First a spider? Then a bat? Now you? What ever happened to consistency?" he asked

"It died along with your sense in fashion!" Sapphire said smugly, she did an invisible jumpand then kicked him off his wing

"Huh-oof!" he hit the roof "Erg. And here I thought for a nice, easy little battle of wits, clearly I was wrong."

"Clearly." Midnight stated. The super six surrounded him.

"Oh well, there's other ways to deal with six annoyances like you, like a little of this! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Huh?"

"Wha!"

"Oh come on!"

A rope snare similar to the Bat Bolo tied the girls up, so they couldn't get away.

"Ha-ha! I knew you six were just a few hasbines-hey!" a still invisible Sapphire jumped from behind to grab him

"You forgot about me Goblin-face!"

"Oh, a thousand apologies, I forgot about the invisible one!"

"Gi-TAH!" he threw her over his shoulder, and right into Grey, where it seemed as she just got run over...by air...hot air that is.

"Erg, you need to lay off those chocolate bars Sapph." Grey sighed

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sapphire snapped

"Hey!" Sly jeered

"Fight here ladies, take the tea party elsewhere!" Midnight added

"Oh no, keep the tea party going girlies! While I make a nice and speedy getaway. HA-hA-HA-HA-HA!" he jumped on his fancy wing

"Geez, and I thought I hated Joker's laugh." Hazel complained rubbing her head after hitting the roof.

"See you losers later! Just be sure to remember my name...The Green Goblin-Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Funny."

"Huh?"

"I thought you prefer to be called Ugly-martian...green-face-all the pieces are there someone make something of it!"

And atop a vent shaft, there he stood in that trademark uniform that makes an excellent ice pop flavor.

"Gasp! Spider-man!"

"No, it's The Hulk, I just slimmed down a little bit." he jumped down the roof.

"Always with you and your lame jokes boy!" Green Goblin shook his head.

"Hey they're not that lame, just like this, isn't sticky!" he shot a few webs at the green mess of a man.

"Hey! ERG!"

"Take that, and that! And some of this!" he essentially glued the goblin to his wing, which caused an inevitable malfunction.

"No! ERG! You'll pay for this Spider-man! PAY!"

"Yeah well if I had a nickel for every time you've said that I'd have...a nickel!"

"AHHHHH! Curse you!" The Green Goblin's wing sputtered more out of control and seemed to be heading for the Hudson River.

"Have a nice trip! Have fun in Jersey! Lord knows no one else will." he turned to the girls, who were now all visible and getting the ropes off "You girls okay?"

"Yeah." Hazel sighed

"Thanks to you." Midnight smiled...lovingly-ah don't I just suck?

"Ah it's no big deal really, just doing my j-" he noticed Midnight giving him the uh...I likes you look. "What's wrong with her?"

"Oh don't mind this one Spidey, shes got a screw or two loose." Grey pulled her away.

"Eh, I have that effect on people I guess." Spider-man shrugged "Gimme a call if you're ever in need again, I'll be glad to help you out." he launched a web to an adjacent building "Just remember I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-yieah!" the slack in the web pulled him away, forcing him to cut the world famous speech short.

"Wow...we actually met him." Sly was impressed

"I know isn't he dream-I mean, he's a nice guy I guess." Midnight tried to get back into her usual sarcastic mood

"Yeah-yeah, come on lover girl let's go get some authentic New York Pizza." Grey pulled her along.

"Oh-oh, and then-and then, we can Tweet about it!" Sapphire clapped her hands "And make a scrap book!"

"Ugh, remind me again, why we keep bringing her along?" Sly asked

"I dunno, but the more she has that happy look on her face, the more I just wanna hit her." Phoenix sighed...wow, is that like her first line in the entire episode?

Anyway, unbeknownst to our heroes. At one of the gargoyles atop the nearby Chrysler building, sat Scarlet, our favorite redheaded ninja girl who was looking over the fight the entire time, joined by her new friend, Hobgoblin. Another local resident super villain.

"You know, as much as it pains me to admit it, and it does, they are pretty good fighters no?" he asked

"No." she turned to him "They just get extremely lucky that's all...very...very...lucky." Scarlet explained.

"Hmm, suit yourself, ever consider that maybe you underestimate them, hmm?" he asked a tad smug.

"Ha-ha-ha, it is to laugh." she crossed her arms with a monotone of sarcasm.

"But the Six aside, we have our own project to work on-hmm-hmm-hmm." Hobgoblin rubbed his hands together

"Yes, with me "working" for the Kingpin, and gathering information for him, that means it's only a matter of time til we take him down."

"And when we do, we'll take it over, and share in the most vast criminal weapons trafficking racket ever devised in the world-we'll make a fortune! Besides Scar, I like having a spy in the Kingpin;s organization, yes sir, just a matter of time now until-ha-ha-ha-ha...ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." he chuckled, not even able to finish his sentence.

"So, is his headquarters really inside the Chrysler Building?" Scarlet asked

"Yes indeedy-doo, the home of his criminal empire rests between the facade that is this building. You better get going, if I know the Kingpin, and I do, he doesn't tolerate tardiness, see you later Scar." Hobgoblin hopped on his purple wing, and flew away, laughing.

Over at the lair, John was chuckling like a little school girl, about to enter the control room, where Damian was playing with his dinosaurs.

"Tee-hee-hee-hee-hee." he peered his head inside.

"Hiya."

"Gah!" he jumped, to see Barbara behind him

"Oh heh-heh, hey baby." John breathed a little easier

"Whatcha doing?" she asked

"Oh, I was gonna play a little prank on Damian."

"Ooh, that sounds funny, what's the prank?" Barbara asked

"Okay, check it, Damian was we know is the most paranoid man on the face of the earth, right?" John asked

"Don't even get me started, just last week, he shot the carton of milk I was drinking cause he thought the milk was affected by Mad Cow disease, or something." Barbara complained

"Exactly, he'll believe anything, even if the "Nazi's" were to invade."

"But john, WWII ended almost 70 years ago."

"I know...but ol' Henry Kissinger there doesn't." You know he's still alive? Who knew. Anyway, they rushed in, all frantic and whatnot

"Take that triceratops!"

"Ah! Damian!"

"Gah!" he tossed his figurines aside "Uh-I wasn't playing with those I was analyzing them!"

"Damian, you gotta help us!" Barbara grabbed onto him

"What, what's happened?" he asked

"Oh Dame, it's terrible, it's awful! The Nazis!" John yelled

"Nazis?" Dame asked

"They've invaded! The two shouted

"What!" Damian jumped "Great Scott!"

"What, what did I do?" Scott asked, entering from the other door

"Turpin! Fire up the tanks! Crank up the choppers! Get some biodiesel! The Nazis are coming!" Damian sprinted out of the room like Paul Revere on crack.

"This better be an elaborate joke." Scott sighed

"You bet." The two chuckled

"Oh God, this gonna get real bad real fast, I better go take an aspirin-"

"THE NAZIS ARE COMING!" The still heard him from down the hall

"Oh, better make that two aspirins." Scott sighed

Meanwhile we now go to the lair of the great, bald; Kingpin, better known as Wilson Fisk. He was having his interview with Scarlet

"Ah yes, Scarlet...Scarlet-well I'm much for a resume, but I always like it when my employees have a surname, it's better for business that way." he explained

"You have to understand Mr. Kingpin sir, given the circumstances of...what it would mean for some people if I do, I cannot release my last name...right now."

"Well...oh whatever, I never cared for any of that crap anyway, what I really care about, are your skills in the department of evil, yes? Walk with me." he ordered casually. The two started to walk towards his labs below. "As a philanthropist Wilson Fisk is quite enthralled with the world around him, and the treasures that abound, but, as a leading world super villain, the Kingpin knows no bounds, takes no prisoners, and always succeeds...even if that fiend Spider-man gets in my way." he said clenching a fist. "If you wish to work for me, you have to prove you deserve it-but, to save time, I took the liberty of going over your villainous records since you have chosen this risky yet noble undertaking, and even though this...Super Six seems to have thwarted your plans...I say you're pretty evil enough."

"Wow, thanks Mr. Fisk."

"Now-now though, the Six to me are merely a...speed bump if you will, the true you need to watch out for is-"

"Let me guess the Batman?" Scarlet said with a sigh

"Quite. I happen to know the Batman to be one for the record books. You're lucky you've been able to keep your encounters with him to a bare minimum."

"Believe me Mr. Fisk, him and I...have a-very-very big history." the ninja girl glared.

"I can understand that. Now, before I show you the rest of my empire, let me show you the latest project my tireless and genius scientists have been working on, come." he led her to the main room, and there it sat, the most elaborate ray gun in the world.

"My creative idea team has dubbed it, the Decider." Kingpin rubbed his hands together

"My-my, what does it do?" Scarlet asked

"With stolen files of EVERY person in the world that I've acquired from the CIA, in layman's terms, all you need to do is cross-reference the person with their fingerprints, click a button, the beam is fired, and the person is immediately vaporized. Anyone I want, my enemies, other people's enemies, their friends, or, just because I get bored."

"Gosh...a-a-anyone?" Scarlet asked

"Anyone, were testing it tonight, on one of my most annoying of enemies, Jason Macendale, better known as the Hobgoblin. I was going to use it on Norman Osborn, but, he seems to be taking in the Jersey air right now. Ha-ha-ha-ha." he chuckled "Any questions Scarlet?"

"No sir."

"Good, then I should hope I'll see you tonight for the premiere?"

"Of course."

"Excellent."

Scarlet was at the lair of Hobgoblin...which was just an apartment in the Lower East Side.

"He WHAT!"

"He wants to eliminate you."

"Yeah-yeah I got that much! Erg, he never-ever forgave me for the time I blatently double crossed him, and I doubt he ever will-dammit!"

"Calm down Jas, we can think of a plan." Scarlet assured him

"How? I was merely a minor neusance when I tried to take him down before, that glory lasted for all of 10 minutes to Spidey showed up! What makes you think times will change now, hmm?"

"Well...cause you didn't have me...and 6 other people to help us."

"What?" he looked over "You mean the-"

"Yeah...I do. And I won't like it, but I think we have to."

"Erg...ah, what can I do, I suppose you're right Scar, where in blazes are they?" he asked

"If I know them, tweeting about pizza...surprise-surprise Sapphireherhotness11 just tweeted: Best pizza ever." that's all I got.

"Hmm, Best pizza ever eh?" Hobgoblin scratched his chin. "I happen to know there's only one place in New York to get the best pizza in the world..." Scarlet shrugged "Lombardi's."

**To Be Continued...PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Alright guys, I hate to do this to you, but I'm going on a four day vacay tomorrow to the shore, and I doubt they have wifi, **

**Also, check out my new Batman: the Animated Series Story, it's pretty funny, okay, my Ambian is starting to kick in...so...goodnight everybody!**


	25. The Spectacular Six! Part II

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"I knew it! I knew it!" Damian yelled running about the lair. "I knew I wasn't crazy! I knew Hitler wasn't dead!"

. . .

"Oh no." Chef groaned

"Yeah I hear it too." Gunny complained. Those two plus Cliff were in the dojo.

"I knew it! I knew it!"Dame dashed into the Dojo.

"Hey!" Gunny yelled

"You mind, we were just about to find Zen!" Cliff blurted

"Oh really, I wasn't aware he was missing." ZING! "That aside, we gotta hide, find some guns, mobilize the troops, the Nazi's are coming!" Dame yelled

"No, my fist is going to connect to your face Dame if you don't vacate right quick." chef boomed

"Or at the least shut up." Cliff added.

"No time! Krauts! Jerry's! Nazis! Brown Shirts! Fascists! Waffens! COMING! Arm Ye selves!" Dame yelled

"Uh-huh, okay-say Dame, we'll get some guns and such, why don't you go...and warn the others?" Gunny asked

"That's a great idea!" Damian shouted

"Good, get on it, see ya."

"Right, I'll warn Bruce, Alfred, and Lucius, you get some heaters! I WAS RIGHT!" Dame sprinted from the room, as John and Barb ducked their heads in

"something tells me you maggots had something to do with this." Chef pondered

"And something more tells me you're both [network censor] the minute Damian suspects something...or Bruce for that matter." Cliff added

"He's right." John did a facepalm

"We gotta tell him." Barb added

"Come on, let's go break it to him before he calls the president." they walked away

"Now gentlemen, where were we?" Gunny asked, as they went back to meditating

Over to America's first true pizza parlor, Lombardi's, the girls were enjoying, sampling, and tweeting about the local fare.

"I have never tasted a better pizza than the deliciousness that is Lombardi's." Phoenix stated

"That sounded a tad rehearsed." Grey noticed

"Oh it is, the network told me to say it or else...but it is good pizza."

"That it is." Hazel added

"Enjoying the pizza girls?"

"GASP!"

"What are you doing here?" an angered Sly asked

And there she stood, Scarlet.

"Would you believe I need your help?" she asked as sweetly as she could

"We wouldn't help you if you were the last anything on the face of the earth." Phoenix stated

"Oh Iz that hurt, and look, as much as I would love to have a brutal fight with all of you, I really can't, I'm really pressed for time and I really-really need your help!" she begged

"I dunno, I'm not convinced." Sly said stroking her chin

"Shes right, you're gonna have to prove yourself, prove you deserve our help." Midnight added

"Erg, I don't have time for this!" Scarlet fumed "What do you want?" she asked

"I want a pony!" Sapphire yelled

"Zip it!" Sly jeered "No ponies."

"But..." Grey pondered being persuasive "You have to promise not to do anything evil...for-one month!"

"How bout forever, she looks desperate." Hazel suggested

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, I'm not that desperate, but...erg-fine, one month!"

"And-"

"NO!" Scarlet stopped Grey "No ands! Just be happy I'm doing this, it's already killing me!"

"Well-" sly began

"I guess no deal then." Hazel said all sing-song

"ERG! Hobgoblin better be worth his salt for this." she sneered "What is it?" she asked

"Uh..." Midnight looked around

"You have to..." Grey pondered doing the same

"Oh! I got it!" Phoenix dashed down the street.

"Where's she going?" Sapphire asked

"Who cares." Sly added dryly.

Phoenix returned a short while later with something in a brown paper bag

"Where'd you go, she asked as if she cared." Sly asked

"Katz's Delicatessen." Phoenix stated

"Could of just said deli." Midnight sighed

"Shut-up! Anyway inside said package I have here." she continued taking out the contents "A Sandwich-NOT just any sandwich, a classic pastrami on rye with sauerkraut and 1000 island sauce." The Accountant's special

"But-but-but...t-that's meat." Scarlet cringed a little

"I'm aware of that, I know you're a vegetarian, I read my files!" Phoenix blared "And you five said I didn't! So there!"

"She told us that once you dipstick." Grey said dryly

"Hey I didn't say anything!" Sapphire snapped

"No, you're pinhead, Phoenix is dipstick, pinhead!" Sly corrected

"Ohhhhhhhh."

"I-I-I-I can't eat meat, animals ar ethe only thing in this world I cannot destroy...well, that and Channing Tatum. God he's gorgeous." This is why I don't story edit

"Yeah, well that, and the awkward authors aside...uh-aside, you're eating this sammich or you can go help yourself or...you know-yourself." Phoenix handed her the sandwich.

"Uh...erg..."

Hi there, I'm Niko56, the man who doesn't edit his own stories and sits at home and eats White Castle. We here at The Super Six apologize as the network will not let us show you this scene as it actually was too graphic for the rating given, we hope you understand and-oh, she just threw it up...oh dear, all over the place-oh boy, okay, uh...hey wonder what the super staff's up to?

. . .

"Okay Lucius, we need to corner the multi-tool market, and these blender/sock organizers are the tools to doing it." Bruce said. He and Lucius were in his office in the manor.

"Oh I agree 100% Bruce, those Calculator/panini makers are flying off the shelves, we can't keep em in stock!"

"Exactly, if we corner this market, there won't be a thing that will-"

"Pardon me Master Bruce, but I'm making lunch, do place your order." Alfred entered and kindly asked.

"Oh excellent, I want something that has turkey, but isn't a turkey sandwich." Bruce insisted

"Turkey sandwich it is then." Alfred said like he cared

"But I said-"

"And you Mr. Fox?"

"Oh jeez-um...I'll have a-"

"THEY'RE COMING!"

"So sorry colonel McElroy, were fresh out of that." Alfred stated

"Shut-up!" Dame said quickly running right passed him "Bruce, where's the manor's defense system?" he asked frantically

"Uh-" Bruce started quizzically

"Never mind, Hitler was always a cheap [network censor] when it came to arming his planes, but listen to me-listen to me, you need to let go of your gun issue-no better yet, Batman up right now-RIGHT NOW!"

"S'wrong with you?" Lucius asked

"It's Damian, you have to ask?" Bruce asked "Damian...what is going on, all I was doing was ordering a turkey sandwich for lunch that I'm actually starting to want-"

"When the Krauts invade that's the first thing they'll take!"

"Oh, that's what this I about?" Bruce sighed

"Come off it Dame, you've been playing that for tune for forever." Lucius complained

"They're not invading-hell they don't even exist anymore." Bruce assured him

"That's what you think!" Damian yelled "We must get to the basement hurry!"

"By the way colonel McElroy, when did you find of this...little discovery?" Alfred asked

"When John and Barbara told me."

"...Why am I not surprised." Bruce shook his head

Anyway we cutscene to Hobgoblin's apartment, where he was lounging, when the seven entered

"[KER-SLAM] You mother [network censor] I ate meat for you!" Scarlet yelled slapping him upside the head

"Ow, what did I do?"

"Hey, I saw you on our crime reports." Grey stated

"Yeah, you're the Hobgoblin!" Hazel pointed

"No, I'm the ice cream man. He said sarcastically

"Ooh, can I have am Mr. Freeze-freeze fun pop?" Sapphire asked

"He was being sarcastic pinhead!" Sly jeered

"Hey you got it right!" she cheered

"Look, here's the deal, cause I can't stand any of you!" Scarlet yelled washing her mouth out "The Kingpin who I'm working for, made a device that can kill someone simply by typing in their name, he wants to premiere it by eliminating Hobgoblin here, who I'm also working for, to help take down the Kingpin."

"But." Sapphire began

"If you're working for." Midnight continued

"Why-"

"Evil is complicated alright!" Scarlet boomed "Anyway, I don't want him knowing I'm double crossing him, so you seven are going to do it, while I do all the inside work, comprende?" she asked, their heads nodded

"Good, and to answer the question if it's asked, I am the boss on this one, now let's go."

"...Someone ate a big bowl of cranky flakes today."

"Shut-up Sapphire!"

Over at Kingpin's Chrysler lair, Scarlet entered, the unveiling and Hobgoblin's untimely demise was about to begin. Kingpin's assistant Alistair Smythe was preparing the degice, in the most bad [network censor] of roving wheel chairs

"Smythe!" Kingpin blared

"Yes sir?"

"Is the device operational yet? Or do I have to hire a new scientist?" he asked pounding his fists together

"Not to worry sir everything is right as rain, we should be ready to go in five or so minutes."

"Ah, excellent-excellent, now where is-"

"I'm here sir."

"Ah Scarlet, great to see you, were ready to unveil our new weapon, I certainly hope the Hobgoblin has said every prayer he's ever known...he'll need it."

"Uh-yeah ha-ha-ha." she chuckled nervously

"Were ready sir, all is good with the device, just type in the name." Smythe explained

"Excellent Smythe." The Kingpin went to the controls, but Scarlet tiptoed to the control panel where no one was looking

"Okay, all I have to do is-[CRASH]-crap."

"WHAT!"

"Sorry to crash your party Kingpin!" Midnight said smugly, the six, and Hobgoblin jumped right in through the man made hole they made in the side to the world's tallest building...in 1931.

"That wasn't the signal you idiots." Scarlet sneered getting away from the panel.

"You Six, I've heard about you-oh and Hobgoblin, so terrible to see you again."

"Likewise Fisk, how's your life going fat [network censor]?" Hobgoblin asked while flying on his purple wing.

"Quite well, I just made another 8 billion last quarter from my activities, how bout you?"

"Uh...I had fish sticks for lunch?" Hobgoblin sighed realizing his life sucked

"Erg, you've ruined everything again, oh well, beggers can't be choosers, come Smythe!" Kingpin then grabbed Scarlet

"Hey!"

"You will prove you're worth soon young Scarlet, so I'm letting you escape with me."

"Okay I'm good with that." she shrugged. They hopped on Smythe's wheely thing, now converted to a plane and went to fly off "Guards, eliminate them!" he yelled before flying away.

Back at the lair, everyone-minus John and Barb were preparing for this huge invasion...that ever was

"...There's no invasion is there?" Damian finally asked

"Uh, no there is not." Bruce said dryly

"What was yo first clue Whizpants!" Chef yelled

"You gotta lay off the Warren Report a little bit Dame." Gunny added

"John and Barbara tricked me didn't they?" Damian asked

"What alerted you? The sudden interest? Or the fact they sped away shortly after?" Scott asked

"...Yeah, alright everyone false alarm."

"Thank Jesus!" Bruce sighed

"You moron we were about to corner the multi tool markets...you tool!" Lucius spat

"Speaking of which...wonder how the girls are doing?" Bruce asked

Well, let's check it out

"Erg! Another one of these?" Sly asked as she massacred two guards

"Why you little!"

"Oh shut up!" she punched him

"OOH!"

"Dammit!" one of the scientists jumped "This place is gonna blow, someone overloaded the ray's circuits!"

"Vacate! It's gonna blow!" another scientist yelled

"Crap!"

"I'm getting out of here!"

"What's your rush?" Hobgoblin asked

"Pansies!" Phoenix yelled

"I'll tell you the rush, it's were dead if we don't go too!" Midnight added looking over the controls

"Oh, but we were kicking more bad guy butt! I like that!" Grey crossed her arms

"This has been our shortest fight sequence ever, just enjoy it!" Hazel took her arm, and they few out of the building with Hobgoblin as the lair exploded, causing a fire at the top of the building.

"Well, this seems like a rather tricky mess...Well see ya girls, thanks for the help!" He flew away

"Oh, we didn;t even get to arrest him!" Sapphire complained, all still floating above the skyline

"Oi, I do not envy the people who have to clean that up." Grey said

"And how!" Phoenix agreed

"So...what now?" Sapphire shrugged

"Um...wanna get more pizza?" Phoenix suggested

"Yeah!"

"Totally!"

"That works!"

**The End**

**Hey sorry it took me so long guys, I've had vacay and personal issues to deal with. Alright guys, our Warner bros. Debacle is up next, speaking of which see the Dark Knight Rises, I know I sure did, and remember never to forget the twelve souls lost in that movie theater in Aurora CO. **

**Also...know that this next episode might change two of our heroes...FOREVER!**

_**Starring the Voice Talents of...**_

**Megan Fahlenbock: **Gwen/Midnight

**Emilie Claire Barlow: **Courtney/Grey

**Kristen Fairlie: **Bridgette/Hazel

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather/Sly

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay/Sapphire

**Katie Crown: **Izzy/Phoenix

**Kevin Conroy: **Bruce Wayne

**Sparkling-Nexis137: **Scarlet

_**With the Additional Voice Talents of...**_

**W. Morgan Sheppard: **The Kingpin

**Mark Hamill: **Gunny, Hobgoblin

**Niko56: **Myself, Peter Parker/Spider-man

**Steve Blum: **The Green Goblin, Additional Voices

**Corey Burton: **Damian McElroy, Alistair Smythe

**Tara Strong: **Barbara Gordon, Additional Voices

**Danny Cooksey: **John Spicer

**Cle Bennett: **Chef Hatchet

**Daran Norris: **Cliff Sanderson, Additional Voices

**Kevin Michael Richardson: **Lucius Fox, Additional Voices

**Jess Harnell: **Alfred Pennyworth

**Rob Paulsen: **Scott Turpin


	26. Blockbuster brawl, Part I

**Villain: Scarlet Minor Nuisance: Mr. Director, The Animaniacs**

**Written By: Niko56**

**Story Editor: John P. McCann&Paul Rugg&Peter Hastings**

**Directed By: Tom Ruegger&Rusty Mills**

**Casting Direction: Ginny McSwain**

**Voice Direction: Andrea Romano**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Episode 12: Blockbuster Brawl **

Hi again, it's me, Niko56, our shows creator, executive producer, and a writer on our show, as well I provide the voice of Spider-man. Um-okay Warner Bros. And the FCC have informed me that we need an episode that teaches children the dangers of alcohol, to wit; I have decided to make this as funny as I possibly can...don't hate, just enjoy

Bridgette and Gwen stumbled into Wayne Manor, completely you-know-what faced at 3 in the morning. They have returned from a concert...not sure what business either or would have of going to the same concert with the same music cause they're both so damn black and white-BUT, it's my show.

"Ha-ha-ha." the two entered the foyer, trying to hold other up...then they ate [network censor] "Ha-ha-ha-ha." then they shared a nice drunken laugh about it. The two then stumbled into the kitchen.

"You know-y-y-y-you know." Bridgette began

"I know." Gwen answered

"No-no, that...t-that concert...was sooooooooo good."

"I knoooow, I so love Misdirection." HA! "And-a-and-those free drinks-" Gwen slurred

"I know right-I love free stuff so...uh...s-so...so-"

"Much?" Gwen asked

"Yeah. Yeah that's it. But those guys." Bridgette said getting more angry drunk instead of happy drunk

"I know, they were so rude!"

"And they h-h-h-hit on us-"

"So much!" Gwen yelled

"SO MUCH!" Bridgette repeated

"You know bridge-you know Bridge, I...I wish...uh-wish...uh-that you could you know, just marry-but like your best friend!"

"Oh that would be so cool-"

"No one to hit on you-"

"No one to make advances on you!" Bridgette added

"And you...you-get to do things with your buddy! And live with them!"

"That would be so cool." then they looked at each other "Oh my God G-Gwen-"

"We should totally get married!"

"Ahhhhhh!" they squeaked

"Oh my god Bridge-I totally-I totally know one of those-quickie wedding chapels-they would so do it!"

"Let's do it! I'll call, one of those yellow things-"

"A cab?" Gwen asked

"Yeah-that."

"Oh, this is gon be so cool!"

Cutscene now to the following morning, Gwen was strung along the comfy chair in the living room passed out, and Bridgette was laying on the nearby couch face up, with a piece of paper over face. She was the first to awake, and let the hangover begin.

"Ugh...erg...ow." she tilted her head up "Ugh, this is the sucky part of drinking." she sighed "Huh?" then she noticed the paper "Hello nurse what's this?" she didn't get passed the words marriage...and license, and a look at Gwen...and a minute or two of intense pondering...for her to say "Oh dear God no." she then realized something was on her ring finger "No-no-no-no-NO! NOOOO!"

Everyone else was in the kitchen.

"I see Miss Bridgette is awake." Alfred said while fixing the girls pancakes "I hope their hangover will teach you an invaluable lesson about drinking." he said putting two Alkaseltzer in a glass of water.

Bridgette hung her head, and took her place at the breakfast nook where the seltzer and a bowl of Freaka-Flakes awaited her.

"Hey there crash-n-burn, how was the concert?" Heather asked with her usual brand of fake compassion and then she started to clap loudly

"ERG! Don't with the claps!" Bridgette warned "Ugh, it doesn't matter, guess what everyone, I have some news!" she yelped ready to cry

"Oh dear, those words are usually before I'm having a baby." Alfred tensed

"Who is it I'll kill him!" Izzy jeered

"No it's not that...but...it's pretty close-I'm married!" Bridgette promptly slammed her head into her bowl of cereal.

"What!"

"What!"

"What!"

. . .cutscene to Jonah Hill

"What?"

. . .

"Wait-wait-y-you're really married?" Courtney asked in disbelief.

"Yup." Bridgette said holding up her ring...her head still in the bowl.

"Cool."

"Aw Bridge, that's so sweet." Lindsay cooed

"So dangerous is more like it." Alfred added

"Okay, dish, whose the lucky man?" Courtney asked

"So I can bludgeon him." Alfred whispered

"Oh hush." Heather insisted "Come on Bridge, who is it?" the surfer girl picked her head up

"Alfred, if you wanna start bludgeoning, you won't have to walk far." she passed her marriage license forward

"Gwendolyn Hayden?" Courtney asked quizzically

"That's a guy's name?" Lindsay asked

"No you moron, I-Bridge...did you...did you marry Gwen, our Gwen?" Izzy asked

"YES!" And here comes the crying...see kids, get really drunk and you too might marry your best friend.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" everyone minus Alfred broke out into laughter...well, and Bridgette of course

"Knock it off girls, this is bad." Alfred insisted

"No...it's funny as hell!" Courtney blurted

"Oh look-look-look here's the funniest part, see your name is Bridgette Mason-Hayden." Heather managed to say between yucks

"So?" Bridgette asked trying to stop crying

"So, that means your the wife! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Izzy chuckled

"Yawn-ow, what's with all the laughter that hurts my head?" Gwen asked taking her seat.

"I wanna say something subtle, but...oh it;s worth it...Gwen I forgive you for stealing Duncan from me."

"Bout time, but what changed your mind?" she asked

"This!" Courtney put the license in her face

"Oh no...did we?" she looked at Bridgette who nodded, and showed her ring. Gwen looked at her hand

"What the-what the hell they gave me the boys ring?"

"Your recognized as the husband." Lindsay chuckled

"Huh...I can't believe we did that."

"Let this be a painful alcohol induced lesson for you too!" Alfred scolded

"Lesson received, come on Bridge let's get this thing annulled, and then maybe go to Confession- I remember that priest saying he's free on Mondays."

"Oh no you don't!" Alfred blocked their path "I'm sure I'm the first person to ever do this, but as punishment, you two are to stay married to each other for...one month!"

"But Al-" they tried to protest

"One month!"

"But were not lesbians!" Gwen spat

"Not according to this piece of paper." Izzy said in a sing-song voice

"Shut-up!" Bridgette demanded, grabbing it

"And just because it says you're both wed doesn't mean you have to have...relations."

"You mean like what you do with Gloria on Thursdays-"

"Don't talk about Miss Isabella!" Alfred warned "But yes, besides, if you were to you'd have to get a divorce, and in the Catholic faith that's a bigger shame than this!"

"Um...okay." Bridgette shrugged

"I guess we could do that." Gwen agreed

"It's not a suggestion, it's an order...now...go upstairs...and pray! Mostly so that I don't decide to forget how to cook your meals-" Suddenly Bruce jumped downstairs "Ah, Master Bruce, I have your breakfast prepa-"

"I'll eat it in the kitchen Alfred, I have amazing news."

"Believe me, our news will top it." Courtney and the others chuckled

"Oh really...is it that the Super Six are going to star in your own big Blockbuster movie produced by Steven Spielberg?" Bruce asked

"Huh...son of a gun, I think he actually topped it." Heather shrugged

"Wait-wait, why are we gonna be in a movie?" Gwen asked

"Everyone knows I am your handler...but as the Super Six, not your alter egos, Thaddeus Plotz, the Biggest of the Big Wigs at Warner Brothers Studios came into my office yesterday and offered us just that, BUT, there's a reason I said yes, I haven't heard from you know who in a while...something tells me with news like this her next target will be in Burbank, that said, what's your news girls?" Bruce asked

"Uh...-"

"Gwendolyn and Bridgette from what I gather, came home from their Misdirection concert, plastered, I assume they got into some sort of agreement over marriage to keep people from effortlessly flirting with them...long story short, they now are legitimately married." Alfred explained "Am I correct ladies?" Alfred asked

"Yes." they both sighed ashamed

"Are you handling this, cause believe me I can-"

"No need Master Bruce, I'm punishing them by making sure they stay married for one whole month, and that also means no flirting, comprende?"

"Yes Alfred."

"Good, I was going to say 6 months, anyway our flight leaves in six hours, we have a meeting with Plotz and Mr. Ruegger the second we get in, Ruegger is gonna write the script, and also be a producer-so don't piss any of them off-Izzy." Bruce warned

"What? Why's everyone looking at me?" she asked

"I can think of a few good reasons.' Gwen said crossing her arms

"Ha, at least I'm not married to a-"

"Watch it!"

Anyway the flight over to Los Angeles was uneventful...I say that because, were nearing that all too important commercial break anyhow, so let's just cutscene you into the office of Mr. Ruegger, where the short executive Thaddeus Plotz sat waiting.

"Uh, Mr. Ruegger?" Bruce asked opening the door

"Bruce, hey hello come in-come in."

"Oh Bruce good to see you again, you have my stars right?" Plotz asked

"Right here Mr. Plotz."

"Ah yes, it's much more fun to use the actual Super Six then just hire professional actors-no substance, and I'll get less complaining out of you anyway. Mr. Ruegger will explain all the technical stuff to you whilst Mr. Wayne and I go over all the legal business."

"Oh boy." Bruce sighed, he followed Plotz out

"Okay girls, here are your scripts, and any moment now your Director will meet you, um I hope you enjoy the Warner just one rule, uh-whatever you do-never-ever-EVER go to the water tower." Ruegger warned

"Uh...why?" Sapphire asked

"Just don't or unspeakable horrors will occur, trust me-" Suddenly the door ker-slammed open, and entered a tall man with greased back hair, and a blue suit entered, accompanied by a redheaded girl with glasses, and wearing casual clothes.

"OOH-is this them-the six-The six that are super-the nice super six-oil!" he yelped happily getting them in a group hug

"Nice to meet you too." Phoenix struggled to say

"Everyone this is Mr. Director, and he will be your...well director." Ruegger esplained

"Oi-ga-shal-om, I am so happy, working with the nice children with the nice faces, cuter you are more than a nice chubby baby." then he let them go, and then just like that his voice changed...to something, well, I guess you can call it normal "But he's right, I am one of the best directors in the business, this by the way is Sonya, she will be your stunt coordinator."

"I'm so excited to work with you all, I'm a huge fan, and what better way to start off my career, right?"

"Wait-wait-wait-wait...wait-this is your first movie where you're the stunt coordinator?" Hazel asked

"Believe me stranger things have heppened in this town, now what say we do lunch before we start filming huh?" Ruegger asked

"Oh-you mean-lunch? Then we do the move? Happy-I-am-so much, Sandwich! Froynlaven-wich!" Mr. Director yelped with his yelling voice. "Let's make with the Place of Melrose! They like me there." Mr. Director shooed them all out, and a smiling Sonya closed the door behind them.

"Hey, do married couples get a discount-[thonk]-ow."

"Shut-up Sly." Midnight and Hazel thonked Sly on the head.

"I think not, many have tried to get a discount at Melrose Place, it's rumored only Clint Eastwood and Chuck Norris have succeeded." Ruegger warned them

**To Be Continued**

**Okay, before I get all the angry reviews and PM's this marriage is NOT YURI! It's just satirical, you'll see what they do with it tomorrow, okay? Okay. Froynlaven!**


	27. Blockbuster brawl, Part II

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Bruce was most unfortunately going over the boring legal crap with everyone's least favorite Animaniacs regular.

"Alright Mr. Wayne, I just need you to sign these contracts on the girl's behalves." Plotz explained

"Uh...all of it?" Bruce looked up and saw the horror...a huge comically stacked pile of papers that would exceed to the ceiling...THE HORROR

"Yes of course, you're a big businessman you know how these contracts are, right?" Plotz asked

"Uh—uh-yes, but never this long." Bruce protested

"Well acting contracts can be a tad more overbearing-haven't you ever heard of 'I sold my soul to Hollywood'?"

"Uh...no."

"Well me neither but I bet it went something like this, now then, just sign where it says sign, initial where it-blah-blah-blah." Plotz handed him a pen.

"Joy-[buuuuuuuuuuzz]" Bruce sighed, though his Waynephone (it's a spoof of Iphone, get it?) buzzed. "Thank the lord-One second Thad I have to take this."

"The life of a busy CEO, eh? I can relate."

"Hello?"

. . .

"_Yeah, hey buddy old pal, hows LA?" John asked _

"Why do I have the feeling this conversation is going to end up costing me money?" Bruce sighed rubbing his temples

"_Ha-ha, funny you should mention that...the pool heater broke."_

"What bu-but how?" Bruce asked

"_Gimme dat! Bruce, it's Lucius, your pool heaters corroded."_

"Corroded i-it's an indoor pool!"

"_Were painfully aware of that Mr. Wayne."_

"Lucius, how did this happen?"

"_Mine!" Cliff took the phone "Bruce there's a perfectly logicol explanation...it was Johnny's fault."_

"_HEY!"_

"I could have told you that one...look, can you fix it?"

"_Can we fix it? Oh-Bruce, you obviously don't know who we are?"_

"No, I know exactly who you are, and that's what I'm afraid of, this sounds like an Alfred problem, why are you telling me anyway?" Bruce asked

"_My turn!" Damian took the phone "He's on another date with Gloria, and told us that if we interrupted him like last time, he would personally slit our throats with a rusty battle ax...he sounded serious, and since the house is in your name, we called you."_

"Aren't I lucky, look just fix it, can you do that for me please?" Bruce asked

"_And how!"_

"Good, bye." he hung up, and turned to Plotz who was also on the phone.

"I don't care if he's the sixth highest paid actor in Hollywood, all that Welker guy does is animal sounds, and voices that kid with the ascot who drives that stupid hippie van...now you listen to me Bay, find a new Magatron that isn't him comprende-I don't care about the fans, I care about saving money, good-day to you s-I SAID GOOD DAY!" he hung up "Sorry that was Michael Bay, can you say crazy?"

"Oh believe me I can." Bruce nodded

"Now, where were we?"

. . .over at the mansion

"Okay, Bruce told us to fix it...so...how hard can it be?" Dame asked

"Hey, I'm sure we've handled worse, kinda looks like a carborator, I'm sure...they're close." Scott pondered

"Um...it's kinda big." Barbara took notice of the oversized pool filter used to filter out the contaminants in his nice Olympic sized indoor heated pool.

"Nonsense Babs, big just means challenging, and I loves a challenge." Chef announced

"Yes because co-hosting a Canadian reality show sure takes a lot out of you." Gunny added

"Hey, zip it! We were nominated for 10 Emmy's, jealous?" Chef asked

"Really? And tell me Chef, tell me, how many of those Emmy's did you actually win?" Gunny asked

"Well...none."

"Alright-alright, we all know Chef's not getting anymore famous, let's just fix this damn thing, come on." Scott insisted

"Come on, let's just get this headache over." Barbara sighed, the group went to fix the filter

-3 minutes later-

they are all beaten and exhausted sitting on the living room couch.

"I'll...I'll call a repairman." Cliff said weakly

"Good call." John sighed

"I agree." Barbara added

"Do hurry Cliff." Damian sighed near passing out

"Were fading." Scott whispered

. . .

And now we take a visit to the set of the movie where our beautiful super heroes were atop a prop building ready for their first stunts.

"Alright girls." Mr. Director said in his semi-normal voice "In this scene you must escape the building before it implodes, on the Super chopper on the other end of the building, sound savvy?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah sure."

"Excellent, Morty roll the camera."

"Yes sir Mr. Director." another intern was by the camera with the thingy you click

"Okay, this is Super Six: the movie, take one."

"Marker."

"And...Make with the action!"

"Uh-quickly!" Grey yelled with a low of enthusiasm.

"We must get to the chopper!" Sapphire added

"Before the building explodes." Sly contributed

I guess being on a reality show really didn't do them any favors, the girls ran to the awaiting helicopter quite anticlimactically, but as they were-[KA-BOOM]-the building exploded

"Whoa-AHHHHHHH!" and the girls came plummeting down with it.

"Cut-cut-cut! Beautiful! Make with the printing!" Mr. Director shouted. The girls crawled from the rubble "Oh I love these kids they are so nice, and well acted."

"Uh...thanks." Midnight said weakly.

"Is this...what real actors go through?" Sapphire sighed in pain

"Is this...what we've striven to be all these years." Sly asked in pain

"I actually...miss...Total Drama." Hazel panted THE HORROR

"Ooh I am so happy-nice take on the thing with the movie-another ready are you?" Mr. Director asked out of sequence.

"More?"

"Another?"

"Oh he's right girls, I have so many more stunts we have to go through." Sonya explained to them

"But-but, shouldn't we have...you know-"

"Stunt doubles!" Sly yelled interrupting Phoenix

"Mr. Plotz said you guys have better training than stunt doubles." Sonya explained

"Yes, and cheap he is." Mr. Director added "Okay, next scene, with the movie gonna do a thing!"

And so the girls were then forced upon with more very dangerous real stunts...which all ended up getting them hurt, like this one involving them to jump from an exploding boat to another boat that isn't exploding.

"Quickly!"

"We must jump!" but as they did -[KA-BOOM]"

"Cut with the print!" Mr. Director yelped excitedly.

And then there was the scene with the swinging to another steel gerter on an unfinished building, which of course...exploded

[KA-BOOM]

"Whoooooooooooooa!" [SMASH]

"Ugh."

"Cut and print-oh nice ladyyyyyyy! Our stars, they make with the hurting again, more bandages please?" he asked the first aid lady

"Sorry Mr. Director, but we just used the last one on the last scene

"Oh shoot. Oh well, print it anyway, these kids are gold!"

"Okay guys, this is good, now tonight is the final scene." Sonya explained "I so can't wait."

"Oh goodie." Grey sighed

"Imagine our delight." Sly said sarcastically

"Ooh, this scene is my favorite!" Mr. Director gushed "You will be tossed through a rocket into the air, and then plummeted back to earth into a pile of rusted bayonets and old medical waste."

"Is...I-I-Is that safe?" Hazel asked

"It's safe or my name isn't Lewis Jerry Director-froyn-gutten-laven-child!" he spazed

"Of course it is." Midnight sighed

"You make with the freshoning up, I need to make with the potty-OIL! And quickly-froynlaven!"

The girls were then in the main building, painfully walking through the corridors.

"It's official...I hate show business." Sapphire sighed

"All my life I wanted to be a star...now I wish I never signed up for that damn reality show...sad really." Sly sighed

"I should stick to voice acting." Grey added "No pain...no tabloids...and all the booths are air conditioned." suddenly, they heard the sound of someone talking to themselves in the nearby green room.

"Ha! I've never seen those stupid six in more pain and agony, and the best part is, they'll never know it was me! And once this stunt is complete, they're sure to perish, and then I will finally have the last laugh after all aha-ha-ha-ha...ha...ha." Sonya turned to see all six standing in the doorway "Well...uh, guess there's no point in keeping this up any longer!" she did a quick costume change revealing

"GASP! Scarlet!"

"In the flesh!"

"Wait...Sonya is Scarlet?" Sapphire asked

"You idiot, she posed as Sonya!" Phoenix jeered

"Ohhhhhhhh."

"Anyway, just want you girls to say hello to my not-so little friend-hmm-hmm-hmm, a special effects robot I designed for the movie!" with the snap of her fingers it broke through the wall. The girls were astounded "Pretty cool huh? That Bay guy was gonna use it for the new Transformers movie, but he decided to just throw it away! Imagine my luck."

"Oh were so happy for you." Midnight said worryingly as the they backed away

"Believe me I am, and check out this feature, that will get you three to the movie twice as fast!" several robotic tentacles detached themselves and went to grab the six

"Scatter!" Midnight yelled

"No kidding!" Grey agreed

Try as they might, the six were captured by the claws. Oh sure there was much fighting, much pawing, much amazing parkour style atempts to get away, but four out of the six were in Scarlet's evil, evil metal grips

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! All that's left are my two favorites Gwen and Bridgette."

"Well, that comically figures." Grey shrugged

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scarlet asked

"Oh get this Scar, they're married now!" Phoenix explained

"What?"

"No seriously, I guess they got drunk, one thing led to another, and they tied the knot." Sly explained

"Oh that is just too funny, oh well, they'll meet us later I'm sure, time to take you to your untimely demise!" The Robot made a hole in the wall, and walked out.

Coincidentally, Gwen and Bridgette were pulled into a nearby broom closet, by three, puppy-looking children. One, wore khaki pants, one with a red baseball cap, and blue shirt, and the shortest, was a girl in a pink shirt.

"Shhhhh." the tallest one warned "Is it gone Wakko?" he whispered

"Yup, all clear." he said in a light Ringo Starr voice.

"Thanks, uh-who are you-"

"Wait hold that thought!" they hid, as a fat guard with bad 5 o'clock shadow ran passed

"Uh excuses me's miss, but has you seens three kids, anywheres?" he asked

"Uh...they went that way!" they pointed in the other's direction

"Oh okay, thanks!" Ralph darted away

"Whew, that was close."

"Yeah, thanks friends." the girl said

"Sure, uh...who are you guys?" Hazel asked

"Were, the Warner Brothers!" the boys said

"And the Warner sister." the girl added

"Oh cool, I know you guys, you're the-"

_It's time for Animaniacs_

_And were zany to the max-_

"Uh honey, we can take a stroll down memory lane some other time." Midnight warned her

"Gosh, shes a keeper." the oldest whispered to Hazel "Call me Yakko."

"I'm Wakko." the other brother said

"And I'm princess Angelina Francesca Contesta Banana Fanna Bo Besca, the third. But you can call me Dot."

"Can we call you Dottie?" Hazel asked

"Only if you wanna die." she warned

"Dot's fine then."

"Listen, we uh...heard about your little dilemma with Director psycho and the wicked with of the movie lot and uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-we wanna help ya." Yakko explained

"Cool, what do we gotta do?" Midnight asked

"Nothing." Wakko said

"Nothing?" the girls asked

"Just follow our lead." Dot added

In a limo, Bruce, Plotz, Ruegger, and Steven Spielberg were on their way to the film

"Mr. Spielberg let me just say that I am a huge fan sir." Bruce explained

"Well I thank you Mr. Wayne, and I hope this film benefits us all."

"I sure hope Director knows what he's doing, there's a lot of chips on this table." Plotz warned

"Well I'm sure he's doing all he can to-" Ruegger stopped

"To...what Tom?" Plotz asked

"Yes, what were you gonna say?" Steven asked

"Oh I think I know." the limo stopped, and Director opened up the door

"Froynlavenberg to you Mr. Spielberg."

"Lewis! Were are my stars dammit!" Plotz asked

"Right here Plotzy!" Scarlet appeared with the robot.

"Uh...was this in the script-I-I-I don't get it?" Steven shrugged

"I do." Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"Feast your eyes, as four of the six meet their doom with their first big movie...I guess you can say they've peaked-huh?" suddenly the Animaniacs appeared atop the bot.

"No! Not you three!" Plotz yelled "You'll ruin everything!"

"On the contrary TP." Yakko saluted.

"What do you want?" Scarlet asked "One move and I'll drill ya."

"Faboo." Wakko said

"I'm serious, one false move, and I'll ream you all!"

"Mmmmwah! Goodnight Everybody." Yakko waved (You have to know the show to get some of these gags)

"Look, we really appreciate to what you did with Mikey's old robot." Dot said

"Yeah, and you really fixed it up too-oops." with one touch of a screw, the four were freed.

"NO! You little morons ruined everything!"

"We get that a lot." Dot smiled

"But it sure brings up ratings, doesn't it?" Yakko asked "Hey, while you're at it, can you hold this for me?" Yakko tossed a lit brick of dynamite inside

"...I hate you three-[KA-BOOM]" Which blew her away "CURSE YOU ALL!" She flew what seemed to be all the way back to Gotham

"Huh...we lose more friends this way." Yakko shook his head

"Yeah, but they sure get easier huh guys?" Wakko asked

"I-I like this, this, is what is going to put butts in seats, Cameron and Nolan can eat their Bentley's out! This will top the charts come next year." Steven said

"Way to go girls." Bruce smiled

"So...when do we get paid?" Sly asked, still in pain.

Everyone was enjoying a nice dinner that evening at the WB executive building, all except for Midnight, laing out on the roof, guess who joined her.

"I thought I'd find you up here." Hazel said, crawling up "Hmm, call it a spouse's intuition. What's up?"

"This?" she showed her the ring "Are we...really gonna do this?"

"You Gwen, we need to look at the positives a little, no flirty guys, good health insurance, and...let's face it, were just really good friends, I think...this could be a good responsibility teacher."

"You really think so?"

"Sure...in fact I was thinking, let's make a pact, right now, we annul this when one or both of us finds Mr. Right."

"You know what, I like that."

"Good."

"One thing still troubles me though." Midnight pondered

"What's that?"

"Why the hell did I get the boy's ring?" they shared a good chuckle.

**The End**

**Okay, another fantastic episode is up next, stay tuned and all that jazz**

_**Starring the Voice Talents of...**_

**Megan Fahlenbock: **Gwen/Midnight

**Emilie Claire Barlow: **Courtney/Grey

**Kristen Fairlie: **Bridgette/Hazel

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather/Sly

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay/Sapphire

**Katie Crown: **Izzy/Phoenix

**Kevin Conroy: **Bruce Wayne

**Sparkling-Nexis137: **Scarlet

_**With the Additional Voice Talents of...**_

**Paul Rugg: **Mr. Director, additional voices

**Niko56: **Tom Ruegger, Myself

**Frank Welker: **Thaddeus Plotz, Steven Spielberg, Ralph the Guard

**Rob Paulsen: **Scott Turpin, Yakko Warner

**Jess Harnell: **Alfred Pennyworth, Wakko Warner

**Tress MacNeille: **Dot Warner, additional voices

**Tara Strong: **Barbara Gordon, additional voices

**Corey Burton: **Damian McElroy

**Daran Norris: **Cliff Sanderson

**Cle Bennett: **Chef Hatchet

**Danny Cooksey: **John Spicer

**Mark Hamill: **Gunny

**Kevin Michael Richardson: **Lucius Fox


	28. Evil vs Wicked, Part I

**Villain(s): Scarlet, Camille Leon Featuring: Slick, Hailstorm, Iron Maiden**

**Story By: SparklingNexis137**

**Teleplay By: Niko56**

**Story Editor: SparklingNexis137&Kurt Weldon**

**Directed By: Steve Loter**

**Casting Direction: Lisa Schaffer**

**Voice Direction: Andrea Romano**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Episode 13: Evil vs Wicked**

It's a foggy evening on the east coast of Long Island. We get a nice view of a lighthouse, with t's light peering through the fog atop the cliffs, below said cliff's at waters edge, we see a munitions warehouse. Where Scarlet and her band of EVIL lay in wait.

"Careful with those guns boys...and whatever you are Eva." Scarlet explained

"Hey!" Iron Maiden resented

"Just shut up and load em, these munitions are expensive and will prove to make us a few extra bucks once I sell them on Ebay, I hear the Black Market is starting to purchase their product their now." Scarlet said happily

"Oh yeah that's bond to reap some rewards...right to San Quentin." Slick sneered with his usual sarcastic tone.

"What was that Duncan?"

"You can't sell illegal items on Ebay, and then have them transferred through the USPS, I'm a criminal, I know."

"Slick's gotta point, we'd only be screwing ourselves over." Hailstorm sighed

"Yeah, and so's the BM for that matter, and I'm tired of Arkham, it's cold and Quinn never shuts up!" Iron Maiden added

"And they pick the lamest movies for us to see." Hailstorm added "I mean really, Ernest Goes to the Beach?"

"And then the not-action packed sequel: Ernest, Doesn't Go to the Beach, pathetic." Iron Maiden added

"Yeah fantastic, hurry up, before the Stupid Six get here!" Scarlet warned

"You know...they are kind of late." Iron Maiden said looking around

"I agree, I wonder what's taking them?" Scarlet asked looking at her golden Rolex watch (stolen)

Well here they are matter of factly, says the funniest person on Fanfiction...that I know of. (I don't know much) The Six were flying in Scotty's latest sleek, plane-like flying contraption. They were each fighting with each other...so, normal yes?

"And another thing Izzy!" Grey blared

"What is it this time Ms. Tight-Britches!" there's one way to describe it

"Out of all the bathrooms in the house, why do you have to stink up mine?" Grey asked

"It gives it character, which is more than what I can say about you!"

"How dare-"

"Shes right Grey, you can use some more character, you're kind of bland." Sapphire added

"Oh, well at least I'm not a bubble headed bimbo who would fare to make a better living as a whore!" Grey defended

"Hey!"

"She would make the perfect prostitute." Midnight agreed

"Yeah well...at least I...don't cut myself Gothy!" Sapphire snapped

"I'm Goth...not Emo." Midnight corrected

"Shes still got you pegged." Phoenix laughed

"At least my IQ isn't the size of a micro chip!" Midnight defended

"Ooh, she does it again." Hazel agreed

"Figures you'd agree with your WIFE!" Phoenix blared

"Oh you know what!"

"What!" they started clamoring, that is, until Sly had, had enough.

"ENOUGH!" she stood up. "I am sick and freaking tired of hearing you all whine, and complain-[network censor] and moan! It's driving me crazy! Now you wonder why I can't stand any of you, here it is! Right here! Your a sociopathic ginger who should be at Arkham Asylum with the rest of those freaks!" she pointed to Phoenix "You! You are the most competitively annoying person on the face of the earth!" she pointed to Grey "You're so stupid you make cartoon characters look smart!" that was directed at Sapphire "And you two...well-y-your married!" she fumed.

"You done?" Grey asked

"Yes...I'm done." Sly sighed, composing herself in the process.

"You know Heather, you're really one to talk." Hazel began

"What's that supposed to mean huh?" she asked

"Bridgette's right." Phoenix agreed "All you ever did on Total Drama was manipulate, and connive your way to win a game that only Big O, America's most wanted, and...some kid named Cameron have done-besides yourself."

"And for what? To not win any money?" Sapphire asked

"No one even likes you." Grey added

"Yeah, and...I never understood why Bruce felt to pick you in the first place." Midnight sneered...harsh

"Gasp!" she gasped

"Gwen's right." Sapphire turned around in her chair "I don't know much-"

"There's a shocker." Sly said out of spite, Sapphire clearly ignored her

"But what I do know is, you're no hero, you'd betray us all for a couple a bucks if ever given the chance. You only care about yourself! Sure Courtney is nuttier than a pile of nuts over a Snickers bar...sure I may have the IQ of a sandbox...sure Gwen is poor taste in music, and Bridgette cares too much about the ocean, and sure Izzy is insane-"

"Not proven!" Phoenix defended

"But at least were honest by the end of the day."

"Wow." Midnight clapped

"Good speech." Grey agreed

"Fine, whatever, let's just...let's just take our anger out on Scarlet and the people we were once acquainted with!" was all Heather could say to fight back the tears.

And now, were back down at the old munitions warehouse, where EVIL was nearly complete in loading up the EVIL-jet with various weapons that make the boom.

"Alright, I think that should do it." Scarlet nodded

"You know, we still haven't seen any sign of the Stupid Six." Hailstorm said looking up at the sky "What's to keep them from kicking our butts this time?"

"Don't worry I got an ace in the hole, I'm actually expecting us to lose, so it'll work better." The ninja girl explained

"What?" Iron Maiden asked

"You can't be serious." slick added "That's almost as dumb as selling this crap on Ebay-[BOOM]" suddenly the EVIL-jet exploded, the cause? A missile shot from the Six's jet, as they hovered above.

"Hope you got a good ace." Slick sighed

"Don't worry...this hand's sure to be a...full house-or, something like that."

"What?" Iron Maiden asked

"Oh just scatter already!" Scarlet jeered.

The Six leaped from the hovering Jet, in fighting stance

"Hey this picture right here should totally be our main title card." Phoenix said randomly

"Never mind that now, we gotta go a-searching." Sapphire said

The Six scattered throughout the weapons depot, as it grew darker, the only light being the one spotlight on the hovering jet, the lighthouse, and the fire from the EVIL jet. Sapphire was looking over an old box-WHEN SUDDENLY

"Sapphire lookout!" Midnight warned

"Huh-WHOA!" Iron Maiden jumped her with her twin Gurkha Kukri blades...sweet sward

"Hey there girls...wanna play?"

"That depends...wanna play the invisible game?" Sapphire asked, suddenly going invisible

"Huh? How did-"

"Or perhaps the Quarter staff game." Midnight asked taking her's out "Actually, it's a buck and a quarter-Quarter Staff, but I'm not telling her that." she whispered to the camera. Now that's classic Looney Toons

"Enough! I can still take you out easy!"

"Yeah right!" Sapphire said pushing her

"Hey-ERG!" she swung, and an obvious miss

"Ooh, my turn to take a swing at her! Hi-yeah!" Midnight went for it THWACK

"Oh you'll pay for that!" Maiden went a-swinging, doing a tornado twist, which Midnight was able to counteract by flipping over her head.

"I see those anger management classes really paid off."

"Really Midnight, I disagree, I don't think shes shown any improvement."

"That's the joke pinhead!"

"Ohhhhhhhhh...I don't get it."

"Hey, how do you two dweebs know I have anger issues?" Maiden asked

"Uh...it's obvious?" Sapphire asked nervous "Just like this kick to the face!" KATHWACK!

"Nice save pinhead."

Over at the other side nearer the fire, another unlikely pair were about to square off with Slick.

"Not so fast there Slick!" Grey warned

"Ooh, Princess taking charge." he turned around and said sarcastically

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Grey yelled, assuming the jig was up

"Amp down, I call all the pretty girls I know Princess...ha, you act as if I know you."

"Uh...right-right..." she saw Phoenix atop the catwalks, ready to make a move

"Oh come on Courtney you obviously didn't think I would find ou-[CRUSH]-unh...ugh." Phoenix landed on top of him

"Great, now he knows who you are."

"Not necessarily, I think that stereotypical cartoon bump to the head caused a little amnesia there." Grey said.

"Ugh...You, Grey girl...what's up Princess?" Slick said weakly.

"Hmm...there's hope for you yet Phoenix." Suddenly, Slick disappeared "Huh?"

"where did he go?"

"Ha-ha, Sapphire isn't the only one who can go invisible!" he pushed Grey into Phoenix

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Well, at least he forgot who you are?" Phoenix shrugged

"GET OFF ME!"

And now on the roof, Hailstorm found Hazel.

"Ah, clouds rolling in, the cold setting in...ha-ha-ha, you're in my element babe, I feel a storm coming on." Haisltorm smirked

"Don't bet on it Jug head!" Hazel countered. She put on the lazer goggles.

"So, Haze-I heard you and Midnight tied the knot, that's cute."

"Yeah, well at least shes not a narcissistic jerk like you!" Hazel fumed

"Hey, how do you know I'm a narcissistic jerk?" he asked

"Cause...I-I just know okay!"

"Jeez, you yap more than my old girlfriend...but you're definitely better looking." OOH NO HE DI'NT! "So much better!" And that's strike 2.

"That tears it!" she warmed up her goggles.

"Ooh, I'm so scared of a little pair of laser goggles-[verrrrrrr]-HEY!" they charred his hat. "ERG! Now you've done it!" Hailstorm conjured up, well...a hailstorm as his powers suggest. He sent a blinding sheet of hail right at Hazel, who just shot a beam of laser right straight at it, the beam of laser was far too strong, and the blast blew Hailstorm clear to the other side of the roof

"Whooooooooooooa-[thud]"

"Ha! Yes! Take that you jerk! HA!"

And last but most definitely not least, we have Sly, who was wandering the rocky shore below the bluffs of the lighthouse.

"I know I saw Scarlet come through here...and when I find her man am I gonna give her one helluva butt whooping, then those losers might think twice to insult me once I bring in the world's most wanted criminal!"

"Ooh, you and the girls had a little spat huh?" she heard her voice

"You, alright Scarlet where are you?"

"Around, now tell me, what's this problem you're having with the girls? Fighting and whatnot?" Scarlet asked from wherever she was.

"None of your business you-you...ninja-girl...person!"

"Hmm, I guess you left your best material on Total Drama huh?"

"Knock it off, just come out and face me!" Sly yelled, she was near a large rock "Where are y-[Donk...thud]" she was knocked on the head, out cold. And who should walk out from the shadows...but...SLY?

"Good work." Scarlet said coming out of the darkness. "You sure yo know what you're doing?"

"Of course boss, you can trust me." Fake Sly said...so, I'll call her F-Sly, or F-Heather, savvy? "I've studied Heather for years, I know everything about her."

"Good, just ruin those damn Stupid Six, go now, I'll take care of her." Scarlet explained

"Yes boss." she vanished. As she did, Maiden, bruised and beaten, carried an equally beaten Hailstorm over her shoulders, Slick also joined them

"They're nuts." Maiden sighed

"What was your first clue?" Scarlet asked

"Hey look, it's Sly?" Slick noticed

"Leave her." Scarlet warned

"What?" they asked

"By the time the tide rolls in tomorrow she can rest with Davey Jones in his locker...or, however that's supposed t go."

"Are you sure Scar?" Hailstorm asked getting on his feet

"Of course I'm sure, now come on, we got a lot of walking to do." they departed, leaving Sly to rest on the beach.

F-Sly then met with the victorious six

"Hey girls!" she smirked

"Well, where have you been?" Grey asked

"We...were kicking some serious butt, no thanks to you." Midnight added, high fiving Sapphire

"Oh contrare, I found Scarlet, she got away though."

"Eh, when doesn't she?" Phoenix shrugged

"Oh well, good job anyway Heather, I'll see if they can send a clean-up crew-" Grey said

"No-no, they'll uh...figure it out tomorrow I'm sure." F-Sly insiste

"You sure?" Hazel asked

"Yes...trust me." evil smirk city.

"Alright I guess, that was creepy-"

"Take in mind Linds, this is Heather."

"Yeah."

"True."

"Okay, nothing left to do now but go home." Midnight insisted, the flew away, heading for home.

**To Be Continued...**

"**Hey Dan, I need one Happy-Baby-Puppy-Face-Meal for this little boy right here!"**

**Name which cartoon that line is in, win free Niko points! **


	29. Evil vs Wicked, Part II

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"No-no-no-no-NO! Johnson, just shut-up and listen to me, j-no, just listen, there's no reason to pull the plug on our Romanian accounts, there is a solid market in Eastern Europe that no ones ventured to yet!" Bruce yelled over telephone in the den.

"I'm just saying Courtney, what if this is as good as it gets?" Lindsay asked Courtney in the hallway

"Superman would totally kick the Hulk's [network censor]" John said to Scott down below

"You're crazy Johnny, Hulk is angry...all the time. He can beat anyone." Scott defended

"Not if the man, is a man made of steel." Damian defended

"I dunno fellas, I think we owe Scotty to hear him out." Cliff shrugged

"Come on Barbara, you're a machine, you're a freakin machine, act like one! Chef grunted, he held the punching bag as Barbara hit it, in the training bay.

"You're wasting your time Chef, there's no way she can bust that bag open." Gunny added a little motivation

"Erg-nyaaaaah!" she gave it a few more good punches.

"Yes! Just a pinch of cayenne, a dash of chocolate pudding, and a smooch of...whatever this stuff is, and soon we will eat Izzy stew!" Izzy was in the kitchen, making a concoction of Fear Factor proportions.

And with most of our characters going about their daily business, now we transition to F-Heather, sleeping away soundly in Heather's bed, suddenly, like in one of those creepy movies, her eyes shoot open. And she sits up.

"[Yawn]-wow, I slept in her bed, inside Wayne Manor...now, time to ruin all of them-heh-heh-heh-heh."

[Ding-Dong]

"Coming." Alfred approached the door, and a UPS man stood there with a package.

"Package for-"

"Let me guess, the Hayden-Mason party?" Alfred asked

"Uh...actually Ms. Bridgette Mason-Hayden." he corrected

"Close enough." Alfred sighed

"Sign here please...thank you Mr. Penny-worth?"

"Believe me sir, I do quite well." Alfred took the package, and closed the door. "Idiot."

Upstairs, in Gwen's room, her and Bridgette were opening the wedding gifts their loved ones had sent, along with cards, money...and words of encouragement when face to face with a republican. (Won't do em much good)

"Ooh, my cousin Marcie sent us a Fondue maker!" Bridgette hugged the box. "Now we can enjoy all the comforts of fondue at home!"

"Nice, and we can enjoy that with smoothies, made on our new blender!" Gwen yelped happily.

"Knock-knock." Alfred entered "Yet I'm sure another package for the happy couple I'm sure." he tossed it to them

"Thanks Alfred!" Gwen looked at the tag "Ooh, it's from my uncle Norman, he always gives the bestest gifts!" they tore the paper open "Gasp! Can it be?"

"It is." they marveled at it

"A Panini maker/calculator."

"Now we can do our taxes while enjoying a tasty toasted sandwich!" Gwen cooed

"You don't have taxes! You have no income and don't own property!" Alfred defended

"Well...you don't own property either!" Bridgette countered "So there!"

"And...isn't that from Wayne Enterprises-Master Bruce can get you one for free."

"Yeah, but...it's not like a gift!" Gwen added "Not like all these awesome wedding gifts our relatives sent us!"

"That tears it, your making a mockery of what a real marriage is all about! As of now, your punishment is over!"

"Hmm, I dunno Alfred." Gwen stated

"You were right, we were a couple of naughty girls who need to be taught a lesson, and what better way then on this 45" Wayne-Watch 2500 series flat screen 3D TV." Man that's a mouthful

"But you, already have...erg!" he was ready to pull out what little hairs he had left "Just promise me you won't let this ruin your lives." Alfred exited, they both clearly ignored him.

"Ooh, a present from my aunt Dorothy, shes a lesbian, I bet it's something really nice-and-oh." Gwen opened the package...not the reaction you would think

"What, what is i-oh." Bridgette looked "Get rid of it."

"No kidding." Just then, F-Heather walked into the room

"Oh, there are the love-birds." she said

"Suck it you raven haired demon!" Gwen shouted

"Gaze at our awesome pile of presents-that you'll never get to use!" Bridgette followed

"Huh, whatev, like I need a "marriage" to get awesome gifts." she walked away

"Humph." Gwen grunted

"Who made oopsie in her oatmeal this morning?" Bridgette asked

F-Heather walked passed Courtney and Lindsay

"I could live off of Italian ice." Lindsay said

"For how long?"

"Like, ever! It's so-"

"Out of my way losers." F-Heather walked right through them

"Well." Courtney scoffed

"I'll say, who made oopsie in her oatmeal this morning?"

In the bathroom, she noticed her disguise was slightly disfigured when she bumped into the pair, part of her tanned skin showed, as did a facial mole.

"Crap." this of course was easily remedied "Much be-[knock-knock-knock-knock-knock]"

"Um Heather?" Izzy asked

"What!"

"Um, I took a taste of my Izzy, and well...you have the nicest bathroom and-"

"Go away to psychopathic urchin!"

"Well fine Queen of the Crankies, I'll go to my own." she walked away

"Erg, Scarlet wasn't kidding, these people are nuts." F-Heather sighed. That is when suddenly, the siren rang. "Time to work." she smiled

Everyone convened to Bruce's office in the lair, Lucius was waiting

"Ah well, while everyone was not paying attention to the police reports, your truly found our favorite bank robbing family, the Barzini's, at Third National Bank."

"Oh, they're so annoying, and named after money-or something." Lindsay complained

"Lucius is right girls, chop-chop." Bruce hurried them.

"Ooh, we can premiere the new bikes I've been working on." Scott shrugged.

"Ugh-oh, I'm uh...feeling ill.' F-Heather said dramatically falling into Gunny's arms "Oh, sick."

"Suck it up you baby." Gunny dropped her

"Hey-hey, easy-easy, the Barzini family is borderline pathetic, five of you can certainly handle it, if Heather says shes sick, then shes sick." Bruce decreed

"Well, you heard him." Lucius added

"Come Ms. Heather, I'll take you to your room."

"Oh, bless you Alfred."

"Humph, if she acted that way on Total Drama she'd be swimming in Oscar's." Bridgette shook her head.

"Normally I'd make her go...but you know the Barzini's, a few puns, a kick or two and they're done, now get to it!" Bruce ordered

Over at the munitions dump, the Commissioner, and many of his officers were investigating the scene last night

"Well, it was da six alright, no question bout it." Bullock stated shoving a doughnut into his mouth

"What makes so sure Harvey?" an officer asked

"Eh, just a hunch." he wiped away a soot covered piece of plane with the EVIL logo. "Da gninger was here too." he handed it to Montoya.

"Speaking of which, he called that Possible girl." Montoya pointed to Kim, and Ron, investigating on the beach

"What, we ain't good enough for 'im?"

"Who knows." Montoya shrugged "Keep looking everyone, there's bound to be a gem in this pile of crap!"

"Yes sir detective!"

Gordon walked over to the ledge, where the concrete met the sand.

"Find anything Miss Possible?" he asked

"Nothing yet Commish, just a lot of sand...and uh...more sand." Ron commented

"Hope your not paying them." Bullock warned

"Just be happy I pay you." Gordon looked around "From the looks of things, it almost looks like, like Scarlet wanted this thing to flop, rookie mistakes all over."

"Good, maybe shes getting worse." Montoya smirked

"Maybe...or maybe not." The Commissioner pondered.

Heather still laid on the beach, barely conscious.

"Ugh...ung...erg-"

"KP!"

"Er-uh-unh."

"Oh my God, that-that's Sly!" they knelt beneath her "Sly...Sly...speak to me." suddenly she woke up

"Ugh...Kim? The other Guy?" Ron pouted

"You know what, I'm just gonna take the high road, and the respect the fact she acknowledged I exist."

"Don't you have like...rat or something?"

"He's sick." Kim explained

"Stop reminding me of it." Ron complained

"What happened?" Kim asked

"I-I don't know...one minute, I'm chasing Scarlet, next thing I know I hear someone who sounded just like me...and then, out like a light."

"Wait a minute." the couple stared at each other "Sounded like her?"

"And the team disappearing like she wasn't even missing." Ron added

"Camille Leon." they said in unison

"Who?" Heather asked

"A girl who can shapeshift herself into literally anyone." Kim explained

"Kinda like that Clayface guy, but...more wealthy." Ron shrugged

"Well, then there's no time to lose, I guess we gotta rescue them! Come on!" they darted down the beach

"Hey Commissioner we gotta go, laters bye!" Ron yelled

"No wait!" they had already took off in their ride "We found a clue too...rats."

Back at the Manor, in the living Room F-Sly had rounded up all the necessary people remaining in said Manor, she also tied them up on various chairs throughout.

"A knockout gas sprinkler system? You make it too easy Wayne."

"Heather, what the hell are you doing?" he asked

"Oh, were still on that now are we? Guess it's time for you all to see my true colors." she formed back completely into

"Camille Leon?" Bruce asked confused

"Oh I know you, you're an heiress." Barbara deduced

"Was if I'm not mistaken." Cliff added

"That's right, your Scarlet friend is paying big bucks to take you all out, now's all that's left to do is wait for the rest of your puppets, then the fun can begin." she took out a remote detonator

"Hey, that looks like the self destruct remote I invented." John noticed

"JOHN!" they complained

"Jokes on her, it doesn't really work." he whispered to Barbara, then Camille threw the remote at him "OW!"

Anyway, at the bank, The girl's were easily destroying the bank robbing Barzini gang, all dressed, like money or gold or something.

"Bouillon shes right behind you!" Karat yelled, one of the two girls

"Huh-[OOF]" the tallest got bricked by Sapphire "Oh, painful hurts, ugh!" he fell

"Alright, now for Diamond!" Phoenix lunged

"Give it up you moron, you can't beat me I'm-[Ker-smack]" Midnight did that "That's enough lip out of you."

"Nice distraction losers!" Dinero, the other male, and Karat held bags of money

"Cause we'll be busy leaving with the loot whilst you all clean up the-HUH?" as they turned to leave they saw all five right in front of them

"Oh come on!"

After the arrest, the girls headed for home

"Well, that was easy." Grey smiled

"Wonder how her highness is doing?" Midnight asked

"Only one way t find out, I'll race ya!" Phoenix took the lead

"Oh you are so on!"

Back at the manor

"Gosh what could be taking them so long?" Camille asked "I thought you said they were easy-[Ding]" came the nearby secret elevator "Ooh goodie, the fun can begin." she formed into Sly as the girls entered, and gasped

"Oh no."

"This can't be."

"Gasp! OUR APPLIANCES!" Bridgette shook Gwen

"Heather, what did you do?" Courtney asked

"That's not Heather!" Gunny warned

"It's Camille Leon, some rich and snooty version of Clayface, made to look like Alpha Chick!" Chef explained. Just suddenly, to add to this debacle, Kim, Ron, and the real Sly burst in., and ended up getting tangled up with F-Sly...uh-oh

"There you are you little-[kwack-thwack]"

"OH NO!" they ntoiced identical twins right next to one another

"Izzy blast her already!"

"Blast me? No blast her, I'm the real Heather!"

"Okay, were really doing this." Scott sighed

"This should be fun to watch, huh?" Ron asked Kim

"Shh."

"Fine, we'll make this quick, whens my birthday?" Courtney asked

"Who cares?" they both shrugged

"Correct."

"Ooh-ooh, what do like most in a person?" John asked

"Money, duh!"

"Correct again."

"Wait...I got it." Izzy approached "How did you feel when you spent that million dollars?"

"I bought-[ZAAAAAAAP]" Izzy promptly zapped the fake Sly, which turned back into a knocked out Camille

"Oh, cause I didn't buy anything!" Heather snapped

"Bingo."

Later, Camille was led away by Kim and Ron...and some GCPD.

"Okay, thanks guys, for helping me." Heather sighed

"You know, it was out fault for fighting in the first place, it just gets the better of us sometimes?" Lindsay smiled

"But hey, let's say we celebrate this apology with some awesome fondue!" Gwen jumped

"Yeah!"

"That sounds real good!"

**The End. . .**

**Righterooney, next up is our 007 spy theme...thingy, which I've tweaked a little bit**

"**Who could that be, she asked as if she cared."**

**Guess this cartoon line and win free Niko points!**

_**Starring the Voice Talents of...**_

**Emilie Claire-Barlow: **Courtney/Grey

**Kevin Conroy: **Bruce Wayne

**Katie Crown: **Izzy/Phoenix

**Megan Fahlenbock: **Gwen/Midnight

**Kristen Fairlie: **Bridgette/Hazel

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay/Sapphire

**Sparkling-Nexis137: **Scarlet

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather/Sly

_**With the Additional Voice Talents of...**_

**Cle Bennett: **Chef Hatchet

**Corey Burton: **Damian McElroy, Delivery Man

**Julia Chantrey: **Eva/Iron Maiden

**Danny Cooksey: **John Spicer

**Robert Costanzo: **Detective Harvey Bullock

**Will Friedle: **Ron Stoppable

**Mark Hamill: **Gary 'Gunny' Grogan, Additional Voices

**Jess Harnell: **Alfred Pennyworth

**Drew Nelson: **Duncan/Slick

**Daran Norris: **Cliff Sanderson

**Rob Paulsen: **Scott Turpin, Dinero Barzini

**Dan Petronijevic: **Geoff/Hailstorm

**Kevin Michael Richardson: **Lucius Fox, Additional Voices

**Christy Carlson-Romano: **Kim Possible

**Tara Strong: **Barbara Gordon, Karat Barzini

**Ashley Tisdale: **Camille Leon

**Frank Welker: **Commissioner James Gordon, Bouillon Barzini

**April Winchell: **Detective Renee Montoya, Diamond Barzini


	30. Spies at the Summit, Part I

**Villain(s): Scarlet, Penguin, EVERYONE! Featuring: Harley&Ivy&Catwoman**

**Written By: Niko56**

**Story Editor: Paul Dini&Michael Reaves**

**Directed By: Kevin Altieri**

**Casting Direction: Leslie Lamers**

**Voice Direction: Andrea Romano**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Special Musical Guests: Pusha T&Tyler the Creator, Skrillix **

**Episode 14: Spies at the Summit**

The girls were in Bruce's office down inside the Lair.

"Ladies, I'm glad you're hear." he said

"Whoa." they marveled

"You're glad about something?" Heather asked

"Funny, but tonight is no ordinary evening. For tonight I only need three of you for a mission so...so...so James Bond-ish, you'll actually feel like jumping off a train and onto a moving vehicle...but don't do that, Gunny and Chef haven't taught you that yet." Bruce warned

"Okay that's fine in all Bruce, but..what's the mission?" Courtney asked

"And who gets the night off? I'm not missing my anime!" Izzy jumped

"What's the diff between any anime show, the girls are like 12, there's always a tentacle monster, and the protagonist is always depressed." Heather added in

"Hey! Don't you mock-"

"Ahem." Bruce interrupted "Anyway, so sorry Izzy but I need you for this mission."

"Aw man." she pouted

"Ha-ha, have fun fighting mentally deranged villains." Gwen mocked

"Glad you feel that way Gwen, cause I need you too." Bruce added

"Aw man."

"Who else?" Bridgette asked

"Lindsay."

"YES!" Heather cheered

"Aw nut bunnies!" Lindsay jeered

"Hey, that's my line!" they heard a voice out of nowhere

"Huh?"

"Oh, I employed Freakazoid to help you." Bruce explained, and the man of Freak entered

"Hey guys-Bruce, I really-really-really-really hate to do this to you, but I REALLY gotta make with the releasing of my fluids in a toilet-preferably soon-I've had a lot of juice."

"Sure freak, just down the hall there."

"Oh bless you!" he dashed out.

"Just as well, because I'm sure this mission will be tough I've-"

"Wait, how come your using all these other people instead of just the rest of us?" Bridgette asked

"Don't complain about it!" Heather warned

"Glad you asked Bridgette, I've also employed the help of an old friend of mine, meet, the Creeper!"

"HEEEEEEERE'S JACKY!" he entered...you know what he looks like right? No need to chew up air time to explain it? K, good "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, man-this place is sweet, your doors open automatically-and your soaps smell like fresh lemons." Your tax dollars at work

"I too noticed that." Lindsay smelled her hands

"Anyway, it's because I need you three to watch these three." Bruce turned on a monitor, to a camera pointed inside the jail cells down below

"Ooh I love this channel!" Creeper yelped, and started eating popcorn from a popcorn box he just...found.

"Girls you know Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Catwoman, right?" Bruce asked

"Yeah." they said confusedly

"But...why are they locked up here instead of Arkham?" Courtney asked

"And more importantly, why are they in their bras and underwear?" Gwen asked

"Don't question it!" Creeper snapped "Boy would I love to see my favorite little baby girl right now from a more point blank angle-I'M COMING HARLEEE-[slam]" Creeper was about to run away and...do lord knows what to Harley, but the door slammed shut...right on his face "That hurt my face."

"Good-the reason why girls is simple, I need you three to go undercover as these three to the big Villains Summit this evening at Penguins estate in the Hamptons. Any villain who thinks they're any villain will be there."

"Well gee Bruce, what goes on there?" Gwen asked

"That, is what you're going to find out. All I know is, it's a big deal, Penguin has deep pockets, so extravagance won't even begin to describe it, live entertainment, hors 'deouvers, I even heard The Who once made an appearance."

"Ooh, I'm starting to take a shine to this whole Espionage thing." Gwen smiled

"Will we get anymore help Bruce?" Lindsay asked

"As a matter of fact yes." with the snap of his fingers, four children jumped in from four secret passages.

Each wore a battlesuit with a distinctive color of either Red, Violet, Blue, or Yellow. The oldest one wore the red, a boy, red hair crew cut, the next was a girl, in violet, bowl like haircut, darker hair, the next was a boy, red hair, ear height, the youngest seemed to be another boy, with slick dark hair, in yellow suit. The kids seemed to be in their mid-teens or so.

"Holy Ravioli!" Izzy yelled

"Ladies, meet the Amazing Spiez!"

"I know them!" Lindsay jumped "I see your show all the time. The oldest in red is Lee, then Megan, That's Marc he's the smart one, and the little guy is Tony!"

"Who you calling little toots!" Tony raised an eyebrow

"Hey, you guys sound different." Courtney noticed

"Well that's what you get when you hire actors to portray the most bad [network censor] of people...no substance." Lee explained

"The Spies are going to go behind the scenes and dig up whatever they can, think about it, all the villains in one place? Surely there's something to find." Bruce explained

"Well if they're doing that what the hell are we doing?" Izzy asked

"You'll be on the scenes, dressed as one of the three." Bruce took out the respective costumes "Don't worry Alfred managed to get all the stank out, Lindsay, you will pose as Harley Quinn."

"Aw, I wanna be Harley!" Izzy complained

"She is crazy enough." Gwen agreed

"But Lindsay looks the part, and...has the brain to boot, Izzy, you will pass yourself off as Poison Ivy, leaving Gwen to take the role as Catwoman."

"I get it, we just milk them for villainous info?" Gwen asked

"Precisely, now Penguin's house has a million secret passages hidden in the walls, so Freak and Creeper will be your body guards in case this thing goes south." That's when Creeper entered

"Hey, your soaps smell like fresh lemon scents!"

"That's great, I need you guys to wait outside a moment." Bruce told them

"Oh."

"We never get to have any fun." Creeper jeered. The door closed

"Okay, Batgirl and Robin will also assist these jokers, Nightwing will be doing everyone else's job tonight."

"What about Batman?" Courtney asked raising an eyebrow

"He will be with Lucius and Damian filling you girls with information on the villains, to make you act more realistic. Copacetic?" he asked

"Yes."

"Good, aside from that, the other three will be serving our lovely, and apparently freezing cold captives while trying to milk them for additional info. Not to worry I hear Gunny is pretty persuasive." Bruce explained "Anything else you need to know?" their heads shook "Good, I wish you all good luck, and try not to get killed, I told all your parents this is an internship. "And remember, look for Scarlet."

So, we cutscene you now to the Hampton's, if there was ever a place for the rich to get richer...they'd probably live somewhere else, but this place is till good. Lindsay, Izzy, and Gwen were dressed as their respective villains and driving in Ivy's convertible cleverly named 'Rose Bud'

"Alright, were all set." their radio sets were in.

"_Godspeed girls." Damian said via com link "And hey, if you see Dr. Claw, be sure to ask him if he knows Megatron-I dunno they just sound alike."_

"We'll do."

"_Alright ladies, you're looking for 123 Stock Broker Avenue." Bruce told them_

"Gosh, with these houses, it could be any one, which one is that?" Lindsay asked

"I-I-I-I-I-I think it's that's one." Gwen pointed to a house with a ton of lights and people

"Gee Gwen, what makes you say that?" Lindsay asked

"Oh...just a hunch." They parked under a porte croche, and a valet opened their door

"Park your car ladies."

"Oh...what would Harley say." Lindsay choked up "Uh...P-park it yourself you schmootz!"

"Uh...no problem miss Quinn."

"Yeah you park it you lousy air breather!" Izzy added

"_Uh-little too much there Iz." _Lucius warned

"Okay, just act natural, and...be villainous." Gwen said

"Let's go ladies. But let's enter in slow mo!" Izzy cheered

_Trouble on my mind I got trouble on my mind_

_Trouble on my mind so much trouble on mind [on my mind]_

_Trouble on my mind I got trouble on my mind_

_Trouble on my mind so much trouble on mind [on my mind]_

So with that rap playing, they entered through the red carpet, and into Penguin's stately and bird themed manor.

"Whoa." Gwen marveled

"This place is...for lack of a better word dope!" Ah teens, everything good is dope

"drink ladies?" a waiter presented the girls with a martini.

"Oh thanks." Izzy said

"I like mine shaken not stirred." Lindsay insisted

"I'll get you one Miss Quinn."

"Hey Sean Connery, really?" Gwen whispered

"What it was the most perfect of opportunities."

"A drink for you Miss Kyle?"

"Oh sure-"

"_NO GWEN!" they yelled_

"I mean no?"

"_Selina Hates Martini's, something about the olives or whatever." Bruce explained_

"I hate martini's you moron! Get me something in a margarita!"

"_Whew, close one." Lucius sighed_

"_Atta girl." Bruce nodded_

"Okay then, let's mingle." they headed into the main lounge, where all the villains were conversing.

"Father, why do they make the finger sandwiches so small?" Senor Senior Junior asked

"Junior just shut up and eat it." His father added - - -

"So then I say to Gordon, you can stick your evidence where the sun don't shine!" Riddler said, everyone laughed

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha."

"Oh Eddie, that one always tickles my funny bone." Cave Guy laughed

"Dear Boy you must tell another." Monkey Fist insisted

"Oh come on, you know my wit is dryer than this martini, but how bout a riddle?" - - -

"So you're a pices?" Jack Spicer asked Shego at the punch bowl

"No."

"Alright, you're a virgo?"

"I don't know what the hell I am, just back off Robo boy or you'll find yourself in a marathon of pain." she showed the hands

"Uh...I'll take a rain check." he chuckled sheepishly "Punch-[splash]" she dumped it on Jack's head, and walked away

"Should have seen that one coming." - - -

"See, this is why we need to form our own villain's committee." Two-Face warned his clique at the bar.

"I agree, maybe we can get some better recognition from the UN." Dr. Claw agreed

"But of course you realize all the red tape." Scarlet added

"Since when have we ever cared about bureaucracy?" Cobra Queen asked "It's asinine I tell you!"

"Well I'm sure if we were persuasive to the UN, we might get the recognition we so rightfully deserve." Hobgoblin interjected. - - -

"I have recently acquired a nice chunk of land in the South Pacific, I hope to use it to...manufacture some of my companies less than reputable products." Kingpin explained to a lounging group.

"Maybe we can be neighbors, I too have a small island in that area." Rump explained

"Really, tell me Ronaldo, what do you use as labor?"

"I pay the local children a nickel a day."

"That's a lot of money to them." Brand-Something added

"I'm intrigued, I prefer something more along the lines of slave labor, saves money that way, don't you think?" Kingpin asked

"Ah, but you avoid uprisings and unrest if you pay them, no matter how small the amount." Lex Luthor added, taking a sip of his drink.

"This is a good point Lex I'll keep that in mind."

"Now then if you are ruthless to the slaves, the most certainly do your bidding, I know." Vlad Masters explained to them

"Ooh, a lot of good points here gentlemen."

"Wow...you weren't kidding Bruce, every villain is here, even some of the ghostly ones." Gwen whispered

"_I know, just keep your eyes peeled, and don't attract attention to yourselves." _

"Don't worry Bruce what's to-YIPE!" someone grabbed Lindsay, guess who

"HARLEY!" it was Joker

"M-M-M-Mistah. G-J-J! Mistah J-what's cookin...good lookin?"

"_Shes doomed!" Damian threw his hands up_

"Where have you been all day? Besides having fun with the girls?"

"Oh-you know me, I'm just a regular social animal-heh-heh." she chuckled sheepishly

"Well go social animal-yourself up a drink for me!"

"Right away."

"Heh-heh. Sucker." Izzy laughed

"Ivy...Pamela?"

"Huh?" Ra's Al Ghul and Talia approached her

"Uh-uh-uh-name?" she whispered

"_Ra's Al Ghul."_

"Ra's Al Ghul, long time no see?"

"I should say it has, you remember my daughter Talia correct?"

"Nice to see you again Miss Ivy."

"You too?"

"Come, I have a proposition that might require your area of expertise." Ra's led her off as well

"And then there was one-[oof]" Gwen was blind sided by a hug

"Aunt Selina!" it was Katnappe

"Ohhhhhh-h-hey there-"

"_Ashley-"_

"Ashley, my-uh-Niece-niece that's right, h-h-how ya been kiddo?"

"Great, glad to see you here, hey I got a friend for you to meet, I think you'll like her."

"Goodie." ah, you can just feel the fear and sarcasm.

"Attention everyone!" Penguin got their attention "I am so pleased you all could make it this evening, our musical guest Skrillix is running a tad late, but they will be here soon, so; just wanted to welcome you all to the 23rd annual Villain's Summit, made possible from all the schemes by you."

"Here-here!" everyone yelled

In the rafters, were Batgirl and Robin.

"_How are things on your end?" Bruce asked_

"Pretty dull actually." Batgirl explained

"Why couldn't we have had cool jobs like Lindsay, Izzy, and Gwen?" Robin complained

"Cause your mannish body could never fit in those body suits squirt." Batgirl chuckled

"Hey knock it off!"

"_Hey! No fighting, just protecting." Damian warned them._

Meanwhile, the Spies had separated, Megan and Lee were searching the place, while Tony and Marc checked the coat room.

"Whoa, check it out." Tony looked amazed

"I know T, all of the villains coats in one place, think about it." Marc explained "Kingpin's Smart phone, Lex Luthor's Blackberry-"

"Yeah-yeah whatever, I'm digging for loose change."

"Tony!"

"What, they don't need it-" suddenly the door opened, enter two well dressed bodyguards holding Uzi's.

"Hey!"

"What are you kids doing here huh?"

As for the other two, Megan and Lee were upstairs, being more stealthy, as there were more guards.

"See anything unusual bro?" she asked

"You mean besides the creepy statues of birds? No, nothing more of of the ordinary." they entered the master bedroom. "Hey-hey, what a surprise."

"More birds?" Megan asked

"More birds." they did some clue searching "Lovely, I guess all the evil is downstairs."

"How do you think the girls are doing?" Megan asked

"Well I haven't heard gunshots yet so I think-gasp!" they heard the door handle jiggle.

"Oh no."

"Were screwed."

**Dun-Dun-DUUUUUUUN! Please review!**


	31. Spies at the Summit, Part II

**PLEASE MAKE WITH THE REVIEW!**

Back at the lair, our three lovely, and sexy femme fatals sat in the cold and dank cells.

"Brrrrrrrr-t-t-t-t-this, -i-i-i-i-is the p-p-place, f-for...Mistah-Fr-frf-rf-r-freeze." Harley shivered

"What i-is, thater p-p-problem?" Selina asked equally cold.

"Well I'm sure we've been in worst situations." Ivy sighed, leaning against the wall.

"R-r-r-r-r-red, why a-a-a-are-you-you-you-"

"Not cold Harley?"

"Yes."

"I don't know it just doesn't bother me that's all." she shrugged

"Well...[network censor] you!" Selina shivered Suddenly, the door to the cell room opened "Hey, s-s-omees, c-c-c-oming."

"Oh great." Harley looked away. They noticed a figure approach the cell

"Look if you're gonna have your way with us make it quick." Ivy insisted

"Heavens no." Alfred entered the cell with a platter of food "I'm in a happy relationship, but I assume you three require sustenance, no?" he asked

"Yeah."

"I'm starving!" they went to scarf down the food

"My word, of all the things you steal, food should have been one of them."

"We've been in here for hours you moron,." Selina said with her mouth full

"In our undergarments, freezing our buns off." Ivy added

"W-w-w-what i-s this p-p-p-p-place anyway?" Harley asked

"Is this a CIA thing, cause I know nothing!" Ivy insisted

"Oh no, nothing like that of the sort." Alfred turned around "But believe me you'll wish it was." he walked away.

"What the hells that supposed to mean?" Ivy asked

"Who cares, Mr. Prim and Proper left the door open." Selina noticed BUT-enter, John, the three of the six, Chef, Gunny, Cliff, and Scott

"Oh no!"

"This is worse!" Harley cringed stepping behind Ivy.

"Okay ladies...let's have a little chat, hmm?" Gunny asked

Back at the party, The guards were demanding for an explanation in the coat room

"Uh...uh...uh..." Marc froze, but he eventually fell to his knees with a quick, comical, cliche, and hastily put together idea "Oh-stupid-blasted contact lens."

"Uh-yeah, don't worry I'll help you look for it!" Tony played along

"Oh lookie, there it is."

"Goodie-gumdrops you found it." Tony chuckled

"Well looks like we'll be on our merry way."

"Just a minute." the guards stopped them

"Did yous think we was born yesterday huh?"

"Well, we were hoping." Tony sighed

"Not helping." Marc sighed

Inside the ball room the popular techno band among washed up stoner Teens, and equally washed up party-hardy adults alike-Skrillix was setting up (There music is fun to work out to)

"Ah, excellent the band has arrived." Penguin notice they were setting up

"Oswald!"

"Magneto old boy, how are things?"

"Pretty good-pretty evil, yourself?"

"Oh a different kind of evil I'm sure-uh who is this?" Penguin asked

"Penguin this is Dr. Doom."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cobblepot, I was admiring all the...lovely birds you've got lying around."

"Why thank you, please gentlemen, enjoy the food, the atmosphere, and all that evil has to offer."

"I must say Ozzy you have outdone yourself this year, so many new faces, and plenty of unfamiliar ones as well."

"Like the girl with the red hair." Doom noticed

"Yes Scarlet, quite the rising star, you too would be smart to get to know her."

"Dually noted." Magneto nodded - - -

Some notable Kids Next Door villains were sitting around a coffee table and couch set, while Joker and Lindsay joined in.

"Joker I don't know how you do it." Mr. Boss explained taking a puff of his cigar

"How what, being evil? It just comes with the territory."

"No-no." Count Spankulot added "You are a clown, how do you deal with the childrens?"

"Oh-no-no-no-no I am not that kind of clown-I could never do kids parties."

"Oh come on Mistah G-J-J...is what I say-I think you would make an excellent clown." Lindsay said

"What the hell has gotten into you harl?"

"_Shes gonna futz it up I just know it." Damian sighed_

"_Having fun Bruce?" Lucius noticed Bruce slamming his head against the wall_

"_I regret every second of this plan." he sighed _

"So now...haven't you guys figured out to move onto real crimes hmm?" Joker asked

"We don't follow." Nightbrace pondered

"Well I mean surely you might feel more comfortable if you went onto...you know, rob banks and such."

"Goodness no!" The crazy old cat lady grimaced

"Do you know the integrity of bank security these days?" Mr. Boss asked

"I was making a deposit last week-those thieves made me leave my cold gun outsi-si-si-AH-CHOO!" common cold sneezed

"It would be a most inevitable failure, wouldn't you say Mr. Fibb?" Mr. Wink asked

"Invariably Mr. Wink."

"We make too good a living you see." Father added, taking a puff of the pipe that seems to be permanently attached to his face - - -

Ra's, his body guard Ubu,Talia, and Izzy were joined at the bar by Chase Young, Duff Killigan, Dr. Mystico, and Technus.

"Barkeep, keep those Tottis coming!" Technus slurred

So anyway I do like Duff's idea in paving the world over in grass-it would increase golf memberships 1000 fold." Ra's agreed.

"Oh boy-yeah-so interesting-Barkeep, something with lots of whiskey please." Izzy begged

"You understand though Mr. Ghul, the authorities would not take kindly to us paving the world green, we'd be up the river faster than me grandmother's fresh baked haggis!" Killigan warned them

"Please hurry up!" Izzy ordered

"There many aspects to this plan that be effective father." Talia agreed

"I must say Mr. Ghul this seems a tad...childish?" Chase asked

"As I anticipated, but you will the effectiveness in due time Mr. Young, what do you think Pam?"

"Oh-huh, oh, uh...woot, go green." she sighed

"_How the hell is Ra's not seeing right through her?" Damian asked_

"_God rolled a seven on this one." Lucius nodded_

"_It's probably because Ra's is in party mode, then he can't tell the difference between a .45 and a piano...still Izzy is really pushing it for Ra's standards."_

"Master you know what I think-"

"Nobody cares what you think Ubu." Ra's sighed

"Yes sir."

"Don't take it personally Ubu, he's just in party mode." Talia assured him

"Thanks Ms. Ghul."

"Now the insults i like." Chase nodded

"Barkeep, I need another drink over here!" Technus yelled "And a microchip or processor if ya got it."

"...Why did I agree to this?" Izzy whispered - - -

And now for Gwen, who was being forced to co-mingle with Katnappe, as well as her Marvel-copyright protected friend, Black Cat, who has a similar look to both, she was joined by Cobra Queen, Skulker, Bane, and Invisibo, wearing a party hat.

"Felicia, this is my aunt Selina Kyle, the greatest cat burglar the world has ever known."

"Oh well, I'm not that good." Gwen sighed

"Don't be so modest, I've heard so much about you Miss Kyle."

"_She better pull through." Damian sighed lighting yet another cigarette_

Yessssss, I also know you're quite the humaintarian or should I say animal-tar-i...all the pieces are there." Cobra Queen stated

"I may be a hunter of sorts Catwoman, but I do so most desire a woman's intuition for her own hunt...if that makes any sense." Skulker asked

"Uh...sure?"

"Wonderful."

"Miss Kyle, you are an inspiration for thieves and such everywhere, it is an honor to finally meet you." Invisibo said

"Huh, who said that?"

"Aunt Selina, that's Invisibo." Katnappe said "He's invisible."

"It's true, I am."

"Haven't you heard of him?" Black Cat asked

"Uh...of course I have, but uh...I'm feeling rather tired, and I need a bit of a lay down, if that's alright, excuse me."

"Huh...shes normally very social." Katnappe wondered "Wonder what's gotten into her?"

Inside the walls, Creeper and Freakazoid looked through a small peephole

"Erg, when do we get to do something fun?" Creeper complained "I hate this."

"I know Creep I do too, but it's Bruce's orders, we gotta stay put till this thing goes south."

"But Freak come onnnnn I don't wanna stay here and sulk, I wanna rush in and start breaking things."

"Yes that would be very fun, but we would give ourselves away." Freak added "God is this what it's like dealing with me?"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease, just one thing. Come on."

"Oh...okay, one thing!"

"Really?"

"Yes, break it a little bit, just a smooch." they couldn't resist, the opened a small slit in their door, and pushed off a small bird statue from a nearby pedestal in arm's reach, it fell, and broke, while the two retracted and shared a good laugh.

And back at the lair and such, where our three half naked DC villainouses were now freezing, and annoyed from the constant barrage of questions

"Where is the Joker!" Cliff jeered

"He's at the party you moron." John shook his head

"Oh right."

"Will you just leave us alone!" Selina begged

"No!" Chef yelled "We need some more info before we turn you over to Arkham."

"What do you need to know?" Harley shouted "You want my social? I'm not worth much believe me!"

"Shes not." Ivy agreed

"You guys won't get anything out of them by yelling!" Grey sneered

"Shes right, that never works." Hazel agreed

"Ha! Speak for yourself there cupcake." Chef laughed

"Were not even yelling." Scott insisted

"Scott's right were just...having an interesting discussion." Gunny added

"Exactly."

"So we would like to continue our little creative discussion." Chef smiled

"Can I beat them now?" John asked

"That's it!" Hazel had enough "No hitting, not while they're defensless-yipe!" she was assaulted with a Harley hug

"Oh thank you-thank you."

"Whoa, slow your roll there toots, I'm married." Hazel pushed her away, while Sly chuckled "What's so funny?"

"You know why."

"Erg, just take em to Arkham already."

"Can do." Scott said

Back at the Party, we go to one of the open bars, featuring Family Guy's own Stewie Griffin, with Bane, Denzel Crocker, Hans Rotwood, Cobra Commander, The Lobe, Longhorn, and Walker.

"If there's one thing I hate more than children it's...well-Lois!" Stewie jeered taking a sip of a sippee cup filled with wine

"But you are a kid young man." Rotwood deduced

"It seems as though he has a very sophisticated brain." Bane added

"Which is more than what we can say about you." Cobra Commander added

"What was that?" Bane looked over at him

"Huh-oh...I-uh...was looking over at the guy next to-oh." he looked over to see Longhorn

"What was that you were saying about small brains partner?" He asked

"Oh-uh-what's that Hugo Strange, coming!" he jumped away

"Strange wasn't calling him." Longhorn looked over

"That-that was the point of his ruse." Bane added

"Anyway, I agree with the young one, children are a drag." Crocker added "But, the true drags in the world are." You guys got three guesses "FAIRYGODPARENTS! They've alluded me all these years."

"You might have something there." Lobe agreed, Shredder joined them.

"What are we talking about?" he asked

"Fairy Godparents." Walker filled him in

"Goodbye." he left

"Shredder's right, I've never seen fairies in my entire life, and I've seen a lot." Walker added

"Oh on zhe contrary zhe varies are gvite shlippery no." Rotwood added

"Ha-ha-ha." and who should approach quite drunk, but professor Dementor

"Vhat vhat is zo vunny?" Rotwood asked

"Is his fly down?" Crocker asked

"Nein, but you talk about zhe varies iz zo...ha-ha-ha-varies aren't real!"

"Oh great, two German guys fighting, should be a normal conversation for them." Stewie added "More wine please."

"Varis are vaker zhan...zhan...I dunno zomezing elze zhat iz vake." Dementor chuckled

"Well, my word what a jaded individual." Lobe shook his head.

Batgirl and Robin were still bored in the rafters, trying to think of some game to play to pass the time

"Got any three's?" Robin asked

"Go fish."

"Dammit!"

"_Hey guys! It's Megan come in."_

"We hear you Megs, what's going on?"

"_Were in Penguin's room, under his bed, guards are searching it."_

"_And we can't get a hold of Marc or Tony." Lee whispered_

"_Yeah that too, help us." she begged_

"Were on our way sit tight." Batgirl assured them

"Hero time?" Robin asked

"Hero time." Batgirl smirked

The two guards were down the hall, bringing in Marc and Tony

"Wait till Mr. Cobblepot gets a load of you two."

"I would really appreciate if he kept his loads to himself." Marc insisted

"And hey if you wanna throw us in a dungeon or something, can it be by the pool?" tony asked

"Oh I'm terribly sorry sir, of course we will give you a nice room." the one guard said sarcastically

"Thank you, that's more like it."

"Ugh." Marc sighed. But then, Robin jumped down from the nearest air vent landed on the two shoulders, and klonked their knuckle heads together "Huh-[oof]"

"Need some saving?"

"Couldn't have come at a better time." Tony smiled

Upstairs the guards were still searching the room

"I swear I heard something."

"Well even if you did they're not in the dresser you bonehead!" the other guard mocked

"Hey you never know."

"Yeah I do know."

"God when are these idiots gonna leave?" Megan asked

"Who knows, just stay quiet will ya?"

"Fine, it does suck that we couldn't find anything."

"Oh we did, before they came in, I swiped this." Lee took out a book

"What is that?"

"Penguin's Ledger, a whole list of all these villains, info. Everything."

"Nice."

"And another thing, there's tons and tons of people here you don't think-[OOF]"

"Huh-[ka-chink]-oh no-[Blast]-erg...unh."

Batgirl leaped in from a vent, falling on the one guard knocking him out, then she tossed a Batarang into the barrel of the others gun, causing a back blast to blast him into the wall

"Man are we glad to see you." Megan smiled

"Yeah, and you'll be glad to see us, cause we got the goods." Lee smirked

"Good, let's go downstairs grab those three and wrap this up, Robin said he found your brothers."

"Alright, let's go!" they headed out.

Back downstairs, we go to another conversation, this time at the other bar with Drakken, Dr. Mystico, old lady Gilligan, Scarecrow, Candlejack, Professor Moriarty, Mad Hatter, and Red Claw

"Hey Mr. Barkeep, I've been waiting for my drink since Harry Truman!" The old lady groused

"Terribly sorry madam."

"You should be!"

"So, anyone else into gene splicing hmm?" Mystico asked

"Not my cup of tea." Moriarty shrugged

"Tried it, failed." Drakken sighed, drowning his sorrows in appetizers

"It's just not for me." Red Claw added "It has it's benefits, if you can harness the right equipment."

"So, steal it then?" Scarecrow asked

"Quite right, I have dabbled with the science, but I prefer the classic mind control." Hatter added

"Now were talking dear boy, I could get into that." Moriarty said happily

"Now that is fun." Candlejack agreed

"Yes very." Scarecrow added

"Again, tried it, failed." Drakken said

"If only I could." Mystico sighed Shego approached

"Shego, enjoying yourself?" Drakken asked

"Well I was till that damn Spicer kid kept hitting on me...again." Jack then tried to sneak up behind her, and she nailed him -[Thwack] "Never mind. Ooh, are those teeny weines?"

"Of course." Drakken, mouth full, handed her the plate.

"Owie." Jack looked up to see a human Wuya above him "Great, just what I wanted to see."

"Jack you realize of course you would have had better luck with me." she stated

"Really?"

"Don't get any ideas." she stepped on him, and left.

Hugo Strange was in a conversation with Mr. Freeze, his sister in law Dora Smithy, a more female version of himself.

"I'm just saying you two need to go into business together...say with me." Strange suggested

"No! I hate him." Dora sneered

"That goes double for me." Freeze added

"But my employment can be quite gainful."

"Not interested." Dora sneered

"Me neither." Freeze added

Professor XXXL was busy conversing with Lindsay, Rupert Thorne, and Hobgoblin.

"So, you're a turtle?" Lindsay asked

"Weirdest turtle I've ever seen." Hobgoblin added

"Not just any turtle man, a super smart, scientist turtle man."

"So...you're a turtle man?" Thorne asked

"Yes, I should say your correct." XXXL said

"Okay, I'm done." Thorne walked away.

"So...is that thing heavy?" Hobgoblin asked about his shell

"Yeah is it?" Lindsay asked

"Oh good Heavens no."

Gwen went to rest on the couch, but was soon interrupted by a little odd man...Waylon Jeepers

"Hey."

"Hey." Gwen sighed

"You want to see something strange and mystical?" he asked

"No, not really."

"Are you sure?"

"Get away!"

"Aw." he walked away, then someone in a tight purple and black body suit, and reddish hair approached Gwen

"Whoa hello nurse." she said "What's your name handsome?" she asked

"I'm Wes Dempsey, call me Teen Terror."

"No problem, what are you into, I like uh...stealing things." she was smitten.

"Well, I like music...bad vampire movies." so, all vampire movies "And exposing imposters!" he tore Gwen;s Cat-cowl off

"Yipe."

"What are you doing?" Chase asked then realized

"[Collective Gasp]"

"I saw you coming a mile away."

"What the deuce?" Stewie asked

"And of course, the Stupid Six ruin everything for me, again." Scarlet whispered

"Aw, she got found out!" Lindsay yelled

"They didn't know about us, till you said something pinhead!" Izzy complained "Oh crud." the three girls got close.

"So, we have imposters do we?" Lex Luthor asked

"I don't like imposters." Green Goblin added "They make me even crazier!"

"I think they need to be taught a lesson." Shego's arms went green

"Fellow miscreants, we've been had!" Penguin yelped

"_code red-Code Red-CODE RED!" Damian yelled_

"_Yeah Dame, were not deaf!" Bruce yelled_

"Creep-[snap-snap-snap] Creeper, hey creep." Freakazoid snapped his fingers to wake up a sleeping Creeper

"Huh?"

"Were on."

"Oh goodie." [KER-SMASH] the two leaped forth, knocking over a few villains and joined the three

"What did we miss?" Creeper asked

"The fun." Izzy explained

"_Get em out of there!" Bruce yelled_

"_Hang on, I can remote control the spies plane from here, I'll have it lad outside." Lucius explained_

The rest of the team joined from the air ducts.

"Whoa, looks like the parties just started." Batgirl noticed

"Oh good, we get this motley crew." Joker smiled

"I want to destroy them all!" Venom licked his lips.

"Easy does it there big guy." Green Goblin added, with drool on himself

"Oh, sorry."

"There's nothing I hate more then our fun being interrupted by you infernal children!" Father was getting flaming mad.

"Ooh-egad Brain, I smell a fight coming on." Pinky clapped

"Pinky do put a sock in it." Brain sighed

"Ah brain you're so funny ha-ha-ha-narf."

"Sigh, see what I have to deal with?"

"I got Penguin;s Ledger." Lee whispered

"I thought he was dead." Lindsay whispered

"no Lind-never mind, but how do we get out of here?" Robin asked

"_Were working on it." Bruce explained _

"So, who wants to die first?" Megatron asked, transforming, with...some hooded man on top of him

"Yes, who wants to be the first to bite the dust?"

"Who are you?" Tony asked

"I'm Baron the Miserable!"

"Appropriate." our heroes said in unison

"GET THEM!" Scarlet yelled, and now Skrillix decides to play. They've probably seen crazier Song: Bangarang

_Shout to all my lost boys sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys_

_We rowdy shout to all my lost boys sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys_

_we rowdy shout to all my lost boys sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys_

_Bangarang! Bass!_

_[Bass techno solo]_

"Eat it!" Izzy yelled

"No, you eat it!" Mob Boss Sal Maroni yelled Tommy gun in hand "Say hello!"

"Oh no!"

_Banarang_

"Now you can feel the power of my exploding golf balls!" Killigan yelled

"Killigan, those are regular golf balls!" Monkey Fist yelled

"Aw...damn airport security!"

"Ninjas attack!" Monkey Fist then realized there were none "Damn airport security."

_Bangarang Bass!_

"Come on get some!" Batgirl knocked over Dr. Doom and Cave Guy

"Ow!"

"Oof!"

_Shout to all my lost boys sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys_

_We rowdy shout to all my lost boys sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys_

_we rowdy shout to all my lost boys sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys_

_Bangarang! Bass!_

"Hey! Our plane!" Tony yelled

"Our ticket outta here!" Robin shouted after kicking Mr. boss in the guy

"AW!"

_Bangarang_

"Throwing smoke!" Lee yelled. He and Marc tossed a few smoke grenades to cover their retreat.

"They're throwing smoke!" Dementor yelled

"Damn them!" Stewie yelled

"We gotta nab em...so we can, e-give em a swirlie!" The Toiletnator yelped

"Toiletnator?" The Cat Lady asked

"Who invited this loser?" Drakken asked

"Hey!"

"They're getting away

_Bangarang Bass!_

As they headed out to the patio by the pool, they were confronted by Scarlet

"Oh no you don't, you guys ain't going nowhere!" she yelled "You'll make the perfect prize to Penguin which will-"

"RUSH Her!" Gwen yelled

"Huh-[OOF-splash]" Right into the pool. "Erg! CURSE YOU ALL!"

"Now, this is a getaway!" Creeper shouted

"You said it!" Freak added. They piled into the plane, Lee and Gwen took to the cockpit "Everyone in?"

"YES!"

"Get us outta here!" Tony yelped

"Were gone!" Lee smiled, they took to the skies

"Rats!" Penguin groused

"_Good job guys." Bruce breathed happily_

"_Mission accomplished gents!" they high fived_

"Hey, do you think that this episode was too long?" Izzy asked

"I...Maybe?" Lindsay pondered

"Well at least we got a good ending?" Marc shrugged

"Way better than the Soprano's when they just cut to black mid sen-"

**The End...**

**Wow, another one bites the dust. Okay, we got another ringer on tap, we also have Heineken on tap-so enjoy, eat your veggies and try the veal! **

_**Starring the Voice Talents of...**_

**Emilie Claire-Barlow: **Courtney/Grey

**Kevin Conroy: **Bruce Wayne

**Katie Crown: **Izzy/Phoenix

**Megan Fahlenbock: **Gwen/Midnight

**Kristen Fairlie: **Bridgette/Hazel

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay/Sapphire

**Sparkling-Nexis137: **Scarlet

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather/Sly

_**With the Additional Voice Talents of...**_

**Charlie Adler: **Lee Clark, Cobra Commander, Dr. Doom

**Carlos Alazraqui: **Bane, Mr. Crocker

**Hank Azaria: **Eddie Brock/Venom

**Dee Bradley Baker: **Johnathon Crane/Scarecrow, Prof. Dementor, Guard, Mr. Fibb, Toiletnator

**Adrienne Barbeau: **Selina Kyle

**Cle Bennett: **Chef Hatchet

**Jeff Bennett: **Jack Ryder/Creeper,Cave Guy, Waylon Jeepers, Candlejack, Mr. Boss, Brand-Something, Prof. Moriarty

**Earl Boen: **Senor Senior Senior, Armando Gutierrez

**Steve Blum: **Green Goblin, Magneto

**Clancy Brown: **Lex Luthor

**Corey Burton: **Damian McElroy, Hugo Strange, Invisibo, Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze

**Nester Carbonell: **Senor Senior Junior

**Danny Cooksey: **John&Jack Spicer

**Jim Cummings: **Ubu, Baron the Miserable, Guard

**Tim Curry: **Vlad Masters/Plasmius, Dr. Mystico, Waiter

**Grey DeLisle: **Crazy old Cat Lady, Talia Al Ghul,

**John DiMaggio: **Dr. Drakken, Guard

**Brian George: **Duff Killigan

**John Glover: **Edward Nygma/Riddler

**Jennifer Hale: **Ashley Kyle/Katnappe, Dora Smithy,

**Mark Hamill: **Gary 'Gunny' Grogan, Joker, Hobgoblin

**Jess Harnell: **Alfred Pennyworth, Ronaldo Rump, Guard

**Tom Kane: **Monkey Fist

**Tom Kenny: **Nightbrace, The Common Cold, Mr. Wink

**Maurice LaMarche: **Father, The Brain, Longhorn, Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter

**Seth MacFarlane: **Stewie Griffin

**Tress MacNeille: **Cobra Queen

**Jason Marsden: **Chase Young, Valet

**Scott Menville: **Tim Drake/Robin, Marc Clark

**Candy Milo: **Megan Clark, Grandma Gilligan

**Richard Moll: **Harvey Dent/Two-Face

**Kate Mulgrew:** Red Claw

**Daran Norris: **Cliff Sanderson, Count Spankulot

**Nolan North: **Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin

**Rob Paulsen: **Scott Turpin, Pinky, Technus, Sal Maroni

**Diane Pershing: **Pamela Isley

**Kevin Michael Richardson: **Lucius Fox, Skulker, Shredder

**Paul Rugg: **Freakazoid, Hans Rotwood

**Charlie Schlatter: **Wes Dempsey/Teen-Terror, Guard

**W. Morgan Sheppard: **Kingpin

**Susan Silo: **Wuya

**Arleen Sorkin: **Harleen Quinzel

**Paul Sorvino: **Rupert Thorne

**Tara Strong: **Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Tony Clark

**Nicole Sullivan: **Shego

**James Arnold Taylor: **Walker, Guard

**David Warner: **Ra's Al Ghul, The Lobe

**Frank Welker: **Dr. Claw, Megatron, Professor XXXL

**Mae Whitman: **Felicia Hardy/Black Cat

**If there was ever a record for this, I have most definitely beaten it! **


	32. Scarlet Fever, Part I

**Villain(s): Scarlet, Ember McClain Featuring: Hailstorm**

**Story By: Sparkling-Nexis137**

**Teleplay By: Niko56**

**Story Editor: Sparkling-Nexis137&John P. McCann**

**Directed By: Butch Hartman**

**Casting Direction: Lisa Schaffer**

**Voice Direction: Andrea Romano**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Episode 15: Scarlet Fever**

In the living room of Wayne Manor, the six were each being duct taped to the couch, facing the 70" Plasma Screen 3D Television. This was part of a sure to be cruel Gunny and Chef training exercise.

"Uh, Gunny?" Gwen asked

"Yessim?"

"Ah-ah-AH-CHOO! Chef?" Courtney asked after a sneeze

"That's my name don't put a knife in it, and God bless you."

"Why are we tied to the couch?" Lindsay asked

"You'll see." Chef smirked wickedly

"I don't like that smirk." Bridgette cringed

"Girls it's like this, we've taught you a lot of stuff in a few months." Gunny began "How to jump from a train to a moving car."

"How to take down multiple enemies with your bare hands." Chef added

"How to make all that Maguyver crap while under water, even how to jump from an exploding building and land onto the getaway chopper that isn't yours."

"But, today we will be training you on the psychological aspect of your jobs." Chef explained

"I don't follow." Lindsay shook her head

"There's a shocker." Heather whispered

"Look, you guys have gotten yourselves captured by EVIL on occasion, and what happens when you do?" Gunny asked

"Scarlet won't shut up?" Gwen guessed

"I get rope burn-AH CHOO?" Courtney shrugged, then sneezed

"I lose blood to my head?" Izzy asked

"As 007 would say: yesh." Gunny nodded "You see girls, villains and torture go together like burgers and fries, uh-Ted Nugent and firearms, Lady Ga-Ga and meat dresses."

"Waffles and grits?" Chef asked

"Exactly-"

"Ah-CHOO!"

"And at this moment, Courtney and mucus, the point I'm trying to make is, villains like to torture heroes, were here to try and build up your tolerance levels."

"Uh...will this hurt?" Bridgette asked

"Physically? Not at all Malibu, mentally...a lot." Chef smiled

"Just remember to be strong, last long, and try not to cry." Gunny turned on the TV.

_Welcome to the Educational Network, where it's all boring crap, all the time._

"Oh dear lord." Gwen cringed

"_Baloney is our friendly friend that we made up ourselves, he likes to play and sing all day that we made up ourselves."_

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"AH-CHOO! Not Baloney and Kids!" Courtney screamed

"Anything but this!" Izzy begged.

_The show opens inside a classroom, two kids, set their books by a nostalgically familiar orange and_ _green dinosaur. _

"_Gee willikers, there isn't a better way to spend an afternoon after school but to keep learning in school." the one kid say_

"_I know, I only wish we could learn some more." the girl hoped. Suddenly, the dinosaur came to life_

"_Baloney!"_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the girls yelled

"_Gosh-and golly doodle dumb kiddies ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ha!" he chuckled like a moron_

"_Hey Baloney!"_

"_Are you kids ready for some fun-fun-funnaloo songerooneys?" _

"_YEAH!"_

"Turn it off-oh please for the love of all that is decent please turn it off!" Izzy begged kicking and screaming

"I hated this when I was a kid!" Bridgette tried to look away

"_Golly and googley-giggles kids ha-ha-ha-ha-hum, whose ready to sing the counting song?" _

"Sweet mother of Jimminey Christmas! Make it stop make it stop make it stoooooop!" Heather sobbed

"Anything but the counting song!" Bridgette wailed

"_There is a number that is 1, it starts our counting song, then we go to number 2, I could sing this all day long!"_

"We'll do anything, just stop pleeeeeeeease!" Lindsay begged. And this is when John walked

"Hey guys what are-Sweet mother of cranberries and jam!"

"_Then there is the number 5, it makes us take a dive."_

"AHHHHH!" John sprinted to the kitchen where Alfred was preparing dinner, Cliff was also in the vicinity, with his loaded brandy-new P90 SMG. (It's that Space-age looking gun)

"So Mr. Sanderson, who do you like your steak?" Alfred asked

"So rare I should hear the damn thing still moo."

"One possibly bacteria ridden slab of beef coming right up."

"Cliff!" John rushed in

"John b-Hey, that's mine!"

"I NEED IT!" John dashed back into the living room, gun aimed at the TV.

"John no!"

"Wait!"

_And ten is our last number-let's sing it all again!"_

"No we won't!" [RAPID FIRE]

John peppered the TV with bullets...all 52 of them. Then it fell from the wall hanging, right below to the fireplace. The girls sighed of relief, John rushed to their aid

"It's okay, he can't hurt you anymore."

"Bless you John Spicer!" Izzy cheered happily

"Hey dumb[network censor]-you just ruined our training exercise." Gunny complained

"You call that an exercise? I call it evil!" John pointed

"I agree, that sucked!" The girls got out of their restraints. Then, where the previous TV was on the wall, it opened, and another took it's place.

"Son of a-why can't I have his money?" Gunny shook his head.

"What the hell happened in here?" Cliff asked

"John went all 'The Shining' on the TV." Chef explained

"Hey-hey I didn't have an ax."

"Fine, Rambo then."

"Thank you."

"Was this part of a training exercise?" Alfred asked

"Yeah, it's a work in progress." Gunny explained

Just then, the new TV turned on.

"_It's Hot...It's steaming...and it's loud as hell! Come to Gotham's newest and Hottest dance club around! Club Pyro! Become the burn victims to DJ Flame and dance the night away! Club Pyro! No one under 18 admitted, you must be 21 years of age to buy and consume alcohol." The last part was said really fast_

"New club?" Scott asked

"Yeah it is!" Heather jumped "This is just what we need."

"We've been working so hard, we deserve a break." Lindsay added, she and the other four turned their attention to Alfred, puppy dog eyes

"Oh fine, we could all use a little break." Alfred agreed

"YAY!" everyone cheered

"But no drinking fir you six, especially you two." he pointed to Gwen and Bridgette "Last time you two came home plastered you ended up married!"

"Believe me we'll never make that mistake ever again." Gwen assured him.

"You guys have-AH-CHOO-I'm sick anyway, besides, I hate clubs." Courtney headed for the stairs

"I'll make you some chicken soup." Alfred called.

Bruce walked downstairs.

"Pee-yoo, what smells like burnt TV?" he asked

"John shot it." everyone said

"Oh sure throw me right under the bus why don't you!"

"Your still holding a gun." Bruce noticed

"Oh."

"Now, where are you guys going?" he asked

"New club! Jealous?" Barbara asked

"Not hardly, Harvey Dent and I had a bad experience at a club once, never went back since." he turned to go up the stairs.

"What happened?" Bridgette asked Barbara

"Something about Two-Face, and an exploding wrecking ball-I dunno, he was trying to be all subtle."

"Never was his strong suit." Tim agreed.

Later that evening, everyone was gearing up to go in the driveway.

The girls were wearing something hip that matches their unique personalities, but they all did wear miniskirts...

John wore a v-neck t-shirt underneath a nice dark sports blazer, and jeans. While Barbara sported a tight black half shirt, brown miniskirt, and heels.

"Oh, look at this couple." Lindsay cooed

"Thanks." John smirked, raising the eyebrows.

Next came Alfred, dressed like he was going to the disco.

"Hey old man, the 70's called, they want their clothes back." Heather laughed

"So funny, last time I heard that one I crashed my Model T into the lead paint store."

"I don't get it." Lindsay shrugged

"Shocker." Gwen shook her head

"Now Lucius and Gloria are meeting us there, and Lucius was able to score us tickets, apparently this place is...mad hopping? Or whatever it is you kids say."

Damian was out next, wearing a bright blue collared shirt, white pants, and black shoes.

"One comment I'll beat your faces in." he warned, the next was Gunny, who wore a tight T-shirt, and stonewashed jeans with multiple rips in them.

"Eww!" the girls cringed

"Gary you're 61 years old, put that away!" Dame warned

"Screw you all I look good, wait'll you see Cliff."

"I shutter to think." Alfred looked away

"Okay gang, let's hit the dance floor!"

Okay, he looks like he walked into the Shore Store and bought everything there. Bling, Basketball Jersey that reads 'White Boy Wasted' Mesh shorts, flip flops, sideways flat brim Emerica hat, with a doo-rag underneath, and Aviator sunglasses

"Well what do you think?"

"I think you look like a white Kanye West with an eyepatch." Gwen deduced

"Everybody's a critic. Where's Scott?"

"Right here!"

Scott wore a nice dark short sleeve polo, with an argyle sweater vest, and jeans.

"Clean up nice don't I?"

"Well, you got all the grease off ya." Gunny shrugged

"Come on Tim, Chef, party bus is leaving!"

"I'm coming keep yer shorts on!"

"Oh God." Bridgette looked away

"Chef always wears the most out there costumes." Izzy added

"Okay!"

"Whoa!"

"Whoa."

Chef wore a Miami Vice look, something similar to Damian's but with a jacket.

"Eh, it's fitting." Gunny shrugged

Last but not least, Tim wore an ensemble similar to Gunny's but being younger he could get away with it.

"Copy cat." Gunny groaned

"Alright, let's hit the bricks!" Scott yelped

The girls jumped into one of Bruce's Corvette, seating five legally.

"So, what's our chariot of love?" Barbara asked John lovingly

"Well it's not much of a chariot, but; it's nice." John pointed to a Harley Davidson

"AHHHH! YES!" she gave him a big hug "Come on come on let's go!"

"Okay-okay." Tim also went on his bike, but it was more of a Japanese street race kinda bike.

"See we have the same idea, huh?" they rode off.

"Hey!"

"What the hell are we supposed to drive?" Cliff asked

"I'm sure you'll figure something out, ta-ta!" Alfred drove off in his Astin Martin.

"[Network Censor]" Gunny grumbled

"Gentlemen, if there's one thing I know, it's how to arrive in style." Scott showed them to a tricked out Jaguar "1987 Jaguar XJ6, I spent 5 years restoring this beauty from top to bottom, it's definitely a status symbol, so what do you think?"

"What do I think? I think I'm getting some [Network censor]-tonight!" Chef yelped

"Let's hit it."

At the Club in the nice Gotham neighborhood of Westbrook, this new club was hopping, the line went right out the door, and even around the block. The first cars and bikes of the team arrived in front, getting some head turns from the waiters. Valet's greeted them

"Park your vehicles?" one asked

"One scratch and your dead, this is Bruce Wayne's." Heather insisted, he chuckled

"See if were joking, go ahead." Izzy warned, he gulped, and moved it, gently "Thank you."

"Alright, now we just wait for-"

"Look!" Alfred was interrupted.

The heads were turned to see Scott's Jag enter, and in slow mo I might add

"Whoa."

"Too Cool!"

"Sweet Jag!"

"Humph, slow mo entrance?" Gwen shook her head

"I know, that is so last episode." Lindsay added.

"Park your car sir?"

"Names Turpin, Scott Turpin, and park her close."

"Didn't really ask who you were, but okay." The valet left with the car.

"Well?" Gunny asked everyone else

"Oh come on we had a corvette!" Bridgette sneered

"I told yous it would turn some hears, now where's Lucius-"

"Gentlemen!" Lucius called them, all nice and gussied up "I got em." he handed them the wrist bands

"Alright!"

"You da man Foxy!"

"Alright, let's go enjoy ourselves for once!" Izzy sighed

Inside everyone was in fact, getting their groove on.

"Gloria, you dance like nothing else!"

"Why thank you love!"

Bridgette and Lindsay were sitting at the bar, enjoying some Shirley temples.

"Hey Bridge, check it out?"

"What?"

"Gwen's dancing with that boy."

"What!"

"Oh yeah, they're really getting into it."

"Erg, he is so not Mr. Right, I mean just look at his baggy pants, which are sagging." Get used to it, it's comfortable

"You should do something."

"I should do something, hold this!" Bridgette walked over to them

"This should be good."

"So, you were on a show?" the boy asked

"Yeah I was on-"

"Hey you?" Bridgette asked

"Huh-[THWACK]"

"That's my wife!" she grabbed Gwen and pulled her away

"What the hell I was dancing?"

"Yeah well...I didn't like him, he's not good for you."

"Fine Mrs. Picky, would you like to dance with me?"

"Okay, but I won't like it, and nothing too close." Bridgette ordered

"Ja vole mein commandant!"

"So...you're a Virgo?" Cliff asked a young woman, who he bought a drink to

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess, care to dance?"

"Sure!"

"Score." he whispered

"So...you both fought in wars?" Chef and Gunny were talking to a small group of young ditzy girls

"Yes ma'am, Vietnam, gulf war." Gunny said

"Gulf War for me." Chef added

"Ooooooooh."

"My grandpa fought in Vietnam." one girl said, chef chuckled

"Uh-yeah-he must have been on the older end, it was a very long war." Gunny explained

"Uh...no he was born 1940 something." she explained, Chef laughed louder

"Ha-ha, wanna dance Vivian?" Gunny asked

"Sure Gary!" when they turned, Gunny flipped Chef off.

"Hey pretty thing, wanna dance?" a guy asked Barbara

"No way man shes dancing with me!" another butted in

"Oh, you wanna mess son?"

"Hey-hey-hey, guys-guys, I'm not dancing with either of you, I have a boyfriend."

"Who?"

"Me!" a disgruntle John stood up

"Really?" the one asked

"Really." John stated

"Your loss honey, I'm not kidding, you definitely lost with this one."

"ERG!" John pouted angrily

"Oh hush, let's dance."

"Fine."

The DJ went over the loud speaker, no one could see this person's face.

"Hello Club Pyro! Are you all having a hot time?"

"YEAH!"

"Good, I hope you enjoy this next song! I'ts...very-very special!" she put down the record, and played up this new age music. While upstairs in the windowed VIP lounge, Scarlet stood

"Perfect, soon everything will come in place." Hailstorm was sitting in a nearby chair.

"Yeah, cause this evil scheme will surely make up for all the others that have futzed up."

"Erg, who invited you?"

"You did...for muscle remember?"

"Well start flexing! I can't wait to have my private army of zombie slaves, and I need something muscle related to look at!"

"Yeah-yeah." He approached the window "I can't believe Bridgette and Gwen tied the knot. Hoe did this even happen?"

"Who cares, when shes a zombie you can have her back." Scarlet explained

"Ooh, I never thought of that."

"Just as soon as she and everyone else completes their mission, to destroy Bruce Wayne...now make me a drink! Something with lots of Bourbon, grenadine, and coca-cola."

"Uh...so a Roy Rogers with Bourbon in it?" Hailstorm asked

"Yeah-yeah sure, whatever." she stood by the window, shooing him away "Just keep them entertained." she said to herself as it seemed like the crowd began to get into a trance.

**To Be Continued...**

"**Pardon my French...but you're an a$$hole!" **


	33. Scarlet Fever, Part II

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

The sun arose that morning at Wayne Manor, and our favorite Bat-Themed crime fighter, arose from his bed, 5 o'clock shadow and all, ready to greet the day.

"Yaaaaaaaaawn." he looked over at his window. "I knew I should have installed those new darker blinds." well...never said he was a morning person "Wonder what's for breakfast?" he yawned again. Bruce slipped on his Throttle fuzzy slippers and Donatello robe, and then turns to the camera "They're redoing both of these shows, this is apparently good advertizing. What? It gets us money."

"_Kevin don't tell them that while were filming!"_

"What, it is?"

"_Ugh-er...f-fine just...fine, next scene!" _

Bruce walked down the staircase to the landing

"Hello? Girls? Alfred? … Anyone? Tim? ...John even? Hello?" He scratched his head "Strange...I thought I was the only one who disliked mornings this much..." then he snapped his fingers "Oh right, they went to that club."

Now we do a quick zip-pan to the kitchen, where Bruce made himself coffee.

"God, how hung-over are they?" he looked around, nothing. Now, to inside the fridge "Okay, what do we got to eat...ooh, an omelet would be nice." he took out some eggs and some omelet fixings "Courtney, I'm making omelets!" Bruce called

"Ugh."

The beast emerged from the stairs. She looked tired, stuffy, with messed up hair, still in her pajamas, a used tissue was in her hair.

"Say what?" she asked

"What do you want in your omelet?" he asked, doing tricks with the uncracked eggs

"You can cook too?" Courtney asked in disbelief "What the hell can't you do?"

"I never could master the art of basket weaving underwater while playing Beethoven's 9th Symphony, I barely got passed Chopin."

"Great." she threw her head down on the breakfast nook "What you do last night?"

"Oh, busted Riddler, Killer Croc, and three armed robbers, slow night. And you?"

"Sneezing, wheezing...nose blowing-AH-CHOO!"

"Bless you. Oh you have a tissue in your hair."

"Thanks-[bloooooooooow]"

"So, for that cold of yours I was thinking-[VERRROOOOM]-Oh goodie, they're back." Bruce saw their respective vehicles pull up

"Joy." Courtney groaned. Bruce opened the door.

"Hey guys! I'm making ome-[Craksh]-lets?" Gunny threw a brick in Bruce's direction...thanks to his arthritis, he missed. Each person had an angry look on, all eyes were on Bruce. "Okay-okay, I'll make pancakes, jeez." he did a doubletake to see their faces "Huh?"

"Destroy Bruce Wayne...Destroy Bruce Wayne." they said in unison

"Oh no...this has Scarlet written all over it." he dashed back into the kitchen

"I heard a crash, either that or my eardrums blew-AH-CHOO!"

"Bless you, we gotta go!"

"Go? Go where?"

"Anywhere but here!" he grabbed her, and they headed into the living room, now surrounded by their mind controlled comrades.

"Destroy Bruce Wayne...Destroy Bruce Wayne."

"Um...I'm guessing a raise is in order?" she asked as they stood back to back.

"No, they're mind controlled, I've seen this before."

"Really?"

"Yes, we gotta get to the Bat-Cave or else were not getting out of here."

"So...we fight?" Courtney asked

"We fight." Bruce nodded

"Should be easy, I can take the girls, and you...are well...you."

"Won't be as easy as you think Courtney, hi-yeah!"

"Come get me-[oof]" Bruce flipped Alfred

"Alfred knows 6 different martial arts and he's a retired MI6 agent."

"Oh." Courtney sighed as she drop kicked Lindsay

"Your mine you little-[thwack-thwack-fwak]" Bruce obliterated Damian and Gunny

"Damian knows 13 different ways to kill a person with his bare hands...Gunny knows 20."

"That's...not good-AH!" Courtney got into a bind with Bridgette but she managed to knock her over.

"What about John?"

"GRR-[TWAK]"

"Not much, but Barbara-"

"Hi-yeah!" [Ker-smack]

"shes good."

"Uh-huh-[thwack]" Courtney lunged at Heather "Anyone else I need to know about?" Courtney asked after seeing most everyone in ruin on the floor

"Well Scott-"

"ER-[SMASH]" Scott ate it after lifting up the coffee table

"Used to weight lift...but that was years ago, and Chef." Bruce pointed to a defeated Chef "Used to be the Navy Seals undisputed heavy weight champion, Lucius did some boxing too."

"O-kay then." Courtney nodded

"Come on, before they get up."

"Wait, hang on...-[KER-THWACK]" Courtney ran back to drop kick Gwen "Sorry, I always wanted to do that."

"Come on Courtney!" Bruce yelled.

"Destroy Bruce Wayne! Destroy Bruce Wayne!"

"God, they don't quit!"

"They're not programmed to quit!" Bruce took Courtney into the elevator behind the bookcase in the den, for a quick getaway.

The two were sent down a tunnel and were plopped into the Batmobile, wearing their respective hero outfits

"Huh, how did?"

"Hang on." Batman said.

The Batmobile zoomed out of the tunnel, and zipped through the roads, heading into Gotham City.

"Okay, clearly something happened to them at that club last night." Batman explained

"Uh-uh, yeah-AH-CHOO!" Grey sneezed

"Bless you."

"Thanks-[sniffles]"

"The best place to start would be at the club, I think I remember where the place is." Batman made a sharp turn

"Why would someone want to destroy you?" Grey asked

"Destroy Batman? They could have their own zip code...Bruce Wayne? It's a shorter list."

"Scarlet?" Grey shrugged

"Most likely."

"Bruce...why does she hate you so much?"

"...It's a long story, and a big mistake I made, I promised I would never do it again, I can't tell you the details yet...it's too painful."

"O...kay then."

"Let's just say, I don't normally admit when I'm wrong...but in this example, I was very...very...wrong."

"Oh-alright, to the club?" she asked

"To the club."

Not soon before long they arrived at said club. Along the way they did encounter people wanting to destroy Bruce, but none would dare approach the Batmobile, the Batman ruse would deter people from thinking Bruce was Batman anyway.

"You think shes in there?" Grey asked

"Only one way to find out."

They parked in an ally way next door, and bat hooked their way to the roof, a huge skylight was right in the middle.

"See anything?" Batman asked

"Yeah, some more zombie types down below, but over here in an office...yeah I see her, Geoff too, and...some girl with blue hair that I don't recognize."

"Hmm?" Batman walked over "Let me see." he got a better look with his Bat-noculars "I see how she did this, clever little minx. Come on."

Inside the nice office that she had, Scarlet stood by a window, with Geoff nearby, the girl sitting at her desk was none other than The Ghost girl musician Ember McClain.

"He should be here by now." Scarlet complained

"Relax Scar, if this Wayne guy really wants to come give you a what for, he'd be here...besides, I doubt he'll be able to get passed my zombie army." Ember explained "You still got that hair clip I gave you?" she asked

"Yeah why?" Scarlet scratched it on her hair.

"K good that's how I'm transmitting the signal, break it, everyone goes back to normal."

"If normal is the word I want to use." Hailstorm added

"Stop worrying Scar, I think-"

"It's him!"

"I can't see-[Thwack-pwak]"

"The hell?" Ember asked

"He's heeeeeeeeeere." Scarlet mused. She turned to Hailstorm "Go get him."

"Sigh, just have the paramedics standing by, will ya?" he asked

Hailstorm walked out into the now dark hallway above the dance floor, all he saw in the distance were the guards knocked unconscious.

"Hello...where is-[THWACK]" a Batarang came out of nowhere and knocked him out

. . .

"That didn't sound good." Ember looked at the door.

"No, no it didn't, you're up McClain."

"I got it." Ember grabbed her guitar, and headed for the door.

Outside, she noticed the knocked out parties in question.

"Alright whose out here?" suddenly, she saw him "Gasp! Batman."

"You really know your stuff McClain, using your hypnosis magic to make the crowd destroy Bruce Wayne is pretty impressive, but it's time it ended, where is she?"

"Where is who? I dunno who you're talking about?"

"Okay, let's try this again." he took out another Batarang

"Alright-alright, shes in her office!"

"Thanks." he tossed a spare Fenton Thermos to Grey. "Think you can handle her?"

"I'll do fine."

"Watch out for the guitar!" Batman flipped over Ember, she looked forward at Grey.

"So, your the sick of the six?" she asked, getting the guitar ready

"Just make this easy McClain, and get in the thermos."

"Oh yeah, asking nicely is gonna work." she snapped her fingers, and the remaining five girls dressed in their super apparel fell from the skylight. "Gotta hand it to Scar, she really thinks of everything, even the fact that you would be here. So." she played a few riffs "You ready to die?"

"Never-AH CHOO!"

Batman entered the office, where Scarlet stood at the window, her back to him.

"I knew you'd come."

"Grr." Batman tossed a Batarang at her, but it seemed to phase right through her and crack the window leading him to believe "A hologram?"

"Yup."

"Huh?" he looked up, and there she was

"Here's Johnny!" she fell on him

. . .

"AHHHHH!" Grey got blasted to the other side of the hall cause of Ember's guitar blasts.

"Face it little girl, you can't beat me...or your own teammates, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." the rest of the six laughed. Grey was very slow to get up.

"Erg...uh...AH-CHOO!"

"It's time we finished her off, grab her." Ember ordered Hazel and Sly

"Yes Ember." they held a weak Grey up

"Okay, time to finish you off with my grand finale-"

. . .

"ERG!" Batman proved to be a better opponent than Scarlet had realized, he was knocking her over every step he could, though they both were quite beaten. "Come on Bruce...you may think you have me beat, but I learned everything from you-[thwack]"

"AH!" Batman fell over onto her desk

"Face it Bruce, if the zombies won't get you I will. You knew it was coming-[Falcon kick]"

"AH!" she knocked Batman out the window and onto a balcony.

"You're washed up old man!" she jumped out "You should have quit a while ago...but you didn't." she followed him out "I know everything you know...and now...it's time you paid for ruining my life, the life I could've had." she got right above him.

"You forgot one thing Alexis."

"Oh really Bruce? What's that?"

"This-[swipe]"

"GAH!" Batman sideswipped her right into the side rail, busting the hair clip. "No...no-no-no-no-no! You ruined everything! Again!"

. . .

"Huh?"

"What happened?" the girls returned to normal...as did everyone else from Ember's magic, soon all eyes were on her.

"Gulp." she dropped her guitar after the five put 2 and 2 together...which equals pizza. Ember backed away slowly

"Ha-ha, uh...hey guys, anyone for a sing-along."

"Did he give you a Thermos?" Midnight asked

"Yup." Grey opened it up, and sucked Ember in

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"[Thwack]-OW!" Midnight knocked Grey in the back of the head

"That's for kicking me!"

"Where's Bats?" Phoenix asked

. . .

"You're coming with me Scar."

"Over your dead body! I'll see ya round, old man." she threw down a smoke pellet and vanished

"No! ERG!" Batman was fuming, but relieved for all this to be over. He saw the girls approach. "Shes gone."

"Typical." they shrugged

"Well, let me say this, you are never going to this club again."

"And how."

"Message received."

"No problem."

"Alright, let's...let's get out of here."

**The End!**

**We go to the Jersey Shore up next...the less skanky and more unpopular one.**

_**Starring the Voice Talents of...**_

**Emilie Claire-Barlow: **Courtney/Grey

**Kevin Conroy: **Bruce Wayne/Batman

**Katie Crown: **Izzy/Phoenix

**Megan Fahlenbock: **Gwen/Midnight

**Kristen Fairlie: **Bridgette/Hazel

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay/Sapphire

**Sparkling-Nexis137: **Scarlet

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather/Sly

_**With the Additional Voice Talents of...**_

**Cle Bennett: **Chef Hatchet

**Jeff Bennett: **Baloney, Valet, Additional Voices

**Corey Burton: **Damian McElroy, Additional Voices

**Danny Cooksey: **John Spicer

**Jennifer Hale: **TV Commercials,TV Kid, Additional Voices

**Mark Hamill: **Gary 'Gunny' Grogan

**Jess Harnell: **Alfred Pennyworth, Additional Voices

**Tress MacNeille: **Gloria Tenderloin, Additional Voices

**Scott Menville: **Tim Drake, TV Kid

**Niko56: **Myself

**Daran Norris: **Cliff Sanderson

**Rob Paulsen: **Scott Turpin, Additional Voices

**Dan Petronijevic: **Geoff/Hailstorm

**Kevin Michael Richardson: **Lucius Fox

**Tara Strong: **Barbara Gordon, Ember McClain, Additional Voices


	34. A Mouse In the Hand, Part I

**Villain(s): Scarlet, Ronaldo Rump, Brand-Something, Pinky, The Brain**

**Written By: Niko56**

**Story Editor: Rick Ungar&Paul Rugg**

**Directed By: Ronnie Del Carmen**

**Casting Direction: Ginny McSwain**

**Voice Direction: Andrea Romano**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Episode 16: A Mouse In the Hand...**

Damian was listening to the Yankees game on his radio (He hasn't quite made it to the 21st Century)

"_Bottom of the 9th bases loaded, 2 outs and the Yanks are down by one, Derek Jeter next up to bat."_

"Let's go you Ford sponsored schmutz! Knock one outta the park!"

"_Ted Lincicum winds up...the pitch-[ka-pwak]-it's up there! Nice long one to right field!"_

"Yes...Yes! YES!"

"_It's going-going-oh-caught, that's an out, and that is the ball game final score The New York Yankees 7, the San Francisco Giants 8."_

"What? No...NO! NO! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Jeter you son of a [network censor] I could have hit that homerun you [network censor] ERG! [SMASH]" Damian smashed the radio against the wall. "Great, now I need a new radio!" he went to his office closet, and took an identical one from a shelf, with several others waiting. (Yankees fans like myself get frustrated very easily) "Okay, they're only down by two games, they'll make it up." We can dream Dame...we can dream. "Wonder what's on TV."

Dame turned on the nice TV in his office.

"Ooh Fox News!"

"_Hello I'm Joe Leahy. Recapping our Top Story, Gigundo Corp. A business consolidation of Rump Enterprises LLC, and Brand-Something Inc, have continued their uprising in the Wildwoods of the southern New Jersey Shore. Here to tell us more, our roving reporter Erin McLaren, Erin?_

"_Thanks Joe, I'm here outside Diamond Towers, the latest condominium complex located in the south Wildwood Crest, and as you can see, it is most definitely staggering, just look, over 1,000 apartments, 14 stories, and nearly 20 penthouses, I'm joined here by the co-founder of the business Mr. Ronaldo Rump."_

"_Thank you Erin, well my cousin Sir Richard and I have decided to use this city to sprawl our new business because, it really rather needs it, we are in the process of tearing down the tired old doo-wopy motels and adding our fresh new condominiums, and in the center, we will build the Gigundo Tower, which will begin construction next week, and be completed by 2014."_

"_But Mr. Rump, how do you respond to the people not liking your big business muscling on your turf?" just then someone drove passed in a car _

"_Rump you fat [network censor]" _

"_Oh never mind them, it's time for the future, and the future is looking, Gigundo!"_

"_Well there you have it, back to you Joe."_

_[shuts off]_

"That grease ball's up to something alright." Dame sneered "And I think it's time the Six went on another road trip." Now we cutscene to Bruce's office

"No."

"No?"

"I'll do one better: hell no." Bruce added

"Hell no? Bruce, you know and I know Rump and Brand-Something are up to no good on this one!"

"Whether they are or are not, I can't have the girls getting mixed up in a major conglomerate, if they get caught doing something they're not supposed to, they could end up behind bars."

"Oh really? What would Batman do, hmm?"

"Nothing. Bruce Wayne will look into it, and try and take it out from the inside."

"But Bru-"

"No buts, I'm handling this one Colonel, and I want you and the girls to stay out of it, comprende?"

"Sigh...yes sir." Damian sighed

"Good, now I want you to promise me you won't go near that city-"

. . .

"Ya-HOO!"

"ROAD TRIP!"

Damian took the girls in his mini van down the Garden State Parkway to exit 4, The Wildwoods.

"Gosh Dame, we get to go to the beach to solve a potential dangerous crime syndicate?" Courtney asked

"That is affirmatory."

"And Bruce just...let you do this?" Lindsay asked

"Of course he didn't." he said with the straightest face possible "What the hasty packing, quick and quiet getaway, and rough outline of our plan didn't give it away?"

"And...your not worried that he might find out?" Gwen asked

"Of course not, everyone's covering for us I have this whole thing planned out...now where did I put those plans?" he rifled through the mess in the middle of the seat with his free hand.

"Dame, you're on the median." Izzy stated

"Gah!" he veered back onto the parkway "Anyway, the point is, this whole mess is planned don't you worry, Rump and Brand-Something won't know what hit em."

"But we will get to have fun right?" Lindsay asked

"But of course."

"Are you sure?" they asked

"As sure as Steve Blum is a bad ass, BUT, I want a thorough job on this one, no stone is to be unturned, comprende?"

"Comprende." they sighed in unison

"Good." they crossed over the bridge to the Isle of the Wildwoods.

"Whoa, too cool!" Bridgette looked at the town astonished of the Doo-Wop appeal

"Neat-o torpedo!" Izzy added

"This place is pretty neat." Heather agreed

"So Dame, are we staying in one of these nicer condos?" Courtney asked

"That's a big mother-[network censor] no! NO! Those are all Gigundo properties, which we will have no association with."

"Well." Courtney crossed her arms.

"Then where will we be staying, she asked as if she cared." Heather asked

"A beachfront motel, the Aqua Beach Resort-"

"Wait a minute, motel?" Lindsay asked starring at the place in front of them.

"Either that or the ocean." Damian shrugged

"Motels fine." Lindsay muttered.

"Well it better be, now you six get to searching, while I-[RIP]-get some sun." Damian tore his clothes off, literally, revealing his...for whatever reason cut body, and new Billabong swim trunks.

"Whoa..."

"Dame...you're ripped!" Heather yelled

"You like? Hey check it, I can do the Terry Crews Chest dance thing."

"If you weren't so damn old and paranoid I'd date you!" Heather threw her hands up

"Hey, that's what my first wife said." Damian turned his attention to the beach.

"Ugh, come on, let's go." they went to find a spot to change.

While above them, in the temp Gigundo tower, Rump watched them from his window.

"Something strange about that party that got out with that man in the black mini van." Everything about that sentence was strange.

"Oh dash it all cousin Rumpy, you think everything and everyone is suspicious." Brand-Something mused sitting at his desk.

"Yes, but who knows, at any given moment, someone could come in here and ruin our glorious plans to enslave the morons of this damn community into building our products."

"Hmm, perhaps we should have our production crew build that ray gun thingy of yours faster?" Brand-Something suggested

"Yes." a TV appeared, and on it, two familiar looking mice

"_You rang?"_

"Ah yes Mr. The Brain, how is the nice ray gun coming along?" Rump asked

"_That depends on how flexible your definition of...coming along is."_

"_Ha-ha-ha-narf, hey look brain were on TV!" _

"_Pinky...do shut-up before I seriously hurt you." _

"Do hurry up old chaps, cousin Rumpy is getting most impatient, and paranoid." Brand-Something urged them

"_It will be ready by tonight, this I promise you Mr. Rump."_

"_Hey Brain, how do you get sulfuric acid out of fur?"_

"_Ugh...perhaps tomorrow morning." the transmission ended_

"Gah! I should have known those two would be incompetent!" Rump complained

"Never send a mouse to do a human's job I always say."

"Precisely, which is why I've hired some help in case we run into any...unwanted visitors."

"Was it that ninja girl who nearly killed us in Montenegro?" Brand-Something asked

"It might be...but she works cheap."

"Oh what a sad ending this will surely bring."

Back at the Lair, and unknowing Bruce frantically looked for the girls.

"Hey Barb, John, have you seen the girls?" he asked

"Nope, sorry boss." John explained

"Wasn't our turn to watch them." Barbara added

"But you may want to try Gunny or someone, or Chef."

"Yeah-yeah maybe they're training or something like that."

"O-kay then." he exited

"Whew."

"That was close."

Bruce headed to the range, where Gunny and Cliff were playing horse...with guns

"Okay, for this shot, it has to ricochet off the ceiling, then off the floor, and then hit in some semblance on the target." Cliff explained

"Piece of cake Patchy, watch the master!"

"Ahem!"

"Yah!"

"Oops!"

"Bruce, what can we do for ya?" Cliff asked

"Where are the girls, Jack and Barbara said they would be with you-"

"Or Chef!" Gunny added

"Yeah-yeah, what about Chef?" Cliff asked

"Well, maybe cause...they're not here." as he turned to leave "Wait a minute, how did you know they mentioned Chef?"

"Were just that good." Gunny said with a straight face

"Alright then." he left

"Oh that was a close one."

The Super Six's first destination was that of a condominium project not a few blocks north.

"Well, I mean, does it look evil?" Sapphire asked

"Nope." Hazel said flatly "Not at all."

"Just capitalism at it's finest." Sly looked around "Why there's nothing here except-[mmnmmmhmm]" she was suddenly muffled, and dragged off

"Sly...Sly?" Phoenix asked

"Great."

"Why does she always get kidnapped?" Midnight asked

"Good question!" they looked up to the top of the unfinished building

"Scarlet!"

"I thought I smelled the stench of evil." Hazel sneered

"And failure-Zing!" Phoenix zinged

"ERG! Well you six won't be so 'Zingy' once my boys, are through with you." Suddenly, many well dressed henchmen appeared at her side.

"Whoa."

"This is...bad." Grey put her hands up

"Boy something really convenient before the commercial break would be really-really nice right about now." Midnight closed her eyes.

"Ask and ye shall receive Midnight!"

"Huh?"

"Wa-ha-ha-ha-hoo!"

"Yee-haw!"

"What in the world?"

Three familiar looking mutated mice on motorcycle jumped into the compound, assisted by one more one a bike, this one was human.

"No...not them!" Scarlet jeered.

They drove their bikes around in a circle around the girls, bring up a lot of dust.

"They're making a smoke screen to cover their retreat, fire!" Scarlet ordered

"Yes sir!" the soldiers started firing.

Turns out it was in fact the Biker Mice.

"Hey there." Modo said kindly

"Need a lift?" Throttle asked

"Our fares are quite competitive." Vinnie added "Act now and not only will your retreat be free, but I'll throw in your very own used water bottle!" he tossed it to Phoenix.

"Just get us out of here!"

"Hey, I got some room back here." with the push of a button, Modo's saddle bags turned into two side carts, plus he had room on the back "Got room for three."

"And make it fast bros, our dust storm is settling." Throttle noticed. Sapphire and Midnight hopped onto the back of his. "Alright, everyone comfy? Good, let's rock, n' ride!" with their weapons a blazing they blasted up the unfinished apartments, and knocked away some of the henchmen.

Needless to say, Scarlet was fuming.

"ERG! Those damn mice!" from out of nowhere, she took out a Sniper rifle "Time I turned your precious non-environmentally friendly bikes into scrap metal." she aimed at the back of the humans bike, and fired-[blang]

"AH!"

"Charley!" Vinnie stopped dead in his tracks

"Oh, Evil Knevil has a thing for her does he?" Scarlet asked, then fired at his bike-[blang]"

"GAH!" he fell.

"Vincent!" Throttle yelled

"Charley ma'am!" Modo added. The henchmen followed them in cars.

"Crap, just drive!" Grey yelled

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Throttle and Modo picked up speed.

**To Be Continued...Narf!**


	35. A Mouse In the Hand, Part II

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Bruce walked into Chef's office within the lair, he and Alfred were testing out a new samurai training simulation, Scott controlled the apparatus

"I hope you realize there's a 20% chance I have no idea what the hell I'm doing?" Scott asked

"Yeah-yeah, just press the start button Scotty!" Chef insisted

"Alright."

"Uh...Mr. Hatchet?" Alfred asked

"Yessim?"

"Are you sure this thing is safe?"

"Eh...I'll be dead honest with you Alfred, probably not, this was supposed to be used as a side challenge in Total Drama Action, but we never got around to it, or...something-I dunno I just set things up and cook."

"Ahem." Bruce interrupted

"Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, Chef tilted the virtual reality helmet up

"Hey big guy, what's doing?" Chef asked, him and Alfred got into their fight

"Have any of you seen the girls...or, Damian for that matter?"

"No sir." Chef responded

"Wasn't my turn to babysit." Scott added

"[Network censor]" Bruce complained "I'm running around in circles here, what about Lucius?"

"If you haven't tried him you might as well." Chef shrugged

"Give it a go sir." Alfred insisted

"Okay." Bruce exited

"So, who will Lucius refer him to?" Scott asked

"Probably back to Ms. Gordon and Mr. Spicer most likely." Alfred said

"And he'll keep going in a circle." Scott continued "Were screwed, this will not work."

Back at the beach of the Wild...or-something like that, the team, managed to allude their pursuers, or so they thought, and they hid in their suite at the Aqua Beach Resort.

"Okay...Okay, I think we lost em." Phoenix panted with her ear against the door.

"Are you sure?" Hazel asked

"Yeah, I-I-I'm positive."

"I don't mind saying you girls sure know how to live." Modo said admiring the apartment

"Yeah, Montenegro, and this? It's nice." Throttle added

"Are you...are you guys the least bit worried about Vinnie...and the other girl?" Sapphire asked

"Charley? Hell we need to worry about Vinnie more than her." Modo explained

"Besides girls if I know old lardbutt, and I do, he'll just shake down Vincent, Charley girl, and Sly, then once they tell him nothing, he'll put them in some predicament that we will most likely have to get them out of, that he borderline wants us to get them out of." Throttle explained

"We've seen this all the time." Modo added

"Okay, where do you think they're being kept?" Midnight asked

"If I miss my guess...I'd have to say in that eyesore." Throttle pointed to the unfinished Gigundo tower nearby. "But that's just me."

"It'd be pointless to waste time getting them now." Modo said

"The Big Guys right, I say we go in search for whatever Rumpy and Sir Dickie have planned for the people of this cute little town." Throttle suggested "Any reservations?"

"Uh...no." Grey shrugged

"Excellent."

"Whoa, we better hurry." Midnight explained looking through the window to the parking lot "Cause our old friends just so happen to be looking for us."

"Aw dammit, they're back." Grey complained

"Alright kids, let's go to work." Throttle smiled

"Quiet like, I'd hate to spoil the vacations of the fine folks staying here if you catch my drift." Modo winked

"Uh...no."

"Not really." his smile faded

"Let's just go."

Not too far away at Gigundo tower, inside the office of the insidious duo, Sly, the biker girl Charley, who had short purplish dark hair, biker jacket and skinny jeans...and then there was Vinnie. Anyway, the three were tied up in expensive chairs that if you had to ask, you probably couldn't afford it.

"Alright you meddling-"

"Don't finish the sentence cousin or we'll owe a fortune to Hanna-Barbera." Brand-Something warned

"Yes-yes, just tell me where your associates will be headed, and perhaps I will let you go, no?" Rump asked

"Up yours lard butt." Charley said flatly

"We ain't telling you nothin'!" Vinnie added

"Such poor grammar from such a poorer vermin." Rump sneered

"Sorry dear boy but he has you pegged there." Brand-Something added

"Just tell us what we need to know, and you can go on your merry way, I'll even throw in a Gigundo Corp. official beach towel...for an additional $13.95 plus tax."

"If you think you can buy is with-" Vinnie was cut short by the towel being thrown onto him "-Oh my God it's so soft, it's actually massaging my fur."

"Vinnie!" Charley jeered

"Oh yeah, right." he shook it off him.

"We won't tell either of you losers anything, and there's nothing you can do that can change our minds." Sly insisted

"Nothing, eh?" Rump asked

"Nothing." Sly reiterated

"Oh really, how does 3 million pounds sound?" Brand something asked

"Tt-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-three m-m-m-m—million?" Sly was drooling

"That's like 6 billion in American money." Rump said with an enticing voice

"Hmm, try more like 4.7 million Rumpy-"

"Shut up! I have her one the ropes!"

"That's a lot of green." Sly thought of all the things she could have.

"Sly." Vinnie warned

"Don't do it." Charley added "He's bad news...and the others bad news with really nice manners."

"Why thank you." Brand-Something said

"Oh...I can't, I swore some stupid oath-or something." she complained

"Ugh, a pity, well then, I guess I'll have to torture you, yes?" Rump shrugged holding up a DVD

"With what, educational television."

"Uh...no." Rump threw the DVD aside. "I was thinking more along the lines of...something far more boring than that."

"Oh no, don't let us watch the Bears-Packers game." Vinnie pleaded sarcastically "I would so hate that, and I would really hate it to hear the game highlights, and especially the stats from yesterdays Sox game!"

"Oh and TNT where they're showing a Clint Eastwood marathon, that would be awful." Charley added.

"No-no, I have something far worse in mind." Rump smirked "Lifetime."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"You monster!" Sly yelled

"So stupid, and so meaningless." Vinnie started to cry

"I can't be the only woman that hates this network." Charley tried to look away

"Cousin Rumpy, don't you think this might be a bit extreme?" Brand-Something asked

"Erg-fine, I have another ace up my sleeve." Rump changed the channel "Something far worse...C-span."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Sweet dear God!"

"They just stand there." Vinnie complained

"Do something for crying out loud!"

"Come Sir Richard, let us go and see how our latest toy is doing."

"Right behind you, let's leave the snide one, the mouse and his girlfriend alone."

"Not his girlfriend!" Charley got defensive.

Back at the hotel, four goons stepped over to the nice front desk lady.

"Ooh, hello there, checking in?" she asked

"Can it toots."

"We'll ask the questions around here."

"Oh-okay...what are they-"

"I said we'll ask them!"

"Hey-hey-hey, easy-easy boys." one approached her "Listen, there's a room occupied by 5 goils, and two very mutated mice...which room would they be in?"

"Ooh I'm sorry, hotel rules, I can't tell you." she said sternly

"Really?"

"Yeah cause Mr. Rump and Mr. Brand-Something would really appreciate it if you would tell us...it'd be a shame if this...nice place got damaged-"

"Yeah, and it would not be a shame to damage yours." Throttle appeared behind him

"There he is."

"Get him!"

"You picked the wrong hombre's to mess with homez." the lead guy said

"Ha-ha, what a coincidink, I was thinking the same thing." suddenly the five, and Modo blocked their exit.

"Welcome to The Aqua Beach House of pain." Modo cracked his knuckles

"Where we specialize in butt-whoopins." Phoenix smiled, weapons drawn

"Facial rearranging." Hazel added

"And even a full body casting massage." Grey finished "You like that one?"

"Eh...hit and miss." Throttle shrugged

"Close enough."

"Alright boys, get em!" And they're off.

Now would be a nice time to make a normal transition back to the lair, where Bruce entered Lucius's office

"Lucius have you seen the girls, or Damian, both would be better?"

"Sorry Mr. Wayne, haven't seen them."

"Dammit, do you have any idea where they might be...dare I ask?"

"Oh uh...you might wanna try John or Barbara."

"But I just...erg." Bruce did a facepalm, then came to a realization "He took them to Wildwood didn't he?"

"...Yeah." Lucius nodded

"I'll be back late." Bruce left the office.

And now another normal transition back to the fight.

"Eat quarter staff-[ka-thwack!]" Midnight rocked the henchman to the all

"Owf-oof-oo." he fell.

"Hi-yeah!" and Throttle knocked another one out.

"Okay, anymore?" Grey asked

"Uh-that one!" Sapphire pointed to the door that lead to the pool and such, the lead henchman was getting away

"Follow him!" Midnight yelled

They chased him out.

"He's headed for the beach!" Phoenix warned

"Come on, we'll cut him off."

"Uh-sorry about the mess." Modo told the nice clerk lady

Meanwhile Dame was on the beach, catching some rays and such.

"Ah, now this...t-this was a good idea." he stood up. "Yawn, maybe I should-"

"OOF!"

"Huh?" he moved his arms to yawn, and as he did, the perp ran passed, and got clothes-linded "What in the world?"

"Damian!" Everyone ran

"Oh hey, how's the search and why do I have a feeling he was involved?. . . Isn't there supposed to be three of you?" He asked Throttle

"Never mind that Mac, we got bigger fish to fry."

"Dame your paranoid, and know all that espionage government stuff, if you were Rump roast, what would you do if you had all this?" Modo pointed to the area around him

"Good question...he's a business type guy, he and British Boy make a lot of products...and what's the easiest way to make said products?" he asked

"Uh...outsource jobs to China?" Sapphire asked

"Get a bailout?" Midnight shrugged

"Uh..." Phoenix thought

"Slave labor." Dame explained "I thought he would some kind of ray gun, or...something like that, so he can hypnotize the citizens."

"Now here's the million dollar question." Grey asked "Where to put it?"

"Probably in the largest complex he finished...the Diamond Towers."

"Then I guess that's where were headed." Throttle smirked

"Hey wait a minute." Midnight stopped them

"Dame if you knew all of this, why did you make us search while you relax?" Hazel asked

"Cause it's good exercise for you all and I'm old."

Over at the Diamond Towers, which was just really a facade, as it was the location for the big ray gun of doom! Anyway, Scarlet stood fixing some wires together on a panel.

"So Brain, if Jimmy cracked corn, why does no one care?" Pinky asked

"Who cares Pinky? What I care about is finishing this gun to enslave the people of this town...and then...the world!"

"You two are the most screwed up mice I've ever met." Scarlet sneered

"Thank you." Brain nodded "Not that it's a pleasure to work with you again, but it will be nice to finally be able to see world domination."

"Okay so, you'll work for Sir Lardsalot, why not me?" Scarlet asked

"Hey pays more." Pinky said

"And it was our idea for the ray gun anyway, plus...I do enjoy the products they make." Brain added

"Ugh, whatever-[CRASH]" the roof was destroyed, and a large helicopter was above the new hole

"I told you guys the agency owed me a few favors!" Dame yelled, who was flying it.

"That's all nice and good Damey boy but we got some butts to kick!" Throttle cheered.

"Erg, those imbeciles, they're not ruining this for me too!" Scarlet jumped into an awaiting chopper, and flew up to them "You two just fix the gun!" she ordered

"Hurry Pinky there's little time!" Brain warned

"Ha-ha-ha-narf!"

"Alright you stupid supers...you ready for a Dog Fight?" Scarlet yelled

"Bring it on!" Dame yelled. They engaged in a gun fight, their shields held up so nicely it was looking like a stalemate.

"Erg! This is taking too damn long!" Grey complained

"Yeah it-hey, anyone seen Modo?" Throttle asked

He was in fact, hanging onto Scarlet's chopper for dear life.

"Whoa...whoaaaaaa! Ugh, I need to get a stunt double for these damn shows! I'm old!" he managed to get a foothold, he opened the door

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-huh?" Scarlet noticed the gray mouse

"You know, this is a fine piece of machinery...it's too bad it has to go up in smoke."

"No-no-don't-[blast]" he used his robotic arm blaster to blast the dashboard, casuing the chopper to rotate out of control. Modo fell.

"Oh nooooo! Yo! I could use a jetpack!" a paint brush drew him with one. "Thanks!" The heli spun erratically

"Curse you allllllllllllllllllllll-is it me or am I getting less and less air time in these-AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Okay, now for a little of this." Modo took out a small bomb from his belt "Nighty night." and dropped it down, right into the barrel of the ray gun.

"No-no-noooooooooo-[BLAST]" Brain yelled. It exploded, blowing Pinky and the Brain up in the sky, as well as taking down the condominium facade.

"Uh Brain...will this blow us back to Burbank?" Pinky asked

"Ugh, most likely Pinky."

"You want to play 20 questions?"

"Erg...sure-is it an actor?"

"Ha-ha-narf-no."

. . .

"Damn Modo." Throttle nodded.

"Now was that impressive or what?" he flew by the chopper.

"Yeah it was!" Phoenix cheered

"Come on, let's go get the other three." Midnight told him. Back on the ground, Brand-Something and Rump had just arrived, both were very dumbfounded

"Uh...perhaps we should have tried Santa Ana?" Brand-Something asked

"...I'm right behind you."

Over at the Gigundo tower

"Stop sitting there and do something!" Vinnie pleaded with the TV

"So boring...losing...consciousness." Sly was fading

"Come on, stay up." Charley begged, suddenly, everyone rushed in

"Hiya mama-jammas, what's cracking?" Throttle asked

"Thank God."

"Were saved

"You sure a-whoa, C-span?" Throttle asked

"That monster!" Midnight jeered

"Ooh, is this the feed of the Senate or the house?" Modo asked … "What? It's nice to know Congress works."

Later at the hotel, everyone was in the room watching the news, with Joe Leahy

"_Gigundo has since moved on from Wildwood, Ronaldo Rump and Sir Richard Brand-Something offered no comment on the fake condominium explosion, in other news-"_

"How are the hotdogs coming along Throttle?" Dame asked from the room, to the grills down below

"Almost done." Throttle yelled back, as he finished cooking he noticed a shadowy figure behind the grill

"Whoa...oh-heh-heh, hey ya Brucey, how ya been?"

"Well, I was gonna go give Damian the third degree." Batman said "But...it looks like you guys did a good job."

"That's just how we roll...will I see you around?"

"Of course." he then disappeared

"Ha-ha, some people never change."

**The End...**

**Okay! Uh...what's next-uh...giggity-uh...uh-uh uh-uh...**

**..Gotta get that...Gotta get that...Gotta ge-ge-ge-ge-get-get-get-boom-boom-boom-gotta get that-boom-boom-boom-gotta get that-boom-boom-boom**

_**Starring the Voice Talents of...**_

**Emilie Claire-Barlow: **Courtney/Grey

**Kevin Conroy: **Bruce Wayne/Batman

**Katie Crown: **Izzy/Phoenix

**Megan Fahlenbock: **Gwen/Midnight

**Kristen Fairlie: **Bridgette/Hazel

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay/Sapphire

**Sparkling-Nexis137: **Scarlet

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather/Sly

_**With the Additional Voice Talents of...**_

**Cle Bennett: **Chef Hatchet

**Jeff Bennett: **Brand-Something, lead henchman

**Corey Burton: **Damian McElroy, Sports Announcer

**Danny Cooksey: **John Spicer

**Mark Hamill: **Gary 'Gunny' Grogan, henchman

**Dorian Harewood: **Modo, additional voices

**Jess Harnell: **Alfred Pennyworth, Ronaldo Rump

**Maurice LaMarche: **The Brain, henchman

**Joe Leahy: **Our Announcer

**Daran Norris: **Cliff Sanderson

**Edie McClurg: **Front Desk Clerk

**Rob Paulsen: **Scott Turpin, Throttle, Pinky

**Kevin Michael Richardson: **Lucius Fox, henchman

**Tara Strong: **Barbara Gordon, Erin McLaren

**Lisa Zane: **Charlene 'Charley' Davidson

**Ian Ziering: **Vinnie


	36. Shanghaied in Singapore, Part I

**Villain(s): Scarlet, Panda Bubba, Jack Spicer, Wuya, Katnappe, Chase Young**

**Written By: Niko56**

**Story Editor: Alan Burnett&Eric Radomski**

**Directed By: Eric Radomski**

**Casting Direction: Lisa Schaffer **

**Voice Direction: Andrea Romano**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Episode 17: Shanghaied in Singapore**

Ah Chinatown, where the stereotypes practically write themselves. It's raining in the small congested Gotham neighborhood sandwiched between Dorchester and Bayside on Gotham's East end. Inside Wang's Antiquities&Laundromat, several goons were rifling through the various items, and doing a few loads of laundry for .75 a load...quite a bargain.

"Hurry up boys, we don't got too much time." the one henchman said knocking over a vase "Oops."

"Lunk you cow! You gonna break everything?"

"Only the stuff worth breaking-[smash]" he threw down some fine china. "Oops."

"Just...just don't make so much noise, huh?"

"No promises-[SMASH]" he used his baseball bat to knock open a display case.

"Let me guess, oops?"

"You got it."

"Yo, I found it, by God I found it!" One of the goons took it out of a display case. It was a large serpent dragon statuette, made of pure jade.

"Excellent, wrap it up, and let's get going...maybe we'll hit House of Fuk before we hit da bricks." the lead guy said

"Naw boss, Chinatown gives me the creeps. There's that nice Guinea joint in Medford."

The pawn shop/Laundromat was on the second floor. And these buildings made in traditional Chinese fashion. So there was a ledge just below the second floor window, where our Super Six stood in wait, one of the idiots stood too close to the window, watching the storm outside.

"What's the matter Bill?"

"I don't know, I-I thought I saw a-WHOA!" Phoenix's hand grabbed him towards the window

"Have a nice fall." she winked, and the man slipped his way out the window to the ground level.

"Bill!"

"What the hell?"

"Grab the statue!" The lead guy ordered. He took out a Tommy Gun "I'll hold them off.

Another henchman backed towards another window, he too was torn out

"What the-WHOA!"

"Wong?"

"Come on!" the lead guy ordered

"I got it!"

"Bag it and let's go!"

"I don't think so." he looked up to see Grey and Midnight in the rafters.

"Well-well, the Bat sent his cheer squad did he?"

"Hey! We resemble that!" Sapphire added nearby, she did some cartwheels closer to him "Ready, okay!" Before she could hit him though

"ENOUGH!" the lead man did some rapid fire shooting. "Come on!"

"Hang on!" the last man was in a fight with Hazel and Midnight.

"Two against one! Just give up."

"Not likely-"

"OOF!" he jumped and the two clonked their heads together, while doing a flip the guy knocked Sly into a washing machine

"Gah-oof!"

"Let's go!"

"No kidding!" The lead man kept shooting, and ran out, leaving behind a business card with the letters PB on it.

"Ugh." the defeated girls groaned in misery.

Later, the police were investigating the incident, Bullock and Montoya were getting a report from the Strained Six.

"Okay so, dey stole a jade dragon, huh?" Bullock asked

"Yup." they said

"Any description on them girls, anything at all?" Montoya asked

"Ah, what do ya gotta ask Montoya, they was obviously da Triads, larceny to resell is a huge bidness for dem." Bullock explained

"You sure Detective?" Grey asked

"They were very well dressed." Hazel added

"Hmm." Montoya pondered, looking at her fat partner

"Rickie Chung's gang likes ta dress and imitate da guineas from da Sicilian mob, if it was Triads, it would be dem."

"Well they certainly fight like triads-ow." Phoenix complained

"Yeah but also Harv, Chung likes to copy the Sicilian rackets; gambling, prostitution, extortion, protection rings, not stealing valuable items from a pawn shop." Montoya added

"I thought dis was an antiques shop?" Bullock asked

"Whateva."

"I'm just saying-"

"Your always just sayin'!" Midnight then noticed the business card on the ground nearby, overlooked completely, she picked it up and quickly pocketed it.

"And another thing-"

"HEY!" Sly interrupted them

"Are you guys done?" Phoenix asked, they nodded "Good."

"Look guys, if it is Chung, you can bet ya sweet butts, Montoya and I can handle it."

"He's right."

Commissioner Gordon quietly moved over to one of the windows where on the ledge outside stood you know who

"Well my friend, you think it's Chung?"

"I'm not sure...all the circumstantial evidence points to him...but this is definitely something out of his gang's norm." Batman pondered

"Well we'll keep you posted just in case something comes up." Gordon assured him

"Okay...but...something tells me Jim...this is definitely something bigger than we think."

"Really, what makes you say..." he vanished "That...Ugh, why do I bother." Jim shook his head.

Back at the lair, Gwen showed Barbara the card.

"Check it out Babs, a card of some sort one of those goons left."

"You mean the goons that smoked ya?" she smirked

"Watch it Bratgirl." Gwen said innocently.

"Hmm...PB?"

"As in Peanut Butter?" John asked who was repairing a few Johnbots

"Doubt it hon, I don't think peanut butter has any interest in a half million dollar piece of jade."

"Well it's probably not that Rickie Chung guy Bullock was blabbering on about."

"That's cause it wasn't." Damian said from the catwalks above "We know who, come with me Gwen-and as for you Barb...do your homework a little better huh?" he walked away, and Barbara mocked him

"Boy, he's a barrel of joy isn't he?" John asked

"You said it."

The other five girls sat bored in the Batcave, Bruce sat at the Bat-Computer, while Lucius stood near him.

"I've seen this card before." Lucius explained

"We both have." Bruce added "It belongs to Hong Kong businessman Panda Bubba."

"However, don't let the gentle giant exterior fool you." Damian added "Deep down, he's a ruthless criminal kingpin."

"If I were to make a cliché movie reference, he's like Vito Corleone of the Far East." Bruce explained "You'll have to be on our toes."

"What would a guy like Panda Bubba want with a jade statue?" Lindsay asked

"Fencing it probably." Alfred entered carrying a platter of tea. "That much jade in today's market could retail at a quarter to half a million dollars."

"Wow." Courtney's mouth dropped

"That's a lot of green for that green." Izzy agreed

"Still...there's something about that statue." Bruce pondered

"That's cause there is Bruce." Gunny explained, he was sparring with Chef nearby

"Hey-hey Gunny come o-yipe!" he pinned him

"When I was in Nam I saw the exact same thing before." Gunny approached the computer

"Ouch." Chef sighed

"You okay buddy-boy?" Cliff asked from right above him

"I'm not sure what hurts worse...my arm...or my pride."

"I met a man named Fung, near Saigon, he and this delightfully hilarious talking dragon of his, were passing through with it. I was intrigued I mean, I've never seen so much jade in one place, not to mention the remarkable craftsmanship and tedious attention to detail-"

"Hey Picasso, you going anywhere with this?" Heather asked

"...Anyway, I wouldn't let him pass till he explained to me what it is, there are these devices, called the Sheng Gung Wu, when a Xiaolin monk or any ordinary Joe posses them, they can enhance the way they battle through the various powers each Wu possesses. Now the statue itself." By now, everyone was in the cave and all eyes were on grand master Gunny "Is called the Heylin Dragon, there's two sides, Xiaolin and Heylin, Xiao good, Hey bad. This dragon was designed by some she-witch named Wuya and some kid named Chase Young centuries ago, what id does is attract the Wu to it like a magnet, no matter where in the world they are, if the Heylin posses them all...well...world domination, and I can almost guarantee you that's what Mr. Bubba wants."

"Damn Gunny your life's almost as interesting as Bruce's." Chef nodded.

"What an interesting story Mr. Grogan." Alfred nodded

"Wait a minute-how do we know this isn't some half baked PTSD fantasy of his?" Courtney asked

"Because, two years ago I went to Tibet on a spiritual journey, my therapist said it was a good idea, low and behold I ran into Fung, and he...gave me a nice gift for helping him through the hell in 'Nam." Gunny took out the necklace chain he wore under his shirt, the pendent, was a golden eye, with a falcon's wing to the left side. "It's a Sheng Gung Wu, the Falcon's Eye, the holder, will have the ability to see through walls...the thing's priceless."

"Whoa."

"Too cool." Cliff added

"My bro has a few of those, he and that Wuya you speak of get in scraps with those Xiaolin Monks all the time." John explained

"Wait, shes alive?" Bridgette asked

"Oh yeah, I think I actually remember seeing her at Penguin's little Bash." Izzy added

"Wait Gary...This Fung guy, a monk...wise...old...mustache goatee?" Bruce asked

"The very same."

"When I traveled the world, I learned the patience of the Xiaolin monks...I think he's the one who trained me. And with that being said...I think it's time you six took a little trip to the Orient." Bruce smirked

"Niceness! I have the best bird you guys gotta try, it's-"

"Uh, sorry Scott, I don't trust your flying machines over foreign soil that volatile, if you catch my meaning." Lucius said

"Why, what's wrong?" Scott asked

"It's China, they'll be shot for sure." Cliff added

"Sorry girls, but you're gonna have to fly civilian." Bruce insisted

"Nut bunnies." Izzy snapped

"It better be First Class." Heather jeered

. . .

"_We hope you enjoy your flight aboard Brand-Something Airlines! Brand-Something, for those who want to get the most out of their flight." _the automated computer voice said on the plane

"Bruce did this on purpose." Bridgette crossed her arms.

"I actually think...this is wrong." Heather shook her head

"Just get through it...it's only a 15 hour flight from Gotham International to Beijing." Gwen complained. Izzy stood up.

"Where you going?" Courtney asked

"How many things at 30,000 feet high could I possibly have to do?"

"Good point."

Izzy headed for the head. Not knowing someone watching her.

"One target is heading for the restroom Mr. Panda Bubba." he talked into his watch. "What should I do?"

"_What do you think? Eliminate her. Compliments of myself and Mr. Chase Young." _

"Yes sir."

Izzy entered the nice first class bathroom.

"Yuck, even the toiletpaper has that Brit's face on it...oh well, better to wipe my [network censor] with Sir Dickie then with Rumpsalot." And that's what she said, she failed to lock the door, and the guy was right outside the door. Once the girl was finished relieving herself she went to wash her hands, that's when the man, another well dressed man, struck, he grabbed her.

"Gah!"

"You should have stayed in Gotham."

"ERG!"

"Ah!" she reversed headbutted him and the two engaged in some very close quarters combat.

"ERG-aH-OOF!"

"Give up girlie, you and your friends have no idea who your messing with!"

"Oh but we do, Panda Bubba." she stated

"Yeah for one...but wait till yous gotta deal with Ms. Wuya and Mr. Young."

"Kiss my [network censor], how did you find out about us anyway?"

"...Mr. Young just followed the Wu."

"Huh...Aw-Gunny-idiot-ERG-[THWACK]"

"AH-[craksh]" She knocked him into the toilet, knocking him out. Upon exiting, Izzy put up a conveniently placed out of order sign up on the door, and tried to compose herself.

"What happened to you?" Gwen asked

"Uh...it's Brand-Something what do you expect?"

"True."

"Yeah."

They landed in Beijing, and looked for their contact.

"So...who exactly are we looking for?" Courtney asked as they exited the terminal

"I dunno Bruce told us someone from the temple was picking us up." Lindsay shrugged

"Great." Heather rolled her eyes.

"Uh...I think I found him." Bridgette squinted her eyes. And there he was, wearing a chauffeur's outfit and holding up a sign that read 'Super Six' the great dragon...Dojo.

"Uh...you from the temple?" Gwen asked a little confused

"That's me ladies, the names Dojo, nice to meet you.

"Uh...so, you're gonna get us to the temple?" Heather asked

"Well not like this." he suddenly transformed into the massive dragon we know he is "Hop on kids! Non-stop Beijing Airport to Xiaolin Temple final boarding!"

They shrugged and hopped on. Dojo flew them over to the mountains of Tibet, to the nice, and ornate Xiaolin Temple.

"Wake up call, it's 7:06 am here in Tibet, we are expecting temperatures to be a balmy 84 degrees with a 40% chance of rain and a 100% chance of a Panda butt whooping." Dojo landed, where the elder monk Master Fung greeted them.

"Hello there, I am Master Fung. You are friends of Bruce and Gary are you not?"

"More like associates." Sly smirked

"I figured as much, uh how is he keeping the Falcon's Eye if I don't mind asking?"

"Quite well." Courtney said

"Excellent, well you will not be staying long, I will let you meet the other warriors who will assist you, and then it's off to Panda Bubba's latest lair." Fung led them.

"And, where might that be Master?" Midnight asked

"Let me put this to you this way, you are about to embark, on a Singapore Sling."

"...That should have been the episode title." Phoenix insisted

**To Be Continued...Now here's the 21 Jump Street quote of the day**

"**McQuaid! Don't throw the baton you jackass!" **


	37. Shanghaied in Singapore, Part II

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Inside the lair of Panda Bubba, a nice hotel in the heart of Hong Kong, he was admiring the statue before him

"Ah, a thing of sheer beauty, is it not?" he asked, he looked around at a few of his henchmen who said nothing "Well-IS IT?"

"Uh-"

"Yeah, it sure is."

"A great find boss."

"You outdid yourself this time sir." the last one chuckled nervously

"Hmm...you I don't like." he took out an electric gun, and zapped him with it. (not a tazer)

"ZZZZZZZaaaaaah!" he fell

"Drag him out and throw him into traffic." Panda Bubba ordered

"Yes boss." A shadowy figure appeared behind the large Kingpin

"It appears your attacker failed to eliminate MacTavish and the others, he was apprehended when the plane landed in Beijing."

"Typical Brand-Something and his paranoid security." Panda Bubba shrugged "What are you gonna do?"

"It means they're still at large." the man drew a little closer.

"Calm down Mr. Young they might get passed one man...but against your dragon...they will be powerless. Hard to believe this thing was just sitting in a pawn shop in Gotham City."

"Yes...I suppose there has to be at least one lotus growing out of the muck." the other door opened, enter Jack.

"Yo-yo Panda Bubba, you didn't tell me there was a KFC in this hotel?"

"Any particular reason why you brought him?"

"Sigh...I needed his robots." The large Kingpin shrugged

"Figures."

"Spicer!" Panda Bubba blared

"Yes sir."

"Make sure your robots are primed and ready, our...company will be here by tonight for sure-" Then enter Scarlet

"Yo-yo Panda Bubba my dawg, you didn't tell me there was a Dairy Queen up in this [network censor]"

"That line was a tad off model." Jack whispered

"I know but I love this stuff so-"

"SILENCE!" the figure yelled

"Gulp."

"I want you all ready for this evening's events, understood?" Panda Bubba asked, they nodded their heads "Good, now scram."

Meanwhile, the team headed outside to the training area, where your four favorite multicultural Xiaolin monks were doing some form training. The one leading them wore the odd outfit, nice brown, black, and golden robes, he looked Hispanic. Then the three were in a line, each wearing a red robe, white pants, and light blue sash. The shortest, had a very large head, and was yellow skinned, the girl in the middle, Japanese, with dark pigtails, the final, a boy, large, with a 10 gallon hat.

"Alright guys, once more." The leader sighed

"GROOOOOAN."

"Rai, we've been at this all morning." The cowboy looking kid complained

"Can we take one break-after all you are the King of Breaks." the girl added

"Yes Raimundo, my legs they feel like...uh...uh." The short one tried to say "Clay?"

"I got this Omi, like a tired old cow whose just got back from pasture."

"Sorry guys, but if I let you take a break now, knowing my luck Master Fung is gonna find out, and when he does It'll come down on me, and then I'll get a boring lecture with a lot of words I could have read off a fortune cookie-" the kids were silently signaling him that Master Fung was behind him "Hey, don't do that while I'm telling the story, anyway, then I'll have to do more chores, or leadership training, all with a bunch of Chinese metaphors and proverbs filled in-enough to fill up enough books it'll make Stephen King pass out." Master Fung put his hand on Rai's shoulders, the leader turned, and blushed innocently "Uh...did I say boring lectures, I meant to say fun and exhilarating-"

"Better quit while you're behind kid." Dojo warned

"Wudai Warriors, these are the Super Six from America, they were trained by two old students of mine. Midnight, Grey, Hazel, Sly, Phoenix, and Sapphire."

"Wait I get Bruce, but you trained Gary?" Sapphire asked

"You didn't think I simply gave him the Falcon's Eye do you, he earned it."

"So that's where it is!" Raimundo complained

"But Master Fung, Dojo had said it was lost." the young boy added

"It is...more or less." Dojo shrugged

"Anyway, Super Six, meet the Wudai Warriors, Raimundo, their leader." Rai looked at Phoenix with goo-goo eyes

"Yes I am, strong, quick witted...and devilishly handsome."he flirted (No one better complain about this, she could not be more single)

"Yeah-yeah, get back lover boy." the girl pulled him away "Hi, I'm Kimiko Tohomiko."

"That name sounds familiar." Grey pondered

"It should, my father is the CEO of Tohomiko Electronics LLC."

"So cool, they make my PDA!" Grey was thrilled

"Why don't you have her sign it for you?" Midnight asked

"Erg."

"Anyway, this big guy over here is Clay Bailey." Raimundo explained

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintances ladies."

"And this little tike here who's head resembles that of a giant cheese ball...Omi." Raimundo introduced the small boy.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Hey kids! I would love to make more formalities, but we must dispense! There's no telling what will happen once Chase and Wuya get their hands on the dragon." Dojo explained "Let's go, next stop Singapore, all aboard!" he transformed into his larger self.

"I'll have to get used to this." Hazel said, stepping on.

While they flew, we make a brief transition to a dojo inside Panda Bubba's hotel lair, where our figure gently looks up from his meditation

"They're coming."

And now Dojo was flying the crew of...10 over to their destination of the Golden Palace: Hotel, Casino, and delicatessen

"Ah Singapore." Dojo breathed in the air "Smell that kids? That's the Pittsburgh of the far east." and here come the angry emails.

"So Dojo, Singapore is filled with hotels, how can we be certain we'll find the Golden Palace in time?" Omi asked

"Oh, I think we'll manage." Sly pointed to the large resort marked 'Golden Palace' in golden neon. Coincidentally, it had a large statue of Megatron on top.

"You think he'll make another Transformers movie?" Clay asked

"A boy can dream Clay...a boy can dream." Rai added. Dojo landed on the roof.

"Alright, best we split up to find Panda-"

"DO AS I COMAND!" The statue yelled

"YAH!" A scared Sapphire jumped

"Okay it talks..." Grey shrugged

"Loudly." Sly added

"Anyway, we should probably split up, to find the dragon." Dojo suggested "Any other ideas?"

"I call Phoenix!" Raimundo jumped.

"Okay, I'll take Grey." Kimiko suggested

"Alright."

"I like Omi, him and his nice big head!" Sapphire picked him up for a hug

"I like this one." Omi blushed

"Would any of you ladies like to accompany me?" Clay asked

"Um...no offense John Wayne, but I prefer to hunt alone." Sly insisted, she broke through a vent. And went inside

"Well thanks, that's mighty kind of you." Clay tipped his hat. He turned to Midnight and Hazel "Uh..."

"We'll go with." they each grabbed an arm

"I like your accent." Midnight commented

"I like guys who wear hats." Hazel added

"Well I am just amazed at the compliments I'm getting." Dojo shook his head

"Let's see how Texas tough he is by the end of this episode."

Inside the ballroom, the Heylin Dragon sat on a table in the middle of the room. The figure from earlier revealed himself..but you probably knew who it was.

"Yes...it's a matter of time now." Chase Young evilly rubbed his hands together "Now where's the other half-"

"Yawn." Wuya entered "That was a nice nap. Ready to turn the world upside down?"

"In time Wuya, I want those Xiaolin monks to see it, as well as those other six that are with them."

"Can you believe three of those losers crashed Penguin's party?"

"It's sad really that you and I are the only ones to realize it. Oh well, we'll wait until our help can make it so." Chase then whistled, and in the came, Jack, Scarlet, and Katnappe

"...This is our help?" Wuya asked

"It was short notice and they work cheap." Chase said a tad agitated "Now listen up, there's 10 unwanted guests in this hotel, and I want them brought in here, so they can witness utter destructionemise. With the Sheng Gong Wu at our disposal the world will soon be ours, so I don't want any screw-ups! I'm looking at you Spicer!"

"Yes sir Chase sir."

"Good, now make yourselves anywhere but here!" Wuya blared Chase pulled up a hologram screen out of nowhere...cause he's Chase freakin' Young that's why!

"So Chase, where are the locations of all the Wu?" Wuya asked

"Well let's see...whatever the monks brought to Singapore, uh...the stash at the temple in Beijing."

"Then you got Jack's pathetic collection at his home in Anaheim." Wuya added

"Well he may have 5, but they're 5 ringers I'll give him that, The Monkey Staff, Reversing Mirror, Changing Chopsticks, Mantis Flip-Coin, and Shroud of Shadows."

"Are those the only locations?" Wuya asked

"No actually, one more. It says the Falcon's Eye is located in an underground cavern just outside of Gotham City. Peculiar."

"Oh well it won't matter."

"No it won't Wuya...it won't."

Inside the vents, Sly crawled through them, though they were quite dark

"Ha, let them have their little teams, those days are done for me, once I find the dragon by myself the big man will have to give me a-[oof]" she ran into something

"Hello Sly, member me?" Katnappe asked

"Yeah...but I really don't."

"Good...you gonna fight or something?" she asked

"No our animation budget is tight as it is, plus we've eaten up way too much airtime."

"Good enough for me. NEXT SCENE!"

Next up for Kimiko and Grey, wandering the halls of the 24th floor.

"This is a pretty nice hotel." Grey commented

"Yeah but the guests are always annoying no matter where you go, there's always that guy causing trouble."

"Maid! I said I wanted three towels this is FOUR!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Guy, we'll fix that right away."

"Yeah you'd better...mess up my towels will you."

"See what I mean?" Kimiko asked, they walked passed a maid's cart, and someone under the cart tripped them.

"Gah!"

"Oof!" they hit the floor, two henchmen and a smiling Scarlet appeared above them

"Have a nice trip ladies?"

"Friend of yours?" Kimiko asked

"Not at all."

Alright whose up next on my chopping block of...blocks. Yada-da-da-da-da-Clay and his two arm candies.

"So Clay, you have any hobbies?" Hazel asked

"I surely do, I enjoy cattle roping, and hog tying, whittling, eating, Xiaolin training's pretty cool, uh-I like to play horseshoes-" Clay continued walking while the two stopped and looked at each other

"What the hell are you doing?" Midnight asked

"I'm just asking Clay what his hobbies were."

"Yeah it starts out like that, but it ends in failure."

"Is this for what I did at the Club?" Hazel asked

"Well maybe it is, you gotta problem with that-yipe." a jack bot grabbed each of the girls, and the redheaded idiot appeared

"Ah, girls fighting, if only they can do it over me."

"Zip it you loser." Hazel griped

"And hey if it makes you feel worse, your brother's in a very serious relationship." Midnight added while Hazel stuck her tongue out at him

"Oh, you mean like you two." BURN! I'm sorry but when else can I make that joke?

"Does everyone know?" Midnight asked

"Probably." meanwhile Clay was still walking and talking

"Then of course there's cow milking, cattle driving, horseback riding-"

"Yo Clint Eastwood!" Jack called

"Huh?"

"Were over here Einstein." his Jack Bots drew their guns, there was no point in fighting back.

"Erg."

And now we go to the blind leading the blind, with the King of jumbled up puns and slang, and the Queen of Dizziness, they were in the Casino.

"My word, this hotel has everything, it is on the hook!" Omi cheered

"Wait...no, I think that's right." See, blind leading the blind. "So if I was a very green dragon, where would I put myself?" Sapphire asked

"Ooh-ooh, if I know Chase Young-and I do, it would be hidden in the last place we would think to look."

"Um...the pool?"

"No, the buffet, cause it's really the first place we would look, so we would assume not to look there, making it the last place we would look."

"Wait-I-I'm confused." There's old news

"Oh, why don't I give you directions." someone said from behind Sapphire

"Hey thanks that would be...great." She turned around to see Pandabubba with a slew of henchmen.

"This calls for a celebration-YES MAN!"

"Yes sir."

"Get me a case of White Castle Sliders."

"But sir the nearest-"

"GET THEM!"

"Yes sir."

"Pandabubba, I should have figured a villain as insidious as you was in front of this!"

"Behind this." he corrected

"No I meant what I said this time, I know Chase Young is really behind this!"

"Oh-oh okay I get it now." Sapphire nodded

And now into the ballroom, Chase and Wuya waited impatiently for everyone to arrive.

"You know in hindsight, why didn't we do this sooner?" she asked

"I'm not sure-" suddenly, Katnappe arrived with a chained Sly

"I'm baaaaack."

"One down." Chase rubbed his hands together. Then Jack entered

"Hey Chase bro, I got these three." Jack entered

"Wow, he did something competent." Wuya nodded

"I'm as surprised as you are." Next, enter everyone's favorite evil redhead.

"I got Grey and Kimiko by That Guy's room!"

"I hate that Guy." Jack added

"Okay, were making good progress." Chase smiled

"Cool, now where's Pan-"

"I got the two blind." he entered with Omi and Sapphire

"Ha, those two teamed up." Scarlet chuckled.

"Okay, now all that's missing is Raimundo and the other party crasher." Chase explained

"Party crasher, what party?" Pandabubba asked

"That one...that one...and the last one crashed Penguin's big villain bash." Wuya explained

"What, how come I wasn't invited?" he asked

"That's actually kind of pathetic considering Spicer gets invited." Chase chuckled

"WHAT!"

"It's true."

"Hey wait a minute-"

"How did you guys know it was us?" Sapphire asked

"Oh please, it was a tad obvious don't you think?" Chase asked "Regardless, were still missing two-"

"There isn't much time, they'll find a way to stop us, we have to do it now!" Wuya warned him

"Hmm, perhaps your right." they approached the statuette "Amazing isn't it, five years gather the jade, plus an additional five in labor...a reputable expert would appraise this piece conservatively at no less than half a million dollars in today's market. According to Pandabubba's henchmen, the Pawn Shop had a price tag of 750$ That alone angers me, but, the fact that it's back in my possession, makes it all the more worth while."

"And now Xiaolin losers, watch as all the Wu...come to us." they touched the statue, which started to glow a teal color, as did Chase and Wuya's eyes

"Arise great Heylin dragon." Chase ordered

"Huh...huh...well? Is it time?" he spoke

"It talks?" Clay asked

"Of course it talks you imbecile!" Chase blared

"Dragon, bring the Wu to us, it is your destiny." Wuya commanded

"Ha-ha-ha, with pleasure." it spoke in a raspy voice

"Kinda sounds like the Joker." Sapphire whispered

At the temple, the Wu began to float away, Master Fung took notice

"Oh no...it's happening." Coincidentally, the same thing happened at Jack's. And then right there at the hotel.

Even underground in the Batcave.

"Huh?" Gunny noticed he was moving by himself

"Gunny!"

"You okay?" Bruce asked

"Does it look like it!"

"Erg! It's happening!" John griped. The Falcon's Eye emerged from Gunny's shirt, still attached to the chain, and began to pull him towards the cliff. Where a 75 foot drop to the water below awaited him.

"Quickly!"

"Grab him!" Everyone jumped to grab the aging veteran, but they found themselves pulled as well

"I've got him Master Bruce!"

"I'm coming Gunny!" Lucius yelled

"I gotcha Gary!" Barbara latched on. It didn't take long for the human chain to be over the edge, strangely enough, they didn't fall.

"Whose anchoring?" Bruce asked

"Me!" An already tired Chef yelled, he was grabbing onto the side

"Whatever you do Chef, do not let go!"

"No [network censor]!"

"Erg, the chain will decapitate me before it splits!" Gunny choked.

"It's up to the girls now!" Scott called

. . .

"Yes, I can feel the power." The dragon stated, as more and more Wu magnetically attached themselves to it. Phoenix and Rai were close.

"I think they're in the ballroom." Phoenix stated, Raimundo's Sword of the Storm latched itself to the door

"Really, what makes you say that?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm, they barged in.

"Found them." Wuya stated.

"Excellent, just two more Wu to go." Chase smiled "The Sword and the Falcon's Eye, wherever the hell it is."

"Erg-whoa!" it flew out of his hand

"I got it Rai-ah!" Phoenix grabbed onto it.

"Yes-yes! Keep feeding me the Wu...I can feel the power. I CAN FEEL THE POWER AHA HA HA HA HA HA!" The Dragon yelled

"It's no use little girl." Wuya told her

"Relinquish the Wu!" Chase ordered

"GIVE IT!"

"No way!" she looked up, as it pulled her in, a giant chandelier was above. "Maybe...worth a shot! Raimundo, what's this thingy called?"

"The Sword of the storm! You can conjure up winds!"

"Excellent."

HA HA HA HA HA FOOLISH GIRL YOU CANNOT EVEN GRASP AT THE POWER YOU HOLD IN YOUR HAND!"

"Maybe I can-Sword of the Storm!" she aimed it at the chandelier, and sure enough, the winds caused it to come crashing down.

"Huh-[CRASH]"

"What!"

"NO!" it cracked the dragon, but not harming the Wu.

. . .

"Whoa!" without the power to keep them horizontal, gravity pulled the Super Staff down, so now they were dangling

"Well...I think they didn't." Gunny smiled "By God they did it."

"Fantastic." Dame groaned

"Alright you maggots training exercise, human rope, Gunny, your up first!" Chef ordered "And hurry.

"Yeah-yeah."

. . .

"Our plan...our world...OUR JADE!" Wuya sobbed

"10 years...[network censor]" Chase yelled "WASTED!"

"No-no-no-no-no!"

"Yeah, that's right, I did it! A mere mortal! Suck it!" Phoenix jumped for joy

"Sigh...well, we can always build another." Chase shrugged, rubbing his temples

"True, let's get outta here!"

"Wait for me!" Scarlet jumped as they tried to get away in a smoke screen "See ya suckers!" They also noticed Pandabubba and his goons vanished, and the shockwave killed off the Jack Bots. Leaving only Jack and Katnappe to take the fall.

"Oh come on!" She complained

"What the hell, we never used to get arrested! Can I get a cell with an ocean view?"

Outside Dojo nodded his head

"Ah these kids impress me all the time...I knew they could do it."

. . .

Back at the temple

"Super Six, Wudai Warriors, your victory was no less than sheer success, all of the Wu have been recovered, and two of our most annoying adversaries are behind bars where they belong." Master Fung explained

"Hey, the real victory goes to Phoenix." Raimundo explained

"Very true."

"And even though it's my favorite, Phoenix I uh...I want you to have it."

"What?" Omi looked puzzled

"But Rai, the Sword of the Storm is like...the only Wu you use." Clay explained

"I know...but we wouldn't have it if it wasn't for her...so, she keeps it."

"That's very big of you Raimundo."

"Gee Rai...I-I don't know what to say.

"Awwwwwwwww." the rest of the Six aw-ed sarcastically

"Come on...before I start to cry!" Dojo transformed

"Remember Phoenix, with great power, comes great responsibility, use it in good faith."

"Yes sir."

"Goodbye!"

"Bon voyage!"

"Y'all take care now ya hear!" and they were off, yet again.

**The End**

**Now here's the 21 Jump Street Quote of the Day!**

"**Okay, which one of you is Doug...Okay let's try this again and pretend you guys aren't weird." **

**And now, for those evil children...**

_**Starring the Voice Talents of...**_

**Emilie Claire-Barlow: **Courtney/Grey

**Kevin Conroy: **Bruce Wayne/Batman

**Katie Crown: **Izzy/Phoenix

**Megan Fahlenbock: **Gwen/Midnight

**Kristen Fairlie: **Bridgette/Hazel

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay/Sapphire

**Sparkling-Nexis137: **Scarlet

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather/Sly

_**With the Additional Voice Talents of...**_

**Cle Bennett: **Chef Hatchet

**Jeff Bennett: **Clay Bailey, Additional Voices

**Steve Blum: **Izzy's Attacker

**Corey Burton: **Damian McElroy, Lead Henchman, Additional Voices

**Danny Cooksey: **John&Jack Spicer

**Robert Costanzo: **Detective Harvey Bullock

**Grey DeLisle: **Kimiko Tohomiko, Airline voice

**Mark Hamill: **Gary 'Gunny' Grogan, The Heylin Dragon (Speaking), Additional Voices

**Jennifer Hale: **Ashley Kyle/Katnappe

**Jess Harnell: **Alfred Pennyworth, Additional Voices, Henchmen

**Tom Kenny: **Raimundo Pendrosa, Additional Voices

**Wayne Knight: **Dojo

**Maurice LaMarche: **Master Fung, Additional Voices, The Yes Man

**Jason Marsden: **Chase Young, Various Henchmen

**Daran Norris: **Cliff Sanderson, That Guy

**Rob Paulsen: **Scott Turpin, Various Henchmen, Additional Voices

**Kevin Michael Richardson: **Lucius Fox, Panda Bubba

**Susan Silo: **Wuya

**Tara Strong: **Barbara Gordon, Omi, Additional Voices

**Frank Welker: **Commissioner James Gordon, Megatron, The Heylin Dragon (Yelling)

**April Winchell: **Detective Renee Montoya, Additional Voices


	38. The Trials of Youth, Part I

**Villain(s): Scarlet, Egg-Head Featuring: Evil Kids**

**Written By: Niko56**

**Story Editor: Michael Reaves&Sherri Stoner**

**Directed By: Dan Riba**

**Casting Director: Leslie Lamers**

**Voice Direction: Andrea Romano**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Episode 18: The Trials of Youth**

It's a late moonlit night on the bluffs outside of Gotham, not far from Wayne Manor. Inside a nice black Mercedes, Gwen drives, while Courtney sits shotgun. (Ah, I can already feel the confusion)

"Uh...erg-what the hell I'll just say it-why did you just want to randomly take me out for ice cream?" Courtney asked a tad suspicious

"Er-, why not?" Gwen shrugged

"Well it's just that...oh I dunno-we hate each other?"

"Yeah but everyone's friends with ice cream." Gwen countered

"God that's such a Lindsay thing to say. And anyway I don't care, why didn't you ask your wifey to ice cream. Or are you too chicken?"

"Is it a crime to just want to take an...old acquaintance out for some frozen delicious processed cow juice and sugar?" Gwen asked innocently

"Well...maybe, but I'm still very angry with you." Courtney slumped back into her seat, and crossed her arms with a pouty face "Oh, and here's another thing, why are we by the bluffs huh?" The car stopped by one of the cliffs, where down below, was the ocean.

"Well, I like the cliffs, it gives me a sense of...I dunno peace and tranquility." Gwen explained sweetly

"Yeah well..." Courtney said still suspicious "After a day like today I should say we all need it." They stepped out of the car, and Courtney approached the bluffs. "God I can't believe freaking Riddler shot processed cheese in my hair, that's just not right!"

"Neither is this-[hammer clicks]" Courtney heard that familiar click of the hammer to a revolver. She turned to see Gwen holding her suspicion. With the headlights aimed at her, it was hard to see, but she got it.

"Are you kidding?" Courtney asked not being nearly as terrified as she was surprised

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Gwen drew a little bit closer

"Where'd you get the Magnum-oh Cliff." Courtney realized

"Duh."

"But...Why?" Now she was a little more terrified

"What the hell do you think? Ever since that accident you've done nothing but slander me, and turn me into a...a...a-"

"Pariah?"

"[Network censor] you don't correct me! I just wanted to be friends with you after all this time, then Duncan decides he wants to lock lips with me-and suddenly I'm the bad guy."

"But Gwen-"

"Enough talk!" she got even closer "Time to rid the world of one annoying preppy brunette...and maybe if you weren't so damn up tight, Duncan would still be with you."

"They'll-they'll find you." Courtney sobbed "You won't get away with it."

"We'll see about that." the barrel was to Courtney's head now "I'd like to say it was nice knowing you Courtney, but I'm no liar...well except for saying we were just going out for ice cream." the trigger moved.

"No!"

"ERG!"

Courtney managed to grab Gwen's shooting arm, and then brought her in closer to wrestle her to the ground. A few more reversal moves, and the gun was in Courtney's hands, pointed at Gwen laying just a few feet to the edge of the bluff.

"You were foolish to get that close to me...did you learn anything Gunny and Chef taught us? Cause I did." an evil smirk crept on her face.

"Courtney wait-"

"No waits! You made a mistake...now it's time to pay the piper."

"Courtney-[bang]-uh."

"Huh...streamer rounds? What the hell?"

"I wasn't really gonna kill you! I was trying to teach you a lesson!" the two managed to stand up.

"You call that a lesson? I thought you were gonna kill me! I was gonna kill you!" Courtney threw the gun off the bluff

"Hey, that was Cliff's."

"I don't give a [Network Censor] he's got like 5 more!"

"Yeah, true." Gwen shrugged

"What kind of person does stuff like this?"

"Me! It would have been the only way to make you knock off the hatred and crap! I thought maybe it would steer you straight, but all it did, was pull a few muscles-ow." Gwen held her arm.

"I don't care! That's not the way to get a point across-"

"Oh really? And how would you handle this Ms. CIT, Ms. Problem-Solver, you've been acting like a child ever since! I thought it was time we settled this like grown-ups!"

"...You wanna settle this like grownups Gwen?" Courtney asked all serious

"As a matter of fact, yes, yes I do."

"Good-YAAAAH!"

"Huh-[oof]"

Courtney lunged at Gwen, who was able to regain her footing, and knock Courtney into the hood of the car. Courtney then sideswiped Gwen back to the ground, and socked her in the chin. They rolled around a bit below the car. That is until Gwen managed to throw Courtney over.

"AH!"

"ERG-[smash]"

The two got neutral and faced each other, Gwen got a few face shots on Courtney, but the brunette fought back by socking Gwen in the gut, and then in the kisser. On the ground, Gwen kicked kicked Courtney and managed to get back up in her feet again.

"Oof!"

"Aiee!" Gwen managed to get Courtney in a headlock after a quick sock to the jaw

"Take back what you said about me."

"Never you Emo [Network censor]"

"I'm Goth dammit there's a difference. And anyway, at least I'm not a spiteful hypocrit!"

"Yeah well...at least I'm not married to a girl!"

"Dammit!"

They rolled around again, and Gwen now on top got a few socks at Courtney, until the brunette kneed her in the chest. Now, they were exhausted, tired, bleeding, and in pain, they rested against the hood of the car.

"You okay?" Gwen asked wiping some blood away from her nose

"Yeah...yeah I'm okay." Courtney nodded

"Got it all out of your system?"

"...I'm good...you good?" she asked

"Yeah...Yeah I'm good." Gwen turned to Courtney. CORNY ALERT "We good?"

"...Yeah, were good." they hugged it out. And then sat against the car.

"Courtney you know it was in the heat of the moment. I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad about that anymore...I'm mad you didn't tell me, I could have forgiven you if you had explained yourself, but you hid it from me...friends don't do that, but you are right I acted very immature."

"If it makes you feel any better, Duncan broke up with me."

"Why?"

"He moved, didn't want me to tie him down...now look at him...and look at us."

"Duncan gets arrested every other week, and were sitting against Bruce Wayne's Mercedes bleeding and bruised by the Gotham City Bluffs. Spielberg couldn't write a better story." or could he? Suddenly, they noticed someone in front of them

"Good story girls, really nice."

"Scarlet!" Gwen fumed

"We should have known." they stood up.

"Please, do sit down before you fall down-"

"No way you redheaded demon!" Gwen spat

"How long were you watching us?" Courtney asked

"Oh, everything after 'are you kidding'."

"So...everything?" Gwen asked

"Hmm-pretty much."

"Were you're too late sister, it's two against one!" Courtney cheered, but Gwen looked around, it was slowly turning into something else

"Uh Courtney-"

"Hang on-hang-on I wanna gloat a little bit more. You really must be off your game Scar, cause were gonna throw you off it more once were-"

"Oh I think you'll both realize, I'm not alone." with the snap of her fingers, a lot of footsteps approached

"Oh crud." the two gasped

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha."

The very next day at Wayne Manor, Bridgette and Lindsay read a note on the refrigerator.

"To whom it may concern, I have come down with a bad case of the 'Sick Day' you will have to cook your own meals, dear God I can't believe I actually wrote that, I shall endeavor to return to work tomorrow, your dear and devoted servant,

Alfred Pennyworth." Bridgette read

"Oh geez, I hope he's okay." Lindsay looked around

"He's fine you pinhead." Heather groaned, I can see him out the window right now, he's fishing in the bay with Cliff."

. . .

"Yes! A Red Fish!" Cliff pulled it in

"Nice catch Mr. Sanderson, shall I get the camera?"

"Quick, get it, get it! He's slapping his tail!"

"I've got it, I got it!" Alfred snapped the picture

"Yes."

"Well done, nice catch."

. . .

"Ah, the fishing pox." Bridgette nodded

"Gasp, you can get them from fish too?" Lindsay ask

"...You pinhead." Heather shook her head, and exited

"Lindsay, it just means that-"

"Why bother explaining, you'll only confuse her." Heather warned. It twas then, a chipper Bruce entered the kitchen.

"Morning ladies, where's Al-"

"Sick Day." Bridgette and Heather interrupted

"Crud, he likes to take those...oh well, who wants omelets?" he asked "Oh yeah I almost forgot, today is grocery shopping day, which means I'll need someone to do it."

"Ooh-ooh, I'll do it!" Lindsay jumped

"Sounds like a perfect Lindsiot job to me." Heather agreed

"You know Heather...you can go."

"What!"

"Ha-ha." Bridgette smirked

"You know Bridgette, you can go too."

"What!"

"Ha." Heather snapped

"Hey, don't act like kids, you're both grown, just do it, huh?"

"Erg. Fine." Heather scoffed

"We'll do it...can we do it after breakfast?" Bridgette asked

"...Go." Bruce said dryly

"Were going." they complained, grumbling, they walked to the door, where coincidentally John entered and with a little redheaded boy

"Hey girls!"

"Were upset!" they walked passed him.

"Who were they uncle Johnny?" the boy asked

"Strange people Jared...strange people. Bruce man!"

"I'm making omelets."

"I'll have an omelet. What about you Jared?"

"An omelet!"

"An omelet what?"

"An omelet please."

"Good boy. Oh Bruce, this is my 10 year old nephew Jared Sweeter. I have to watch him."

"...Okay." Bruce looked puzzled

"Oh see, I have an older sister, Janice, and her-now husband knocked her up in college so...here's Jared!"

"I was an accident!" he cheered

"And what an awesome accident you were little buddy."

"Spicer...Sweeter...yeah that's not weird."

"Oh John he's so cute." Lindsay gave him a hug.

"Ha-ha, uncle John's trying to help me be a productive member of society and not a freeloading degenerate like uncle Jack!"

"Ooh, me smell omelets!" Izzy cartwheeled into the kitchen

"Izzy, those aren't good inside manners." Bruce warned her

"Sowy." she said in baby speak.

"Who's that?" Jared asked

"It's better if you didn't ask buddy."

"Speaking of asking, my Mercedes is gone, and so are Courtney and Gwen, any guesses?"

"I dunno." Izzy shrugged

"Don't worry bout it Bruce I put tracking sensors in all your vehicles, we'll find it, and hopefully the girls."

"Alright, good."

And now we cutscene to Shop N Slop.

"Mommy-mommy I want itttttttttttttttt!"

"Daddy, can I please have-"

"No!"

Waaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Erg, how dare Bruce compare us to these...these prepubescent monsters." Heather whispered

"I won't argue with you there, my grand-pappy always told me generations just got lazier, and more annoying, I guess he was right."

"Oh yeah, I blame television, look at all the crap these kids are watching today, Adventure Time, The Simpsons-"

"Total Drama?" Bridgette asked

"Hey, were a teenagers show, we've been through the torments of puberty. And at any rate, these kids are-are...manipulative spoiled, snot nosed little-li-little, heathens!"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"Ha-ha, piss off, what I wouldn't give to have all these little evil concoctions of bad parenting to just become adults." sudddenly, a whole mob of kids looked at Heather and Bridgette "What are you losers looking at?"

"Get her!"

"Yeah!"

"YEAH!"

"Hey! Ow, that's me-hey!" the kids over powered Heather and began to beat upon her.

"Hey, you can't do that, no matter how long shes had it coming!" Bridgette scolded them, then one grabbed her by the ponytail "Ow, hey that's my ow! What did I do!" more kids tackled her too.

"Ow-WE NEED AN ADULT!" While they were being destroyed, a dark figure looms nearby, and leaves.

After being beaten, and destroyed by a mob of middle schoolers, the girls return home, in pain, and carrying loads of groceries.

"Ow..."

"Owie."

"What the hell happened to you?" Chef asked

"Children...evil!" Bridgette groaned

"Welcome to my world, and the multiple seasons I had to suffer with y'all."

"Shut-up, take groceries." Heather said weakly.

"Oh before I forget, Bruce wants you in the lair right away."

"Fantastic, where you going?" Bridgette asked

"Scott, Gunny, Lucius and I are seeing a movie, not sure which, but we'll go see something." Chef left. And the girls limped painfully to the den, to the secret entrance.

"I hate kids." Heather said

"Join the club."

**To Be Continued...**

**And now, for your 21 Jump Street quote of the day**

"**F*ck you science!"**


	39. The Trials of Youth, Part II

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

At Scarlet's latest lair, located somewhere in Gotham, Gwen and Courtney were tied up back to back by some demon children

"This is a new low Scar, even for you." Gwen sneered

"Sticks and stones." She said sitting at her office chair with her back turned to the girls

"Not only is it low, it's pathetic! I mean, kids? Come on."

"You obviously haven't grasped the interesting...ness of it all." she turned to them "Would a cop shoot a kid? No. Would Batman seriously harm a child? Nope. And now that I have a whole army of the little beasts, I can rule this city, one block at a time."

"But how, how did you even manage this?" Gwen asked

"Easy, all it took was Cody, the king of dweebs, and a more...human based version of Ember's spell...stuff-I don't have good vocab today. Basically what he did was implant the mind control in the signals of all the kids electronic devices, so then, whenever I need them to, I make them mine. And then, they steal me things!" she spun around in her chair.

"And let me guess, we are to meet our doom, or something like that?" Gwen asked rolling her eyes

"That's the short version yes, so; since it's Shark Week." with the push of a button and a hook picked the tied girls up, then lowered them above a circular pool. 2 fins circled inside "Inside this pool is a hammerhead and a great white I rescued from the coast of Guadalajara, and it pains me to say it, but they haven't been fed in so long...time to change that, shall we?"

"Are you sure?" Courtney asked

"I mean, how often do they really need to be fed?" Gwen asked innocently

"We'll see. However, because I'm a sadistic little minx, I'm gonna have some fun with this." she took out a little black book

"My diary!" Gwen snapped

"Yessim, you were humiliated once...time for it to happen again, and then I release you to these incredible works of nature. Ahem." she cleared her throat "Courtney thinks shes so cool, and such a great leader, cliched as it may seem she probably couldn't lead a goldfish through a pool of water." she read "Shes all talk and no walk. Shes annoying, underhanded, sleazy, hell, shes worse than Heather-God I can;t believe I wrote that, but it's true. She is the definition of a wolf in sheep's clothing. Pardon my French, but shes an [network center]hole. OMG I totally owe Matthew Broderick for saying that."

"Alan Ruck said that line-" Courtney reminded her

"I know." Gwen hung her head

"I'll give her this, she has a nice butt, what can't my butt look that nice? I workout, I try, I didn't skip out on PE like the other Goth's. I ate right-so why am I stuck looking like yesterday's last resort while she looks like Kim Kardashian? Wow, has being married to a girl gotten me fantasizing about other woman's rear ends? Have I gone off the deep end? I hope not." Scarlet finished

"...Hmm-hmm." Courtney chuckled "That's kind of funny."

"Ha-ha, everyone's a comedian."

"Gotta say, I never expected you two to make up like that back there, this would have been more entertaining-but wait sport's fans, there's more!" Scarlet opened to another page "I had that dream again, the one where Chef boils me into soup and serves me to Chris with a garnish of salted crackers. Gross. If he's this awesome Chef he claims to be, I'm still waiting. Alfred could cook circles around him blindfolded." she continued "Alfred is a good cook." Scarlet agreed

"How would you know?" Courtney asked

"Uh...just cause I do, now where was I?"

"Can those sharks just eat us yet?" Gwen asked

Meanwhile, the four were in Bruce's office, all Supered up.

"Okay." Batman said "I've seen many a strange things in my day, but nothing like this, take a look." several videos came over the monitor. "Children. That's right, children, robbing stores. That's just messed up. And you know damn well whose behind it all?"

"Scarlet."

"Right, chances are, shes got Gwen and Courtney too."

"So, what are we gonna do?" Phoenix asked

"Good question." John tossed Hazel and Sapphire a pad of paper "It took some doing, but John was able to pinpoint their location. Hazel and Sapphire we'll go with me to the location, Phoenix, Sly, we'll go with Batgirl to Commissioner Gordon, and help quell these children, copacetic?" Batman asked, all heads nodded "Good, let's go, we have little time."

Meanwhile, Luicus, Chef, Scott, and Gunny wait outside the movie cinema despite the army of kids around them causing havoc, the never seem to notice.

"Alright, what are we seeing?" Gunny asked

"Ooh, how bout The Watch?" Scott suggested

"Naw I heard it got bad reviews." Lucius stated

"Okay...how bout Hope Springs?" Chef suggested

"What are we old ladies who are way passed our prime?" Scott asked

"Then what do you wanna see?" Lucius asked...they did some thinking...again in spite of the carnage just feet behind them.

"21 Jump Street!" they said in unison. Chef approached the ticket counter

"Hello, 4 for 21 Jump Street please."

"Dude are you retarded? It's like...out on DVD." the guy said

"What? But Jonah Hill is in it." Gunny frowned

"He's my boy!" Chef added

"Dude, we are not showing 21 Freakin' Jump Street, if you want we got Total Recall?"

"Total Recall can suck my grease! I wanna see Jonah Hill and Channing Tatum kicking [Network Censor]" Scott fumed

"We have other good movies like Dark Knight Rises."

"Ah, Nolan totally futsed that up." Lucius complained

"Yeah, Batman doesn't act or sound like that." Chef added

"Completely unrealistic." Gunny agreed

"And, how would you guys know that?" the ticket guy asked

"...HE KNOWS TOO MUCH!" the four grabbed the man, and tore him from the ticket counter

"What the-GAH!"

And to wit the proceed to beat him unmercifully, until he was knocked out

"Okay, he'll wake up...at some point, and forget this whole thing ever happened." Gunny said

"Ya know...did he really know anything, or did we just beat this college aged doped up moron to the point of pissing his pants?" Scott asked

"...Well if we was doped up he sure as gravy didn't feel anything." Lucius shrugged

"Yeah."

"True."

"So...wanna go eat something?" Chef suggested

"Totally."

"Yup."

Now to the roof of the police building and such.

"Thank God you guys are here! It's pure anarchy!" Jim Gordon fumed

"We know Commissioner, were on it." Batgirl assured him

"Okay, I guess the best place to start would be-[buzzzzzzz]" his radio buzzed "Oh, now what, excuse me-WHAT!"

"_Yo Commish it's Bullock, we's got a situation here!"_

"Tell me something I don't know detective, where are you, and the next words out of your mouth better be 1st National Bank!"

"_Yeah-yeah Montoya and I are there, but dere's a problem, we've barricaded the doors, dere's kids outside wit guns, dey wanna barge in, and dere making fun of my mamma! Everyone's scared out of dere minds! They got-I dunno but dey all scary Commish'"_

"Bullock...are...you crying?"

"_No-I-I just got-OH YES! I'm gonna die and it's gon be by a bunch a snot nosed little [network censor]"_

"Harvey get a hold of yourself, I'm sending the six to help, stay put, over and out. . .Well I bet you all know where your going."

"Unfortunately." Sly did a face palm

"Don't worry Commish, we won't let you down! WE MUST SUCCEED!" They leaped off the building, and headed for the bank

Over At Scarlet's lair of sorts, Egg-Head entered

"Woo-hoo my first lines in the episode...even though we got 5 minutes left." he sighed

"Shut-up, I'm enjoying a good book!"

"What book?"

"Gwen's diary." Scarlet smirked

"Seen it." Egg-Head shrugged

"WHAT!" Gwen blared angrily

"That's cold Cody just...just cold." Courtney shook her head

"Ooh, if only I cared, by the way Scar, I've made all the minor adjustments, and am proud to say after looking over most of our demon kids all day, I think it's time to really amp up the signal." He tossed Scarlet a remote "You do the honors."

"Yes!" she turned to the girls "Once you get a taste at a full army of evil children, then I shall destroy you...and by that I mean these sharks will tear you limb from limb." she chuckled evilly. And clicked the button.

Now, we go back to the lair, where inside R&D, Alfred and Cliff were gutting the day's catches, while John was nearby with Jared.

"Wow John Boy you got yourself a good nephew there." Cliff commented

"Quite, it's good to know there's a few good Spicer's laying around." Alfred added

"Thanks fellas. Alright Jared, you wanna help me fix up the Bat-Boat?"

"Do I?" before they could leave, it was activated, and Jared's eyes went red. "I mean, I DON'T!" he angrily threw some saws at John's direction, where he was able to dodge

"AH! Jared, what's gotten into-oh crud."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha."

"It's that mind control on the kids!" Cliff jumped

"Oh dear, this proves not to bode well." Alfred added

And now, the girls managed to slip inside the vents to Gotham First National, and then slip inside the bank itself, where Montoya was comforting a crying Bullock, and the kids were still outside mocking him.

"It's okay Harv, they made fun of my mother too."

"They-said-I w-was faaaaat!"

"Harvey...you are." Montoya said as nicely as she could

"Come on out Bullock!"

"Come and face us lardo!"

"We'll give ya what for!" the kids called from outside.

"Oh good, you're here, just in time." Montoya noticed

"So, is it really this bad?" Batgirl asked

"They're gonna break in soon, we'll have little time before-[CRACKSH]-oh no!" Montoya warned

"Get em!" the kids yelled

"This really is my worst nightmare come true!" Izzy covered her eyes, everyone in the bank was quickly surrounded.

And now, because I've taken way too much time on this episode, we go back to Scarlet's lair.

"Excellent, I can hear their screams of witless terror, oh this is so delightfully brilliant." she smiled "Much better than just a horde of random people going after Bruce. Isn't that right Co-dy?" she looked around to see he had vanished "Oh no."

"Whew." the girls sighed for relief.

"Come on out Bats! I know your-hey! Who turned out the lights?" they soon came back on. And the device was out of Scarlet's hands "Hey, where-"

"Looking for this Scar?" Hazel asked taunting her with the device "Here Sapphire, you hold it."

"Gee thanks Hazel, but oops, if only I wasn't so...oops." Sapphire dropepd it into the shark pool, needless to say they ate that up.

"NO!" suddenly, the kids returned to normal

. . .

Cliff, Alfred, and John were backed into a corner

"NO!"

"Please don't destroy us!" they begged

"Jared...put it down." you don't wanna know what it is.

"Huh-wha?" he returned t normal

"Oh thank God I think they did it." Alfred sighed

"D-did I do this?" he asked

"Well think of it this way Jar..Uncle Jack would be proud."

. . .

The kids had everyone surrounded at the bank

"So, who wants to go first?" a girl asked, they then returned to normal

"What the?"

"Huh?"

"Where are we?"

"Where's my mommy?"

"...I guess they did it?" Sly shrugged

"And not a moment too soon-now I want all of you to sincerely apologize to Detective Bullock right away!" Phoenix and Montoya ordered

"Aw!"

"Come on."

. . .

"ERG!" Scarlet was fuming "Why does everything good in my life always slip away?" she then turned to a patch of darkness on the other side of the warehouse where she saw a pair of eyes. "Well, time to jet!" she activated her jetpack. "Later losers!" Batman appeared from the darkness

"See to Courtney and Gwen, I'll get Scarlet!" Batman activated his Bat-pack, and flew out the window after her.

He quickly caught up, and grabbed one of her legs

"Erg!" she looked for a vacant office building "Leave. Me. ALONE!" they crashed through the window, and quickly got to their feet.

"GRR." Batman groaned

"You're getting old Bruce...too old maybe, but that's why you wanted me wasn't it?"

"Alexis you're not well, I know people who can-"

"SCREW YOUR HELP! And screw you! You ruined me Bruce, and I'm not gonna rest until I ruin you, and it's gonna be real soon old man, I can feel it."

"I-"

"I don't wanna hear it, I'm through with you, this is the life I want, if you don't like it...too bad!" with a cloud of smoke, she was gone

"Alexis! No!" Batman ran through the smoke, she had vanished. Scarlet is then seen flying away, sobbing a little

. . .

"Well my friend, another job well done." The Commissioner said to Batman atop of Police HQ not soon after.

"Yes...I, guess you could say that."

"I don't mind saying though that Scarlet chick has issues, if her parents knew what she was doing..."

"...I think they'd be disappointed at another person Jim." Batman launched a Bat hook at another building

"Really, why?"

"Just...the trials of youth." he swung away.

**The End**

**Alright we begin with our three part finale up on next! Well two parts and one part in season 3. And this is where we'll see Scarlet's origin, stay tuned...**

_**Starring the Voice Talents of...**_

**Emilie Claire-Barlow: **Courtney/Grey

**Kevin Conroy: **Bruce Wayne/Batman

**Katie Crown: **Izzy/Phoenix

**Megan Fahlenbock: **Gwen/Midnight

**Kristen Fairlie: **Bridgette/Hazel

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay/Sapphire

**Sparkling-Nexis137: **Scarlet

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather/Sly

_**With the Additional Voice Talents of...**_

**Dee Bradley Baker: **Jared Sweeter, Various Children

**Cle Bennett: **Chef Hatchet

**Corey Burton: **Damian McElroy

**Danny Cooksey: **John Spicer

**Robert Costanzo: **Detective Harvey Bullock

**Mark Hamill: **Gary 'Gunny' Grogan

**Jess Harnell: **Alfred Pennyworth

**Daran Norris: **Cliff Sanderson

**Peter Oldring: **Cody/Egg-Head

**Rob Paulsen: **Scott Turpin, Ticket Guy

**Charlie Schlatter: **Various Children,

**Tara Strong: **Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Various Children

**Frank Welker: **Commissioner James Gordon

**April Winchell: **Detective Renee Montoya


	40. Thanks For the Memories, Part I

**Villain(s): Scarlet, Crimson, E.V.I.L., Camille Leon, Jack Spicer**

**Story By: Sparkling-Nexis137**

**Teleplay By: Niko56**

**Story Editor: Sparkling-Nexis137&Brian Swenlin**

**Directed By: Bruce Timm**

**Casting Direction: Lisa Schaffer**

**Voice Direction: Andrea Romano**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Episode 19: Thanks For the Memories! (Part I)**

Our season finale begins on the dark rooftops of Philadelphia, where as the sitcom suggests it's always sunny-NOT! The rain poured, the lightening lit the evening sky and thunder boomed. This is where we would find our favorite teen heroine Kim Possible chasing our favorite evil temptress Scarlet across the roofs.

"Get back here Scarlet!" Kim demanded

"Fat chance Possible! I think you're losing your touch! Kinda like Batman!" they flipped onto another building "Not bad."

"Not bad yourself!"

"Where's your buffoon? Losing his pants trying to run up the stairs, hmm?"

"Hey! Don't talk about Ron like that he's...gotten better!"

"He's on the stairs isn't he?"

"Sh-shut-up!"

"Well it doesn't matter cause I've gotten away anyhow! Huh?" Scarlet looked behind her to see that Kim had vanished "Ha. I had a feeling she wouldn't-GASP!" upon turning around she saw Kim right in front of her face

"Surprise." the heroine smirked

"O-kay, didn't see that-wah-[thud]" Scarlet slipped, and landed on the roof, with Kim standing above her.

"Seems you underestimated me?"

"Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm, hate to burst your bubble Kimmy-but, you underestimated me."

"Huh?"

"You've got the wrong girl." suddenly Scarlet's face transformed right before Kim's eyes

"Oh no, i-it can't be-Camille?"

"That's right Kimmy, it's me!"

"Then-where's-[thwack]-unh-[thud]" Kim fell, and a flash of lightening illuminated her attacker...Scarlet.

"Surprise."

. . .

"Oh Kim...Kimmy...wakey-wakey-[slap]-wake up dammit!" Scarlet smacked her awake

"Huh-what?"

"Were a 30 minute cartoon for Pete's sake not a Christopher Nolan movie." Scarlet groaned

Kim noticed she was tied to an operating table on an angle. The room could be readily described as a mad scientist's lair or something to that extent. In the room with her and Scarlet was Egg-Head, Camille, and the rest of EVIL.

"What's going on Scarlet?" Kim asked "What's the game this time?"

"You'll see soon enough, but first, a little of this." Scarlet took out a photograph, on it was Kim, with her family, and of course Ron

"That picture." Kim focused "That was in my room-you've been in my house!" She struggled trying to break free and slap the red out of Scarlet, but it was no use

"Oh it was really hard-Kim Possible's house Middleton Colorado-I googled it! Anyway, Camille and I took it, along with a few other things. But you." she got closer "Should consider yourself lucky, you got a family who loved you, friends who stuck by you no matter what happened, plus your whole cheerleader and save the world routine, you're one in a billion. Must say I was and still am a tad jealous of you. I...n-n-never had any of those things-hell...I-DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A CHILDHOOD!" she fumed

Kim for one of the few times in her life, was truly scared. Normally Scarlet seemed to be this misunderstood villain, like Shego and Jack Spicer sharing a brain (there's a scary thought) but now it seemed she was truly a vicious person. But Kim couldn't let Scarlet know she was afraid. Nonetheless, Scar managed to recompose herself.

"Sorry, lost my cool there. So, I ask you, what do you think your life would be like without your oh so perfect little life...no boyfriend...no family...no Disney endorsements. What would little Kimmy be like?"

"I..I-I don't know." she shrugged

"Let's find out." Scarlet snapped her fingers, and Egg-head appeared, a tad beaten

"What happened to him?" Kim asked

"My last fight with Batman didn't end so well-"

"Yeah-yeah put some ice on it you wuss and just gimme the device." Scarlet ordered

"Yes sir." Egg-Head handed her a helmet, with a whole bunch of buttons and such on it. The Scarlet pointed her finger up, and Kim directed her head that way.

She gasped at what loomed above her head, a transparent hose attached to the bottom to a large box, with more writing and more geeky stuff written all over it. Then to each side were two transparent tubes that led to two fishbowl like objects dangling from the ceiling. The bowl to the right was already filled with a red liquid.

"Wh-what is that?" Kim asked

"I call it the Mind Swiper, I originally wanted to call it the Mind Sweeper, but our esteemed R&D crew deemed it too dorky." Egg-Head explained

"Good now shut-it." Scarlet ordered "Okay, I'll explain it in English so you don't fall asleep from professor boredom over there." Egg-Head rolled his eyes. "Once this is attached to your head, and then to this tube, what is does is...suck your memories away-not your brain or it's knowledge itself-simple memories. And then, with a few clicks of a mouse, and ticks of a keyboard, I can fabricate new memories, memories that will completely change on how you view life. That's what that red stuff is, the fake memories. And once the new memories are inside your body, let me assure you, we may be enemies right now, but once this is over we'll be the bestest of friends." Scarlet then hugged Kim. "You'll see. In a moment Kim Possible, you will go from the hero that everyone needed, to the villain nobody wants."

"That's deep." Camille nodded

"Yup." She snapped her fingers again, and though she struggled, Egg-Head managed to get the helmet on her head, and attach it to the hose.

"You won't get away with it!" Kim yelled, sobbing

"Now if I knew I wasn't going to get away with it, would I really-really have brought you here?" Scarlet asked "Good, now then." She took out several other pictures she absconded from Kim's room, and took them from the frames, then she inserted the pictures into the computer's filing bay "Any last words Kimmy before you become mine?"

"...Go to Hell."

"That's not very Disney-like of you...but I will say, I'm living in it." Scarlet then typed in a few things "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." she chuckled as sinisterly as she could "And now for my best Heath Ledger impression... And here...we...go." she clicked enter.

"YAH!"

Immediately the machine started to suck Kim's memories and concentrating them into a juice, colored in pink, which was extracted to the box above

"Okay, now with the pictures uploaded it'll be easier to drain exactly what I want." she cut away her family and friends from ever being in her head. Now...she was alone

"Now what?" Slick asked nearby

"This is the easy part, I'll fill her head with memories that I want. Memories of being wronged by Bruce Wayne time and time again! Memories of her being an unwanted orphan...like I wish I was. Memories of the Super Six each mistreating her in their own unique way. BUT, the only positive memory I will give little Kimmy is the friendship and camaraderie of a fellow orphan, her only lifelong friend...me. That being done, with all the fabricated memories being loaded into the red memory...juice, we just click enter again." a box came up "Are you sure? Yes I'm sure! Stupid computer." and the new memories flowed into Kim's head while the old memories remained in the other fish bowl

"So...shes like...that forever?" Hailstorm asked

"Not necessarily, the old memories cannot be deleted, they just remain in suspended animation within the juice-"

"In English General MacDorker!" Iron Maiden yelled at Egg-Head

"Ugh, if Kim is attached to the helmet, and if the old memories are replaced, she'll be back to normal."

"See, now I got that, why didn't you say that in the first place?" Camille asked

"Never mind?" Egg-Head did a face palm.

Scarlet approached a knocked out Kim, and she detached the helmet

"Good...good, okay, Katie, Sadie! Take the fishbowl of her actual memories, and lock them in the vault."

"Yes sir!" they detached the bowl, and quickly sealed it up, dragging it away.

"The rest of you, take Kim, and set up a room, get her in a bed, and make this place look all nice and cozy, if ever you could." Scarlet ordered

"Yes sir."

"I got some calls to make in the meantime to get this plan rocking and-a rolling, we strike tomorrow." she nodded. They all left "Hmm-hmm-hmm, hope you're sleeping soundly Brucey, come this time tomorrow night you won't be, soon the world will be mine and you will meet your utter demise! The end for you is nigh Bruce Wayne! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

. . .

"[GASP-pant...pant...pant]-no." Bruce awoke in a cold sweat from his bed "No it can't be." wearing only his skivvies he emerged from his bed, his eyesight switching in and out of a flashback "No! No! Le-let Damian go." he whispered.

Bruce ran to a lock box he kept jammed in one of his dresser drawers, he took it out, and pulled out the contents of the box. Twas a Smith&Wesson .44 Magnum-WHAAAAAAAAT! Bruce Wayne? A gun? What madness be this? You'll see.

"No...no!" with the gun Bruce darted from his room, now completely enthralled in the flashback. He ran about the house

"_Alexis! Let Damian go!"_

_No! I'm through with you! I'm tired of being your puppet Bruce!"_

"_Come back...Come back!"_

"Come back...C-C-Come back!"

"_I just wanted to help you!"_

"_NO! All you ever wanted was another you! And I'm not standing for it Anymore!" _

"_Alexis no-"_

"_And another thing rich boy, it ain't Alexis anymore it's...i-it's...Scarlet!"_

"_No! Just put Damian down and we can talk about this!"_

"_Talk...TALK-it's way too late for that-[whack]"_

"_Damian!"_

"Damian...D-Dame."

"_Damian are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine...you gotta stop her-g-go I'll-I'll live! Just go!"_

_[pant...pant...pant]_

"_Gasp! John-Scott-Lucius-Barbara, where is she-are you guys alright!"_

"_Were fine Bruce."_

"_N-no scratches here-"_

"_Barbara she cut you-"_

"_I'm fine, just-you gotta get her!"_

_[pant...pant...pant...]_

"Barbara...no."

"_Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"_

"_Where are you-Where-gasp!"_

"_Hey Brucey."_

"_Alfred-"_

"_It's alright sir I've dealt well in these situations, I'm still here aren't I?"_

"_Not for long old man."_

"_Erg-"_

"_Cliff!"_

"_Bruce, she jumped me-"_

"_And I'll jump you again!"_

"_Ale-"_

"_Scarlet!"_

"_Scarlet...let him go."_

"_Or you'll what, face it, your out of options! You took something from me that I'll never be able to get back! Now I'm taking something from you."_

"_No...no your not, I'm done losing people! Cliff gimme that!"_

"_Bruce are you really?"_

"_LET HIM GO!"_

"_Whoa...this is a new low for you old man, but I must say I'm impressed_

"_Master Bruce, just put that down you'll only-"_

"_Shut it Old Man or I'll...well, you know."_

"_No...no...no-ALFRED-[BANG]"_

. . .

"Master Bruce?"

"Gasp-uh-Alfred, you-you're okay." Bruce came to his senses, he was inside the den

"Of course I'm okay what the devil gave you that id-" then Alfred noticed the gun in Bruce's hand "Oh dear lord, the 'last resort' gun. The only pistol you own. The gun you only used when you knew there would be no other way in which to defeat your enemy. You've had the dream again haven't you?"

"It got worse, I actually thought I was there, the gun-it...it drew itself to me..."

"Kinda like it did that day didn't it?" Alfred asked

"...Yes."

"Hmm, perhaps you should speak to Leslie about this, the more you repress this, the worse it becomes." Alfred took the gun from Bruce's hand.

"It just...it seemed so real...I forgot who I was...everything...just stopped, I relied solely on impulse.

"It happens to the best of us I suppsoe."

"I really think this time Scarlet means to do real damage with whatever shes planning-and you and I both know she is." Bruce looked like he was gonna...cry? "Where did I go wrong?"

"It just wasn't what she would have wanted sir...but you made good with these girls, they like and respect you. Now I know Alexis was...not in your best of thoughts, but nobodies perfect Master Bruce. Believe me...I never told you this, but I did some digging after that incident, I learned there was more to her and I...then met the eye, more than what I can tell you right now, when the time comes. In the meantime, know this; we've had this talk dozens of times...your no failure, in fact your the most opposite, you're nothing shy of a success...don't let one blunder ruin that, you'll find closure one day Bruce...I'm sure of it." Alfred stood up

"You're right Alfred, and I'll talk to Leslie tomorrow."

"Good, by the way, if it's of any comic relief to you whatsoever, in all my years with MI6 and the military, in dealing with guns I've noticed there is one deal breaker you cannot be without."

"What's that Alfred?" Bruce asked, Alfred opened up the cylinder revealing it was empty

"Bullets."

"Very funny." Bruce smirked slightly

"Come on, back to bed, it's nearly 3 in the morning and this storm doesn't look like it's letting up, it's raining from here to Philadelphia." They went back to their beds, and slept not knowing of the next days horrors.

**To Be continued...**

**And now, for a 21 Jump Street quote of the day to lighten the mood**

"**We had to get tattoos on our dicks!" **


	41. Thanks For the Memories, Part II

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Twas a beautiful morning the next morning, the morning that we are talking about, all the rain had stopped, and all that. Anyway, Gunny drove Scott and Chef to work, as it was his day for the carpool.

"Alright, so; she was a prostitute?" Gunny asked Chef

"No, she just happened to a pretty young girl who was soliciting herself for sexual pleasure."

"Yeah, that's a prostitute." Scott added

"She was trying to save money for her mother's hip operation or something." Chef defended

"Yeah that's what they all say." Gunny added, eyes on the road

"I'm serious."

"So am I! I was in Vietnam, do you know how many hooker's there were over there, and most of them came right for us GI's. And at least 7 told me they were saving the money for...something innocent or another."

"All I ever hear you say is Vietnam." Chef scoffed

"Yeah, cause maybe it's the only active duty I was in?"

"But you've been in the military since '69 Gunny, surely they sent you somewhere else." Scott assumed

"I went in a sergeant cause I opted to go to officer's training, and then I left Nam a Captain, I 3 years later Major, it's been desk work ever since, this is the first hands on work I've had sin-[KA-BLAM]

-CRAZY CARTOON SLOW MOTION SCENE-

Gunny watched out his window as he drove slowly passed Wayne Enterprises. Two front doors exploded and headed on a collision course for his car. Gunny was able to swerve in time but the doors hit the side of the front, causing him to careen into a nearby telephone poll

Normal speed

[Sweeeeeerve-crash-beeeeeeeeeeep] Gunny rested his head on the steering wheel.

"Ugh...unh-"

"Gunny!"

"Gunny!" Chef and Scott, more uninjured, pulled him from the car, he was bruised a little, but otherwise he was okay.

"You alright?" Scott asked

"I'll live."

"What the hell?"

"Come on let's check it out." the three drew guns and headed over to the front. They peered inside, to see a small fire had erupted, people running all over the place. "Move..." they moved in

"SCU, everyone down!" Scott ordered. The people hit the floor, they moved through the lobby

"Huh, I don't know what happened, but it doesn't look there was a -[bang-bang-bang-bang]"

"GAH!"

"GUNNY!"

A masked figure shot Gunny out of nowhere with a P90 sub-machine gun. Chef turned to see the person, she wore a similar outfit to Scarlet, but in reverse colors, and she wore a mask that covered her face, similar to the girl's original masks, and her long silky red hair was visible.

"Scott cover me!"

"I gotcha!" Scott fired aimlessly, while Chef pulled the injured Gunny to behind a receptionists desk. "Who are you!"

"Just call me Crimson you spaz-ha-ha-ha!" she fired again, this time the boys were in good cover.

"Gunny, you okay?" Chef asked

"NO! I got hit above my groin and in my right shoulder!"

"It's alright, Leslie will patch you up, you'll be fine-"

"Fine! There is a hole just above my [network censor]! 43 years in the service I don't get hit once! Not once! And now this happens!?"

And now back to Wayne Manor, the girls were enjoying breakfast, where it seemed it would be just business as usual. Izzy was busy polishing her Sword of the Storm. Heather was enjoying her Eggs Benedict, Gwen, Bridgette and Courtney were enjoying a hearty bowl of Freakaflakes. While Lindsay ate Pancakes. Alfred was busy tuning his old police scanner. Why he has one I don't know don't ask.

"So Alfred, what was up with all that banging I heard last night?" Izzy asked looking up from her work.

"Yeah it sounded like someone was running about the manor in a mentally unstable state." Courtney added. That's one way of looking at it.

"Oh uh-I-I'm sure it's nothing, no reason to get all...nervous." Alfred said finishing up his work.

"Okay, but I swear I heard noises." Courtney shoveled another bite of cereal into her mouth

"You sure this place wasn't built on any Indian burial grounds, or an old graveyard or anything?" Gwen asked

"I'm positive."

"So, where's the old man?" Bridgette asked

"Yeah where is old deep pockets?" Heather asked

"Master Bruce is in the study with Dr. Leslie Tomkins, she is an old friend of the family. I'm-sure it's just routine."

"Alright, well then-"

"_All units 240 in progress, at 42 Jump Street, shots fired, possible homicide, all available units respond, over." The scanner said_

"Jump Street?" Gwen asked

"42?" Bridgette added

"That's-th-th-th-that's Wayne Enterprises." Alfred gasped

Inside the den, Bruce was in fact talking with Leslie, about the night previous.

"I just...I don't know Leslie I just...feel so guilty you know?"

"Now Bruce this is perfectly natural, so you screwed up, you ask me she could have been a rotten apple from the start." Leslie explained

"But it was a big screw-up...and...maybe Alexis was right with what she said...erg. It was hard, trying to be a hero and a-" [buzzzzzzzzzzz] his Waynephone buzzed "Excuse me...Go."

"_Mr. Wayne! It's Lucius! Were being overrun!"_

"What? Is it Scarlet?"

"_I don't know but it's her crew! She got dat Spicer kid, and some new girl calling herself Crimson! But there's worse news...it's Gunny, she got him...he'll pull through I think but he needs medical attention right away he's got two flesh wounds and he's losing blood fast!" _

"No! SHES DOING THIS TO ME! We'll be right over!" he ended the call "Sorry to cut our visit short Les."

"You just do what you have to do, and make sure Gary is safe...and Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"Whatever you do, make sure it's the right decision."

"...Yes Leslie." Just then, the girl's barged in

"BRUCE-BRUCE!"

"I know! Get to the lair, suit up! Were going to work...literally."

They wasted no time getting in the air with the Bat-Wing

"Damian talk to me, what are we up against?" Batman asked

. . .

"Alright, whoever this Crimson chick is, looks like shes just to distract you, no sign of our main girl, but I see the 'twins' installing what looks like a conventional TNT bomb, capable of taking out half of Jump Street...hell half of Midtown."

"_Which room?"_

"Power room, 15th floor...Coincidentally on the floor above-R&D, that Spicer kid, and the rest of EVIL have taken Lucius and the rest of the R&D department hostage."

"_What the hell is she up to?"_

"Hey I'm just your oracle not a mind reader."

"_Thanks Dame, keep us in touch."_

. . .

"Okay, here's what were going to do, we have four separate situations, Crimson...Gunny, R&D and this bomb, it's too bad were a person short, Gunny though should be a one person job, Scott and Chef are already with him who wants it?" Silence... "Phoenix thanks for volunteering. You can use the Sword of the Storm to suffocate the fire keeping them from exiting. I'll take Crimson along with Hazel, Grey and Sly you disarm the bomb, which leaves Midnight and Sapphire to help take back R&D, any questions?" their heads shook "Thought not."

. . .

"Yo Dame, knock-knock." John entered

"Huh-oh, what-what's up?"

"Just checking in, what's my idiot brother doing?" he asked

"Knowing him trying to make a quick buck, where's Barb?"

"With Cliff, they're repairing some guns. So...what do you think they're in for?" John asked

"...Nothing short of hell."

. . .

So, Phoenix was promptly dropped off at the front door, and got right to work, as the fire raged

"Scott! Chef!"

"WERE OVER HERE!"

"I gotcha guys, don't worry, Sword of the Storm!" she called, the quick winds were in fact able to suffocate the fire, and everyone didn't seem to be hurt badly, but it was there where she noticed all the damage, the graffiti, the sheer disregard. "Whoa, whoever this Crimson is, she must hate Bruce." she then notice Scott and Chef move from cover, and pull Gunny out

"It's alright Gary, we'll get you out!" Scott assured him

"Yeah, Doc'll fix you right up."

"Chef, who is this madwoman?" Phoenix asked

"Worse then the other madwoman I can tell you that much, all the evil and no comedy value." Chef then turned to the door, leaving a confused Phoenix to gaze at the walls of hate "WE NEED A DOCTOR!"

Upstairs, Slick, Hailstorm, Iron Maiden, Camille, and Jack led Lucius to R&D

"Get in Foxy!" Camille ordered, the room was filled with the Wayne R&D staff.

"What is this, what's Scarlet's game this time?" he asked

"You'll see, go to work Spicer!" Slick ordered

"Yeah-yeah, keep your tight pants on Duncan, alright, I need someone competent, and willing to be criticised to help me out, or there will be repercussions."

"Wh-what do you want?" A scientist asked Jack presented him with a list

"We have all these weapons." a female scientist said "And they're readily available."

"Why so hasty?" another asked

"Cause, while you gather those, I'll be doing this." John headed for the master computer "Hey muscle, some guarding of the door would be most appreciated."

"Were working on it!"

"Jeesh!" Hailstorm, and Slick opened the door to the next hallway, where it was eerily empty and quiet.

"Oh no." Hailstorm sighed

"What's the matter?" Iron Maiden asked

"I've seen this before-SPICER HURRY UP!"

"Easy, gimme 4 minutes, and were gone!" he assured them.

Down the hall, hidden; Midnight and Sapphire were ready to fight

"You ready?" she asked

"As I'll ever be." Sapphire nodded going invisible. Midnight activated the fire alarm which turned on the sprinklers

"What the hell?" Maiden asked

"I don't like this-SPICER!" Slick yelled again

"Shut up Duncan this thing can only go so fast! 3 minutes 10 seconds and counting-whoever it is, just fend them off!"

Meanwhile in the power room, Sly and Grey noticed the eyesore bomb

"Wow...screw Jump street, this thing could turn all of Long Island into a parking lot." Grey noticed

"Hmm-hmm, be that as it may my dear Courtney, it's still no more complicated then the bombs we have to defuse in training."

"You have a point, besides it is Katie and Sadie." the two found the wires leading from the bomb to the timer delay. "Okay, cut green and yellow at the same time." she got her wire cutters ready

"Easy...easy now." Sly warned her

"I got it I got it." [snip] "Defused."

"Hmm, are you getting the feeling maybe that was too easy?" Sly asked

"Way too easy, almost like...-"

"It was a distraction!" they said in unison. And then promptly left.

. . .

"Whoever is coming, they're coming in hot!" Slick yelled

"Where I don't see anything!" Hailstorm squinted his eyes. Then Slick noticed the splashing and the watery footprints on the ground, coming towards Hailstorm

"Geoff...look at the floor." he whispered

"What-where I don't see any-"

"Throw a punch now!"

"Uh-okay fine-[thwack]"

"ERG!" he socked Sapphire, who fell right into an approaching Midnight, the two hit the floor, both visible.

"Well, I guess you were right Duncan." Maiden nodded

"3...2...1...Download complete!" Jack cheered, he grabbed the weapons dealt to him "Pleasure doing business witcha! Send me da bill Foxy!"

"Erg." Lucius sneered

"Yo bros were gone!" Jack led them out

"Let's go." Camille went over her ear radio

"Scarlet, Jack got the goods, and left our goods, were ready to go!"

"_Excellent...Cody and I are inbound. exfill point is the same as planned, Crimson will meet you there."_

Hazel and Batman walked through the executive offices. Where more graffiti was written on the walls. Very threatening, but not enough to keep them away. Hazel seemed to be scared, whereas Batman, straightened as usual. 

"Whoever this person is...they-they really don't like you."

"Relax, whoever this person is, they were simply hired by Scarlet as muscle to scare us, we'll be fine." they slammed into Bruce Wayne's executive office, where Crimson was in fact pilfering something from hos desk

"Aha! There you are."

"Freeze!" Hazel ordered

"Oh goodie, you've made it, just in time too." she said

"Who are you?" Batman asked

"You outta know Bruce!" She used one boot to click the side of another

"Show knife!" Hazel yelled

"I see it!"

"I have HAD it with you and your stupid six running around, thinking you're a bunch off goodie-good people-but in reality, you're all no good!" She lunged

"Counter it!" Batman yelled

"Got it!" Hazel managed to counter the move and knock Crimson over.

"Typical Bruce, having people fight his battles for him...typical-[CRUKSH]" The Destructo Duo breached the walls.

"Crimson!"

"Were here!"

"You're a tad late girls, the parties already started-but...now that it's uneven, I must say I rather like that. Care to join me?"

"Fat chance Crimson!" Hazel took out a Batarang "Were gonna...you hear that?" she asked

"Yes...it's...DUCK!" Batman grabbed Hazel and threw themselves out of the way, as Scarlet's helicopter blew the windows in the office to pieces.

"Now, this is an exit." Katie smiled

"Come on bestie!" they jumped aboard. Coincidentally So did Camille's team

"Quickly, let's go!" Crimson ordered

"Were coming!" Hailstorm assured them. Batman took the piece of debris off of the two of them, as they rest of the six converged

"No!"

"Were too late!" Grey noticed. Crimson jumped aboard

"Ha! How does it feel to lose Stupid Six? You better get used to it! You'll be feeling it a lot!"

"Maybe! But At least I'll know who you are!" Hazel launched the batarang

CRAZY CARTOON SLOW MOTION SCENE

With expert precision it hit it's mark, Crimson's mask, knocking it off her face, and the Six managed to get a glimpse as to who it was, the glowing evil eyes of

"Kim Possible?"

"In the flesh." they flew away

**To Be Continued...**

**So, whose ready fo more huh? I know I am. That's why after every chapter I dive into the smooth refreshing taste of Coke Zero...hmm, crisp. **

_**Starring the Voice Talents of...**_

**Emilie Claire-Barlow: **Courtney/Grey

**Kevin Conroy: **Bruce Wayne/Batman

**Katie Crown: **Izzy/Phoenix

**Megan Fahlenbock: **Gwen/Midnight

**Kristen Fairlie: **Bridgette/Hazel

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay/Sapphire

**Sparkling-Nexis137: **Scarlet

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather/Sly

_**With the Additional Voice Talents of...**_

**Cle Bennett: **Chef Hatchet

**Corey Burton: **Damian McElroy, Radio Dispatch

**Julia Chantrey: **Eva/Iron Maiden

**Danny Cooksey: **John&Jack Spicer

**Mark Hamill: **Gary 'Gunny' Grogan

**Jess Harnell: **Alfred Pennyworth

**Lauren Lipson: **Sadie

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Katie

**Drew Nelson: **Duncan/Slick

**Daran Norris: **Cliff Sanderson, Wayne Scientist

**Peter Oldring: **Cody/Egg-Head

**Rob Paulsen: **Scott Turpin

**Dan Petronijecic: **Geoff/Hailstorm

**Kevin Michael Richardson: **Lucius Fox, Wayne Scientist

**Christy Carlson-Romano: **Kim Possible/Crimson

**Kath Soucie:** Dr. Leslie Tomkins

**Tara Strong: **Barbara Gordon, Wayne Scientist

**Ashley Tisdale: **Camille Leon


	42. Thanks For the Memories, Part III

**Villain(s): Scarlet, Crimson, EVIL, The Seniors, Shego, Drakken, Jack Spicer**

**Story By: Sparkling-Nexis137**

**Teleplay By: Niko56**

**Story Editor: Sparkling-Nexis137&Kurt Weldon**

**Directed By: Steve Loter**

**Casting Direction: Ginny McSwain**

**Voice Direction: Andrea Romano**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Episode 20: Thanks For the Memories (PART II)**

Scott and Chef watched from the outside of the medical trailer parked outside the base-camp now in front of Wayne Enterprises

"Is he...I-will he be okay doctor?" Scott asked

"Oh sure he'll pull through, two flesh wounds, with perhaps a slight tear in the small intestine caused by one of them, but that's easily fixed, I'm more worried about his blood pressure, it's through the roof."

"Gunny? He's always stressed, he's been in the military probably longer than you've been alive." Chef added

"Uh-okay, are two aware of the last time he had a vacation, or went a date, or...a day off?"

"Gosh I don't think he's ever taken a sick day." Scott pondered

"I agree." Chef added

"Well make sure he does once he's on his feet again, otherwise, this stress will bury him." he warned "Anyway, he's stable for now, I'm going on break." The doctor walked off.

"Gunny stressed?" Chef asked

"Gosh I couldn't tell."

The police were assessing the damage inside. Bruce was forced to revert to himself, as to cause less suspicion.

"Kim Possible?" he asked in believable disbelief. Oxymoron 101

"That's what they saw." the Commissioner added

"Mr. Wayne-uh, you understand this whole situation could be something huge-but of course it could be nothing." Lucius winked

"I understand." he turned to the Super Six "Go with Detective Montoya and search for more clues, I'll go with Lucius." the two walked away. . . . "What the hell did they take?"

"Actually, just a few weapons that R&D was working on, no big government contracts, no partnership stuff, all temperamental experiments, two of which we were planning on scrapping."

"You're kidding?"

"I don't kid Mr. Wayne, unless you want me to?" Lucius asked

"Not now, if Scarlet somehow made Kim evil...there's no way she would just use her to shop lift a few toys, she could do that herself. This is big. Did anything else happen?"

"Yeah, Spicer was doing something with our mainframe, but it didn't look like he stole any date."

"Let's check it out." They entered R&D, the crews were still a tad freaked out "Is everyone okay?" Bruce asked

"Were fine Mr. Wayne, nothing big taken." One scientist said

"Well I'm glad to hear everyone's alright." he approached the computer, and started typing, only to discover "Denied? But that's not possible."

"Lemme try Mr. Wayne." Lucius tried to bypass it "Oh no, Spicer must of changed the access codes, he's blocking us out!"

"And if were blocked out, I can almost guarantee they're blocked in." Lucius added

"So those weapons were just to distract us." Bruce squinted his eyes. He left the room, and proceeded down the hall, on his phone. "Damian?"

"_Speaking."_

"I don't wanna know how, and I don't care how, but I want Ron Stoppable at the lair when I get home."

"_Funny you should mention that." Damian said flatly_

"Why?"

"_...Cause I'm already here." _

"Stay there and don't break anything, we'll sort this ou-[crick]-I'll call you back." Bruce disconnected. He knocked his foot into a pen, a rather nice pen. With letters laced in gold that said 'SSS' "Hmm." Bruce pocketed it.

Over inside his office, Harvey Bullock and Renee Montoya analyzed the broken window. Bullock looked down

"Whew, that's quite a drop." He nodded

"Sure is."

"You member when you joined da force Montoya?"

"September...'98." she said after some thinking

"June 2nd 1987...Beat Cop...Vice...2nd grade...1st grade...now Lieutenant, in all my 25 years working in dis [network censor]hole, has anyone shot a building up wit a helicopta."

"Different times I guess?" Montoya shrugged

"Yeah, Commish how bout you?" he called to Gordon who was dealing with the CSI guys in the background of the office.

"Easter Sunday 1973, dropped out of the tenth grade a day earlier to follow my deceased father's footsteps, walked into the academy, studied hard, a year later I was walking a beat, different times back then too, and no I have not seen anyone try this...except now, even with all the nutcases running around in this city."

"How who works on Easter?" Montoya asked

"We do." the rest of the police said

"Okay-okay."

"You six goils don't know how good yous got it." Bullock explained

"How do you figure?" Sly asked

"Yous have your health, which is more than what I can say fo half a us...and it's a new breed a nutcases fo yous...Spica...Scar...Dey get lamer and lamer...Why do ya think dey got Possible ta sign up? Dere a mess."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Bullock's right." The Commissioner added "Sure EVIL as they advertise, but they're Joker trying to poison the water supply with laughing gas."

"Oh God that sucked." Montoya rolled her eyes

"All cause dat schmootz taught it'd be funny...well whose laughing now Mistah 37 consecutive life sentences." Bullock chuckled

"A word to the wise ladies, never underestimate the power of someone's determination...they'll do anything to get what they want." Jim explained

Later everyone was in the big meeting room inside the lair, minus Gunny who was resting in the sick bay. Ron stood by Bruce, looking more serious than usual.

"Alright, first order of business, Gary is okay, he'll be on his feet in a few days, and he'll be giving orders again in the training bay this time next month. I assume you're all aware by now, EVIL has hacked into Wayne Enterprises, and there's no way I can access anything. The big kicker is, they are now in possession of our satellites, if they can control those, they have the world at their fingertips. John's brother is a lot of things, and unfortunately, 'hacker' is one of them. We need to find out what Scarlet is up to, why Kim Possible is now evil, and foremost where the hell are they?" Lindsay raised her hand "Is it relevant?"

"Ha-ha, find any clues?"

"Yes." Bruce took out the pen. "Triple S, this has our friend Senor Senior Senior written all over it...literally. Damian?"

"Yes sir."

"You, John, and Wade load are gonna find out where they're hiding, and when you do, Batgirl, Robin, and Nightwing will recon. When they do, we'll come in for the metaphorical kill, any questions? Good. Go to work."

Meanwhile at the lair island, which was water locked, inside the observatory like monstrosity, Scarlet ordered her team to get to work.

"Spicer! What's taking so long?"

"Your nagging! This thing can only calculate so quickly."

"Well calculate faster! I want this thing in full operation by tonight."

"So make with the shut-up and it'll be done by then woman, God Wuya's got nothing on you."

"Erg-I'd kill you if you weren't so damn useful I hope you know that?"

"You're damn right you won't."

"Spicer? Useful? In the same sentence?" Slick asked

"I know, I can't believe I said those words either." Scarlet then went up to the second floor balcony and looked at her device being built. "Look at it Duncan, a thing of beauty, no?"

"No. it'll be beautiful once I get Europe."

"You can have 5 countries in Europe." Scarlet gritted her teeth

"Erg-alright, but I choose! And one of them is definitely Iceland."

"Aw! I wanted Iceland." Hailstorm complained

"Tough cheese balls jug head I called it."

"But I-"

"Enough!" Scarlet yelled "You can have Iceland. Geoff, you can have Kuwait!"

"Deal."

"YES! Wait, where's Kuwait again?"

"Oh no fair he doesn't even know where the hell it is!" Iron Maiden complained.

"Erg, it's the one of the wealthiest Middle Eastern Nations you useless dropout!" Drakken complained, who was welding stuff together. "Why should he get such a country like Kuwait?"

"I told you Drakken, you can have Australia and Japan-"

"And Canada!" He demanded

"Fine, and Canada-"

"And New Jersey!" he demanded again

"It's yours, no one wants it anyway."

"Yes, total score."

"Hey! Screw up Canada." Katie began

"And were screwing up your face." Sadie added

"Were screwing up the world, what the hell does it matter?" Jack asked

"Just be happy you're getting anything." Scarlet sneered

"You better gimme Brazil or else you can just kill me right now."

"Make it work, and you can have all of South America, and Panama."

"Sweet." Jack got back to work "Brazilian babes you will soon be mine." Scarlet then noticed Shego wasn't working, and eating a Braeburn

"Shego, what are you doing?"

"Union time, I'm on break sweetheart."

"She does that a lot." Drakken sighed not looking up from his welding

"Fine, don't be long. And you can have The Caribbean...not Cuba, that's mine."

"Okay." she then noticed Kim, making fighting poses "So, how did you get Princess to come to us?"

"Let's just say it's a memory she won't son forget-oh Kimmy?"

"Coming best friend!" she made her way to the balcony. "What do you need me for?"

"Nothing, just wanna talk." Scarlet made a motion for Shego to beat it, she did.

"So, what's on your mind." nearby, Jack and Egg-Head were snickering

"Erg-oh you know, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Doing just fine." she gave Scarlet a hug "Oh and I can't wait to finally rid the world of those six and Batman once they arrive, and you know they will."

"They will." Scarlet smiled

"Sorry to interrupt, but if I may Ms. Scarlet." Senor Senior Senior approached "I do like this device sure, very evil...but it lacks in-oh how should I say, a razzle dazzle factor."

"What the hell do you really know about being evil Senior?" Jack asked not looking up

"I'm plenty evil-"

"With all do respect, you run numbers and pump blow, if I wanted that done, I'd ask Kingpin to do it, and he'd do it in half the time, half the money, and half the bull-network censor]"

"Are you sure we need him?"

"Unfortunately." Scarlet sighed

Over at the HQ in Damian's office, Batgirl, Nightwing, and Robin were suiting up, while John and Damian were working on the location, while Wade, on screen, helped as well...Ron was nearby

"Anything Wade?" Ron asked

"Uh...no, sorry Ron, it seems almost they've vanished off the face of the earth."

"Keep looking, they've gotta be here somewhere."

"You'd be surprised." Nightwing added "If shes planning something big, she would do anything to hide herself, think cloaking device?"

"That's what were afraid of." John added

"Erg, this is hopeless." Damian rubbed his temples "We've checked everywhere! Even Antarctica!"

"Hmm." Ron held the pen Bruce let him borrow "I think for once the Ron man is pulling through."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." John sighed

"Ha-ha, if Senior had this pen, it was dropped by one of the people from EVIL, so he's obviously working for them."

"Funding whatever they're doing most likely." Wade corrected

"Right, but discretely, I took his file from Kim's desk, Wade, guess how many islands they own?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh-"

"12." Rufus blurted

"Right, research that."

"...Atta boy stoppable." Damian smirked.

"Every squirrel finds a nut." Robin chuckled

"Alright...besides the one they live on...i got 4 with lairs, uninhabited...6 being used as vacation destinations." Wade explained

"And one in the English Channel!" John pointed to the computer's map "Now crawling with activity."

"Booyah."

"Way to go Ron." Wade nodded. Suddenly, Midnight walked in "Let's go lover boy."

Two different Batwing's were loaded onto the catapults facing up

"Alright, these'll take you there pretty quick, very stealthy." Scott assured them. The Recon team was loaded into the smaller one.

"Good luck." John hugged Batgirl

"Thanks, I'll be back." And the other team in the larger one.

"These can go light speed, you'll be there in no time!" Scott got the catapults ready to launch

"Godspeed everyone!" Alfred called "Bring us back a cured Kim Possible, and a Scarlet in chains!" Scott launched them -[Peoosh]. The bay doors were under the water, they shot through, and up into the sky.

"You guys go first, we'll radio to you when were nearby." Batman radioed the first Wing

"_Okay, were on our way." Batgirl said_

"Good luck."

"_Thanks, we'll need it." They zoomed forward. _

. . .5 minutes later [That thing goes fast]

"Whoa, I got a blip on radar." Egg-Head noticed.

"What is it?" Kim asked

"Hmm-hmm-hmm, they're heeeeeeeeeeere." Scarlet smirked.

**To Be Continued...**


	43. Thanks For the Memories, Part IV

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Gunny was asleep in the infirmary, or so he seemed to be. He wore the very clothes he was wearing during the incident, as there was little time during the operation to change him. He had tubes leading to his nose which would assume he was on oxygen, and an IV tube connected to his left wrist.

"Erg-ugh." he suddenly awoke. Realizing he was restricted by the tubes "Lousy wussy doctors." he sneered weakly. He tore the tubes from himself, and tried to stand up. His right arm was bandaged up, and highly sore, though not broken, it was just as useless for now. And he felt the most pain in his gut since he ate Chef's 5 alarm chili. "God." he held his gut "I feel like I gotta take a dump, but I don't."

Gunny exited the infirmary "Cliffy? Alfred? Anyone? Scotty? John Boy-Ch-Chef-"

"Mr. Grogan!" Alfred gasped

"Hey Alfred, what's good-hey since you up, I could really go for a nice juicy steak tonight."

"One: no, doctors orders, no solid foods for at least a week until that slight intestinal tear sutures up right and proper, and two: get back in bed for God sakes you were shot today." he scolded

"Hey, I've dodged the NVA, suicide bombers, and terrorists of all types for 43 years I was passed due, and besides, I'm fine, when you've trained like I have pain doesn't exist, and neither does napping."

"You're 62 years old." Alfred reminded him "You should be thinking about golfing in Florida while zipping around in your cart. Not dodging bullets in Gotham City."

"Retirements for wussies, you should talk."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead." Alfred did a half smile

"And so will I-but if I can;t eat real food, get me an ice cream or something."

"Coming right up." Gunny stopped Alfred before he turned away

"I am glad I ran into you, while passed out I remembered when I caught you with that picture...of Scarlet and-"

"Not the time, only you and I know the truth, I will tell Master Bruce when the time is right-"

"Does she know, huh?" Gunny asked

"Yes she found out some time ago but has kept her evil mouth shut. Hasn't spoken to me about it or anything...but what are the odds?"

"Slim. But I know you know more about her."

"...I'll get you you're ice cream, but limit your sodium intake, no cigars, and once you're on your feet you're on a 2 week paid vacation, Master Bruce's orders-you're stressed and your blood pressure's through the roof." Alfred said changing the subject and then walked away.

"You can't avoid this forever Alfred! It'll leak eventually, everything rolls down hill...and can I have one cigar, you know on occasion?"

"No!"

"Dammit."

And now we go over to Scarlet's island lair thingy

"The defenses are up, but I fear the device will not be ready in time." Senor warned Scarlet

"We'll make it ready, we have the equipment and the manpower-DON'T WE?" she asked everyone, who began to work twice as fast.

"Now that's how you motivate-hold on, what Junior?" Senor asked over his phone

"_Father, I'm having trouble setting up the missile defense for our uninvited guests, which button is it again?"_

"Ugh, the red one Junior!"

"_Are you sure, there are a lot of red buttons?"_

"Jun...the one that reads 'ARM DEFENSES' Junior!"

"_Oh...and where would that be-oh no, I found it, everything is fine."_

Senor hung up

"How's sonny boy doing?" Scarlet asked

"Somethimes it pains me that we are related." Senior sighed.

"I know the feeling." she patted him on the back.

The recon team came out of light speed. And were met with a barrage of anti aircraft fire.

"Flak guns!" Robin yelled

"Dammit they knew we were coming, that's strong radar." Nightwing cringed

"Batman! Batman come in! Come in." Batgirl pleaded

"It's no use, they're jamming our signal!" Robin screamed [Craksh-werrrrrrrr]"

"What-what was that?" Batgirl asked

"Our engines! Were going down!" Nightwing said trying to steer

"Wait-wait, you're aiming for the island? Where Scarlet and company will surely kill us?" Robin asked in disbelief

"You got a better idea? That Channel is nothing but fog, cold murky waters, and bull sharks! I'll take my chances with EVIL!" Nightwing aimed for the island, and though it was a crash landing, the kids are alright!

Scarlet looked on from her observatory type lair.

"Make our uninvited guests feel unwelcome everyone-but keep building all at the same time!"

They managed to get behind a rock formation with waves crashing against the shore. Gloomy gray clouds have set in.

"Where is this damn place?" Batgirl asked

"Were closer to England..." Nightwing checked his GPS "I'd say were 63 knots southeast of Portsmouth.

"Damian...Damian come in, can you hear me?" Batgirl tried to contact him

"No use Barb, the signals suck out here, plus they're jamming us, were on our own, that is until team two shows up." Nightwing explained. He looked out to see the Jack Bots hard at work searching. "Okay, Spicer's robots are one step above pathetic, shouldn't be too hard, we can cover more ground if we split up." But as they did, they failed to notice Crimson on top of a larger rock, ready to pounce.

First Robin, nearing two Jack Bots from above a rock.

"Thank you rocky island." he whispered "And-HI-YEAH!" he pounced on them both, and smashed them to pieces. "Too easy." one appeared from behind him, and he promptly did a reverse punch, without even looking "Sweetness." he felt a chill, Crimson appeared behind him "Gasp!" he turned around

"Well-well-well, look what the birdie dragged in...a birdie."

"Kim listen! You're not well...and whatever Scarlet did to you, it obviously took away your ability to be witty."

"Hey! I've known Scarlet my whole life, which is more than what I can for you Bird Boy!"

And now we make a normal transition to Batgirl was combing the island, while knocking over a few Jack Bots

"Ha, nothing at like my Johnny's."

"Is that so Bratgirl?" Crimson appeared from a rock above

"Gasp? Kim-"

"It's Crimson-when in costume I. Am. Crimson! Get it right, or you can go swim with the sharks."

"No-no, I'll listen."

"Good girl, now there's a few ways we can do this Batzy, the hard way...or the harder way, what's it gonna be?" More Jack Bots converged on their location.

"Well given my options..." she unsheathed a Batarang "Guess it's the harder way!" she flung it, and knocked over three of the Jack Bots

"Ugh, you'd think the kid could make a decent robot, is it really that hard?"

"No, Jack's just a moron!" Batgirl knocked two more over and then gave Crimson a nice Falcon Kick.

"ERG! That hurt."

"I got another one for ya, give it to your buddy Scarlet for me, who by the way is using you somehow! Snap out of it!"

"There's nothing to snap out of! Bruce abused me, and so did his so called little angels, and now it's time to pay the piper!"

"Hey-ACK!" two robots grabbed Batgirl.

"I don't know what that psychopath did to you Kim but it's all a bunch of lies!"

"NO! You're lying! And I don't care anyway, by tonight, the world will be ours, and you pathetic losers can either pledge your loyalty to us, and be our unending slaves...or, perish in the most uniquely painful and slowest way imaginable!"

"...I'd rather kiss the backside of a goat." she said flatly

"Suit yourself." Crimson shrugged "Just remember, I'm very easy going and just ask that you clean my room, feed me dinner, and dance like an idiot for my entertainment."

"...I'll take the goat."

"Then perish it is."

Now over to Nightwing, who had gotten the closest to the observatory.

"Typical Senor." he shook his head, just then, his instincts would tell him that something just wasn't right, like he knew he was being followed. He took out his own Nighterang "Alright Possible I know you're out there!" she emerged from the shadows

"Very good, how did you know it was me?"

"This ain't my first rodeo you know, now whatever you got going, let go...We can help you, I know she messed you up-"

"YOU LIAR! Unlike you, Scarlet's always been there for me."

"No, she hasn't! Snap out of it! You've saved the world! You're a great person! You have a family who loves you...what about them...what about Ron?"

"I have no family." she clenched her fists "I was an orphan."

"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow "What now?"

"I grew up in a horrid orphanage, where Bruce Wayne was a part time caretaker, along with his so-called perfect little daughters, they all abused me, I felt I had no one to relate to...except for my fellow orphan, Scarlet."

"But that's...what about..." he got a good look at her "Your memories...they've been altered somehow?"

"Good work Dickie." Scarlet appeared at the observatory deck just above "Unfortunately you're too good, as they say in Italy, which will soon be mine, Arevidercci!" she fired an electro gun at him

"GAH!" which basted him off the cliff, and into the channel below.

"Well, if the fall didn't kill him, the sharks or the rocks will." Scarlet looked down "Come Kim, we must prepare for the next group."

"Okay bestie. Oh and, if it's not too much to ask, can I have Switzerland?"

"Of course you can."

The next group was now circling the island, not met by flak guns

"There's the Wing." Ron noticed

"But where are they?" Hazel asked

"Only one way to find out." Batman went for a land

"Alright Rufus, you ready to get Kim back and save the world?"

"Mhmm."

They landed, and exited into the fog

"Stay close." Batman warned them

"Yeah, you never know what Scarlet might be planning." Sly added

"I dunno, something tells me it's all a big-"

"A big what Midnight?" Scarlet asked. The team now realized they were surrounded by Jack Bots, no need to fight. "Your friends had to suffer the painful way...and lest you go the same as Nightwing, I suggest you surrender." they went without a fight, until Ron slipped

"Wha-no! WAHHHH!" he slid down the hill

"Stop him!" Crimson ordered

"No...let him go, he can join Nightwing!" The rocks bottomed out to a 90 degree fall to the ocean

"Looks like this is the end buddy."

"Uh-oh."

"AHHHHH-huh?" Ron was grabbed in mid air by a grizzly hand, and pulled into a nearby cave.

"Wow...he went the most clumsy way possible." Phoenix hung her head "Just as he lived."

The Seven were now electromagnetically chained inside the observatory gazing at Scarlet's latest creation, which was now complete

"What is this Scarlet!" Batman fumed "And why did it take the lives of two in the process?"

"I'll explain right now, everyone you may go for now, I have some things to discuss." her work force left the building floor, leaving our main cast alone.

"So?" Grey asked

"Brilliant isn't it? I call it, the Info-Jacker! With it, along with the virus Jack installed, it takes control of the Wayne Satellites, which, I can use to hack into every government in the world, blackmailing them! Causing havoc, wars will break out, and when the world falls into utter ruin...EVIL will be there to assume control, genius no?"

"Uh...we...yeah it is." Grey hated to admit it.

"So you felt it necessary to destroy Nightwing! And now Stoppable too!"

"And Rufus!" Phoenix added

"And Rufus?"

"YES!" she angrily approached Batman

"You stole my childhood Bruce! So, I took something of yours...something YOU hold near and dear to your heart. You ruined my life Bruce Wayne, so for that! Now you shall pay...Daddy."

Everyone gasped...fade to black

**To Be Continued...**

**End of Season 2**

**Well, you know how much I hate to leave you in this position guys, but on Thursday I leave for College, and I'll need time to get my feet wet and see where my free time is. So, for the time being; this is Goodbye. **

_**Starring the Voice Talents of...**_

**Emilie Claire-Barlow: **Courtney/Grey

**Kevin Conroy: **Bruce Wayne/Batman

**Katie Crown: **Izzy/Phoenix

**Megan Fahlenbock: **Gwen/Midnight

**Kristen Fairlie: **Bridgette/Hazel

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay/Sapphire

**Sparkling-Nexis137: **Scarlet

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather/Sly

_**With the Additional Voice Talents of...**_

**Cle Bennett: **Chef Hatchet

**Earl Boen: **Senor Senior Senior

**Corey Burton: **Damian McElroy

**Nester Carbonell: **Senor Senior Junior

**Nancy Cartwright: **Rufus

**Julia Chantrey: **Eva/Iron Maiden

**Danny Cooksey: **John&Jack Spicer

**Robert Costanzo: **Detective Harvey Bullock

**John DiMaggio: **Dr. Drakken

**Will Friedle: **Ron Stoppable

**Mark Hamill: **Gary 'Gunny' Grogan

**Jess Harnell: **Alfred Pennyworth

**Loren Lester: **Dick Grayson/Nightwing

**Lauren Lipson: **Sadie

**Drew Nelson: **Duncan/Slick

**Daran Norris: **Cliff Sanderson

**Scott Menville: **Tim Drake/Robin

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Katie

**Taj Mowry: **Wade Load

**Peter Oldring: **Cody/Egg-Head

**Rob Paulsen: **Scott Turpin

**Dan Petronijevic: **Geoff/Hailstorm

**Kevin Michael Richardson: **Lucius Fox, Wayne Scientist

**Christy Carlson-Romano: **Kim Possible/Crimson

**Tara Strong: **Barbara Gordon/Batgirl

**Nicole Sullivan: **Shego

**Ashley Tisdale: **Camille Leon

**Frank Welker: **Commissioner James Gordon

**April Winchell: **Detective Renee Montoya


	44. Season 3 Episode Guide!

**Fine! Here's the Season 3 episode guide! Jeez! **

**Episode 21: **Thanks For the Memories (Part III) **_Villain(s): _Scarlet, Crimson, EVIL, The Senior's, Shego&Drakken, Jack Spicer, Camille Leon**

**Direction: **Kevin Altieri **Story Editor: **Sparkling-Nexis137&Paul Dini

Since obviously this is the most desirable episode to you guys, I'm going to explain it as vague as humanly possible ;) It all seems pretty grim for our Super Six, Batman, Batgirl and Robin and so would the world. Scarlet's info jacker is poised and ready to begin it's annihilation of the free world. And the only hope for said world...sigh...are the other guys. Yes Ron and Nightwing team up to go in search of a way to stop the device, and try and change Kim back to normal. They blindly search rooms, first finding Eva's, then the right room, with the machine. And through a serendipitous turn of events Ron is forced to go undercover while Nightwing tries to find a way to get Kim back to her former self. Eventually, our heroes are freed, and it turns into anarchy. And at the very end Scarlet confides to the six of what Bruce actually did to her, why she went off the deep end, and the story behind that .44 Magnum. A story that might make even the strongest of heart cry. In the B-Story, Alfred seems to have vanished from the lair, no one sure where he went...

**Episode 22: **It's a Gas **_Villain(s): _Scarlet, Joker _Featuring: _Hugo Strange, Harley Quinn **

**Direction: **Dan Riba **Story Editor: **Paul Dini

Scarlet escapes from Arkham! Where conveniently, multiple dentists offices are robbed during that night. The girls are forced to split up to handle both tasks. The team investigating the robberies come up with nada. But the team investigating the escape learn that Scarlet seems to have vanished not far from the asylum. Turns out, she was kidnapped by Joker, and Hugo Strange (Corey Burton) who intend to use Scarlet as part of an experiment. An experiment that will literally make all of Gotham die with laughter, which the Joker is banking on. And of course he needs Strange to help. Batman is convinced Joker is responsible for both incidents but can't place a motive, of course, this is the Joker. Gwen and Bridgette who are attending couples counciling find Harley there as well, and shake her down as to where Joker might be hiding. She gives them a list of lairs, and they are able to catch up to him before he does something both evil and nefarious. And Harley of course is angry that Joker would try and rid Gotham and not tell her...causing a beat down. The city is saved, and as usual Scarlet gets away. In the B-Story, Bruce forces Gwen and Bridgette to attend couples counseling, much to their chagrin, because of their constant bickering.

**Episode 23: **Broadcast This! **_Villain(s): _Scarlet, Paparazzi **

**Direction: **Ronnie Del Carmen **Story Editor: **Sparkling-Nexis137&John P. McCann

Lisa Beckett (Rachael MacFarlane) is a journalist whose career is in the toilet. She once was THE person who could find dirt on just about any celebrity and then broadcast it to the world, every celebrity that is...except Bruce Wayne. Prompting her to despise him. And through budget cuts was forced to take a low level journalist job for the Gotham Tribune. She is given the opportunity to work a press conference for Bruce Wayne's new animal shelter, but decided to tweak it a little bit to make him look bad. She photo shops pictures of Bruce abusing animals, and then writes about it. By the next day the man is hated, but when he sues the paper for writing he lie Lisa is promptly fired and promised she's never work in journalism again. With the story recalled and Bruce a hero again, all seems well. That is until a broken Lisa is visited by Scarlet. Who promises her she can help her get back at Bruce. So, Lisa Beckett becomes the criminal: Paparazzi. Who plans to eliminate Bruce when he cuts the ribbon at his new shelter by a laser camera. She'll be able to getaway as she'll blend in with the rest of the press. It'll be up to the Super Six to save him. In the B-Story now on his feet Gunny goes on his vacation, and isn't having much fun

**Episode 24: **Me-OW! **_Villain(s): _Scarlet, Katnappe, Black Cat _Featuring: _Catwoman**

**Direction: **Bruce Timm **Story Editor: **Sherri Stoner&Tom Ruegger

The Super Six through nothing short of a Christmas miracle, capture Catwoman, and successfully lock her up in the Fruit Loop Box. Enacting revenge, Katnappe and her friend Black Cat (Mae Whitman) with the help of Scarlet catnap Lindsay through deceiving her. Cause let's face it, that's not hard. Surrounded by Katnappe's viscous mutant face eating cats, at their Catnip factory lair she is offered a deal to find closure for the two. Eliminate Gwen, as it was her who impersonated Selina, and free Selina from prison. Refuse, and her face gets eaten. Lindsay is forced to except. But quickly caves in before she can get close to Gwen. Angered at her deceit, the duo are able to catnap the rest of the Super Six, Bruce, and the staff. And now it's up to Gwen and Lindsay to save them. Quite the unlikely pair. In the B-Story Alfred tries some new hobbies to impress his girlfriend, take a wild guess as to how well that goes?

**Episode 25: **006 **_Villain(s): _Scarlet, Drakkar Noir, Shego**

**Direction: **Steve Loter **Story Editor: **Brian Swenlin

Drakken is trying new things. New look, new lair, new angle, all new. Though constantly reminded that his new name of Drakkar Noir is just a fragrance, he doesn't seem to care. He manages to capture Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, and assumes that there is little anyone can do to stop him. So, with the help of the Amazing Spiez, and James Bond Jr. (Corey Burton) our Six go undercover, across the world knocking over Scarlet's and drakkar's contacts, and solvng a slew of clues as to where his new and overly obnoxious looking lair is. Where they determine is in the Swiss Alps. It will be their biggest caper ever! And perhaps the most nostalgically parodied...Anyway in our B-Story John introduces Barbara to his parents, who will be staying at Wayne Manor, and who should they bring, but his brother...and their overly annoying cousin Meghan (Tara Strong)

**Episode 26: **A Very Super Six Christmas **_Villain(s): _Scarlet, Mr. Freeze, Mrs. Freeze, Jack Spicer**

**Direction: **Tom Ruegger **Story Editor: **John P. McCann&Peter Hastings

It's Christmastime in Gotham City (Cause were not politically correct on this show, and proud of it) There's only one person not in the spirit of the season...and that's Scarlet. For as long as shes been evil shes been on Santa's naughty list. And shes not alone. Depressed, she uses her realistic fake ID to go to a local bar in which to drown her sorrows, where she spots Jack. He too confesses to being on the naughty list for as long as he could remember. One intoxication each later, they both hilariously and drunkenly agree that they need to eliminate Santa Claus (Tom Kane). They both assume they will need some kind of extra muscle in which to do so. Knowing they hate each others guts, Jack hires Mr. Freeze (Corey Burton)while Scarlet hires Mrs. Freeze (Jennifer Hale). They do fight, but agree to help in exchange to the world conquest crap they are sure to accomplish by killing the big guy. Where on the side of good, Lindsay, Bridgette, and Izzy hand Alfred their Christmas lists to give to Santa, whereas the other three, rain on their parade to tell them he is not real. Conveniently they decide to settle this dispute by going to the north pole and do so, can you guess who they run into? In the B-Story, The Super Staff spy on each other to see who is giving who for their Secret Santa.

**Episode 27: **The Art of Gaming **_Villain(s): _Scarlet, Riddler, Terrorists, _Featuring: _Ronaldo Rump**

**Direction: **Eric Radomski **Story Editor: **Alan Burnett&Michael Reaves

Rump's latest game craze comes alive, in a spoof of Call of Duty, his techno geeks at Rumpovision have made the fastest selling game since Mario. He calls it: Hold the Line. Secretly designed as Riddler of course. Though Rump has no evil intentions for the game, Scarlet and Riddler do. Using his latest mind virtual reality-whatever, she traps the six inside of the game, where they will be controlled by six random players. What are the odds they just so happen to be: Vinnie, Raimundo, Ron, Cliff, Lee, and Peter Parker. Knowing it is up to them to free the kids from the game, they must battle through the toughest map in order to get free of a virtual Scarlet, controlled by Riddler of course. It will take more than wits, strength and speed to get through this challenge, it'll take some killer hand-eye coordination. In the B-Story: Damian assumes something is up with the game, but nobody believes him. Their tone will change right quick.

**Episode 28: **Candlejacked! **_Villain(s): _Scarlet, Candlejack _Featuring: _Walker**

**Direction: **Rusty Mills **Story Editor: **Sparkling-Nexis137&Paul Rugg

It's Movie Night! But it's Gwen turn to choose. And what else does Gwen choose? But an all night gore fest of gory-scary-confusing movies, most of which having Tim Burton's name on them. (No relation to Corey) Groans fill the room, as the movies begin. An excited Gwen scarfs down sugary snacks and beverages, watching the screams and the blood fly, off camera of course. At various times the team falls asleep, but not Gwen. It's four am, and after knocking back a dozen 5-Hour Energies she thinks shes good for one more. She pops in the last DVD, which is an old Boogy Man like movie. Yawn. Even Gwen thinks it's lame, especially compared to the real Boogy Man: Candlejack (Jeff Bennett). Of course as his name suggests, he appears, and snares Gwen faster than she has time to scream. Gwen barely has enough time to leave a note to the others, which she does using Skittles. Using a device given to him by Plasmius, he takes Gwen into the Ghost Zone, to his little slice of home. Where he takes all who foolishly say his name. He tells Gwen he has had an exciting evening. Capturing Scarlet, Danny Phantom, and his friends Tucker Foley (Rickey D'Shon Collins) and hos girlfriend Sam Manson (Grey DeLisle). As well as Freakazoid! What he does with his victims exactly, is turn them into Wax Sculptures that he can use, amuse himself with, and sell as candles. Can the team save Gwen in time, or is her only chance of rescue in the hands of...wait, Walker?

**Episode 29: **The Toonocaust (Part I) **_Villain(s): _Scarlet, Blue, Pink _Featuring: _Whoever**

**Direction: **Tom Ruegger&Rich Arons **Story Editor: **Sparkling-Nexis137&Sherri Stoner&Charlie Adler

News reports come in as fast as the liberal media can broadcast them. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Pinky and the Brain, and more seem to be disappearing at an alarming rate. The Six and company are baffled, the crimes are next to perfect. People, buildings, EVERYTHING simply disappears without a trace. While on another patrol, his third of the night, Batman meets a trench coat man from the Shadows calling himself only "The Artist" (Jim Cummings) he tells Batman that these disappearances are just the beginning, soon the life of toons will end as we know it. Before disappearing he gives Batman a list as to who the potential victims are, and at the top is Freakazoid! Frantic, the crew make a trip to DC, only to see Freakazoid and his team have already been abducted. They do however see a figure trying to escape, it's Scarlet. Shes tells them she was only back-up, saying if she could never enjoy cartoons, then no one can! Of course she blames Bruce for that. She disappears. Next on the list, the Biker Mice From Mars. They go at a breakneck speed off towards Chicago, where at the top of a nearby building they are being watched by two ninja's wearing cybernetic armor one in Blue (Charlie Adler) the other in Pink (Tress MacNeille) They had planned to save Batman and the girls later on down the list, but thanks to them interfering they must act to stop them from ruining their plans, they disappear into a portable black oval, fade to black.

**Episode 30: **The Toonocaust (Part II) **_Villain(s): _Scarlet, Pink, Blue _Featuring: _Whoever**

**Direction: **Tom Ruegger&Bruce Timm **Story Editor: **Sparkling-Nexis137&Paul Dini&Charlie Adler

The team is racing off towards Chicago. Discussing what they have learned as they go over the list of victims. They arrive, and are quick to find the mice with their motorcycles approaching, Modo is not among them. It isn't long before Throttle and Vinnie are then sucked into a hole, where at the end of the street, there stands Pink and Blue. They even produce an anvil to smash the Six's ride, then disappear. Stunned, the team meets, checking over the list. Kim Possible seems to be next. Being Bruce Wayne, he of course has connections and gets another ride. But they arrive too late. She definitely put up a struggle, but her, Ron, and Rufus met the same fate. Only two names remain: Danny, and Spider-man. With quick thinking, they convince both parties to bait a trap, at Fentonworks. But Pink and Blue are to smart, and they take the whole Fenton House down into one of their ovals. They crash land, Danny and Spider-man are quickly frozen, thanks to Scarlet and a freeze ray. It is soon revealed (without ruining everything in this promo) that the plan was to freeze all the good cartoons in suspended animation (HA!) until good writers and animators came along to use them for good cartoons, as most of them today...aren't that good. And they learn who is behind all this, and who Pink and Blue really are. Can you guess?

**Alright, THERE! There you go, I'll see when I can get this started. **


	45. Thanks For the Memories, Part V

**Villain(s): Scarlet, Crimson, EVIL, Shego&Drakken, The Seniors, Camille Leon, Jack Spicer**

**Story By: Sparkling-Nexis137**

**Teleplay By: Niko56**

**Story Editor: Sparkling-Nexis137&Paul Dini**

**Directed By: Kevin Altieri**

**Casting Direction: Lisa Schaffer**

**Voice Direction: Andrea Romano**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Episode 21: Thanks For the Memories (Part III)**

Ron tried to get his bearings inside the cliff cave. No such luck.

"Ah! Don't eat me! Gimme to the sharks maybe they're sleeping." Suddenly he heard the flick of a match

"Stoppable it's me, Nightwing."

"Oh, whew...heh-heh yeah-what's up?"

"...I nearly perish while the world is soon to be in utter turmoil and that's what you have to say to me...what's up?"

"Uh...what's-What do you want me to say?"

"Look I-"

"Uh, you're match is about to go out." Ron warned

"It i-ah, dammit...[flick]-thanks."

"Don't mention it. You were saying?"

"I was fighting your girlfriend-"

"Great way to start a conversation."

"Dammit you imbecile listen to me-AH-mother-[flick]-anyway, listen...I was convinced she...somehow, has lost her memories, and Scarlet...somehow, replaced them with new ones, you lost yet?"

"Not entirely...but how?"

"I don't know-hold on...[flick]-Knowing her and who she has to work with it's most likely an aptly named overkill piece of junk that somehow runs, what were gonna have to do, is find it, somehow get Kim in it...and then use her to help us knock away this threat, sound good?" Nightwing asked

"Lovely but...how do you plan to exactly orchestrate this?"

"I have no freakin' idea...[flick]-But, with ill communication, everyone else captured, and no help for many knots in any direction...looks like it's just the two of us-"

"Uh-hello?" Rufus asked

"Okay three of us."

"Thank you."

"I say we get Kim back to normal first, she can help us." Ron suggested

"Right...um, how are you at being stealthy?" [Flick]

"Have you seen our show?" Ron raised an eyebrow

"Good point, be on your tiptoes-and for the love of God belt your damn of I'm gonna chuck you right off the island, capice?"

"Ha-ha, sure."

"Good. Let's hit it...considering that was my last match."

The full team was now inside, and still electromagnetically chained, there was no room to run, the six were quite flabbergasted as to what Scarlet said.

"Daddy?"

"Daddy?"

"Daddy?"

"Alright we get it!" Batgirl finally said

"That's right girls, Brucey is my Daddy, go ahead Bruce, tell them, if you are man enough." Batman stood quiet.

"Oh relax, I'm only his adopted daughter, my real name is Alexis, I chose the name Scarlet when I became evil."

"Uh-Scar?" Hazel asked

"What?" she jeered

"Wh-what happened to your real parents?"

"Who gives a damn?" Midnight asked

"Yeah really." Sly added

"If you must know my real parents died in a fire, they were...explorers or whatever, I was three how was I supposed to know? All I can remember are they're real first names are Charles and Elizabeth, and I'm pretty sure I was an only child-"

"There's uh-more to the story-"

"Put a cork in it squirt." Batgirl ordered flatly

"Now that we all know a little tidbit about me, I think it's time to put this evil little plan into action, now; who to blackmail first, any suggestions?" she asked her captive audience

"Um...I'm not a fan of North Korea." Phoenix whispered

"Ooh that's a good one...but first I wish to savor this moment as best I can."

Meanwhile Nightwing and Ron were able to sneak into the lair.

"Hey-hey I got com reception in here." Ron noticed

"Good, cal someone."

"I intend with this! Check it, it's my Kimmunicator, it looks like a smart phone."

"Can it make calls?" Nightwing asked

"Uh...no, that's about the only thing it cannot do."

"Than it's not a smart phone-hell it's not even a phone period." Nightwing explained

"Screw you! It's cool, and it can make video calls, like so...Wade...WADE!"

Over at the lair computer room, Damian and John waited for a call or something while Wade waited as well on his end.

"What the hells taking them?" John asked

"Any number of things, could be-"

"Hey guys! Guys! Ron's sending a transmission!"

"What?"

"Really?"

"Yeah I'm patching it through!"

"Oi, muzel tov, patch him through." Dame ordered

"You're Jewish?" Cliff asked nearby

"Yeah you didn't know?"

"Dude...Your last names McElroy-"

"Shut-up, don't talk about it, what do you got stoppable?"

"Uh, hey guys, I'm here with Nightwing and Rufus-"

"Thank you that's really gay-now what's your situation dammit!" Cliff ordered

"Okay-okay, were convinced Kim's memory has been altered somehow, but just as important, Nightwing said there's this device called the Info-Jack off-whatever, and it does a lot of bad things that are way to detailed to be said right now, HOW DO WE FIX IT?"

"Um...not sure, where's everyone else?" Wade asked

"Captured, restrained and all that." Nightwing added

"Guys if you can find a central mainframe I might be able to disable the restraints."

"And maybe-just maybe we can destroy this Info-whatever internally." John suggested

"Really?" Rufus asked

"Sure, if I can disable the lock to Jack's bedroom door from a computer, how much harder can this be...cause you know he did about 75% of the technical work." John explained

"Excellent, get to work. AND DON'T GET DISTRACTED!" Dame reminded them

"We won't." the transmission ended.

"Alright, place your bets gentlemen!" Chef, also nearby rubbed his hands together "What'll you have-What'll you have?"

"20 minutes to fail...for...50 bucks." Dame said

"Alright."

"Chef, put me down for 30 minutes and 50 dollars, I'll give them a few." Cliff added

"Alright-Johnny?"

"10 minutes to total failure, C-note."

"That's a 100 for John Boy, anyone else?" Gunny walked in

"I'll be nice I'll give him an hour...but only 20 bucks for me buddy."

"Gunny?" Cliff asked

"What are you doing up?" John added

"I couldn't sleep, I'm fine...I just gotta eat like an old fart for couple a days-hey anyone seen Alfred?"

"No."

"Not recently." Chef added

"It's weird, I asked him to get me an ice cream...he disappears."

"That's cause he did." Scott entered

"What?" Dame asked

"Yeah he took one of the wings, said nothing and left...to where I don't know."

"Huh...wonder where he went?" Cliff asked everyone shrugged

Now, we cutscene to the hallways of the place, with Ron and Nightwing.

"Okay mainframe-alright...what the [network censor] is a mainframe?"

"It's like a giant computer chip attached with a ton of wires to a few computers, my guess would be somewhere in the center of all this smosh." Nightwing explained

"Alright then, let's randomly search rooms."

"mm-hmm." Rufus agreed. First, a fancy bathroom

"Nope." next, a broom closet

"Nope." next, room filled with money

"Definitely not that." then a dark room with a rather robust odor inside

"EW!" not that. Finally they stopped at what appears to be a girl's room, with pink and frilly things as far as the eye can see.

"Huh, well this can't be it." the two looked around

"I don't know man looks can be deceiving...besides, we should probably think about actuall searching these rooms." Nightwing suggested.

"Yeah good point." upon further investigating they came up with nada, zip, squat, zero. Until, Iron Maiden enters, and the two are forced to hastily hide under her girlie bed.

"...Eva?" Ron whispered.

"Erg, this day blows." she took a few minutes to sit on the bed, and then read from her diary, where she wrote an entry. And then after a good 15 minutes or so, went on her merry way.

"Whew, that was close." Nightwing sighed, they two got from under the bed.

"Wait-wait hang on, knowing this is her room this entry has gotta be good." Ron picked up the diary

"Stoppable, we don't have time-"

"Says you...oh my God...Oh. My. GOD! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" he fell over laughing

"What, what is it?" Nightwing asked, Ron whispered it to him "No freaking way?"

"Yup!"

"No fooling?"

"Nope."

"Oh Boy, Cody would laugh his ass off if he knew, alright come on, we gotta keep searching." So they went forth to do more of that such.

It didn't take long before a few close calls, and some more searching for them to find said room. Where the giant Mind Swiper was.

"Well, that's gotta be it." Nightwing shrugged

"Are you sure, what gives it away?" Ron asked

"Well maybe it's just me, or maybe it's the giant 'Mind Swiper' written in stencil on it. But, that's just me."

"Alright now...how do we work this thing?" Ron asked

"My guess would be, we would need to find the original memories somehow...but who do we ask?" Nightwing shrugged

"How bout me mother[network censors]" Suddenly, Hailstorm entered

"Oh-"

"-Crap." ...commercial...

"I thought you guys were dead?" He asked

"Well we-"

"That was rhetorically!" he emphasized "Don't answer. Now how bout you guys just come with me and we can sort this whole mess out, huh?"

"Or..." Ron looked around "Or-or-or-or-aha." he saw a laser gun on the nearest table "How bout you eat this!"

"Now wait that's-[pop]-OWWWWWW!"

"A rea gun." Nightwing sighed

"OW! You [network censor]head! What's your [network censor] problem! What is wrong with you!" he fell to his knees.

"Oh crap! This is not happening." he complained

"Wait-wait, he's okay." Nightwing walked over to him and did the Vulcan sleep squeeze, and he got knocked out.

"Isn't that bad to do that?" Ron asked

"Oh sure...if that was a real gunshot wound, you grazed his shoulder, it's barely bleeding...there's a burn there, and...some blood, but it's totally temperamental-Gunny wishes he had this wound.

"Okay...what now though?" Ron asked

"Hmm." Nightwing did a few double takes "I just got a brilliant idea."

One brilliant idea later

"This is not gonna work." Ron said flatly as he dressed up in the Hailstorm outfit

"Sure it is, your an imbecile, he's an imbecile, you're blonde, he's blonde, just wear the hat, no one will suspect a thing." he added as he sutured up Geoff's graze.

"So...what I just find someone and ask them where they might be keeping Kim's memories as Hailstorm?"

"That's the gist of it."

"This is not gonna work."

"It will work, but hey, let Rufus hang with me for awhile, so no one suspects anything."

"Okay, I'll see ya soon little buddy."

"Good luck!" Rufus saluted as he was handed over to Nightwing.

"Alright, time to go under cover." before leaving Ron noticed Hailstorm just in his skivvies. "Areopastele pink and black striped underoos?"

"Oh you're one to talk, what's on your underwear huh? My Little Pony? The Fearless Feret? Batman? ...Is it me?"

"Uh...I should go." Ron left in a hurry, Nightwing sighed

"Oh God it's me isn't it?" he asked Rufus, who was nonchalantly whispering "Oh God."

Ron as Hailstorm was quick to find Iron Maiden shooting the breeze with Camille and Jack...three shows in one.

"Okay...you can do this...Yo what's up my totally awesome evil posse." Thank God he picked a dumb group.

"Hey Hailstorm." they said

"Man I am so wrecked and [network censor] from all this work you know?"

"I know the feeling, don't get me wrong Scar's a good boss and all, but-I dunno shes kind of a hard ass." Jack explained

"Yo, so totally solid bro, that is dope-that statement is dope to da max bro." you idiot

"...You bet it is! Up top!" they high fived

"So anyway, which countries are you guys getting?" Camille asked "Like I so totally have dibsies on Italy...and France!"

"I want Russia! Russia is mine." Iron Maiden sneered

"Why...wanna take someone nice there...a date perhaps?" Ron asked

"Ooh." Jack and Camille said

"Ev, you have a boyfriend, dish-dish-dish."

"We gotta know."

"Uh...it's no one, excuse me." she pushed Ron aside "What the hell are you doing? What do you know?"

"What, that you like Cody?"

"I-I'm just trying t prove if he's gay alright?"

"Whatever, hey look I won't tell anyone, if...you tell me where Kim's memories are."

"Why do you want to know?" She asked

"Cause...cause they're like totally cool, you know, dope-radical and...stuff."

"Yeah that is a genericly idiotic thing you would say, alright, down the hall, behind the painting in the main computer room, it's by the mainframe you can't miss it."

"I will do that!" he turned away

"Not a word, GOT IT?"

"Yeah you bet, dope-surfing-binge drinking-cowboy hats and all that."

"Uh...okay." they walked in separate directions, and Ron ran over to Nightwing who was listening to the whole conversation

"Yo Nightwing I totally-[slap]-ow, what the hell?"

"Dope to da max, are you freaking kidding me?"

"It worked didn't it?"

"Just be glad they were idiots, I heard the whole thing, let's hit up the mainframe since the memories are there, and when we do...were gonna save the world, come on." They went off, not realizing they were followed...ha-ha

**To Be Continued...Yeah it does!**


	46. Thanks For the Memories, Part VI

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Come on Nightwing lots of people talk like that-"

"No! Nobody talks like that are you serious? You-you-you-you sounded like a six year old stoner kid, which doesn't even make sense on it's own!"

"Sure they do, lots of people call things dope, it means good-"

"But nothing is to da max, that is unbelievably stupid! You are beyond lucky you picked the dumbest-dumb group of people to ask questions to!"

"It would so be believable-"

"Maybe for those Stoner's from Clerks-MAYBE!"

"I liked Clerks." Ron added

"How would you know it came out when you were like 5."

"So I still liked it."

"Ugh-whatever man." They entered the room in question containing the mainframe and stuff. They first noticed the big ass mainframe.

"Oh, so that's what a mainframe looks like." Ron shrugged "You know I was kinda hoping for something a little more mad scientist-like."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry we couldn't feature your run of the mill mad scientist's lair. But tune in next season and maybe we will." Nightwing said sarcastically

"First of all,this is next season, and second, I'm not really digging the sarcasm."

"Just shut-up and find the damn memories, she said it was behind a painting right, and he only one I see is that oversized oil commission of Scarlet in a secretary's pose wearing a sun dress...Wait what the [network censor]?"

"You know, I'm not sure what freaks me out more, the off-model pose, or the fact that it's just randomly hanging up in this room...good image though." Ron shrugged

"Alright just move it, I'll see if I can't futz with this mainframe-crap-whatever the hell it is." Nightwing plugged the Kimmunicator into the USB port. "Let's hope this works, do your stuff Wade."

"_Copy that Nightwing."_ the boy genius went right to work.

"How long should this take Wade?" Ron asked off camera...cause on camera, Rufus was grabbed by an unknowing force.

"_It's pretty high tech...eh, 5 minutes tops?"_ he shrugged

"We might not have 5 minutes." Nightwing added also off camera. Cause Ron moved the profane painting aside to find the fishbowl filled with pink goop.

"Yo-yo I found it...I think." he picked up the jug "So this is what memories look like." he went for a finger dip-

"DON'T touch it you moron!" Nightwing warned face palming

"Right, right. Sorry."

"Maybe YOU should have been on Clerks."

"Stop with the Clerk's references already, were gonna start confusing people-"

"Ron, we are a dozen different cartoon's smoshed together from various era's, to form this cartoon, I'm surprised they haven't bombarded the studio yet-"

"Ahem!" the duo turned "Can we keep the fourth wall breaking to a minimum and just look what I got already?" There stood Crimson, holding Rufus by the tail.

"Well-well, speak of the [network censor] devil." Nightwing half smirked

"Knock off the movie references already!" she warned "Or the rodent gets it, say like...I don't know, a nice bath in hydrochloric acid?" she took a conveniently placed flask containing such a substance and held Rufus over it. Ron teared up

"No."

"Wow...that was unfortunately conveniently placed." Nightwing sighed

"Gah." Rufus covered his eyes.

"Kim, you don't wanna do this, there's-there's good inside of you I know it-"

"Hey, Mr. Negotiator, what did I tell you? She has no idea what good is, we gotta get these memories inside of her to realize that."

"But how do we do it in a timely fashion, and save Rufus?" Ron asked

"Just get ready to run." he took out a Batarang, and chucked it at the flask, breaking it.

AH!" Crimson dropped Rufus as to avoid getting splashed, the mole rat was able to swing away.

"Kinda like that! You get the thing set up, and I'll lure her in!" Nightwing ordered

"Okay." Ron jostled the memories towards the machine down the hall, and Rufus jumped on his shoulder "You alright little buddy?"

"Hm-hmm."

"Good, let's hope Kim is too."

Almost acting out of smart instinct Ron managed to find the correct ports for the memory bowls to fit into. While Rufus clicked the change back to normal button...you know Cody built this thing

"Alright, shes good to go-NIGHTWING! How we doing?" Ron asked

"You have to ask?" he managed to fight Crimson into the room.

"Wow, you're doing pretty good." Ron nodded

Hm-hmm." Rufus agreed

"Too good, how am I not beating you?" Crimson asked, nearly defeated

"Easy, evil tends to be more...clumsy and too driven, plus...training with Batman for years has to have some benefits."

"Ha, we'll see about that!" Crimson lunged, Nightwing simply tripped her, and she fell into the chair, which automatically locked her in.

"You were saying?"

"Wow...Kim never makes a rookie mistake like that." Ron noticed

"Exactly. Just press the button." Nightwing said flatly

"You're not gonna win! You're all gonna see the true power of evil, the world will be ours on this day, and isn't a thing you two slobs and the rat thing can do to stop us! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Crimson chuckled

"...Shut the [network censor] up." Ron said monotone, and pressed the button

"YAHHHHHHH!"

"Nice line." Nightwing nodded

"It's simple, yet so effective."

It didn't take long for the real memories to be back to the way things were in Kim's head, this time she wasn't knocked out afterwords, and seemed very alert...though confused as she most likely can't remember what happened for the passed day or so.

"You think it worked?" Nightwing asked

"One way to find out." Ron took the helmet off of her, and unshackled her from the chair. "Kim?"

"R-Ron...RON!" she leaped up to give him a hug.

"Aw." Nightwing and Rufus said.

"Alright, where is Scarlet! So I can show her what's what, and Camille too, and...and...wow I have a headache."

"Good, then I'll explain what happened, while we run to try and save the world-oh by the way you shot a one Gary Grogan twice, he'll be fine, though I recommend you buy him a nice fruit basket-no bananas he doesn't like those." Nightwing hurried them along.

"Wait, I did what?"

And now, we take you back to the main observatory, the villains not knocked the hell out were all waiting for Scarlet to press the big red button, conveniently titled, the big red button.

"So, Super Six, Bats, Brat, Birdie, any last words before I piss off The world's most nuclearly volatile nation and simultaneously plunge the world into World War III hmm, anything?"

"Nuclearly's not a word." Batgirl said dryly

"It will be when I rule it so screw you! Anyone else?" she asked sweetly

"I got one." Hazel said

"Too bad ya just said it, anyone else...Batman perhaps?"

"...I'm sorry." he finally said

"I knew you were-[record scratches]-huh, wha?"

"I'm sorry...for pushing you too hard Alexis."

"Did...did Batman just apologize about something?" Drakken asked Shego.

"Ya know, I think he did."

"Someone should have gotten that in writing." Jack chuckled "Oh my God!"

"SHUT-UP, ALL OF YOU!" Scarlet yelled, "You're doing this now?" she turned back to Batman

"What better time is there, there's no way out for us, you've-you've won."

"Yeah-yeah you bet I did, I sure proved it to you!" she ran to the button

"This is your defense mechanism?" Sly whispered "Surrendering to her?"

"Giving her the satisfaction she actually wants?" Phoenix asked

"Are you slipping on us old man?" Robin raised an eyebrow

"Trust me...I know my daughter." Batman half smiled "And uh...something tells me we a fight is about to happen."

. . .

"_Okay, thanks to this conveniently placed turn of events, Wade, John, and I were able to hack into the...whatever the hell that thing is called through the mainframe." Damian explained to the hidden group over the Kimmunicator_

"_It'll take time for us to shut it down internally, just make sure Scarlet doesn't do anything." Wade warned _

"Sounds easy enough." Kim shrugged

. . .

"Well...here goes...heh-heh already got my satisfaction-but I don't care." Scarlet said nervously, finger close to the button. "Cause I'm evil and stuff..."

"Hurry up woman! I want my Brazilian chicks!" Jack yelled

"Oh like they would go for you Spicer." Slick chuckled

"Seriously they would easily rebel then go for their new ruler." Katie added

"Hey I can do without the sass from the peanut gallery!"

"Shut-up!" Drakken ordered "I want Canada already!"

"Seriously what's taking her?" Shego asked

"Just press the button!"

Scarlet nervously went for the button but as it looked like she was about to press it, the machine sputtered.

"Huh?"

"Spicer! Cody!" she shouted going back to...let's call it normal.

"It's not our fault!" they demanded

"Well it certainly wasn't mine." Drakken crossed his arms.

"No...it was ours!" the three appeared on top of a nearby balcony

"KIM POSSIBLE!"

"In the flesh." she stared daggers at Scarlet.

"Gulp."

"Uh, father, what is it we do now?" Junior asked

"Now my son, with everything seemingly in shambles, it is time we make with the runnings." Senior sighed

"Ah yes, good plan."

"You guys can't be leaving!" Scarlet ordered

"But we are, I feel we will work again, but until then, fare-the well." and the two disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

As they did, the restaints on our heroes came undone.

"Oh no!" Egg-Head frowned.

"This isn't happening." Shego's arms went green.

"Well, what now?" Sapphire asked

"Their plan is in shambles." Grey smiled

"Their device is in ruin." Hazel added

"They got nowhere left to go." Robin added

"I'd say it's a free for all." Midnight licked her lips.

"Anything to say up there?" Batgirl asked to the crew in the balcony

"And here...we...go." Kim said coldly

"Attack!" Slick yelled

And so the free for all began.

"Take some of this!" Batgirl and Robin managed to thwack Shego and Camille

"AH!"

"Come on, who wants some?" Phoenix asked after knocking the Destructo Duo into the device, breaking it slightly...though it was useless now.

Anyway Batman had Drakken in a choke hold

"Not in the face!" he begged, and was promptly thrown into Jack.

"_Mr. Wayne!"_

"Go Lucius!"

"_Radio's up, the device is down, you can thank Stoppable and Nightwing for that one. Anyway, i've radioed Her Majesty's Navy and the Royal Air Force, they're enroute to your position, sit tight."_

"Thanks!" Batman threw Egg-Head into the pile that was Drakken and Jack.

Everyone then noticed Scarlet was escaping through the hole in the roof.

"Shes escaping!" Sly yelled

"Oh no shes not!" Kim shot her grapple gun, and followed her up

"Get her KP!" Ron cheered. He's good at that.

Scarlet tried to escape, but it was no dice, Kim was right in front of her. And now the thunder booms, and the rain pours...Glen! I said the thunder booms and the rain pours...Thank you!

"Hold it right there!" Kim yelled coldly.

"Hey there toots, nice to see you too!" she tried to run, but was thwarted

"I can forgive a lot of people for stupid things-but you crossed the line." she grabbed Scarlet.

"I had my reasons-"

FOR WHAT! Kidnapping me? Forcing me to be your minion-taking away my memories-I NEARLY KILLED SOMEONE!"

"Nearly, please be specific." Scarlet said semantically

"How can you be so calm...how?" Kim asked, filled with tears.

"You wanna know how...you wanna know what all this was about? Scarlet was welling up herself

"Yes...I do."

"I wasn't lying when I said I was an orphan... But You wanna know the big kicker...I was born in 2009." Kim's eyes went wide "I'm really 3."

"Bu...B-but-"

"Bruce...wanted a perfect little hero child who can succeed him one day...Nightwing was gonna be the new Batman...Robin the new Nightwing...and me...the new Batgirl...He used...this-this thing, it made me older. Yeah, I'm a 3 year old in an 18 year old's body...how FUCKED UP...is that?" Kim was speechless.

"One day, I had enough...he could make me his hero...I could get passed his broody misery, and no-breaks attitude...but that piece of scum took away my childhood-and he's never around, it was always training this, training that...I had-had enough, I turned on him. And Mr. Perfect that he thinks he is...he broke his own rule...he pointed a gun at me...a loaded gun. Thank God he can't shoot the broad side of a [network censor] barn. But, ever since then...I went...from Alexis Wayne...to Scarlet. Oh sure-I-I admit I got side tracked by him apologizing-I did...but it'll never-EVER release the pain I feel." Kim backed up a little

"So...that's-"

"That's why, you have your family and your friends...I never-EVER had that, I was Batman's puppet, just like you...like the six...Like everyone he comes in contact with...all because the poor bastard saw his parents get whacked by an over-zealous mugger. I watched mine burn...I LET GO! But he never will." Kim dropped to her knees

"Scarlet I...I don't know what to say-"

"Oh but wait...there's more...you wanna tell me the odds? What would they be if I told you my grandpa was-"

"Me." From the smoke peering out from the other side of the building, appeared Alfred.

"He's our butler?" Scarlet said

"I know who he is!"

"Charles, her father...was my son. Charles Pennyworth. My only son. I lost him in the blink of an eye, and so did Alexis. Master Bruce has no idea...he'll know someday, the girls too...when the time is right. I agree, Master will never let go, when most of us can-yes it takes time..but we can. He messed up-no, he screwed up. But he always meant well...Alexis there, there could have been another way."

"Alfred...I made the choice I did on my own...I'm not going back."

"...A pity. But when you do...and believe me, you say no now but you will, I'll be there with a big bowl of soup, and some true love. For now, it's over." he leaned in towards hie collar, and spoke into it "It's Agent 009, move in." With that, Alfred disappeared. Suddenly helicopters appeared from above, and troops dropped down

"Freeze!"

"Put your hands up!"

"On ya knees now!" The soldiers went to capture Scarlet, as the team made it to the roof.

"Huh, that was quick." Batgirl shrugged

"Yes...good work Lucius."

"_But, that's not them, my guys are still 10 minutes out Mr. Wayne."_

"What...then, they must be MI6." he shrugged

"Who cares!" Grey hugged him

"It's all over!"

"Finally!"

"Wait!" Kim got back in front of them "I'm as guilty as she is." Everyone gasped

"KP?" Ron asked

"No, she was hypnotized!" Bridgette demanded "Shes innocent!"

"No...I am guilty, if you take her...you're gonna have to take me too." The confused officer reluctantly cuffed the heroin. And moved them both to the waiting chopper that landed, strapping them both in.

"Kim!" Ron made it through the crowd "I-I love you!"

"I love you too Ron!" the doors closed.

"There's more downstairs Batman explained.

"Very good Batman, and not to worry about Possible, I'm sure the queen and your president will write her a pardon."

"Yeah..." Batman looked in the window to see Kim staring daggers at him. The one chopper took off.

. . .

"Why did you do that?" Scarlet asked

"Cause...I-I-I-wanna help you."

"Come again?"

"It's criminal for what he did to you...I see that now. I'm gonna help you take down Batman, but you touch Ron, and I'll kill ya." Scarlet smiled

"Fine...keep being the good girl-and the time is right, I'll call you."

"Sounds good." Kim half smiled.

Down below Alfred looked on, where a show of a person stood behind him

"This doesn't bode well." he said

"Of course not." the voice said "We'll have to keep extra tabs on them...I'll have Freleng do it, he's got an idea in mind. Oh and, Pennyworth?" the voice asked

"Yes?"

"Keep your head up, we'll find peace someday."

"...Right-eo old boy."

Fade to black

**The Freakin' End!**

**Alright you's guys, Season 3 is up and I have an idea I wanna pitch to you guys first**

**Total Drama: Clerks. A show that pays homage to the characters created by Kevin Smith. Trent Hicks works as a store clerk at the Quick Stop convenience store in Leonardo New Jersey, his friend Duncan Graves works as the lazy and sarcastic clerk at the neighboring RST video store, though he spends most of his time next door. The show follows the misadventures and day to day comedic riggers the two go through, constantly being harassed by two stoner dealers Geoff, and Silent B. As well as the daily crap and stupid questions people give the two Clerks. Good idea? **

**Oh, and check out my latest (Can't believe I'm saying these words) Murder Story: Wild Weekend**

_**Starring the Voice Talents of...**_

**Emilie Claire-Barlow: **Courtney/Grey

**Kevin Conroy: **Bruce Wayne/Batman

**Katie Crown: **Izzy/Phoenix

**Megan Fahlenbock: **Gwen/Midnight

**Kristen Fairlie: **Bridgette/Hazel

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay/Sapphire

**Sparkling-Nexis137: **Scarlet

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather/Sly

_**With the Additional Voice Talents of...**_

**Cle Bennett: **Chef Hatchet

**Earl Boen: **Senor Senior Senior

**Corey Burton: **Damian McElroy, soldiers

**Nester Carbonell: **Senor Senior Junior

**Nancy Cartwright: **Rufus

**Julia Chantrey: **Eva/Iron Maiden

**Danny Cooksey: **John&Jack Spicer

**John DiMaggio: **Dr. Drakken

**Will Friedle: **Ron Stoppable

**Mark Hamill: **Gary 'Gunny' Grogan

**Jess Harnell: **Alfred Pennyworth, soldiers

**Loren Lester: **Dick Grayson/Nightwing

**Lauren Lipson: **Sadie

**Drew Nelson: **Duncan/Slick

**Niko56: **Voice

**Daran Norris: **Cliff Sanderson, Lead Soldier.

**Scott Menville: **Tim Drake/Robin

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Katie

**Taj Mowry: **Wade Load

**Peter Oldring: **Cody/Egg-Head

**Rob Paulsen: **Scott Turpin, Officers

**Dan Petronijevic: **Geoff/Hailstorm

**Kevin Michael Richardson: **Lucius Fox

**Christy Carlson-Romano: **Kim Possible/Crimson

**Tara Strong: **Barbara Gordon/Batgirl

**Nicole Sullivan: **Shego

**Ashley Tisdale: **Camille Leon


	47. It's a Gas! Part I

**Villain(s): Scarlet, Joker, Hugo Strange. Featuring: Harley Quinn**

**Written By: Niko56**

**Story Editor: Paul Dini**

**Directed By: Dan Riba**

**Casting Direction: Ginny McSwain**

**Voice Direction: Andrea Romano **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Episode 22: It's a Gas!**

It's just an ordinary evening in Gotham City. Or is it? First we take you to a dentists office in south Medford. The dentist was going over the receipts in the reception area, when he heard some banging and clanging.

[clang-bang-clack]

"Huh? Whose there? Who? Show yourself!" the dentist ordered, he grabbed a oral drill (ha-ha) and tiptoed to the one room where he heard the banging, the room was lit, and the door was open, so he could see the shadows of what looked like two individuals messing around. "Halt!" The two individuals looked at him with the most disdain of looks. "Gasp!" the dentist gasped.

They wore clown masks, striped turtlenecks, jeans, and work boots. Both were seen pilfering the canisters of nitrous oxide from the cabinets above.

"Aw crap, now we gotta ice this fool." one said "Take care of him will ya 'shaw?"

"Sure thing Roc'." the second one grabbed the blunt metal object he came in with, which was most likely a crowbar. "Come on pal make this easy, huh?"

"No, no!" The dentist made a break for the reception room, and went for the nearest phone. "Yes! I need the police at 'Miles of Smiles' in Medford right now there's a break-in-[thwack]-ugh-[thud]." he was struck in the back, and he hit the floor. The one thug picked up the phone

"He's busy." and hung up. "Rocco!"

"Yeah?"

"We gotta go."

Coincidentally the alarms rang at the Somerset District as well, but it was at Arkham. A figure scales the final wall and a flash of light briefly illuminates their escape, take a wild guess as to who it is. Go ahead guess!

"Yes! Freedom! This gets easier, and easier every time, perhaps I should stay there longer." Scarlet smirked. She made a mad dash through the woods, though she ducked into a ravine, which was a near dry riverbed, as she watch the search party pass above her.

"Keep looking!"

"We can't let her escape!"

. . .

Time passed, and our favorite redheaded villain noticed the coast was clear.

"Well, guess this is my cue. She left the riverbed, but soon noticed it looked as though she was being followed. "Huh? Crap...Alright Bruce! I know it's you!" she turned around where someone was clearly behind her "Huh...B-B-Batman...Anyone?"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." cue disembodied laughter

"Okay, kind of freaked out now-"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha."

"O...kay-AHHHHHHH!" she took off running blindly, only to be knocked out by something falling from the trees [Thud]

Fade to black

. . .

Twas the next day, Bruce, was in Arkham, walking and talking with the fat and lazy warden Quincy Sharp.

"I assure you Bruce, We were very-very freaked to see Ms. Possible on our roster, but we are positive to to let her go. After all, she wasn't under her own power-though I do applaud her bravery to take responsibility, it's something you don't see too often these days."

"I agree." Bruce nodded "This pardon the mayor is giving her will definitely set her free, it just concerns me as to why she was so involuntary in this?"

"It's a mystery, our best doctors spent this passed week trying to tap her mind, she would hardly say a word, but mentally she checks out, that's good enough for us, yes?" Sharp asked

"Yes." Bruce agreed

They approached the doors to the cell blocks, where Kim was escorted out in her street clothes.

"Kim!" Bruce waved

"Mr. Wayne." she said coldly

"Uh, Ron is waiting for you outside."

"Thank you, I'll see myself out." she walked away

"That's another thing we've noticed." Sharp continued "She seemed very agitated over something, but she wouldn't talk."

"Yeah." Bruce scratched his chin while he watched Kim walk away. . .

"KP!"

"Ron!" the two greeted each other with a nice hug and kiss...yuck, love blows. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, ugh but these doctors tried to pick at me like I was a bio experiment, other than that I'm alright."

"Good, hey Rufus is making you a coming home lunch already!"

"Can't wait." they left. Bruce...was still suspicious.

Later, inside the Bat-Cave.

"She just snubbed you?" Alfred asked

"Not that she snubbed me, but she had the coldest look in her eyes. She saw Ron, happy as ever."

"But when she looks at you shes disgusted?" Damian asked

"Correct."

"Hmm perhaps the doctors were getting to her?" Alfred suggested.

"Yes, and after all, she is madly in love with that boy, lord knows why-but, perhaps that was all she needed to get back the spark, she can do anything you know." Damian explained

"Maybe-Erg, I'm not worrying about it." Bruce approached the computer "What I want to know is about Scarlet's sudden disappearance, and these robberies to 5 local dentists office."

"Which you know has our happy little friend written all over it." Alfred said

"Exactly, Joker can do a lot with all that laughing gas, but I'm gonna put the girls on it." Bruce added "Someones gotta protect this city." suddenly, the screen changed to the camera located in the kitchen, Izzy's face appeared

"Alfred! Bruce! They're doing it again!"

"Ugh!" the butler complained "I'll be right there.

"Cr-ipes, those two go at it more than politicians." Bruce did a face palm

"I agree." Damian added

Alfred jolted up to the gaming room, all six girls were there.

Heather was laughing so hard, she was spazing on the floor. Izzy was sitting in a lounge chair with a bowl of popcorn. Courtney was nearby, but just snickering. Lindsay was trying to look away, and for the main event, Bridgette and Gwen were fighting.

"You never support me!"

"Oh really?" Gwen asked

"YES! I can go and do whatever I want, your not the boss of me!"

"I'm not saying you can't do it, I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"Well I',-"

"AHEM!" the butler screamed "What the devil is the matter now?"

"Bridgette's gonna hurt herself!" Gwen pointed

"No I'm not! I wanna go surfing! I do it all the time, it's my stereotype!" Bridgette crossed her arms

"Well I'm afraid you'll get hurt, is it a crime to care about you?"

"Alright, I've heard all I can stand." Alfred stormed over. "All you two seem to do is fight. First of all, Ms. Gwendolyn, I'm certain that as an avid surfer, Ms. Bridgette can handle herself."

"Hmm." she stuck her tongue out at Gwen

"And as for you, you will do no such thing around these shores, far too rocky, she does have a right to care about you-so, because you two seem to always want to fight, you can do so." Alfred smiled

"Really?" they both asked

"Of course...in couples counseling." his smile faded

"Ha-ha!" Heather laughed

"What?" the two girls asked "But Alfie-"

"Don't but Alfie me, I'm enrolling you both straight away, maybe then you'll learn to compromise instead of yelling at one another." Alfred stormed out as the two girls just gave each other that look.

"It's all your fault you know." Gwen spat

"Oh, my fault! Oh I'm sure!"

"Okay, I'm done." Izzy left

"Right behind ya." Courtney agreed

"Where ya going, they're just getting back into it!" Heather yelped still laughing.

So, wondering as to where Scarlet might be? Well, here she is! In some warehouse looking place, she is tied to a medical table, trying to get her bearings.

"Erg-where am i-erg, what is this! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" suddenly a lot of light turned on, shining right into her eyes, and Joker's theme music turned on.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Oh, I know that laugh far too well." she groaned. Joker appeared, walking towards Scarlet, she saw him as his body cast the only darkness making it available for her to see.

"Welcome young Scarlet to my humble little lair! Care for a Cheese cube?" Joker asked taking out a platter of cheese in cube form

"No thanks."

"Well good they're props anyway." he tossed the platter aside. And the lights faded.

"Alright clown, what's the scam now?"

"Scam? No scam at all old Scar...plan yes...scam no." he walked away to an upstairs overlook balcony, with levers, and buttons and stuff on control panels. "You see, I really love laughter, it's the best medicine after all."

"So I'm told." Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"Right-right, so, I decided, the people of Gotham deserve a good laugh, don't you think, hmm?"

"Sure, whatever." she shrugged

"Exactly, but...what if, it was the last laugh they ever make...ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, what I plan to do is concentrate my gas so much! With more-and more-and more nitrous oxide than before, plus my other goodies, to make the people of this dismal little burg DIE of laughter, hmm?"

"...And, what does this have to do with me?"

"Glad you asked little one." who else but Hugo Strange emerged from the darkness.

"Strange?"

"The very same."

"Hugo here is the one making my deliciously deadly toxin. Once he does, I'll send it into the sewers, and it will then rise to the surface, making sure everyone in Gotham dies, with a smile." Joker laughed, a truck then pulled into the warehouse. And the two men from the previous evening stepped out "Ah yes, Rocco, Henshaw, be dears and give Dr. Strange the nitrous oxide won't you?"

"Yes sir boss."

"OKAY, so; can someone tell me what all this has to do with me?" Scarlet asked

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Joker laughed

"Why my dear...you...are our test subject."

"Gasp!"

The Six found themselves inside Bruce's office.

"Okay, I don't want to bore you with any details, but I can assure you it is the Joker who is behind this madness."

"When isn't it?" Heather asked

"Exactly. But, I'm not yet sure if I can connect Scarlet's disappearance to his plot of not, so that's what you're going to find out. Heather and Izzy you will check on the five dentists offices that were robbed, Courtney and Lindsay you will check the grounds near Arkham where she escaped." Bruce explained

"What about us?" Gwen asked

"I do recall Alfred saying something to you both about...Marriage counseling?" Bruce raised an eyebrow

"That's correct Master Bruce." Alfred entered the office "And their first session begins in 30 minutes with Dr. Scratchinsniff."

"Get going." Bruce demanded.

Brief cutscene now to the office of Dr. Otto Scratchinsniff, a balded, glasses wearing German fellow, who sat in a big chair, while his couples...plus one, sat in a semi-circle around him.

"Okay everybody, vhy don't ve all talk a little bit about vhy vere here ja?" he asked in a thick German accent.

"We've been punished." Gwen said dryly. John and Barbara were snickering right next to them

"What are you two doing here?" Bridgette whispered

"Literally-" Barbara snicked

"Just for this." John added

"Okay zo ve haf punishment, ant-" he pointed to John and Barbara

"Oh were a good couple." Barbara said hugging John

"Yeah, were really good at compromising, and understanding and that feminine crap." John added

"Vell zhats very good, vunderbar, now how do you too zolve your problemsh?" he asked

"Well normally, when we can't think of a decision, we flip a coin." Barbara shrugged

"Vhat?"

"Yeah, like when if we wanna see Hit and Run, or the Campaign, I take out Georgey here." John took out a quarter "And give him a good flip."

"But zhats not-I mean, vhat if zhere are shree optionsh ja?" Scratchy asked

"Easy, eenie, meenie, miney, moe." Barbara answered

"But-but-but, you can't sholve all of your problemsh by chance!"

"Sure we can, it's easy." John added

"Oi." Scratchy did a face palm "Vhat about you?" he looked at a familiar face...Harley, in street clothes.

"Well, sometimes whenever Mistah J and I get into a fight, he punches me in the face, and-then I can't remember why I was mad! Everybody wins!"

"Zhats horrible!" Scratchy yelped "I zee ve vill haf zome vork to do vith zhis group."

"...Shoot me now." Gwen sighed

"Me first." Bridgette added

**To Be Continued...PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And feel free to check out my latest total drama story (Yes it's a murder story): Wild Weekend!**


	48. It's a Gas! Part II

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Over at the lair, Gunny was still trying to rest comfortably in the infirmary whilst Chef, and Scott comforted him.

"How you feeling big Guy?" Chef asked

"Eh, worse I guess, hows Possible taking this?" he asked

"Alright, I heard she snubbed Bruce today something fierce." Scott added

"Really?" Gunny asked

"Yeah Dame told me." Chef snapped his fingers

"That's not like her." Gunny shook his head

"We know." they both said.

"Whatever, can you let me sleep fellas, I'm tired."

"Sure thing Gunny." Chef stood up

"Don't lose sleep over it pal."

"I'll try as soon as you leave."

"Right-right, message received." they went for the exit, turning off the lights. Cliff and Lucius greeted them.

"How's he doing?" Lucius asked

"Getting better, he can eat solid foods now, that's a plus." Chef said

"Good for Gunny, he's always been a tough son of a gun." Cliff added

"Oh by the way, you know Alfred forced Gwen into couples counseling." Lucius chuckled

"Yeah we heard that."

"How much are you fellas willing to bet they will most certainly fail, hmm?" Cliff asked

"I don't know, they can't be doing too bad-"

. . .

"All I wanted to do was surf!" Bridgette was sobbing

"Oh sure, cry, it's what your good at." Gwen looked away

"See Doctor, Gwen never supports me-EVER!" Bridgette wailed

"Now-now calm down-calm down, zhis ish a plaze ov healing, not violent shtruggles, ant moaning, ant vailing." Scratchy said calmly, he handed Bridgette a tissue.

"Thanks." she blew her nose

"zhere hash to be a more pozitive outreach for you two you zee, you need a better way to channel and focus yur anger, ja?"

"We do fine, shes just a whiney pants." Gwen demanded

"SEE!" Bridgette sobbed some more

"I hear you sister, sometimes it just feels good to cry." Harley said welling up a little

"Zhis ish a plaze of crying, to let everzhing out, peacefully, you zee." Scratchy insisted

"Oh God help me." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"This is too funny." John chuckled

"You two can leaf if you veel zhis ish a joke!" Scratchy insisted

"Hey, we paid good money for this." Barbara insisted

"Who needs a comedy when we got this?" John asked "Money well spent if you ask me."

"Ugh, jusht...ju-jusht zit zhere and be qviet." Scratchy rubbed his temples "Oi, now I haf a headache."

"Mistah J gives me a headache all the time, he says it's good for me and builds character...that and it's hilarious." Harley frowned

"I can zee ve haf so much more vork to do." Scratchy sat back down.

Now we go to the dark and dismal dentist's office with Sly and Phoenix.

"Ugh, I always hated the dentist." Phoenix cringed "So freaky."

"I never had a soft spot for them either-I mean, I brush my teeth, why the hell do I have to pay someone to clean them?" Sly asked

"It's a mystery alright."

They continued their search of the office, the dentist himself entered, looking very disgruntled, and bandaged

"Freeze!"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, easy there doc, were the good guys see." Phoenix assured him.

"Yeah I'm sure, that's what you say before you crack my skull, break my back and toss my corpse out the window."

"Ew." Sly looked away

"Look even if we were the bad guys-which were not-we'd break your back first, then crack your skull."

"And if we wanted to, don't you think we would have by now?" Sly asked

"Hmm-you make a good point." the dentist agreed

"Thank you."

"All I remember is two guys dressed like clowns, stole my supply f nitrous oxide-you civilians call it laughing gas, it's like an anesthetic so-"

"Hey, thanks for the Bio 101 lesson, but could you tell us more about the break-in?" Sly asked

"...Yeah, Clowns, clown masks, stole my laughing gas, and I hear though my fellow oral hygienists...dentists that is, that some other offices had their gas pilfered as well."

"We too have heard this."Phoenix said as she noticed a slight silky residue on the end of the counter, she took a sample

"Well thanks for your help." Sly said

"No problem, just see if you can't get my gas back, it's not cheap you know."

"We'll try." the two said.

"Oh and one more-huh?" the dentist turned back around, and the two had disappeared "What the?"

Sly and Phoenix were rooftop hopping.

"So what do you think that residue-stuff is?" Sly asked

"A clue, that's what!"

"No [network censor] Shirlock, I meant, what do you think it's made of?"

"That's for our analysts to figure out now isn't it?"

"I guess it is?" Sly sighed.

I suppose now would be a good time to go back to Joker's lair, where Scarlet was unrestrained, but Joker's two henchmen, Rocco, and Henshaw, threw her into an encased cylindrical tube.

"Let me go-erg-let me go!" she demanded

"Whatever you say." the two tossed her in, and closed it up, and Scarlet banged angrily on the plexiglass.

"You lousy rotten little mother-"

But of course all they heard on the outside were faint pounding noises, as it was sound proof.

"What you think she is saying?" Hugo Strange asked Joker, who was nearby

"Probably stuff that shouldn't be said on a kids cartoon." Joker snickered "You can't just write that kind of material nowadays, it's been done. Now me on the other hand." Joker kissed a small golden statuette close by "I'm just a cartoonistic fool!"

"Is-is that an Emmy?"

"You bet your lab coat it is Hugo, I won the daytime Emmy for best sadistic-laugh-while-being-in-a-fight-with-a-super-hero-on-top-of-a-truck-after-falling-off-a-small-bulding-and-then-falling-onto-a-smaller-truck-on-an-animated-television-show. I beat out Dee Baker!"

"...Humph, they'll give you an Emmy for anything these days-shall we start up the experiment?" Hugo asked

"Oh I'd be insulted if you didn't-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Most excellent, it'll take time but soon, young Scarlet will cease to exist."

"That's just how I want it." Joker pulled the lever, and the tube filled with a pinkish gas.

Over at the woods near Arkham, Grey and Sapphire were also in search, but not coming up with much.

"Ugh, this is intolerable." Grey complained looking over some shrubbery.

"Intoler-wha?"

"Don't strain yourself, wouldn't want you to pass out." Grey rolled her eyes

"Oh okay, thanks Grey."

"Pinhead." she whispered "I meant this search is getting us nowhere, there's some footprints here, there's some footprints there, some our mine, some are yours-what are we looking for, we know she disappeared." Grey compalined

"Maybe she was kidnapped?" Sapphire suggested

"Oh sure, kidnapped right out of Arkham? Yeah right, I'll believe that load of bull when I see it!" Grey stood up, and consequently, hit a tree branch "Ow."

And equally consequently, Sapphire found more silky goop near the bush where Scarlet was actually captured.

"Hey, I found something!"

"What is it your brain?"

"No, better, some goop stuff see?"

"Oh...Well-well Sapphire I guess every squirrel does find their nut, we should send this evidence back to the guys at the lab."

Back at R&D, Lucius and Bruce looked over the evidence in John and Barbara's absence.

"Hmm...it looks like...some kind of polymer." Lucius suggested

"Yes, but a cheap kind, like in plastics." Bruce added

"Why would Joker be using cheap plastics?" Lucius asked

"Maybe it's the location?" Sly suggested

"Yes...like a toy factory, or a joke factory he loves that stuff!" Bruce added

"Bridgette and Gwen, and we'll search it over!" Bruce ordered

Over at the session, Scratchy would be tearing his hair out...if he had any.

"And sometimes Mistah J makes me go to bed without supper to-"

"Let me guess, to build character?" Barbara finally asked

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess." John snarled barely conscious.

"Okay, Miss Quinzel, perhaps it iz time you broke up vith zhe Joker ja?"

"Oh no, I love him, he's so dreamy-"

"If he's so damn dreamy why does he beat you all the time?" Bridgette asked

"Um-"

"Or why isn't he including you in his latest villainous scheme?" Gwen asked

"Huh?" she perked up

"Yeah he was stealing laughing gas or something."

"He...was hatching a plan, and didn't include me?" she asked "But I was gonna get dinuts after this counseling thing."

"Where is he Quinn?" Bridgette asked

"Bridgette ve don't-"

"Shut-up, don't you talk to my wifey that way!" Gwen demanded

"Okay, zhuting up." Scratchy agreed

"Tell us where he is Quinn

"The old Faffy Toy factory, it's connected to the sewer in South Gotham."

"Good-"

"Oh vunderbar, you too looked passed your dverences to vind a shingle goal, vell done, you both pass!" Scratchy cheered

"Huh, that was easy." Gwen shrugged

"I guess the old man has a good idea every now and again."

The four exited with Harley, Bridgette talked over her watch

"Damian?"

"_Hey, I was just looking for ya."_

"Good, tell the crew were headed for the old Laffy Toy Factory in South Gotham, we'll meet them there."

"_Most excellent." _

Over at the factory, the door to the tube finally opened, and Scarlet fell out of it, laughing like a madwoman

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HELP ME-AHA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Well that's good enough for me." Joker shrugged

"But, we don't know if she'll perish yet?"

"Who cares Hugo, she'll go eventually, and then the city with it, the sooner we do this the better-Rocco, Henshaw!"

"Yes boss?"

"Start loaded the canisters with the new venom into the sewers, by this time tomorrow, all of Gotham will be dying with a smile-nah-hah-hah-hah-hah-hah-hah!"

"Yes boss!" The two nitwits got ready to pour the deadly mixture into the nearby sewer runoff, when two pairs of boots rocked them both in the face

"OOF!"

"Huh?"

It was Batgirl and Phoenix

"Don't mess with the redheads." they high fived

"Oh great!" Suddenly, the rest of the six joined Joker and Hugo on the balcony

"What's the scheme this time clown?" Midnight asked

"Eh you know, a little that, a little of this...mostly this-[THWACK]" his hand activated into a large boxing glove, and he clubbed the girls away in one swipe "Quickly Hugo, come on!" They made a dash for the escape car, only for Hugo to be tied up with a bat hook, courtesy of Batgirl

"Yah-[thud]"

"Bullseye." she smirked

"Oh well, win some lose some, quite a pity really." Joker said backing away to his Jokermobile "This was quite the good idea, fill the sewers with my new and improved joker venom, and the whole city perishes with a laugh and a smile-aha-ha-ha-ha! Like Scarlet will very soon." he pointed

"AHA-hA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Sure the original antidote should do the trick, but I warn you, you must hurry before she perishes, just like all the people in Gotham should have-huh?" Joker backed into someone, it was Harley, dressed as Harley

"Everyone, Puddin?"

"Quick, get the antidote in her." Batgirl told Grey

"Right, on it." Grey ran over to the giggling girl

"ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-help!" Grey released the anti venom into her.

"You'll be fine...why I don't know."

"Harley, what brings you here?" Joker asked nervously

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked tears in her eyes

"I-I would, that is why I asked."

"You were gonna kill everyone in town-INCLUDING ME! And you never even told me!"

"Well you see pooh, when you tell someone you're going to kill them, it kind of ruins the tradition." he said sheepishly

"But I do everything for you! I even went to counseling-alone, not where sure where those other people went I was with, but I was alone as always-I EVEN BROUGHT THE DONUTS!" the said holding up a box of D&D.

"Oh, you remembered."

"I'm tired of you always pushing me around, and I'm tired of you treating me like a doormat, like my counselor and those other people said, it's time we broke up-PUDDIN! YOU LOUSY SCUM SUCKING CREEP!"

"No-not again!" Harley lunged on him "Not in the face-ow-o-oof-aiee-witness is excuuuuuused!"

"Should we help him?" Hazel asked

"Nah, she'll blow it off eventually." Batgirl shook her head

"And good for us too cause we also got-huh?" Grey looked over to see Scarlet had vanished

"Son of a gun."

"She did it again."

The next evening at dinner...

"I'm glad to see you two worked everything out." Alfred said serving Gwen and Bridgette some salad

"You were right Alfred." Gwen began

"Couples counseling was a good idea." Bridgette added

"He comes up with a few good ones every now and again." Bruce agreed

"Yes...what would I be without my good ideas, I'm sure the results would be...quite ghastly."

**The End...**

**Alright boys n' goils, we got a brandy new villain up on tap, in hopes that the MacFarlane's don't sue me, hope you enjoy!**

_**Starring the Voice Talents of...**_

**Emilie Claire-Barlow: **Courtney/Grey

**Kevin Conroy: **Bruce Wayne

**Katie Crown: **Izzy/Phoenix

**Megan Fahlenbock: **Gwen/Midnight

**Kristen Fairlie: **Bridgette/Hazel

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay/Sapphire

**Sparkling-Nexis137: **Scarlet

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather/Sly

_**With the Additional Voice Talents of...**_

**Cle Bennett: **Chef Hatchet

**Corey Burton: **Damian McElroy, Hugo Strange

**Danny Cooksey: **John Spicer

**Will Friedle: **Ron Stoppable

**Mark Hamill: **Gary 'Gunny' Grogan, Joker, Rocco

**Jess Harnell: **Alfred Pennyworth, Additional Voices

**Maurice LaMarche: **Warden Quincy Sharp, Henshaw

**Daran Norris: **Cliff Sanderson, Additional Voices

**Rob Paulsen: **Scott Turpin, Dr. Otto Scratchinsniff, Dentist

**Kevin Michael Richardson: **Lucius Fox

**Christy Carlson-Romano: **Kim Possible

**Arleen Sorkin: **Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn

**Tara Strong: **Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Additional Voices


	49. Broadcast This! Part I

**Villain(s): Scarlet, Paparazzi**

**Story By: Sparkling-Nexis137**

**Teleplay By: Niko56**

**Story Editor: Sparkling-Nexis137&John P. McCann**

**Directed By: Ronnie Del Carmen**

**Casting Director: Leslie Lamers**

**Voice Direction: Andrea Romano**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Episode 23: Broadcast This!**

A TV turns on, and Jack Ryder is on the news. The location, a new daisy garden near Reed Park.

"_Hello I'm Jack Ryder here on location with Gotham's most notable resident: Bruce Wayne, here to speak on behalf of his sixteenth straight charity, the "Save the Daisies Foundation."_

"_Thank you Jack, today we open this memorial daisy garden which was erected by the youth group of the Gotham First Presbyterian Church. My father always said and I cannot stress this enough-"_

The female figure watching the TV emerges from her chair angered. And approaches the screen

"Erg-Bruce Wayne...Mr. Perfect-stupid-lousy-rotten-ERG-I hate you-I Hate you-I HATE YOU!" she smashed the TV to pieces, the screen shattered.

That person, now deep breathing like a crazy mofo, is none other than Lisa Beckett. A journalist working for the Gotham Tribune, the cities second newspaper behind the Gotham Times. Lisa stands slender at oh-5' 7" her hair nice blonde hair goes just passed her shoulder blades, she wears very contemporary clothing, and has green eyes. Her apartment is quite small, and plastered with pictures of her former success.

"That son of a [network censor] I've gotten dirt on nearly every celebrity there is, but NOOOOOO, not Mr. Perfect." she saw he was on the cover of TIME magazine on her table "ERG!" she ripped the cover up "Out of every celebrity in the world, HE of all people doesn't have a single skeleton in his damn closet...well that's about to change, everyone has a dirty little secret they don't want exposed, even Mr. Wayne...and if it kills me I'm gonna find out exactly what it is. And once I do, they'll have to put me back on the Inquirer, and maybe Ben Affleck will forget the horrible mishap which got me fired-and I can quit this lame-o job and finally be somebody again-Beckett is gonna be back on top baby!" and with that rant finished her neighbor next door yelled

"HEY-SHUT-UP!"

"Sorry."

Later, Bruce was in his study, doing Bruce stuff.

"Good afternoon Master Bruce." Alfred entered

"Hey Alfred."

"I heard the daisies are doing well."

"Quite well as a matter of fact." Bruce nodded "But speaking of charities tomorrow I unveil my latest, and possibly my most rewarding."

"Ah yes, the old abandoned Soda Pop factory to be used as an animal shelter?"

"The same, you there is plenty good that Batman can do for the city...But Bruce Wayne can do some good too." Alfred smiled

"I'm glad you think so sir."

In the training bay, Chef and Cliff were having the girls do their daily does of 200 push-ups.

"It saddens me to see Gunny go on vacation." Chef said

"After the few months he's had, he truly deserves it." Cliff added

"Yeah he-CHANG GET THAT ASS DOWN-he's had a few long months, but this is good for him, I don't think he's ever taken a vacation."

"Yeah he most definitely deserves it, what do you think he's doing now?" Cliff asked

"Probably sitting on a lawn chair, Hawaiian shirt unbuttoned, so the ladies can see that Falcon's Eye, wearing Khaki shorts, cheap sandals, one of them straw hats, cheap sunglasses, with a fruity drink by the pool, and chatting it up with some elderly honeys."

"This blows." Gunny sighed, doing everything Chef described...minus the honeys and having fun. He then noticed the boy skimming the pool, badly "Cr-ipes-no-no-no-no-you're doing it all wrong!"

"I'm sorry sir?" he asked

"Son, I used to have to skim the Mekong Delta for the bodies of my friends while being shot at by the Viet Cong, all you have to do is skim this little rinkedink pool for leaves and [network censor], and you can't even do that right!"

"I'm, terribly sorry sir." the kid asked raising an eyebrow

"Here, gimme that, it's all in the wrist-see...there, you try." he handed back the skimmer

"Like this?"

"There ya go, now you're doing it, and now you won't strain yourself as much." Gunny smiled then he looked over at the juice bar "Hey you! That's not how you blend a cocktail you jackwagon!"

"I'm sure he's having a good time." Cliff agreed

"197...198...199...200!" the girls dropped

"Hit the showers." Chef ordered

Twas later that day at the Tribune, inside her cubicle, and not the office she used to have, Lisa was editing a few of her columns, much to her chagrin. Her walls were filled with pictures of celebrities she has made cry...but not Bruce. It was then the Editor and Chief walked over to her cubicle, just picture a much younger J. Jonah Jameson, minus the creepy mustache. His name, Len Robinson.

"Beckett!"

"Hello Mr. Robinson."

"Beckett tomorrow Mr. Wayne is unveiling his new animal shelter in Bayside, I want you to cover it." he ordered

"Ooh, and do you want me to ruin his life with demoralizing secrets he doesn't want anyone to know?" she asked

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-NO! Just gimme a straight forward story, he's one of the most succesful people in this city, so let's keep it that way, of course if there is a faux paus feel free to write it, as long as it happened. Get to work Beckett." he walked away

"Humph." she sat back in her chair. Her screen saver was in fact a Photo-Shop picture of her punching Bruce. "What are your secrets Wayne?"

. . .

"And then she has the nerve to call me stuck up!" Batgirl said. She was explaining her day to Batman while the two patrolled atop building in Midtown.

"So then what did you say?" he asked pretending like he gave a crap

"Oh-oh then, then I told her hey-"

"Shh, hang on; armed robbery, 12 o'clock low."

"Woo-hoo, finally some action." the two swung into the breach.

At that same time Lisa worked late, very late.

"Well, if I can't destroy Mr. Perfect the right way...I'll just have to do it the creative way, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." she clicked into Photo-Shop, cracked her knuckles, and got right to work.

Elsewhere, Midnight was patrolling with Robin and Sly, when something didn't feel right to her

"Ew."

"What's wrong?" Robin asked

"I'm not sure...I...I felt something weird."

"Welcome to my world." Sly smirked

"Ignore her, just stick to the script." Robin insisted

"It's...just-s-somewhere, something just doesn't feel right."

"You'll get over it." Sly told her

"Yeah, if I had a nickel every time the old man said something didn't 'feel right', I'd be eating nickel soup." Robin explained

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Midnight shrugged

"Whoa, speaking of soup, that soup place down below is getting robbed." Sly noticed

"Sweet, maybe we'll get free soup." Robin smacked his lips

The camera fades into the next morning at Wayne Manor, and Bruce was the second into the kitchen, Alfred being the first.

"You're rather chipper this morning." Alfred noticed

"Quiet evening." he took his seat at the nook "Though I can do without Barb telling me about her day, I thought that was John's job."

"It was my job last week." Alfred whispered [CRASH]

"The hell?" a brick was thrown through the window.

"...I do hope they're here for Ms. Isabelle." Alfred sighed. They saw an angry mob of people outside.

"Wayne!"

"You animal killer!"

"Vile [network censor]"

"Alfred call the police." Bruce ordered

"Right away sir." Bridgette then barged in, disgruntled, holding the days Tribune

"You monster! She yelled sobbing

"What, what do you know!" Alfred yelled

"This!" she showed the page Lisa wrote

"Oh, whew." Alfred sighed, then grabbed Bridgette who lunged, Bruce read the paper

"What? Bruce Wayne: Animal Killer? Is Wayne's latest animal shelter charity really just a place to kill animals and use them as hot dog meat?" he was enraged

"I suppose Upton Sinclair has taught you nothing."

"Clam it Alfred!" Bruce ordered he saw the pictures of himself, seemingly kicking kittens, and throwing helpless puppies into a meat grinder, even himself eating a puppy dog hot dog. "These are clearly Photo-Shopped."

"No kidding, but apparently the mass of people clamoring outside don't realize it." Alfred added losing a grip on Bridgette

"Bridge, I would never do that, this person wrote a lie, my shelter is going to be a place where Animals can live and be free, I swear."

"Well...they do look fake I guess, okay." she let go. Just as Damian entered

"Get out of here ya bunch a hoods! And go get jobs you wastes of sperm and egg!" he slammed the door shut "Liberals." he shook his head "But come on, have you ever even heard of The Concrete Jungle?" he asked Bruce

"Already made the reference Mr. McElroy." Alfred explained

"It's Photo-Shopped Damian, whoever this Lisa Beckett is, her and the Tribune are about to be in a world of [network censor]" Bruce stormed to his study. "Call the police and try to keep them at bay!"

"We'll try, but we might want to rescue John and Scott first..." Damian said looking out the window

"Why?" Bruce asked

"They're in a mosh pit sir." Alfred explained

"Oh God not the face! AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Come on!You want a piece of Scott Turpin you left wing pansies? Huh?"

"No, that doesn't bend that way!"

"Yeah I bet that tofu and ti-chi crap is really working for ya now huh!"

Bruce stormed into his study, and called the number for the Tribune. Only for his phone to ring first

"What!"

"_I'm gonna assume your place of residence is also being peppered with bricks?" Lucius assumed_

"Yeah, I'm about to raise hell at the Tribune!"

"_The police have taken care of things here, I sent to your place cause I had a hunch."_

"Good hunch, and thanks; I'll straighten them out, make sure you give our lawyers a call."

"_Consider it done Mr. Wayne." he disconnected_

"Alright s-" Izzy entered the study

"You want I should help with the crowd dispersant?"

"Just help get Scott and John out of there, wake everyone else up."

"Okay but-"

"NOW IZZY!"

"Yes sir."

Bruce called the Tribune and Robinson's perky young secretary picked up.

"Len Robinson's office, how may I help you?"

"_It's Bruce Wayne, I need to speak to Mr. Robinson, NOW!"_

"Oh-o-okay." she went to his office, where Len was golfing on the putting green he had, while smoking a cigar. "Um, Mr. Robinson?"

"Make this quick Blanche, I'm busy."

"Yes well, Bruce Wayne is on the phone." he looked at her with a raised eyebrow

"Okay, listen Blanche I think you've just been punked, but gimme that, I'll handle this...Listen up [network censor] whatever refrigerator joke you've got I know right where you can stick it-"

"_Can you recognize the sound of my voice?"_

Robinson froze, he started to sweat, and he dropped his club

"Oh-oh-oh dear-uh Mr. Wayne uh-what a surprise-

"_Now you listen to me and you listen good Robinson, I hate your paper, in fact i would go as far to say i hate it! Half of what your paper is, is exposing people at their expense, well now it's on me and I'm really pissed! Oh and here's the kicker-THE STORY IS A LIE!"_

"Uh...uh-w-w-what story sir!" he asked nervously  
_"Oh you don't have a cop of your own paper-FIGURE IT THE F*CK OUT!"_  
"Yes-y-yes sir-yes." He put his hand over the receiver and talked to his secretary nervously. "Blanche get a copy of today's paper-now! Uh, hold on Mr. Wayne, one moment please!" he dropped the phone, and the two comically rifle through the office. "No-no, that's yesterdays!"  
"Wait i can't-wait!" she called  
"Found it!" Robinson ran back to the phone. "Uh, Mr. Wayne, still there?"  
_"Does it look like i left?" _  
"Ha-ha, right, well I'm looking through the paper and-[gasp]-oh no." he saw the article  
_"Yeah...tell that...to my WINDOWS!"_  
"Yes-yes sir this is a problem, I-I-I-I-no-no this-this will be fixed, I-I-I can get a conference together with-" he said nervously  
_"You are one broken window away from a lawsuit-[CRASH]-never mind" ooh, strike three_  
"Oh dear-uh look Mr.-"  
_"Expect to hear from my lawyers by the end of the day!" he slammed the phone down on the receiver_  
"No wait Mr-[dial tone]- Oh no..." he slowly turned his head to his secretary "Blanche...where's Lisa Beckett?" he asked  
"Uh-probably in her cubicle, shall i send her the pink slip?"  
"Oh no...this has to be done personally. GOT DAMMIT! This could ruin us!" he stormed off to Lisa's cubicle.

"Yes, this was the exact story i needed to-" she began to say happily  
"BECKETT!" Robinson stormed over  
"Hey there Mr. R, did you read my article?" she asked  
If you look closely his eye twitches a little "Oh...I read it alright, and-I just got off the phone with the man in question."  
"Ooh-was he crying?" she asked devilishly  
"No...I was crying, he was fuming-WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"  
"Well I-"  
"No I'll answer that for you, you weren't thinking! I'm not sure what i find more disturbing, the fact that you would blatantly assault one of the most respected men in the world, after all i told you was to get one lousy story, or the fact that all the retards in this city actually believed this crap!" He threw the paper at her. "He wants to sue...you know, man like that could ruin us...all thanks to you, now, i gotta waste more resources on a public apology to Mr. Wayne, pay for the damages to the windows on his house, and whatever pain and suffering money the judge and DA force upon me, could be millions...MILLIONS! this could mean lay-offs, budget cuts, might even bankrupt us...hope you liked this story Lisa, cause it's the last one you're ever gonna write! You are so fired I wish I had a flame thrower to physically do it! And I'm gonna make sure no paper will hire you, so you can't ever do this again, you got 15 minutes to vacate, or I'm kicking you out, nice job you dumb [network censor]!" Robinson walked away in anger. Lisa just sat there, but soon realized she didn't want to be thrown out.

Lisa sadly walked with her box of stuff into her apartment, and threw it to the ground.

"Great, now he gets an apology to become a hero again, and now the little freaking puppies and kittens get happy too! And I'm back to square one! Erg! I hate Bruce Wayne!"

"Join the club?"

"Gasp?" Lisa turned to see none other than Scarlet sitting in her easy chair by the charred TV. "You, I know you, I wrote an article on you once."

"Yes, and well done. I've noticed you're ire for my old associate Bruce Wayne."

"I hate him, I write one measly little...lie, and suddenly I'm a terrible person, I hate how he's so perfect, I would love to ruin him...physically even." Scarlet smiled

"Good, that's what I like to hear, and; I would gladly like to help you out...what do you say?" she asked Lisa thought it over and then smiled

"You gotta deal baby."

"Excellent. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha...laugh with me-aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

**To Be Continued...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	50. Broadcast This! Part II

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Pedro! That's not how I told you to vacuum a hotel room!" Gunny blared

"Oh, so sorry Senor Gary, I will remember the wrist thing."

"Be sure that you do!"

"Yes sir!"

Gunny had made himself temp. manager to help make things run more smoothly around the hotel.

"Hey-Hey-Hey, Victor! Come on, we've talked about this!"

"Oh, a thousand apologies Mr. Grogan, but my plunger, shes stuck!"

"What did I tell you, light plunges...do it with me-light plunges."

"Like this?"

"Yeah-yeah just like that, good." he then turned his attention to the front desk. "Remember guys, always smile, no matter what time of the day it is, okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent." he went up to the top of the staircase to see everything and everyone moving like clockwork. "Who says you can't work on vacation?"

Inside Wayne Manor, the crowd had finally dispersed at the sound of police sirens, several lingered, and were arrested.

"Go die you pigs!"

"Yeah-yeah tell it ta da judge ya freakin' deadbeat." Bullock yelled, he turned his attention to Bruce "Relax Mistah Wayne, I got men posted round yer place till the window guys fix tings over here."

"Thanks Detective." Bruce nodded

"Yeah da Commish' made sure dey won't come back, you shouldn't have ta worry." He turned to leave. Bruce entered his house, everyone was cleaning up bricks and glass shards

"Well look at it this way, we can finally build that fire pit with all these bricks." Gwen chuckled, everyone glared "Too soon?"

"Why would this Beckett chick try to slander like this Bruce?" John asked

"It seems it's not just Batman who has a long list of enemies." Alfred explained.

"But the strange thing is, Bruce Wayne KNOWS his enemies." Bruce explained "I don't know this Beckett girl."

"Perhaps it's best you don't." Alfred shrugged. "I'm sure she'll get what's coming to her."

"Nonetheless I still have to go to the charity opening in Bayside, and a bodyguard crew would be nice." Bruce said stroking his chin

"Will there be swag?" Lindsay asked

"It's a charity pinhead." Heather slapped her

"So then we'll get charity swag miss Pushy! Yeesh!" Heather did a face palm.

"Anyway, you six, plus Robin and Batgirl should be nice."

"What about Ryder?" Damian asked

"Yeah I forgot about him." Bruce remembered "He's supposed to broadcast this, perfect!"

"You know, we haven't seen you-know-who in a while, I'm thinking tonight could be a setup." Scott added

"Between us, Bard, Tim, and Creeper, what could possibly go wrong?" Bridgette asked

"Famous last words." Courtney reminded her.

"We all better be knocking on some wood today, Alfred, take this bag of trash to the compactor in the lair will you?" Bruce asked

"Certainly sir." Alfred took the bag, and walked to the dark elevator, the light was busted. "Nuts." he took the long, dark ride down.

"...She got to her-" the voice said

"Gah?"

"It's just me, calm down."

"Good lord you sure know how to put an old man in his grave!"

"Sorry."

"What are you taking about N, she got to who?"

"Beckett, she has some crazy vengeance with Brucey for whatever reason, Scarlet's recruiting her into her own crew." The voice said, he lit a cigar, though his face is still not visible

"Just what we need, would she pose a threat to your long term plan?"

"Hopefully not, just be forewarned, by the way, I found all the old crew, I'm gonna see what I can do to get things rolling again." [DING] Alfred exited the lift, alone "Also, Freleng is gonna get his little subplot in motion, I wanna see how this crew reacts, and see if they can stop it. Should be one helluva control experiment."

"When should I see you again?" Alfred asked

"Eh...whenever news hits the streets." the doors closed.

"Humph, that's not vague-"

"Alfred?"

"Gah!"

"Who were you talking to?" Cliff asked

"Uh-uh-no one, just uh...just no one."

At the Lair of EVIL, Lisa is being outfitted in her new evil costume, similar to Scarlet's but in Blue and Gold.

"So Paparazzi, what do you think?"

"I like, but,what's this?" she asked as a camera falls into her hand

"It's a camera dumb-dumb." Scarlet said bluntly

"No [network censor], I meant what does it do, beside take pictures?"

"It fires a highly concentrated laser, and even works in X-Ray mode."

"Excellent, so Bruce will have nowhere to hide from his embarrassment."

"Exactly, I suggest you give it a little test run before toni-" she had vanished "That does get annoying." Scarlet sighed.

Twas later at Wayne manor, and Bruce was taking a shower, which is only shot from the chest upwards. Paparazzi sneaked in through the window, and tiptoed to the bathroom door, where she heard Bruce singing 'Call Me Maybe' badly...

"Perfect." as she went to aim the camera "Time for your humiliation Bru-" the door flung open, revealing an armed, and angry Damian

"Prick!"

"Crud!" [pop-pop-pop-pop]" she hid behind the bed.

"Huh?" Bruce asked

"I don't know who you are, or how you got in here, but I know how you're getting out!" Dame jumped on the bed "Come on ou-[thwack]-aw!" she leaped out, and drop kicked him, then she made a mad break for it "Nice kick pops, try harder next time."

"Erg, rookie mistake McElroy." Dame painfully whispered to himself.

Paparazzi darted over Chef in the hallway

"Hey!"

"Hi-yeah!"

"OOF, that hurts!"

She leaped down into the foyer.

"You got lucky Wayne! But let's see how you fare tonight against me! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" she ran from the house, leaving most everyone confused

Later, Bruce had a meeting with everyone.

"If it was ever safe to assume this Beckett chick has it out for you, it'd be now." Bridgette explained

"You're right, if shes this determined perhaps I do need some more muscle, so; Chef and Cliff, you guys get to go to a charity opening." Bruce explained

"Will there be swag?" Chef asked

"I asked the same thing!" Lindsay added

"No-n-no! There is no swag, now get over it!" Bruce insisted.

"Ohhhhh." everyone groaned

"Just get suited up, tonight promises to be quite an evening." he assured them.

Paparazzi returned to the lair, where Scarlet was enjoying a sandwich with some gross meat substitute trying to pass itself off as meat.

"How did it go champ?" she asked between bites.

"Not well, damn Wayne, he's got like a whole entourage of completely diverse and strange people." Paparazzi complained

"Yeah, he's like that, but I'm sure of course you're excited about eliminating him tonight are ya?"

"Oh most certainly-"

"And by eliminate, I mean bring him here so that I may eliminate him, he's mine...got it?" Scarlet asked a tad cold

"Sure-sure, as long as I know he's gone."

"Not a problem, you my dear can ave a front row seat." Scarlet smirked

Twas later that evening outside the factory that was transformed into that of which being an animal shelter of such. Bruce was all ready to take to the podium while all of his bodyguards stood around at the ready.

"Everybody set?" he asked

"Yup."

"You bet."

"All good here."

"It's all good."

"Excellent." Elsewhere, Chef and Cliff, were stuffing their faces with food, whilst they talked their plan over with Jack Ryder.

"Paparazzi?" he asked

"Mm-hmm." Chef said mouth full of food

"Well that's just silly, almost as silly as-"

"Creeper?" Cliff asked with a smirk

"[Network Censor] you." Lucius took to the podium

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, the founder of this new and great charity, Gotham's most eligible bachelor, Mr. Bruce Wayne!"

"Mr. Wayne!"

"Mr. Wayne! Over here!"

"Mr. Wayne can we get a comment?"

"Mr. Wayne!"

"Now-now, I know what most of you are thinking." he began

On a nearby rooftop, Paparazzi was also thinking

"Yeah I'm thinking, you're gonna be black and blue Bruecy-"

"Kinda like you?"

"Gasp!" Batgirl and Robin appeared from behind her "You two!"

"You two? We have names ya jerk!" Robin scoffed

"Yeah Robin and I got one for her to, I call it-[camera clicks-shutters]-huh-HUH!"

"I-I'm blinded!" Paparazzi used the camera's deadly flash to temporarily blind the duo

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, oh the look; the blind leading the blind, so typical!" she headed her way down towards all the commotion, on her new jetpack, thing.

"Whose that?"

"What is this?"

"Security!" Lucius yelled

"I think that's our cue." Chef said

"I should say it is-heh-heh-heh." Ryder reached into his jacket and tore the antidote patch off of his arm, then looked for a place to change.

Suddenly, Paparazzi leaped onto the podium.

"HA!"

"Who-who are you?" Bruce asked pretending to be scared

"Call me Paparazzi Brucey!"

"We'll call you Convict!" Suddenly, the Six appeared, surrounding her

"Oh lookie, more of your puppets." she chuckled, Bruce glared

"Hands up!" Cliff ordered, he and Chef appeared behind her.

"Sure, but you freeze!" she turned around and used the flash to freeze them...for 5 minutes. "5 minute freeze time, you don't have one of these, hmm?" she asked sarcastically.

"We got this!" Sapphire and Hazel jumped, only to jump right into each other -[OOF]

"Two down-"

"And one up-ha—ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Suddenly Creeper jumped onto the stage. "Hey Phoenix baby, lemme barrow this, K?" he asked taking her sward

"Hey! Get your own Sword of the Storm!" she scoffed

"Whoa-this baby ought to do the trick!" Creeper chuckled "So Lis, from one media leech to another, tell me; why?" Creeper asked

"Uh, I don't know who you're t-talking about?" she stammered

"Oh come Beckett Baby I smelled ya a mile away-"

"Wait a minute, Lisa Beckett? You're the one who wrote that fake story this morning!" Bruce scoffed

"Yeah and thanks to you I got fired! Everything good I ever had, was ruined cause of you Wayne-I'd still have my nice corner office in LA until you sued the Inquirer for an old story I did! And you took this job from me too! Paybacks a [network censor] Wayne-"

"Sword of the Storm!" Creeper finally yelled, the winds produced launched Paparazzi at a nearby building

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!" [THUD] "Ouch."

"Here you go." Creeper handed Phoenix the sword back

"What up with the initiative Creep?" Sly asked

"Eh, she owed 5 bucks from last month-I HOPE THAT COFFEE TASTED GOOD YOU MOTHER-[network censor]-I think she forgot by now anyway-ha-ha-ha-ha." Creeper chuckled

"ERG!"

"Oh boy." Paparazzi fell from the walls but still felt like she can go on

"No way, there is no way-NO WAY I'm losing to you Brucey! You're so in for it you have no freaking idea, what I'm gonna-[THUD]-wah!" a disoriented Batgirl fell off from the small building and onto Paparazzi

"It's okay, the villain broke my fall." she said in a broken horsed voice

Later, an unmasked Lisa was being carted away

"I'll get even! You'll see Wayne! You'll see! I'll discover something really juicy-and-and-and-then-and then, I'll make you rue the day-you'll be the outcast Wayne, you'll-[SLAM]"

"Mardone-SHUT-UP!" Bullock ordered, closing the back of the police wagon.

"Well, alls fair in news and war, right?" Bruce asked his team, most of which was injured

"Yeah-"

"Erg."

"I think I got a concussion from slamming into Sapphire's empty head."

Back at the Manor, Scott and Damian were also glued to the TV.

"...Well, that was uneventful." Scott sighed

"Wonder what else is on?" Dame asked

"Uh..." he checked the TV guide "Mallrats?"

"Isn't that a Kevin Smith film that bombed at the box office and got sub-par reception?" Scott asked

"Would you rather watch more news?"

"...Mallrats it is."

"That's what I thought."

**The End.**

**Okay guys, we have a little cat action for y'all up next, hope you enjoy!**

_**Starring the Voice Talents of...**_

**Emilie Claire-Barlow: **Courtney/Grey

**Kevin Conroy: **Bruce Wayne

**Katie Crown: **Izzy/Phoenix

**Megan Fahlenbock: **Gwen/Midnight

**Kristen Fairlie: **Bridgette/Hazel

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay/Sapphire

**Sparkling-Nexis137: **Scarlet

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather/Sly

_**With the Additional Voice Talents of...**_

**Cle Bennett: **Chef Hatchet

**Jeff Bennett: **Jack Ryder/Creeper, Pedro, Pool Boy

**Corey Burton: **Damian McElroy, Additional Voices

**Danny Cooksey: **John Spicer

**Robert Costanzo: **Detective Harvey Bullock

**Mark Hamill: **Gary 'Gunny' Grogan, Additional Voices

**Jess Harnell: **Alfred Pennyworth, Victor

**Rachael MacFarlane: **Lisa Beckett/Paparazzi, Additional Voices

**Scott Menville: **Tim Drake/Robin

**Niko56: **Voice

**Daran Norris: **Cliff Sanderson, Len Robinson

**Rob Paulsen: **Scott Turpin, Additional Voices

**Kevin Michael Richardson: **Lucius Fox, Bartender

**Tara Strong: **Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Secretary, Additional Voices


	51. Suprise Super Six Special, Part I

**Villain: Scarlet, EVIL**

**Written By: Niko56**

**Story Editor: Paul Dini&Scott Mosier**

**Directed By: Kevin Smith**

**Casting Direction: Scott Mosier**

**Voice Direction: Charlie Adler**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Surprise Super Six Special: Care to Die? (Part I)**

"Hi there, I'm Nick Durdan, writer, creator, executive producer."

"Hi guys, I'm Kevin Smith, and I directed this special." 

"You all might be wondering-who is this guy? Why is Charlie Adler doing voice direction? Did Andrea quit, what the fudge?"

"We decided to take a break from all the-you know, "Safe children's programming" and went with something a tad more graphic. And, Andrea is on vacation. Cause boy she deserves one-also, um, I wrote Clerks, and I'm Silent Bob, in case you're wondering."

"The network was nice enough to let us get away with a lot on this one, so were making it count."

"We really don't want to keep you waiting, so, without further delay, here is our special-"

"Oh hang on Nick, just one last PSA: Jay and Silent Bob, will make an appearance...and now we roll."

"As your counterpart would say...Snoogins."

"Uh-He'd probably say snoochie boochies-"

"Whatever!"

_[cue title card]_

_Hi, I'm Ben Affleck...yeah, THAT Ben Affleck, and uh-I'm getting paid lots of money to narrate this-so, here we go. _

_Alright so picture this-Wayne manor, a nice day to say the least...but not underground. The Super Six had concluded another sh*tty day of training, and were dog tired. They each staggered to their rooms, each ready to catch a few Z's and prepare for the misery that lay ahead the following day. But our story focuses on Gwen, you'll see in a moment._

_In Gwen's room, you would most likely assume she would have multiple pictures of Marilyn Manson, gaudy dark curtains, enough CD's to stock a Walmart, and everything in black. And you would be absolutely right. _

"Ugh." she painfully slammed the door, locking it. "That sucked." she staggered over to a nearby bookshelf "Oh well, at least now I can unwind, the way I like to." she approached the book shelf and pulled out one of the books. Her room suddenly transformed into something sweet, and happy, and PINK, and inviting. And the book shelf changed into racks upon racks of...of...of... "Hello my little friends." CARE BEARS! "Hello Sunshine Bear, hello Kindness Bear, Professor Bear, Doctor Bear, Fireman Bear, Surreal Bear, Drunk and Disorderly Bear, Depressed Bear, Sadness Bear, Left-Wing Bear, College Frat Boy Bear, Pencil Pusher Bear, Policeman Bear, Yogi Bear, and my personal favorite...Share Bear!" Gwen picked the piece of felt up and gave it a great big hug

"I love you! You're my bestest friend!" the bear said in a nice voice

"I love you too Share Bear, I love you too."

_Yeah, Gwen likes Care Bears. Beneath that rough and loner exterior lie the heart of an innocent little girl, a free spirit who...uh-w-wwhy is this being recorded all of the sudden?_

"_So, you know, people know it's you."_

"_What the f*ck you talking about, kids know what I look like, I was in The Town...and uh...uh...sh*t what the hell was I in recently?"_

_. . ._

_Anyway, yeah; Gwen, Tough Goth Gwen, into Care Bears. Who knew? Anyway she laid on her now pink bed, with an open diary, cuddling next to her bear. _

"Dear Diary,

Training sucked ass-oops, sorry Share Bear; you might want to close your little ears." Gwen moved his furry paws over his ears. "Anyway, yeah training sucked ass and Chef is the worst human being I've ever met, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually can't wait for Gunny to come back from his vacation. But as long as I have my bears, I know nothing, and I mean nothing can ruin my life."

_We'll see about that. Now, we all know Scarlet is that evil ninja girl that...well, uh...Yeah she sucks. Anyway, Scarlet and her crew are at her new lair, somewhere in New Jersey, there's a location-ha-ha-ha...they're not laughing are they? Didn't think so-Scarlet was doing some ninja parlor tricks with some ninja stars and throwing knives, in fact using pictures of all things nice as targets._

"Erg! I hate nice! ERG!" she threw her knife like darts at a poster at My Little Pony "Fricking Bruce, I'd probably love this pointless fluffy sh*t if it wasn't for him-ERG!"

"If you claim you'd like it so much, why are you angrily dismantling those pictures and referring to the characters as pointless fluffy sh*t?" Slick asked from leaning into the doorway

"Cause I never had them that's why!" she griped "And if I can't have them-"

"No one can?" Slick finished her sentence

"Don't you got something better to do?" she asked

"I was, but I made Cody do it."

"What's he doing?" Scarlet asked

"I don't remember, some sh*t about a camera thingy-I didn't get all the details."

"Camera thingy?" Scarlet stopped "You mean like-something of a spying device so I can see what the six are doing, wherever?" she asked all excited.

"Uh...yeah something like that." Duncan shrugged

"Out of my way burn boy!" Scarlet pushed him aside and made a mad dash for the control room of sorts, where underneath a huge table of buttons and monitors, was Egg-Head, in fact; putting the finishing touches on whatever Duncan brokenly described "Cody!"

"YAH-[thonk]" he hit his head on the table

"Move!" she threw him aside

"Yah! Oh yeah my head's fine, thanks for asking!" He snarked sarcastically

"Shut-up!" Scarlet yelped with a smile "So, what is this thing of which you've been working on, hmm?" she asked

"Erg-it's a camera monitor I installed it in the girl's bedrooms at Wayne Manor."

"YES!" Scarlet jumped for joy "Now I can finally get a look inside all of their deep and darkest secrets-hmm-hmm-hmm." she chuckled evilly. She grabbed a La-Z-Boy, and a box of popcorn, and got ready to enjoy the show! "Play it Steven Spieldork!"

"You know, it's not funny after the seventh time!" he warned her

"Zip it Geek Cameron!"

"That's not much better." Egg-Head sighed, and turned on the six monitors "Okay, let's start with Lindsay."

"Sweet." Scarlet scarfed down some popcorn.

"Alright...she...appears to be brushing her hair."

"And..." Scarlet asked

"And...nothing, shes just...brushing her hair-her really, long and silky hair-"

"Focus Dork-of-the Month, c-can't you get a close up or something?" Scarlet asked

"Oh I wish it were that simple, but it's not...besides, shes just...brushing it, over, and over, and over again."

"Erg-shes retarded anyway, go to Heather, surely SHES gotta have something."

"Alright." Egg-Head switched to Heather's room. "Shes...reading a magazine on her bed."

"And what is the magazine? Playboy? Field and Stream perhaps?" Scarlet perked up

"Uh...not, Vogue."

"Dammit, that's not incriminating, or off-model." Scarlet rubbed her temples "Go to Courtney." she demanded

"A please wold be nice." he said under his breath. Okay there then, shes..."

"Plotting a secret revenge scheme against the United States Government cause shes really a pro-Canadian Radical Extremest?"

"...Okay first off, every word in that sentence, was a step above brain dead, and second; shes organizing her closet, she always was compulsive that way." Egg-Head explained

"Anything weird in the closet?" Scarlet asked

"See for yourself, nothing."

"ERG! Go to Bridgette!"

"Fine, Miss Bossy." Egg-Head changed the monitor yet again "Oh, shes dusting her prized porcelain crystal wave swells collection."

"What?" Scarlet asked confused

"You know, their waves...but made of porcelain and crystal." Egg-Head explained

"Well that's not incriminating, that's just dumb and overzealous...this is going nowhere, go to Izzy I guess."

"Now you know shes gotta to have one or two skeletons in her closet, perhaps literally."

"You're right, this ought to be good."

"Alrighty then, Izzy is..."

"Feeding her kidnapped victims table scraps? Yelling at her light in the corner? Racketeering?" Scarlet asked really excited

"Doing...pushups."

"ARRRRRRRRRGH! I'm done! This was a waste of my valuable time!"

"Hey, I set up the damn thing!"

"Like I said waste of my valuable time." Scarlet got up to leave.

"Well all that leaves is Gwen." Egg-Head turned the monitor over

"Oh why bother, shes probably listening to Marilyn Manson, or Get Scared, or some other band that promotes-"

"Shes, writing in her diary."

"Well if we can't see what's in it, then what's the p-"

"But...look around the room." Egg-Head insisted

"What, what is-WHOA!" Scarlet saw the room. "No...freakin...way-CARE BEARS-AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Scarlet and Egg-head fell over laughing

"Oh my God, tough little Gwen, collects Care Bears?" she laughed

"Ha! Next you'll say Eva's in love with me!" Egg-Head laughed

"Yeah-ha-ha, weird." she looked away whistling "Anyway, this is perfect. Oh my God shes hugging the damn thing. Well...I think I may have an idea that will benefit her destruction...or at least cause her to be under our control, lest she lose her precious furry pieces of sh*t." Scarlet evilly rubbed her hands together.

"What do you mean?" Egg-Head asked

"I'm gonna create a diversion for the six...once I do that, I'm gonna go in there and steal all of Gwenny's precious little bears, I'll direct her to the lair here in Leonardo, and once shes here, she will be ours to control, it's so evil, there's no way it could fail-I mean, how attached could she be to those damn things anyhow-?" . . .

_Here's how, Gwen was having a tea party with-I can't believe I agreed to this-with her Care Bears._

"More tea Doctor Bear? You've had an awfully long day at the office...or how bout you Sunshine Bear? More tea? No-no, no tea for you Drunk and Disorderly Bear, you've had waaaaaaaaaaaay too much." Suddenly, the alarm rang [VERRRRRRRRRR-VERRRRRRRR] "Sh*t, I won't have time to clean-up...well, no one will be up here anyway." Gwen ran out of her room, but was sure to lock the door.

_It's the nighttime, and the rain is raining The Six went for their mission, thanks to EVIL'S diversion, which took them out towards Lake Champlain. Scarlet had sneaked in through the unlocked front door, she closed it gingerly, and headed through the main living area, occupied by John, Barbara, Damian, and Scott; watching-YEAH The Town! Anyway, Scarlet tiptoed passed the living room._

"Hey, Jeremy Renner is Coughlin right?" Barbara asked

"Yeah why?" Scott also asked

"Just wondering."

"He's the new Bourne guy." Damian remembered

"He was in the Hurt Locker too." John added

_HEY! What about me, I directed the damn thing?_

"Oh yeah, Affleck's in this too." Barbara noticed.

"Yo Alfred, is that popcorn almost done yet?" Scott asked

"You know if I had some help, it would...be?" Alfred walked through Scarlet's wet footprints "What the devil-d-did someone come in from this storm?" he asked

"Must have been Cliff, he said he wanted to go to the store and grab a few things." John said not looking up from his movie

"Hmm...odd." Alfred shrugged it off.

_Never get any respect-Uh, Scarlet tiptoed gingerly up the stairs. Only to hide behind a bust of Bruce's Dad as Chef walked passed from exiting one of the bathrooms. Whistling some dumb old song no one but him has heard of. _

"Huh, how did that next verse go again?" he asked, stopping right by the bust "Uh...aw who cares, I smells popcorn, heh-heh-huh?" he too stepped in the wet footprint "Aw, frickin Cliff." Chef shook his head and walked down the stairs.

"Whew." Scarlet wiped her brow and moved forward to Gwen's room, carelessly labeled 'Gwen's Room'.

"Perfect." she rubbed her hands together, and effortlessly picked the lock. She carefully closed the door behind her, and dropped the burlap sack she carried with her. "Whoa...what a...oh this is too perfect." she smiled and then pulled a baseball bat from the sack "But first...a little vandalism. What a smart move Bruce made, to sound proof all these rooms...alright Louisville, let's see just how much of a Slugger you really are-Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

[Thunder cracks]

_Bruce entered the living room with a cup of coffee, and joined everyone else watching TV._

"What are we watching?" he asked

"Back from patrol early sir?" Alfred asked

"I'm not familiar with that one, is it new?" he asked jokily "No-no, I ended early, you'd be surprised what a little rain can do. It's almost like crime, transportation, everything seems to slow down or stop cause of a little rainstorm." [Thunder cracks] "So, which movie?"

"The Town."

"Ooh, that was a good one, you know I'm the one who told Ben Affleck he should direct."

_Bullsh*t! Uh-anyway, twas later, and the girls had returned from their mission, so tired, they were still in their appropriate costumes. _

"All that crap, and they didn't even take anything." Sly complained

"I can't believe the got away." Sapphire added

"This night sucked-[yawn]-oh well, time for sleep, night guys." Hazel yawned

"Goodnight."

"I need to hit the hay myself." Midnight apporahced her room, only to notice it was ajar "Huh...strange, I-I swore I locked this..." she opened it up, and gasped "GASP!"

_Jimminey Christmas if only you could see the horror as I am sitting here in this booth, reading from a script, and describing it to you! Most everything was smashed, and in red spraypaint messages of "pussy" and "baby douche" were written throughout the walls. But what really sparked Gwen off, was what made her drop to her knees, and move her to tears...her Care Bears, were all gone. _

"No..." she sobbed "Gone...all g-gone." she crawled over to the rack, where they once sat, with a note in Share Bear's spot

"Dear Gwenny,

If you ever wanna see your precious little stuffed furry sh*ts ever again, you will look for me at this Address...come alone, so help me, I will massacre each one for each individual with you-no...-you must be here by 7 pm tomorrow night, but...not before 5 pm we gotta set everything up. So...yeah, come late, and they will be destroyed, and tell no one, or else; signed Scarlet." she sneered as she saw her name written on the paper "Oh, over." she noticed below "P.S. Muha-ha...ha-ha-ha...ha." Her saddness slowly filled itself with rage. Gwen looked in her other secret compartment, grabbed a few essential things, and then leaped from her open bedroom window, where the awning outside broke her fall.

_Alright guys, commercial coming up, don't go, and uh...Yeah, have a nice break, I know I will..._

**To Be Continued...**


	52. Suprise Super Six Special, Part II

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_It was the next morning, and those who occupied Wayne Manor sat down for a nice and easy breakfast._

"Is that the enticing aroma of pancakes I smell?" a hungry Izzy asked

"That it would be Miss Isabelle." Alfred explained throwing some onto her official pancake plate

"Yum! Me want pancakes!" She began to devour the dish.

"Anyone seen Gwen?" Courtney asked, entering the now full kitchen.

"Not since last night." Bridgette answered

"I recall she went to her room like the rest of us." Lindsay said rather astutely

"I haven't heard a peep from her." Alfred admitted "Which isn't saying much, she doesn't talk as loud as the rest of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Heather snapped

"Living in a house this big you wouldn't think six young adults of the female persuasion could cause such a ruckus...I don't give a sh*t if Bobby didn't like Tina's outfit, or what J-now is doing on her show! You're talking on a phone for pity's sake!"

"Um-it's J-wow." Lindsay muttered

"Whatever."

"Still, it is peculiar, where did Gwen go?" Bridgette asked

"Moonlighting?" Courtney suggested

"Gwen? Do ANYTHING extra? By motivational means of herself?" Izzy asked sarcastically.

"I concur, she is not one to do any extra credit for no good reason at all." Alfred explained

"Think the old man has her working late?" Heather asked

"Not without the rest of you." Alfred added. Just then, Lucius and Cliff entered, looking a tad horrified. "Just the men we wanted to see."

"Lucius, did Bruce ever say anything about giving Gwen any extra work?" Courtney asked

"Um...about that." Cliff said

"Uh-y'all might wanna come up stairs." Lucius added

_Everyone shrugged and followed them up. When they entered Gwen's room they noticed the horror. _

"I was on my way to relieve myself in Heather's bathroom-as she has the nicest, when I noticed this." Cliff explained

"He called me right away." Lucius added. Bridgette walked about the room, looking over all the smashed mushy girlie paraphernalia.

"Gwen? She...what?"

"It appears Miss Gwendolyn had a few skeletons in her closet." Alfred explained poetically.

"I always knew there was something fishy about her." Heather smirked.

"But I don't get why she would deface her room, destroy all this stuff, and then run away." Lindsay pondered

"That's cause it wasn't Gwen who did it pinhead!" Izzy snapped

"And I'll bet dollars to donuts shes on the hunt for whoever did...but serious though, Care Bears?" Courtney questioned

"It's a quandary alright." Cliff nodded.

"Let's see for certain." Lucius insisted

_They converged into the lair, into the hanger that is, to Scott's overhead office, he was going over his morning rounds._

"Yo Scott!" Lucius yelled

"Morning ladies and gentlemen." he said not looking up from his work

"Mr. Turpin, might you tell us if there is a vehicle missing?" Alfred asked

"Well Bruce took the Bentley to work today, but if it's anything else, I can tell ya in a sec, I'm going over inventory right now...uh...uh...ah, Gwen's bike is missing. See?" a spotlight shined over where the motorcycles wore, Gwen's was in fact, not there.

"Well we know she left." Bridgette shrugged, Damian then entered

"Yo, did Gwen suddenly join the CIA and not tell anyone?" he asked, everyone reacted with an eye roll. "Seriously, her tracking beacon is shot, and I can't find her anywhere."

"Neither can we." Alfred pondered "And I'll also bet you some weapons and gadgets are too missing."

_They adjourned to the weapons lab, and into the arsenal, with all of the weapons._

"Well someone's been in here between the time you guys got back and this morning, the timer delay on the lock doesn't lie." Cliff explained.

"Anything missing?" Alfred asked

"Yeah...Two Glock's, 6 extended mags, so that's almost 40 rounds per...A Ka-bar with a stainless steel Recon-1 blade, with a knuckleduster on the grip...5 smoke grenades, a few other miscellaneous gadgets...and the Sword of the Storm."

"That b*tch!" Izzy pounded her fists together

"Wow, shes really determined." Heather nodded

"That goes without saying...we can't track her, she obviously doesn't want us to, I'm sure these Care Bears that were either destroyed or taken-really meant something to her...and you all know damn well Scarlet had her dirty little hands in it." Alfred explained

"Right, but I guess for now...shes on her own." Courtney shrugged

_New Jersey. Monmouth County. The town of Leonardo._

_Midnight drove her bike, with a backpack slung over her shoulder's, obviously with her various and sundry weapons. She had been driving through most of the night and the day, thanks to sub-par directions, but eventually found the cute little town of Leonardo. _

_Feeling peckish, she stopped at a small block of stores just off of the highway. A Quick Stop Convenience store. She disembarked from her bike, first noticing two stoners out front, not smoking, but most definitely dealing. Just Google Jay and Silent Bob if you want a better character description_

"You lunchbox check this chick out." the one guy said to the fatter one, who just nodded. Midnight stopped

"See anything you like?" she sneered

"No-no little noochie, me and my boy over here just think we've seen you somewhere, like in a comic book or something." he explained

"Noochie?" Midnight raised an eyebrow

"...Oh yeah, yo gimme that book!" the second guy took out a comic book from his trenchcoat "Aw I knew it! Ha-ha, snoogins, yo you look just like Midnight from the Super Six!" the first held the book up.

"They made a comic about us?" Midnight shrugged "Cool, I guess."

"Ha-ha, you act like you're all real and sh*t, I like that." he chuckled

"So...who are you guys anyway?" Midnight asked

"Well I'm Jay, and this is my hetero life mate Silent Bob." the first explained

"Nice to meet you, stay off drugs, or whatever." She sighed

"Oh we do, we just deal." Jay yelled as she entered the small store.

_Two Clerks ran and owned the store, Dante Hicks, and Randal Graves, Google for better info. Gwen found some snacks and placed them on the counter, both clerks rang her up. _

"Comic Con is abut 3,000 miles that away sweetheart." Randal snarked pointing West.

"Randal!" Dante hissed "Please...that Midnight outfit is like really good, if you don't mind me saying so."

"Well it better be cause I am her." Midnight said bluntly

"You know what, I've seen crazier sh*t pass through that door, I believe it." Randal nodded

"I uh...what are you doing here?" Dante asked

"Well I was hoping you can help me out with that, could you point me in the direction of this address?" she asked holding up a piece of paper with the lair directions.

"Uh...oh yeah the old fish cannery, go all the way up till the road ends by the beach, take a right, two blocks over, you really can't miss it." Dante explained

"And we mean you really can't miss it." Randal added.

"Thank you gentlemen...oh by the way, there's two Stoners dealing out front, in case you were wondering."

"Well they funded the dough so him and I could score this place, so be it." Randal shrugged

"Really?" Midnight raised an eyebrow

"Logistically, they're out of the way, one of em practically says nothing, and when he does, it's typically philosophical and meaningful, and the others just a good reminder to be happy I graduated high school." Dante explained

"Not a bad deal if you ask me." Randal shrugged

"Yeah...right. Uh, thanks." Midnight went to leave the store.

"You think she was the real deal?" Randal asked Dante

"If she wasn't, shes putting on one helluvan act."

_Midnight rode to the cannery in question, glaring at the eerie building, as the time neared 7 o'clock. She disembarked, and entered the eerie facility. Firstly noticing the smell, which for whatever reason smelled like everything EXCEPT the one smell you would expect at a cannery...fish. Then there was the darkness, and all the rusted hooks and such dangling from the ceiling._

"Hello...Hello? Scar? Where are ya motherf*cker! I'm here! WHERE ARE THEY?" She yelled. She drew the Sword of the Storm. "Give me a reason y a little b*tch! And none of that creepy disembodied laughing out-of-nowhere bullsh*t! Face me!"

"If you insist!"

"Huh-YAH!" a net fell from the second floor balcony, trapping Midnight inside.

_She awoke minutes later, tied to a chair, she saw her Care Bears lined up on a table, next to a boiling caldron. With Scarlet nearby_

"My babies!"

"Yeah, you are a baby." Scarlet came into view. "Care Bears Gwen? Really? You know I kind of expected something a tad more on-model, this is just too much." she picked up one of them "You know, I really wanted to see what exactly made you six tick, what was the straw to break your backs? I found yours." she smirked wickedly

"I'll do whatever you want, don't hurt them." Gwen begged.

"Oh I don't think you're in a position to make any kind of demands Gwenny."

"Please Scarlet-Alexis-whoever the hell you are!" she begged and pleaded

"Nope...no dice Gwendolyn, it's about time someone finally broke you."and with that, she dropped the bear into the pot

"SUNSHINE BEAR!"

"Sulfuric acid, this sh*t could burn through a lot of stuff...iron not being one of them fortunately." she said knocking on the caldron. Then picked up another bear. "Doctor Bear...well, I guess the doctor is out." and in it went.

"NOOOOO!"

"Drunk and Disordely Bear...hmm, oh well."

"NOOOOO!"

"You know what, I'm just gonna dump them all in." Scarlet dumped the whole table of bears in the soup, all except for Share Bear.

"No-no-no-no-NOOOOO!"

"Ooh, the very last one...Share Bear, you're very favorite...what's the story on this one? Did mommy give this to you when your daddy left? And he became your best friend?" she said all condescending. Midnight simply said nothing. "Really? That's what this means to you? The love that daddy could never give-ha-ha...guess what, you and I are on the same page now." she slowly dunked the bear into the vat.

_A broken Midnight just said nothing, slowly but surely, rage took over sadness, and before she even knew it, she snapped, Midnight broke from the chair's restraints and tore out the guns from her backpack, she still had._

"What the..." Scarlet backed away

"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!"

"Oh no! Damn!" Scarlet staggered out of the hallway "Help! All hands on deck!" She dashed into the room at the other end of the hallway.

Gwen left the first room, and tossed out her smoke grenades, filling up the hall. She was able to spot Iron Maiden.

"huh? Come on out you runt, where are ya? Come out and...fight? Hello." Midnight just ran up behind her, and tossed her over the nearest balcony onto a conveyor belt "Whooooooooooa! Ouch."

_Midnight used the Glocks to fire at the locked door Scarlet was behind, just as Slick appeared_

"Whoa-whoa, where's the fire bab-[thwack]-yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" she kicked him in the no-no's so hard, he jumped over the balcony, and landed on Egg-Head

"Huh-oh-oof!"

"WHO's NEXT?" as if on cue, the Destructo Duo appeared

"There she is?"

"Causing trouble are ya?" Katie asked

"Maybe. But you're all gonna need a new boss right soon."

"What's that supposed to me-[whack-ka-thwack]" she smashed their knuckle heads together. Gwen approached the door, where Hailstorm met her.

"Uh...uh...er." he stammered. Midnight's gaze made him knock himself out, and fall over

"That's what I thought." she entered the room with her knife at hand, Scarlet was whimpering in the corner.

"No...wait!" she was defenseless

"You really did it this time!"

"No Gwen wait-AH!" Midnight picked her up, and hit her a few times, threw her back against a table, and held the knife to her throat.

"You really don't know what those bears meant to me...every time life dealt me a sh*tty hand-which would be a lot, I always knew my bears would be there...you were right, my dad left my brother, my mom and I...but he always sent me those bears, starting with Share Bear...I was unpopular, labeled an Emo, an outcast, a loser...didn't care, I had my bears...then all that sh*t with Total drama? I had my bears...this thing with the six? I had my bears...now...THEY'RE GONE!" she slammed Scarlet's head "All gone...you have no clue, how much they meant to me...but you don't care...so why should I? You took something from me...I'm taking something from you."

"Gwen, I get it...this-this is Alexis Wayne, I give up, I'll go to Arkham, I'll pay my debt, you can lock me up and swallow the key, but please don't kill me, please...please. Not over-over this."

"...It's too late." Midnight said bluntly, while Scarlet managed to use her free hand to grab a remote from the table off camera.

"No...n-no, I can get you new bears."

"No...you're done, I don't care what the repercussions are, you're done, say hi to Satan for me." Scarlet pressed the button, and a giant boxing glove emerged from the wall, and knocked Midnight

"Huh-[KER-POUND]-NOOOOOO!" it smashed Gwen out the window, and into the nearby shallow Atlantic ocean. A relieved Scarlet fell to the floor, feeling the very-very small cut on her neck. And whimpering.

Midnight quickly washed up on shore nearby, as the rain fell, she was knocked out cold, and a familiar figure stood above her.

"...Jay! JAY!"

"Yo what's up Tubby I just sold two dimes and a nickel, we's getting good eats tonight!. . .Oh sh*t, what happened to her?"

"I saw her like this...and I know it's her from before. Here help me pick her up."

"Yo Silent Bob, this is like the longest conversation we've had in a while bro! Now what should we do with her?"

"Don't worry, I know a place."

**To Be Continued...**

**The next part to this episode will appear at some point in the next Season, until then, the cats will play...**

_**Starring the Voice Talents of...**_

**Emilie Claire-Barlow: **Courtney/Grey

**Kevin Conroy: **Bruce Wayne

**Katie Crown: **Izzy/Phoenix

**Megan Fahlenbock: **Gwen/Midnight

**Kristen Fairlie: **Bridgette/Hazel

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay/Sapphire

**Sparkling-Nexis137: **Scarlet

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather/Sly

_**With the Additional Voice Talents of...**_

**Jeff Anderson: **Randal Graves

**Cle Bennett: **Chef Hatchet

**Corey Burton: **Damian McElroy

**Julia Chantrey: **Eva/Iron Maiden

**Danny Cooksey: **John Spicer

**Jess Harnell: **Alfred Pennyworth

**Lauren Lipson: **Sadie

**Jason Mewes: **Jay

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Katie

**Drew Nelson: **Duncan/Slick

**Niko56: **Myself

**Daran Norris: **Cliff Sanderson

**Brian O'Halloran: **Dante Hicks

**Peter Oldring: **Cody/Egg-Head

**Rob Paulsen: **Scott Turpin

**Dan Petronijevic: **Geoff/Hailstorm

**Kevin Michael Richardson: **Lucius Fox

**Kevin Smith: **Silent Bob, Himself

**Tara Strong: **Barbara Gordon

_**Special Guest Star**_

**Ben Affleck: **Our Announcer


End file.
